Which Organization XIII member is the best?
by HyperSammy22
Summary: Have you ever wondered which Organization XIII member is the best? Well, I made a reality show to see which one of these Nobodies are the best. Vote on who should be eliminated next by my poll or by private messaging or by review!
1. Intro

"Hello, there!" Xion waved.

"Have you ever wondered which Organization XII member is the best? Well I'm your host, Roxas!"

"And I'm your co-host, Xion."

"And we're going to see which of the Organization XIII members will stand out from the rest! This is Organization XIII Survivor!" They said together.

"Sadly, we aren't aloud to participate because we wield the Keyblade." Xion pointed out, "Oh look! Here they come!" All the contestants walk in.

"Introduce yourselves." Roxas commanded.

Xemnas goes 1st "Hello! I am the fearless, stunning, smart, handsome, awesome, cunning-"

"Shut up!" Xigbar interupted Xemnas

Xemnas coughs, "-leader, Xemnas…"

Xaldin went next, "I am Xaldin."

Vexen exclaimed, "I am the genius in the group! I am… Pause for dramatic effect… VEXEN!"

Lexaeus went 3rd, "..."

Roxas, obviously annoyed, "Any day now…"

Lexaeus said, "..."

Xion looked at Demyx, "How about you go next, Demyx?"

Demyx lied down on the ground, "Nah. That sounds like work!"

Roxas yelled, "Demyx!"

Demyx grunted, "Fine! I'm Demyx! Can I go now?"

Now everyone yelled, "NO!"

Demyx mumbled.

Larxene, with her anger issues, lost her patience, "THEY KNOW WHO WE ARE! LET'S GET ON WITH IT!"


	2. Brain Drain

Xion smiled, "You guys know the rules! Everyday, you will face a challenge. After the challenge, you will have to eliminate at least one contestant! The winner will win invincibility making him and/or her and/or them safe."

Roxas asked, " Are you guys ready for your 1st challenge?"

Everyone cheered, "Yes!"

"No!" Demyx yelled afterwards, and everyone rolled their eyes."

Roxas said, "Today's challenge is to test out how smart you are!"

Zexion grinned, "Piece of mc2!" Zexion and Vexen laughed while everyone stared at them.

Vexen frowned, "Oh yes! I forgot that you inferior minds won't understand the joke! It's funny because mc2 = pi and pi sounds like pie! But don't worry I didn't expect you to know that." Vexen chuckled.

Xion rolled her eyes, "Anyways… Follow me." They all walk to what seems to be a trivia game show, "Everyone, take a seat."

Roxas explained, "This is how it works. We ask you 3 True or False questions and the 1st one to press the buzzer answers the question. Who ever answers one of those questions is safe until the next round."

Xion asked the 1st question, "Question 1. Do dolphins rape an average of 15 people a year?"

The buzzers buzzed.

Roxas pointed to Zexion.

"True."

DING DING DING!

Vexen was furious, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Calm down, Vexen! I'll get the next one…"

Roxas smiled, "Correct. Question 2. Do cats have a smaller chance of breaking their bones if they fell off a taller building?"

The buzzers buzzed

Zexion answered again, "True."

DING DING DING!

Vexen started hyperventilating.

"Correct," Xion asked the last question, "Last question. Is there a fear of words? And what's it's name"

The buzzers buzzed.

Vexen FINALLY answered this one, "True and it's… Word…o…phobia..."

BAAH!

Roxas frowned, "Sorry, that's wrong"

Vexen screamed, "WHAT? I AM A GENIUS! I AM SURE THAT IS RIGHT! "

Roxas looked at Lexaeus, "You were the 2nd one to press the button."

Lexaeus gulped, "T-t-t-true… It's c-c-called v-v-verbophobia…"

Xaldin laughed, "So that's why you don't talk!"

Roxas smiled, "Correct and challenge over. Time to vote."

Later that night…

Xion stated, "Everybody the votes are in! Since Zexion and Laxeaus answered at least one question they are safe!"

"If I mention your name, stand behind me," Roxas paused, "Zexion, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Larxene, Luxord, Axel, Marluxia, Xigbar, and Saix. Leaving Xemnas, Vexen, and Demyx!"

Xemnas was outraged, "What!? WHY WOULD I BE IN THE BOTTOM 3!?"

Vexen stayed cool and collective, "Don't worry Xemnas! It's clear who will be voted off!" Vexen looked at Demyx.

Roxas continued, "Demyx."

Demyx jumped up faster then he usually does, "YES!"

Vexen was flabbergasted, "WHAT!? Oh well! Everyone loves me more than Xemnas, right?"

Xemnas, "No! Of course not! I was their leader! They love me…"

Roxas giggled, "Actually, they don't feel the emotion of "love" and they hate the both of you… That is why… you're both out…"

Xemnas and Vexen both yelled in synchronization, "HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT DEMYX MADE IT AND WE DIDN'T?"

Luxord pointed out, "Well… Vexen, you act like you're better than everyone."

Larxene continued for him, "And Xemnas, you've been telling us what to do since you became leader."

Marluxia continued for her, "Plus, Demyx is entertaining!"

Xigbar ended it, "So, bye losers!"

**_(Vote on who you think should be eliminated next by sending me a private message, by my poll, or by review. New chapter every 3 days.)_**


	3. Cherry Blossoms and Racing Don't Mix

"Last time on Organization Survivor," Roxas introduced, "Our contestants arrived!"

Xion continued, "We gave them a trivia challenge and Zexion and Lexaeus won."

"When it came to elimination, Xemnas and Vexen lost!"

"Leaving them in tears!" Xion laughed.

"Now! Our contestants will go head to head in a different challenge! So, stay tuned!" Roxas gestured the members to come, "Today we will have another challenge! And that is racing!"

Xion explained, "The 1st 5 to arrive will make it to the 2nd race! And the 3 first people to cross that line, is safe!"

Roxas smiled, "Also, we installed a confessional! So, please talk about your feelings or whatever feelings you've got!"

Larxene's Confessional

"This'll be easy! There's no way I can lose! I'm the fastest member!"

Lexaeus's Confessional

"..."

Marluxia's Confessional

"Clearly, Xigbar and Larxene are going to make it! So I HAVE to cheat my way through to victory!"

"Everybody line up!" Xion yelled, "GO!"

Everyone ran and after three seconds Larxene was WAY ahead and two meters away from her Xigbar followed.

Marluxia was nearly 3rd last in the race, in front of Demyx, since Demyx was too lazy to run, and Lexaeus, "This is my chance, now or never!" Marluxia summons his scythe and slashes away at everyone. He knocked everyone down except Larxene and Xigbar, who were too far ahead, and Demyx and Lexaeus, who were behind him and posed no threat.

"Yes! I make it to the next round!" Larxene would be overjoyed, that is, if she had a heart… Couple seconds later, Xigbar arrived. Afterwards, Marluxia crossed, and after 10 minutes, Demyx and Lexaeus, FINALLY, crossed.

"Woah! Lexaeus! We made it into the next round!" Demyx smiled as all the other contestants crossed the finish line moaning, "We went so fast we didn't even notice we were ahead of the rest of the group! High five!" Lexaeus _high fived _Demyx but he accidently pushed him over instead because of how strong he was.

"Marluxia, you cheater!" Zexion was furious, "You made us all lose!"

"Betraying the Organization was low, but this is horrible!" Luxord's face was the color of a tomato.

Axel got so angry, that he caught on fire, "When you lose, you will be the first one to go!"

Marluxia tried to calm down his competitors, "Oh, get over it! As the cherry blossom falls, a life of another has ceased!"

Xaldin was confused, "What do cherry blossoms have to do with you cheating!?"

Marluxia rolled his eyes, "It means, you're chance is over! So, move on!"

Axel grinds his teeth, "Larxene!" Larxene turns towards Axel, "Beat the crap out of him!"

Larxene looked and Marluxia and smiled, "Sure, can do!"

Roxas intervened, "Stop it with the drama! If we wanted a soap opera, we would've put Sora in it! Not you! Time for the 2nd race!" They walked to the starting line.

Xion laughed, "I know you're all eager to go but I have to warn you! We activated our traps this race! You will be facing rockslides, logs, and mines! So be cautious! GO!"

Everyone dashed as fast as they could, except for Demyx! So, Lexaeus was five meters ahead of the starting line after 5 seconds… Larxene had a plan. She stayed behind Marluxia and Xigbar. Why? You'll have to see yourself! Xigbar set the first trap off, which was logs rolling down the track. They all avoided that with ease.

Xigbar, again, set off a 2nd trap because he was in the lead. But this one caught him of guard, and a pile of rocks crushed him. Marluxia, Larxene, Demyx, and Lexaeus continued. Marluxia was now in the lead.

Larxene was the only one to realise that the only trap left was the mines. So, she summoned her knives and threw them behind Marluxia's knees. Marluxia then fell over and set off half of the mines, which gave Larxene a clear path. Marluxia was now bleeding on the ground.

Larxene yelled at him as she passed him, "See ya at the elimination, loser!" Larxene crossed the finish line and was followed by Demyx then Lexaeus.

Demyx jumped in the air, "WOW! I MUST BE AN AMAZING WALKER! Xigbar and Marluxia havn't even made it yet! You did awesome too Lexaeus! High five!" Lexaeus was about to _high five_ him again but, "Wait! Never mind! I'm not falling for that again…" Lexaeus and Demyx laughed.

Roxas congratulated them, "Congrats you three! You're safe!"

At the elimination ceremony…

Marluxia and Xigbar were covered in bandages.

"We all know who's leaving tonight!" Roxas said. Everyone then looks at Marluxia.

Marluxia tried to argue but no one could understand him under all those bandages!

"I bet he was trying to say, as the cherry blossoms fall, another life has ceased!" Xaldin mocked.

Saix smiled, "I'm going to enjoy doing this!" Saix summoned his weapon, "Have a taste of you own medicine!" He then hit Marluxia repeatedly.

Roxas waved, "Hope you enjoyed the show!"

Xion smiled, "See you next time!"

_(Vote on who you think should be eliminated next by sending me a private message, by my poll, or by review. New chapter every 3 days.)_


	4. Talentless Talents

Roxas introduced the show, "Welcome back to, Organization Survivor! I'm your host, Roxas!"

"And I'm your co-host Xion! And here comes our competitors!" Xion signalled them in.

Larxene mocked Xion and Roxas by imitating them, "Welcome back to, Organization Survivor! I'm your host, Roxas! And I'm your co-host Xion!" Larxene rolled her eyes, "You guys always gonna say that?"

Roxas frowned, "Yes, yes we are!"

Xion wasn't that offended, "It's our thing…"

Larxene replied sarcastically, "Great because those catch phrases are SO cool!"

Xaldin snorted, "I couldn't agree more!"

Roxas ignored them, "Anyways… On with today's challenge!"

Xion smiled, "Today's challenge is… Pause for dramatic affect… A talent show!"

Everyone grunted but Demyx, "FINALLY! THE FIRST CHALLENGE I'M ACTUALLY GONNA TRY HARD ON!" Everyone gasped since they didn't believe it, "That's right! You heard me! I'm going to try to win!"

Luxord fainted and Xaldin was angry, "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! You caused Luxord to faint you idiot!"

Zexion shook his head, "I disagree! Demyx actually trying will be entertaining! And a great opportunity to finally see what he's made of!"

Demyx hugged Zexion, "THANKS ZEXY!"

Zexion grabbed his book and hit Demyx on the head with it, "Don't touch me and don't EVER call me _Zexy_ again"

Demyx rubbed his head and mumbled.

**Axel's Confessional**

"**Did Zexion blush? Who knew Zexy-" **

**Zexion opened the door to the confessional and screamed, "IT'S ZEXION!" And then slammed the door.**

**Axel continued, "Yup… Definitely blushed…"**

Xion was annoyed, "

Xion was annoyed, "You guys can't stay on topic for a second can you…" She sighed, "Oh well… To the challenge."

They all walked to the stage and Roxas explained the challenge, "Anyways… Today, you will be doing a talent show-"Demyx squealed in joy. And Roxas continued, "You preform and then the judges will be judge you on a scale to 1-10. Whoever wins gets invinsibility!"

Xion grinned deviously, "We won't be doing the judging today though! Welcome back, Xemnas, Vexen and Marluxia!"

Everyone yelled, "WHAT!?"

**Larxene's Confessional**

**Larxene went all sassy, "Oh HELL to the no!"**

**Demyx's Confessional**

"**I hope it's not permanent…"**

**Lexaeus' Confessional**

"…"

**Axel's Confessional**

**Axel started bagging the floor, "Not loser Marluxia!"**

**Zexion's Confessional**

**Zexion said sarcastically, "Great… Vexen, Wannabe-Know-It-All, is back! Whoopie… "**

**Saix's Confessional**

**Saix frowned, "Just when I thought I got rid of the boss…"**

**Luxord's Confessional**

**Luxord was freaking out, "You have GOT to be kidding me, right!?"**

Xemnas, Marluxia and Vexen walk on stage and grinned, "Hello, fellow, friends who tried to get rid of us!"

Roxas was enjoying this, "That's right! They will be judging!"

Everyone started arguing until Xion shut them up, "Get ready! You only have five minutes before you have to perform!"

5 minutes later…

Xemnas yelled, "We'll go by Oranization number! So, Xigbar you are up!"

Xigbar walks in and starts to tap dance horribly. His score was…

_Xemnas: 0_

_Vexen: 2_

_Marluxia: 1_

_Total: 3_

Xigbar walks off all gloomy.

Xaldin walks in and juggles his lances. His score was…

_Xemnas: 4_

_Vexen: 3_

_Marluxia: 4_

_Total: 11_

Xaldin walks off.

Lexaeus walks in. And stands there for exactly 11.34 seconds then… Starts singing opera…

"AVE MARIA!"

Vexen stood up and threw a rock at his head hoping to know him out but Lexaeus' head was to hard because of the fact he's so dumb and but mostly because Vexen's throw only went two or three feet ahead of him…

Lexaeus' singing scored him…

_Xemnas: 0_

_Vexen: -100 000 000_

_Marluxia: 2_

_Total: -999 999 998_

Lexaeus walks off silently.

Zexion walks in, sits on a stool, and… Reads?

His, umm, reading got him…

_Xemnas: 1_

_Vexen:10_

_Marluxia: 4_

_Total: 15_

Marluxia and Xemnas looked at Vexen as if he was crazy and Vexen said, "What? He was reading _Dora the Explorer: The Case of the Missing Banana_! It's a great, tragic, emotional book, ok!" Vexen sniffs, "Especially, when Dora finds Boots' banana and Boots' forgets to say thank you… WHY BOOTS!? WHY!?"

Marluxia rolled his eyes, "Now I remember why you were voted off…"

Zexion walks off.

Saix walks on stage. Saix starts to dance ballet.

His dancing got him…

_Xemnas: 4_

_Vexen: 2_

_Marluxia: 1_

_Total: 7_

Axel walks on while Saix is walking off.

Axel says, "Give me a ten! Got it memorized?"

And he got…

_Xemnas: 10_

_Vexen: 6_

_Marluxia: 4_

_Total: 20_

Axel jumped with joy, "YES! My _Got it memorized?_ is the best!" Axel walks off.

Demyx walks on and plays _We Will Rock You_ by Queen very well.

And he gets…

_Xemnas: 10_

_Vexen: 10_

_Marluxia: 10_

_Total: 30_

Demyx squealed… again, "YES YES YES! I KNEW I WAS AWESOME!"

Luxord walked on, "WHAT! I GIVE UP! DEMYX GOT A PERFECT SCORE!"

Larxene followed, "Yup, no point in trying." She patted him on the back, "Great job! I under estimated you!"

Demyx smiled, "Thanks Larxene!"

Roxas smiled, "Time for elimination!"

That night…

Xion said, "Like always, we call your name your safe."

Roxas listed, "Demyx, Axel, Luxord, Saix, Larxene, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Xigbar! Leaving you, Xaldin."

Xaldin screamed, "WHAT? NO I AM NOT LEAVING!" Xaldin got dragged away.

Roxas sighed, "It's never easy, is it?"

Xion replied, "Nope…"

Roxas waved, "See you next time! On Organization Survivor!"

_**(Please vote! It's no fun if I choose who goes next! PM me or use my poll or review to vote who goes off next!)**_


	5. The Talk with Sora and Kairi!

Sora and Kairi sat in a chair, "Hello! I'm Kairi!"

"And I'm… Who am I kidding they know who I am!" Sora laughed!

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Of course they do…"

Sora looked at the camera, "This is Organization Survivor: The Talk!"

Kairi looked at the camera too, "I know right? Such a lame name…"

Sora frowned, "You're just angry that Xion and Roxas liked Organization Survivor: The Talk more then whatever your lame idea was!"

Kairi was furious, "Excuse me?! What you callin' lame boy? Organization Survivor: Inside Scoop With a Pretty, Beautiful, Funny, Awesome, Entertaining, Kind- "

Sora interrupted her, "Vain much!"

Kairi continued, "-Girl Is a much better name!"

Sora rolled his eyes, "What happened to being one of the Princesses of Light?"

Kairi yelled back, "What happened to the boy who never insults people?"

Sora ignored her comment, "Anyways, we will interview all the eliminated members to see how they felt when they were eliminated every three episodes!"

Kairi faked a smile, clearly still furious, "And here come Vexen and Xemnas!"

Sora waved, "Hello!"

They waved back, "Hello! It's a pleasure to be here!"

Kairi flipped her hair, "Of course it is! Anyways how'd you feel when you were eliminated?"

Vexen said, "Honestly, I didn't get it! I am a genius and a loyal member! And everything is perfect! I am flawless!"

Sora coughs, "Says the traitor. Anyways, apparently Zexion doesn't agree…"

Vexen looked confused, "What?"

Kairi exclaimed, "OMG! This'll be great for ratings! You remember the time you judged the talent show?"

Vexen nodded and Sora continued what Kairi was trying to say, ""Well… You know how you thought he was reading Dora The Explorer: The Missing Banana? Well, he actually made you see an illusion while he was doing this…" Sora played a video of Zexion drawing an ugly man on a white board and then drawing a speech bubble, connected it to an ugly drawing, and wrote in it;

_Hi! I'm Vexen! I am a shallow, self-centered, #! %$^$ that cares for no one but himself because I am an idiotic, ugly, $#^!*^$! I still sleep with a teddy bear and occasionally make out with it because I am a lonely, pathetic, little, #^*%%^ #! And sometimes,I take off my…_

Sora then turned off the video, "Sorry… I can't show the rest of this video… If I do, I'll have nightmares."

Vexen insisted, "What did he right?"

Kairi apologized, "Sorry, I can't tell you or else my mother with comeback from the dead and wash my tongue out with soap, like, ten times, while praying to God…"

Vexen then freaked out, "WHAT!? HOW DARE ZEXION SAY ALL THOSE THINGS ABOUT ME? I AM FLAWLESS, I TELL YOU!" Vexen and Xemnas were dragged away…

Xemnas squealed, "You see what I had to live with!? THAT'S WHY I WANTED HIM KILLED!"

Vexen then started sobbing…

Marluxia walked in.

Kairi apologized, "Ooh… Sorry, Marluxia… We're all out of time!"

Marluxia turned red, "AND YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU GUYS SPENT HAVE THE SHOW ARGUING!"

Sora turned to Kairi, "I'm sorry your idea wasn't picked but I still think you're a pretty, beautiful, funny, awesome, entertaining, and kind girl!"

Kairi blushed, "Aww! Thanks! But I'm still angry at you! Humph!"

Sora screamed, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

They end the show with Sora and Kairi yelling insults at each other.

_**(The new chapter will be out tomorrow! So, make sure you vote! Either PM me, review or use my poll to vote! And please vote or else it's no fun for me!)**_


	6. Fight Night

Roxas introduced the show, "Welcome back to, Organization Survivor! I'm your host, Roxas!"

"And I'm your co-host Xion! And here comes our competitors!" Xion signalled them in.

Larxene was getting annoyed, "You guys seriously have to find a new catch phrase!"

Roxas thought about it, "Nah! Anyways, today's challenge is a brawl!"

Xion explained, "It'll be a one on one fight! Whoever gets knocked out first loses! Simple? Yes!"

Roxas exclaimed, "Here's the order! Larxene VS Xigbar! Luxord VS Saix! Axel VS Zexion! And Demyx VS Lexaeus!"

_Larxene VS Xigbar:_

_Larxene avoids Xigbar's attacks and finishes him off with Thundera!_

_LARXENE WINS_

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**No duh! Of course I'm not going to let myself lose to that one eyed freak!"**

_Luxord VS Saix_

_While Saix attacks Luxord, Luxord tried to block with his cards but Saix just cut right through them and finished Luxord_

_SAIX WINS_

**Luxord's Confessional**

"**Cards… Probably not the best choice of weapons…"**

_Axel VS Zexion_

_Appeared in many different places, "I'm over here! No I am over here! No I'm over here!" He then appeared behind Axel, "BOOK!" He wacked Axel on the head._

_Axel turns around and says, "You done yet?"_

_Zexion frowned, "Yeah…" And he lies down on the ground for three seconds._

_AXEL WINS_

**Zexion's Confessional**

"**I stood no chance against Axel!"**

_Demyx VS Lexaeus_

_Demyx looks at Lexaeus, "I'm sorry it had to come to this, buddy! WATER CLONES, I CHOOSE YOU!"_

_Lexaeus was too slow and was unable to kill every clone before time runs out and lost._

_DEMYX WINS_

**Demyx's Confessional**

"**Zexy will be so proud of me!"**

**Zexion burst through the door, "ZEXION!"**

"**Wow… Eavesdropper…"**

Roxas congratulated all the winners, "Congrats! Now it's the semi-finals! Larxene VS Demyx and then Axel VS Saix."

**Demyx's Confessional**

"**LARXENE!? My water clones have no chance against her! I'm done for…"**

_Larxene VS Demyx_

_Demyx waved shyly, "H-hi Larxene…"_

_Larxene rolled her eyes, "What Demyx?"_

_Demyx frowned, "Please don't be so ruthless towards my little water clones…"_

_Larxene just nodded and the fight began. Demyx sent out his clones and Lerxene ripped every drop of water into pieces in a matter of seconds._

_LARXENE WINS! FATALITY!_

**Demyx's Confessional**

"**Oh my gosh! Larxene was so merciful towards my little water clones! She may be a traitor but she does not lie... Wait… How does that make any sense?"**

_Saix VS Axel_

_Axel grinned, "Ready to lose?"_

_Saix frowned, "Don't be so hot headed!" Saix giggled._

_Axel rolled his eyes, "Spare me the stupid puns!"_

_The battle started and Saix put up a good match but Axel beat him to the ground._

_AXEL WINS_

Xion clapped, "Congradulations! Larxene. Axel. You two are in the final!"

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**This is a problem… Axel is tough competition! And I know that if I don't win this challenge, I will be probably be eliminated. Not a lot of people like me… Hehe…"**

**Axel's Confessional**

"**Yeah right! Like I'm going to let her beat me!"**

_Axel VS Larxene_

_Axel summoned his charkrams, "Ready, Larxene?"_

_Larxene snickered, "Of course! How about you, hot stuff?"_

_Axel yelled, "Really people!? STOP IT WITH THE PUNS!" By the time he was done yelling at the sky Larxene had kicked him repeatedly. Axel fell on the ground but stood back up._

_Larxene twirled her hair playfully, "Aww… So close…" Axel then started fighting back but she evaded or blocked his attempts. Until, he thourgh one of his charkrams and it hit her in the back. Now that she was hit, he has enough time to knock her out. He hit her repeatedly just until they were against a wall._

_Axel's face was red, "You will never beat me! Got it memorized?"_

_Larxene smiled and turned towards Xion and Roxas, "You see? Now that, my friends, is a catch phrase." She turned back to Axel, "Make it quick, okay?"_

_Axel swung his chakrams downwards and said, "It ends here!"_

_Larxene then made a quick move and kneed him in the groin._

_Everyone in the audience, watching, said stuff like, "Ohh… Ouch… That must have hurt. Not in the kiwis…"_

_Larxene snickered, "Actually, it does end there."_

_Axel smiled, "You got me this time, you sneaky devil."_

_Larxene bowed, "Thanks!" She then pushed him over and Axel didn't get back up._

_LARXENE WINS!_

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**Yes, yes, yes! I've got invincibility! Axel! You did great!" Larxene winked.**

That night…

Roxas smiled, "You know the drill! If I say your name, you are safe! Larxene, Axel, Lexaeus, Luxord, Demyx, Xigbar. Leaving only Saix and Zexion! And the person getting eliminated is… Saix!"

Saix kept his cool and walked away.

Xion was surprised, "WOW! The first person who didn't kick, scream, punch, or bite!" She yelled at the sky, "IT'S A CHRISTMAS MERACLE!"

_**(Like always. Please vote! Also please tell me if you enjoyed Organization Survivor: The Talk! Because if you found it dumb, please tell me so I can stop writing it. Thank you!)**_


	7. Fashionomics

_**(Sorry! I forgot to mention, you have to vote after avery episode because after an episode comes out, all votes that were on before no longer exist! Oh and keep voting!)**_

Roxas introduced the show, "Welcome back to, Organization Survivor! I'm your host, Roxas!"

"And I'm your co-host Xion! Got it memorized? And here comes our competitors!" Xion signalled them in.

Axel was furious, "HEY! THAT'S MY CATCH PHRASE!"

Larxene smiled, "At least they finally listened to me!"

Roxas asked, "Ready for your challenge?"

They all nodded.

Xion explained, "Today, we're having a FASHION SHOW!"

Larxene was flabbergasted, "WHAT!?"

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**Not a fashion show! Anything but that!"**

Roxas continued, "We have invited Aqua, Terra, and Ventus to come and judge your outfits! Highest score wins! You have half an hour to find an outfit!"

The contestants ran into the change rooms.

**Axel's Confessional**

"**HAHA! Larxene is going to do so bad!"**

**Zexion Confessional**

"**This is not going to end well for me…"**

**Demyx's Confessional**

"**Oh my gosh! I can finally wear my rock star outfit!"**

**Lexaeus' Confessional**

"…"

**Luxord's Confessional**

"**I haven't done much through this entire show! I guess my luck is going very well! And for this challenge, may the odds be in my favour… Hmm… Where have I heard that before?"**

**Xigbar's Confessional**

"**This is not my thing…"**

Half an hour later…

Xigbar walks out on the cat walk wearing jeans and a red tank top revealing his armpit hair.

_Aqua- 2_

_Terra- 5_

_Ventus- 3_

**Xigbar's Confessional**

"**I didn't do so well…"**

Luxord walks out wearing cameo pants and a white t-shirt

_Aqua- 8_

_Terra- 6_

_Ventus- 7_

**Luxord's Confessional**

"**Haha! In Xigbar's face!"**

Lexaeus walks out wearing the Organization cloak.

_Aqua- 0_

_Terra- 0_

_Ventus- 0_

**Lexaeus' Confessional**

"…"

Demyx walks out wearing spandex.

_Aqua- 0_

_Terra- 1_

_Ventus- 2_

**Demyx's Confessional**

"**Aww… Maybe spandex wasn't the best option…"**

Zexion walks out wearing a tuxedo.

_Aqua- 8_

_Terra- 5_

_Ventus- 6_

**Zexion Confessional**

"**Hmm… I like it…"**

Axel walks out wearing jeans and a orange tank top.

_Aqua- 9_

_Terra- 8_

_Ventus- 8_

**Axel's Confessional**

"**Beat that Larxene!"**

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**Has anyone noticed that Axel is really hot, tall, dark, and- I mean gross, nasty, and hideous?" Larxene quickly corrected noticed what she was saying and she was blushing.**

Larxene walks out wearing a pink skirt, a white t-shirt, pink flats, and a denim blouse and was looking incredibly hot.

_Aqua- 9_

_Terra- 10_

_Ventus- 10_

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**OMG! I won! In Axel's face!"**

**Axel's Confessional**

"**Wow… Larxene is not only a tough competitor but she's also a clever, smart, gorgeous- I mean… Stupid, revolting, and completely horrific!" Axel scratched the back of his head while blushing.**

Roxas congratulated, "Larxene! No one suspected you to win! Sadly, there is no elimination round."

Everyone looked around in confusion.

Xion explained, "We've decided to make the loser going off the person who did the worst."

Roxas looked at Lexaeus, "Sorry but you're leaving…"

Xigbar joked, "Any last words?"

Lexaeus turned and faced everyone else, "I have something to say!" Everyone gasped, "Xigbar, you are a son of a #&$ %! Axel, you are going to win! Demyx, give up your rock star dreams! Zexion, get a life! Luxord, cards? Really? How much stupider can you get? And Larxene, you are one hot babe! SEE YA, LOSERS!" Lexaeus then ran away.

Xigbar tilted his head, "Hurtful! And I hope he knows he's the loser, right?"

_**(Sparks flying in between Larxene and Axel! Find out what happens next time!)**_


	8. Maze Daze

Roxas waved, "Hi! Larxene is forcing us to use a different intro so…"

Xion pointed at Roxas, "This is Roxas! Your host…"

Roxas pointed at Xion, "And this is Xion… Your co-host… It doesn't have a nice ring to it…"

Xion agreed, "Yeah, it really doesn't! Anyways! Here come the contestants! With only six of them left! They can't afford to make a mistake!"

Roxas explained the challenge, "Today's challenge is… A MAZE!"

Everyone grunted.

Xion insisted, "Here us out! You will be going through a maze! The point is, you have to find a way out. Simple! Like every type of maze, right?"

Roxas smiled, "Except for, we've added in traps AND you can try to attack each other! If you get knocked out, by booby-trap or by another contestant, you are officially you lose the challenge!"

Xion explained, "So you have two options; you can find the exit or you can finish everyone off. Ready, go!"

All the contestants ran into the maze.

**Demyx's Confessional**

"**Me and Zexion have made an alliance. We are going to work together to win the challenge. My water clones will help us cover more ground, while Zexion's "Power of Illusion" slow down the other members by confusing them!"**

"Ok water clones! GO!" Demyx ordered.

Zexion grinned, "With all your water clones searching we are bound to win! Come on, let's go."

_Meanwhile, Xigbar walked around the maze…_

"I am so lost…" He stepped on a trap door and fell into a big hole, "OH, COME ON!"

Luxord then spotted the hole, "Hello, Xigbar! I hope you're having a hole of a time!"

Xigbar was annoyed, "That was probably the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Now, don't just stand there! Help me up!"

Luxord twirled one of his cards in between two fingers, "Now, why would I do that?" He then through his card at Xigbar and walked away. The card then turned into a boulder and knocked Xigbar out, and Xigbar lost the challenge.

**Luxord's Confessional**

"**What everyone doesn't know is that, my cards are not only used for paper cuts, I can even trap things in them and release them at any time I want! Just like that little boulder I used to get Xigbar to lose the challenge!"**

_On the other side of the maze, Larxene was having troubles…_

"OMG! I am SO going to strangle Zexion when I get my hands on him! These illusions are so not cool!" She then sensed something flying at her, she rolled out of the way as a giant fire ball hit where she was previously standing, "Axel…"

"Aww… So close." Axel imitated Larxene. He then jumped behind her.

Larxene was furious, "You mocking me? Cause that is not how I sound like!"

Axel chuckled, "Yeah, you're right! Your voice sounds much more annoying!"

Larxene was furious, "I DO NOT! I SOUND VERY SEXY!" Axel looked at her with disbelief, "AT LEAST I DON'T SOUND LIKE A… UGH!" Larxene laughed playfully and psychotically, "Oh, it doesn't matter! You won't sound like anything when I rip you vocal cords out, anyways…" She summoned her knives and pinned Axel to the ground.

Axel just smiled, "Ahh, you're so beautiful when you're angry."

That's when she completely lost it, "ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH ME!?" She raised her hand and aimed for his neck. Axel kicked her off of him and stood up. He tried to calm her down but… she just hissed…

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**DID I JUST HISS! That is SO not attractive!"**

Axel was actually afraid, "Ok… Larxene… I am sorry… I didn't mean to offend you…"

Larxene put away her knives and calmed down, "Sorry about that… Hehe… I lose it at times…"

Axel smiled, "I know… I've noticed… Anyways, Zexion and Demyx are working together, so, I thought we should too…"

Larxene nodded, "Ok… But oonly if you tell no one about my hissing!"

Axel shook his head, "I'm sorry but everyone already knows. Have you forgotten about live television?"

"Oh.. Right… Let's find that exit!"

_Back to Zexion and Demyx…_

Demyx complained, "I'm tired!"

Zexion rolled his eyes, "We haven't even been walking for five minutes!"

"But it takes effort!"

**Zexion's Confessional**

"**Ok, Demyx is a great friend and all… But some times…" he madehand gestures of him strangling Demyx.**

Zexion replied, "Ok! Get over it!"

Demyx nagged, "But I don't want to…"

_Meanwhile, Luxord followed Zexion and Demyx._

"Hmm… This card should do the trick!" He through a card at Zexion's neck. It transformed into a sleeping dart. Zexion fell on the ground sleeping.

Demyx rolls his eyes, "Of course! The hypocrite decides to take a little break!"

Luxord chuckled, "You could say that… Or you could say… Lost the challenge…" Zexion was teleported out of the maze.

Demyx turned around, "HUH! HOW DARE YOU HIT ZEXY!? You will pay!" Demyx launched one hundred gallons of water all at once.

After, Demyx calmed down, Luxord was still standing, "Nice try!"

_Back to Axel and Larxene…_

"This is so annoying!"

Axel agreed, "I know, right? Where is that stupid exit?"

They then heard Demyx scream.

Larxene was worried, "Was that… Demyx?"

Axel nodded, "That means Zexion must be down too…"

"How do you know it wasn't Zexion that got Demyx out?"

Axel explained, "Because Zexion wouldn't hurt Demyx. And we both know that. Demyx and Zexion are best friends."

Larxene thought about it, "I guess…" Her face then lit up with joy, "Oh my gosh! The exit!"

Axel and Larxene ran towards the exit until…

"I don't think so!" A card flew in there path and transformed into a giant barrier.

**Luxord's Confessional**

"**How did the amazing Luxord survive, you ask? Well, I just hid myself in the card until Demyx calmed down! And then, I finished him off."**

"Luxord!" Axel and Larxene both yelled.

"That's right!" Luxord jumped behind Axel and Larxene and threw down another card behind them also making another barrier so that it looked like a bowl.

Larxene was freaking out, "That jerked trapped us! We have no where to go!"

Axel pointed to a card, "Umm Larxene… We're screwed…"

The card was releasing a lot of dusks, "URG! We should've gotten Luxord eliminated earlier." They both summoned their weapons and attacked the dusks. When they finished, they noticed that the dusks were being replaced right after they were killed.

Axel frowned, "This ain't good…"

Larxene spotted a hole in the barrier, "Look! Our way out!"

Axel smiled, "Great eye!" They avoided all the dusks until they reached the barrier, Larxene slid through the hole but Axel was to big to fit.

Larxene ran towards the exit until she noticed Axel was stuck.

"Larxene! Help! Larxene!"

Larxene hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should go back or just win, "I can't believe I am doing this!" She pulled Axel out of the hole.

"Thanks."

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**Wow… Doing something nice and not at all for me feels… Strange… I don't like it!"**

They ran to the exit but Luxord was there waiting for them.

Luxord smiled, "Losers! I'm safe!"

Larxene grunted, "You'll get out next time!"

At the elimination ceremony,

Roxas said, "You know the drill…"

Xion named everyone, "Luxord ,Axel, Demyx, Zexion…" Leaving only Larxene and Xigbar.

"The person going home is… Xigbar!"

Larxene sighed of relief, "I thought I was going to be eliminated."

Roxas smiled, "Actually, it was really close. Luckily, you saved Axel's butt in that challenge and Axel decided to vote Xigbar instead!"

"Well… See ya." Xigbar stood up and walked away.

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**Who knew friends were reliable and loyal? I'm sure I didn't!"**

Demyx nudged Axel, "Who! Axel has a girlfriend!"

**Axel's Confessional**

"**Me voting for Xigbar was strictly strategic! It has nothing to do with the fact Larxene is absolutely gorgeous or the fact that I've had a major crush on her since the fashion show!... Did I just say that out loud?" The camera man nodded. "GIVE ME THE TAPE!"**


	9. The Talk With Sora and Kairi 2!

Sora waved, "Welcome back to Organization Survivor: The Talk!"

Kairi smiled, "You know who we are! We are here to interview everyone who got eliminated in the past three episodes!"

"And now we will have more time to interview everyone since me and Kairi made up!"

Kairi looked at Sora still smiling, "Why does your name go first?" Her eye twitched.

Sora frowned, "Did I say me and Kairi? I meant Kairi and I…"

Kairi's eye stopped twitching, "That's right, Sugar Bugger! 1st up… Saix!"

Saix sat down as Sora asked the first question, "How'd you feel when you got eliminated?"

Saix's expression didn't change, "Bad…"

Kairi smiled, "Want to elaborate on that?"

Saix's expression didn't change, "No…"

Kairi's eye started twitching again, "You sure you don't want to elaborate?"

Saix's expression didn't change, "Yes…"

Kairi went crazy, "ELABORATE!"

Saix's expression didn't change, "No…"

That's when she lost it, "YOU'LL ELABORATE WHEN I TELL YOU TO!" She carried Saix off his chair and threw him off the stage.

"Ow…"

Kairi calmed down, "Next up is… Lexaeus."

Sora asked, "So, how'd it feel to talk for more than 3 seconds?"

Lexaeus said, "…"

Sora rolled his eyes, "Oh boy…"

Kairi smiled, "He asked you a question. So , please answer it…

Lexaeus said, "…"

Kairi's eye twitched, "Answer the question!"

Lexaeus said, "…"

Sora sighed, "He's screwed…"

Kairi lost it… Again, "ANSWER!" She tried to lift Lexaeus but he was to heavy. After a couple of grunts, she gave up and said, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Lexaeus walked up to Sora, "Dude, your girlfriend is unstable."

Sora sighed, "I know…"

Lexaeus walked away.

Kairi started to hyperventilate, "I don't think I can stand another interview…"

Sora dialed 911, "Yeah, hello? Yes, this is an emergency… My girlfriend is insane and you have to get her to a mental hospital before she throws someone in front of a train… Mmhmm… 5 minutes? Thank you, bye!" He faced Kairi, "It's ok, babe… I'll get you help. And me a new co-host…"

Kairi's eye twitched, "I don't need help…"

Sora said sarcasticly, "Says the girl who I had to save… 4 times?" Then he noticed what he said, "Uh oh…"

Kairi went ballistic and started attacking Sora, "I NEED NO HELP!"

_**I AM SORRY BUT WE ARE FACING SOME TEHNICAL DIFFUCULTIES… AND WE ARE SORRY WE NEVER GOT TO XIGBAR! SEE YOU NEXT TIME, WITH PROBABLY TWO DIFFERENT HOSTS, ON ORGANIZATION SURVIVOR: THE TALK!**_


	10. Eyes of a Hawk!

Roxas introduced the show, "Hi! I'm Roxas! You're Host!"

Xion waved, "And I'm Xion! You Co-Host!"

They both looked at Larxene, "Happy now?"

Larxene nodded as if to say she was satisfied."

Roxas said the challenge, "Today we are doing… Hide and Go Seek!"

Luxord frowned, "A little childish, don't you think?"

Xion smiled, "You're never too old for a good, friendly, game of Hide and Go Seek!"

Roxas explained, "We hired Xigbar to chase you down! And we made a deal with him, since insists he has such great aim and can see as well as a hawk, we want him to prove it! If he catches everyone of you, he's back in the game! AND he gets to chose who's eliminated!"

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**Ooh… This is bad! Xigbar has great vision! And he'll easily spot everyone in the game! Only Zexion and I, perhaps Luxord because of that whole card thing,have a chance of winning! But even then, our chances are very low!"**

Xigbar jumps behind the group and startles them, "You guys better start hiding because you only have ten minutes to hide!"

The group ran.

**Axel's Confessional**

"**It's a great thing that the arena we're hiding in is a forest! It's much better then a prairie!"**

_Demyx ran into the woods._

Demyx was panicking, "Ok… Where should I hide? Where? Where? WHERE?! I'll hide in that bush!" Demyx jumped in the bush, "OW! ROSE BUSH! OH CRAP! I'm suck too! At least I'll smell nice…"

**Demyx's Confessional**

"**Ok… I admit! I was stupid! They had roses on the bush! And I couldn't get out because my hair was tangled in it and my hair is what's going to make me a rock star, and maybe the talent too… So, I can't risk ruining it!"**

_Larxene was having troubles too…_

Larxene was climbing a tree, "Ok… This is hard! OW SPLINTER!" She then fell on the ground, "OW!"

_Meanwhile…_

Axel hid in a cave, "Hmm… This'll be a good hiding spot…" Then bat's flew in his face, "AAH! NEVER MIND!"

_To Zexion_

Zexion hid in plain site, "With my power of illusions, I am bound to win!"

Then the speaker came on, "Except for the fact you aren't aloud to use your powers in this round!"

Zexion was freaking out, "WHAT?! IT'S ALREADY BEEN TEN MINUTES! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER, ROX AS!?" And then he ran into Xigbar, "Uh oh…"

Xigbar smiled, "Got ya!"

_To Luxord_

Luxord hid himself in his card but he was clever enough to put loads of cards to confuse Xigbar but then he heard what the speaker told Zexion. So quickly, he jumped out of his cards and ran but…

Xigbar pooped out of a branch "Peek-a-boo!"

And Luxord fainted… Leaving Larxene, Axel, and Demyx.

_Back to Demyx…_

Demyx sang while he was in the bush, "I'm a survivor… I'm gonna make it… I'm not gonna stop, I'm gonna work harder… Actually, I won't because that takes effort!"

Xigbar tapped Demyx on the head.

Demyx sighed, "Aww… The singing gave me away didn't it?"

XIgbar replied, "Yup."

"I knew I shouldn't have sung… But I was SO bored! Hey, can you help me out of here?"

Xigbar laughed and walked away.

Demyx, unable to see, asked again, "Hello? Xigbar?"

_Back to Larxene…_

Larxene smiled as she got to the top, "Finally!"

"Hi!"

Larxene squealed as she noticed that Xigbar found her and fell off the tree, "UGH! XIGBAR! I AM SOOOO KILLING YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER!"

_And lastly, Axel._

Axel walked through the woods covered in scratches and bites, "Stupid bats! They are not at all friendly or hospitable! And yes! I'm out!"

Xigbar popped out of a bush, "Aww! You ruined it! You're no fun!"

Axel rolled his eyes, "You want me to pretend I didn't notice you were there?"

Xigbar nagged, "NO! The moment is gone you poop! Let's just get back for the elimination ceremony!"

At the elimination ceremony…

Xion named, "Xigbar, Axel, Larxene, Demyx, and Zexion! Sorry Luxord but Xigbar voted you off…"

Luxord screamed, "RIGHT WHEN I WAS DOING TO WELL! SCREW YOU XIGBAR!"

Xigbar brushed it off, "Yeah, yeah! Shut up!"

**Xigbar's Confessional**

"**Yes! I'm back! Even though I was only eliminated last challenge… And of course I voted of Luxord for revenge! He deserved it!"**

_**(Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to vote!)**_


	11. Dance, Trance, and Romance!

_**(Tell me if you think they should have another season/cycle of Organization Survivor! And I am extremely sorry for what's about to happen in this chapter! A great character will be leaving… :'( )**_

Roxas introduced, "Welcome back to Organization Survivor! I am Roxas, your host!"

Xion waved, "And I am Xion, your Co-Host! And here come our competitors!"

The five remaining competitors, Xigbar, Larxene, Axel, Zexion, and Demyx, walk in.

Roxas explained, "Today's challenge is a dance-off!"

Axel was confused, "Isn't that like a talent show?"

Xion shook her head, "Nope! It's sort of like a battle but with dancing! Whoever dances the best wins!"

Demyx nodded, "Seems simple… So how much time do we have before the challenge?"

Roxas answered, "Hmm… No seconds! The challenge starts now!"

Larxene ran but Xion grabbed her shoulder, "Sorry, Larxene, but you can't participate…"

Larxene tilted her head, "What? Why not?"

Roxas jumped in, "Because you are judging! And you get invincibility!"

Larxene's mouth stretched out and took up half her face, literally, "YAY!"

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**OMG! I get a Get-Into-the-Final-Four-Free card! And Roxas and Xion want me to document exactly what I think of every dancer so I'll have a lot of confessions to make today!"**

_Zexion VS Xigbar._

Zexion danced the cha-cha and Xigbar break dance.

Xigbar yelled, "OWW! MY BACK!"

Larxene exclaimed, "ZEXION WINS!"

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**Zexion was ok. But Xigbar really put the word "break" in "break dance"… Seriously, he's like a 60 year old trying to pull of something a teenager would do!" Larxene pointed to the camera, "Xigbar, you are too old for break dancing!"**

_Axel VS Demyx_

Axel danced hip hop, while Demyx just stood there… Swaying.

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Hands down, Axel wins!"

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**Who knew Axel could dance? Another thing to add on my **_**How Axel Would Make a Great Boyfriend**_** list! I meant**_** How Axel Would Make a**__**Great Ally**_** list!" **

**The camera man said, "Yeah right… We all know you have a thing for Axel! They even made a pet name for you guys! It's Larxel!"**

**Larxene snapped back, "SHUT UP OR ELSE I'LL CUT OF YOUR TONGUE AND FEED IT TO A BIRD! And Larxel?! It sounds like barf! As in: I larxeled all over the washroom! Best they could come up with!"**

**The camera man went silent.**

_Zexion VS Axel_

Zexion did the cha-cha again and Axel did hip hop again.

Larxene announced the winner, "Congrats to Axel! Who won!"

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**Of course I said Axel won! He's smoking hot! I meant… Ugh what's the use… As long as he doesn't know it's all right!" She looked at the camera man, "You dare mention a word and I PROMISE I will rip your tongue out! Got it?"**

**The camera man dropped the camera and ran screaming.**

**Larxene was satisfied and she looked into the camera, "That goes to you too!"**

At the ceremony…

Roxas said, "You know the drill! Axel and Larxene get up here! You are safe! Demyx, you too! Leaving Zexion and Xigbar… It's a tie-breaker!"

Demyx screamed, "WHAT? WHO VOTED FOR ZEXION?"

Xigbar and Axel's hands went up.

Demyx faced Larxene, "How about you?!"

She replied, "I voted for you."

Demyx frowned, "Why?"

She said, "Well, the fact that you never try is getting on my nerves! While the rest of us are working our butts off, you stand there and sway."

Roxas continued, "Anyways, the tie breaker is… STRAW PICKING! Whoever picks the bigger straw wins!"

Zexion and Xigbar picked up their straws.

Sadly, Xigbar picked the longer one, "IN YOUR FACE ZEXION!"

Zexion rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"

Demyx started crying, "WAAH! BUT YOU ARE MY BFF! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!?"

Zexion continued walking and said, "Sorry, but I lost fair and square, Demyx."

Demyx stopped crying and smiled, "I'll win! You'll see!"

**Xigbar's Confessional**

"**Yes! Zexion is eliminated! Why am I so happy? Now that Zexion is gone, Demyx will be confused since Zexion is the one who tells Demyx what to do, since Demyx is too simple minded! Making him very vulnerable! I just hit two birds with one stone! And now I have to break the alliance between Larxene and Axel! They pose too much a threat! After, Larxene and Axel hate each other; they will vote each other off! Making them vulnerable too! Ahh! That is why you never make an alliance!"**

Demyx smiled as he listened to every word Xigbar said in his confessional.

**Demyx's Confessional**

"**Xigbar! You are going down and so is your wicked plan! I am not as simple minded as you think! I will gladly tell Larxene and Axel your horrible plan and you will be the next to go! And from here on in, I will actually TRY!" The camera man fainted.**


	12. Doctor Demyx and Larxel!

_**(Warning! Another great character will be leaving the show! But don't blame me! I don't choose who gets voted off! You do! The Organization: the Talk chapter will be out on September 24, 2012 because I didn't have enough time to type it over the weekend! Also, I am running out of ideas for challenges! So, if you could help me with some ideas that will be highly appreciated! PLEASE VOTE!)**_

"Welcome back to Organization Survivor! I'm your Host Roxas!"

Xion introduced herself, "And I'm your Co-Host Xion! And here come our remaining contestants!"

Roxas smiled, "That's right! Only four remain: Larxene, Axel, Xigbar, and Denmyx."

Demyx walked in with perfect posture, hands behind his bac, and… wearing glasses? "Hello, carbon based life forms formally referred to as Xion and, Roxas."

Axel seemed worried, "Demyx, are you alright?"

Demyx nodded, "Surely, there is no reason why I would not be feeling ok, carbon life form commonly referred to as Axel. And I prefer to be referred to as Doctor Demyx!"

**Axel's Confessional**

"**Zexion was the brains of Demyx's and Zexion's little group. Since Zexion is gone now, Demyx has been relying on his smarts, which seems to be really smart…"**

Roxas smiled, "Anyways, today's challenge is an insult-a-thon! Whoever wins has invincibility. Got it?"

Xion explained the rules, "So here's what you have to do! You will spin this wheel!" Xion pointed to this enormous wheel with every contestant who has been eliminated, "What ever the spinner lands on, you will have to insult them! We hired all the eliminated cast to come back to be insulted!"

Roxas pointed to the eliminated cast sitting in an other room. "They're will be 3 rounds! Whoever comes up with the worst insult on that round will lose the challenge! Got it?"

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**An Insult-a-Thon? I thin Roxas and Xion are TRYING to get me to win!"**

Roxas announced, "Larxene, you spin first."

Larxene stood up and span the wheel. It landed on Xemnas, "This'll be easy!"

Xemnas walked out of the room, "You can't win this Larxene! I am impossible to break!"

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Hey, Xemnas. Have you ever noticed that if you reorder the letters in your name, it spells Mansex?"

Xemnas, or should I say Mansex, started sobbing instantly, "WAAAAH!"

Larxene seemed satisfied and she sat back down.

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**I've been wanting to say that since he told me his name"**

Xion announced, "Axel your turn."

Xigbar spun the wheel and it landed on Marluxia, "Uhh… I got one!"

Marluxia walked I front of the camera, "C'mon, what's your insult?"

Xigbar coughed, "Nice… Umm… Hair…"

Marluxia was obviously annoyed, "Ouch! I haven't heard that one before!"

Xigbar started crying.

Xion laughed, "If only Marluxia was still in the game! Axel, it's your turn!"

Axel spun the wheel and it landed on Xaldin.

**Axel's Confessional**

"**I don't need to try! Nothing was worse than Xigbar's insult."**

Axel smiled, "Your mama is so fat, she doesn't need the internet! She's already world wide!"

Xaldin stayed emotionless, "That was hurtful."

Roxas pointed to Doctor Demyx, "It's your turn."

Doctor Demyx stood up with perfect posture and spun the wheel and it landed on Lexaeus, "Hello, carbon based life form usually referred to as Lexaeus!"

Lexaeus stayed quite, "…"

Doctor Demyx smiled evilly, "Do you now I have been trying to win lately?"

Lexaeus fainted at the word trying.

Doctor Demyx walked away with perfect posture.

**Doctor Demyx's Confessional**

"**Ohohoho! That was a good indignity, was it not?"**

Roxas announced the competitors who made it into the next round, "Axel, Larxene, and Doctor Demyx! Axel you are up first!"

Axel spun the wheel and it landed on Saix, "OH CRAP! SAIX IS IMPOSSIBLE TO CRACK!"

Saix walked to Axel, "Go ahead, make me cry!"

Axel frowned, "Uhh… I give up!"

Xion nodded, "Can't blame him, I would've given up too! Larxene, your turn!"

Larxene spun the wheel and got Xaldin, "Pff! Easy!" She walked up to Xaldin and said, "You're so ugly, when your mom dropped you off at school, she got a fine for littering!"

Xaldin ran away crying.

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Wimp…"

Roxas clapped, "You never seem to be not amuse me! Doctor Demyx, your turn!"

Same thing as before, but this time, Doctor Demyx landed on Vexen.

Vexen smiled, "Finally, your knowledge has grown!"

Doctor Demyx frowned, "It seems it has, carbon based life form formally referred to as Vexen! But no worry for my intellectual knowledge is far more superior to yours!"

Vexen was surprised, "I believe not!"

Doctor Demyx rolled his eyes, "Well then I believe your hypothesis is far from correct! If I am correct, which I am, you don't even know what value 100 000 000 Canadian dollars is in yen!"

Vexen was offended, "I bet you, you don't either!"

Doctor Demyx grinned, "My hypothesis is that you are entirely positive! 100,000,000 Canadian dollars amounts to 8,000,310,000 yen!"

Vexen's jaw, and everyone else's, it the ground, "B-b-b-b-but…" Vexen fainted.

Xion announced the finalists, "Larxene and Doctor Demyx are through to the final round. Larxene, you're up first!"

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**Whatever happened to Demyx, is scaring me! He is a great competitor now that he is a genius!"**

Larxen spun the wheel and it landed on Luxord, "I guess he's ok…"

Luxord walked in, "Give me your best insult! I ain't crying! You aren't good enough to make me cry!"

Larxene's face became the color of a tomato, "Shut up! I would slap you but that's animal abuse! And have you been to the mall lately? Cause I heard that they're selling lives there! Hmmph!" She kicked Luxord in th shin and stomped away.

Roxas pointed to Doctor Demyx, "Doctor Demyx, it's your turn."

Doctor Demyx spun the wheel and it landed on Zexion. That's when Doctor Demyx became Demyx, "WHAT? I can's insult my best friend! I forfeit!"

Zexion walked over to Demyx gloomily, "Yeah! You better not insult me!"

Xion nodded, "Ok then, Larxene wins and it's time for elimination!"

The elimination ceremony…

Roxas called, "Larxene, you are safe! Demyx, you too! Leaving Axel and Xigbar! Axel, I am sorry but you have been eliminated!"

Larxene freaked, "WHAT? WHY!?"

Demyx scratched his chin, "I feel like I'm forgetting something… Oh right… I forgot to tell them about Xigbar's nasty plans… Oh well…"

Axel nodded , "Ok… I guess I'm going."

Larxene was still freaking out, "NO! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING! JUST WHEN I FINALLY START TO ENJOY SPENDING TIME WITH YOU-"

Axel kissed Larxene, "Shut up and win!"

Larxene shocked, was touching her lips with her lip.

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**Yeah, yeah! All you Larxel fans can shut it! His It's not like I felt anything! I'm a Nobody! Love is a no-no! But then again, he I so hot…" Larxene started to drool, "EWW! Am I drooling? So unattractive! But… Xigbar will pay! And I'm going to win this stupid contest no matter what!"**

**Axel's Confessional**

"**I guess this is my final confessional… But I have to admit, I had fun spending time with Larxene! It's a shame that I kissed her right before I left but at least I know how it would feel! And kissing her felt good. I could feel the sparks! No like seriously, she electrified me by accident!"**


	13. The Talk With Vexen and Mansex!

Vexen waved, "Welcome back to Organization Survivor: The Talk! Since Kairi has gone to a mental institute and Sora is still recovering from Kairi's attack, which is the reason why Kingdom Hearts 3 will take a long time to finish, Xemnas, or should I say Mansex!"

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "Thanks a lot Larxene!"

Vexen continued, "We will be replacing them until they recover!"

Xemnas still angry looked at the camera, "We were supposed to interview Luxord, Axel, and Zexion but we decided to interview Axel only because no one cares about Luxord and Zexion!"

Zexion yelled from behind stage, "LOVE YOU TOO GUYS!"

Xemnas laughed, "Don't be ridiculous! You are a Nobody! You can't love!"

A book flew from of the stage and hit Xemnas in the head, "SHUT UP, MANSEX!"

Xemnas ran off stage crying and Vexen rolled his eyes, "Wimp! I guess I'll do the interviewing tonight! AXL GET OVER HERE!"

Axel walked on stage, "Hi!"

Vexen smiled, "So, what's going on with Larxel?"

Axel sighed, "I knew you were going to as that… I think Larxene and I are doing very well but I'm worried she may not love me back! And I'm really disappointed for getting eliminated, thank you for asking!"

Vexen waved off the last comment, "Oh shut p! It's not like they were going to give you the prize anyways! And of course she doesn't love you! The only feeling she has for you is a crush! Nothing more!"

Axel seemed confused, "What don you mean I won't get the prize?"

Vexen rolled his eyes, "The prize is a heart, you idiot! They weren't going to give it to you because you are like Roxas! You already can feel love!"

Axel's eyes widened, "WHAT!? THE PRIZE IS A HEART!?"

Vexen groaned, "DID YOU NOT HERE ANYTHING I SAID?!"

Axel smiled, "So if Larxene wins, her and I can be together! That's perfect!"

Vexen leaned back into his chair, "Except for the fact that she still hasn't won it and she probably won't! Even if she makes it to the last challenge, she's still going to lose! No one likes Larxene!"

"Why is that?"

"Because the last challenge is influenced by all the eliminated cast, since she was a jerk to everyone, she won't win!"

Axel frowned, "What if it's her versus Xigbar?"

Vexen screamed, "ONLY YOU AND LUXORD HATE XIGBAR! XIGBAR DIDN'T CASE ANYONE TO BE ELIMINATED! DID HE? YO ARE SO STUPID! I CAN'T WORK WITH YOU! I QUIT!" Vexen walked of stage grunting.

Axel smiled at the camera, "I guess that's the end of the show… The next episode will be released on Wednesday to Friday! So, umm, stay tuned?"

_**(SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? :D Make sure you vote for who gets eliminated next because your vote really matters! Especially, since, there are only three competitors left!)**_


	14. Pie Fight!

_**(Thank you,**__** Schemer of Oblivion, for this**__** great idea!)**_

"Welcome back to Organization Survivor! We have a special episode today! I'm your host Roxas!"

Xion smiled, "And I am your Co-Host! And here comes our three remaining contestants! That's right we are in the final three!"

Larxene, Xigbar, and Demyx walk in.

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**Xigbar is going to lose! And Demyx promised to help me accomplish my goal! That's right! We made an alliance!"**

Roxas exclaimed, "EVERYONE TO THE CAFETERIA!"

Everyone sat on a table.

Xion told the rules, "The first part of today's challenge is a pie eating contest! Whoever eats the most pies win! Whoever wins gets a major advantage in the second part! It's simple! Got it? No? Well, not my problem! 3-2-1! EAT NOW!"

Everyone started eating the pies except for Larxene.

Demyx asked, "Why won't you eat?"

Larxene shook her head, "I AM NOT EATING THOSE PIES! WAY TOO MANY CARBS!"

Demyx was confused, "Since when did you care about carbs?"

Larxene faced Demyx, "Carbs won't make me perform well! So even if I win this challenge, I'll lose! So shut up and eat!"

Xigbar was way ahead but Demyx slowly caught but by the time it was up, Xigbar won!

Xigbar jumped up, "YES! In your face, Larxene!"

Larxene snapped, "It's not over yet!"

Roxas explained the last part of the challenge, "The last part is… Dodgeball!"

Larxene jumped with joy, "YES YES YES!"

Roxas continued, "Xigbar, your advantage is that you get the runner up of the challenge on your team! That means you and Demyx will face Larxene!"

Larxene was grinning.

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**Two against one? How will I win? Simple! Demyx will try to make Xigbar lose AND Xigbar is playing sports after he ate! Cramps for the win!"**

Xion announced, "Good luck!"

Xigbar grinned, "Yeah! You'll need it!"

Xion smiled deviously, "Actually, I was talking to you, Xigbar! GO!"

Xigbar threw the ball at Larzene but she dodged it easily with a simple side step. She threw a ball, lightly, at dDemyx and it barely taped his arm.

Demyx frowned-ish, "Oh no! Larxene was too ninja for me to react! I am truly sorry, Xigbar!"

Xigbar rolled his eyes since Demyx skipped away singing the words _Xigbar is going to die! Hallelujah! He's going to die! AMEN!_ To the tune of _It's Raining Men_ by _The Weather Girls_

The game continued, a few throws here and there, but it all ended when Xigbar threw a ball at Larxene. You may be thinking, "OH NO! LARXENE LOST!" But what actually happened is…

Xigbar threw the ball at Larxene while smiling since he knew that se would not have time to avoid it! But he was surprised to see Larxene grinning as the ball approached her. She hit it upwards with her hand, instead of attempting to catch it (like any normal person would), she jumped into the air, while flipping, straightened her leg, and kicked the ball right into Xigbar's good eye!

Demyx yelled, "Looks like Xigbar lost his only good eye!"

Larxene landed on the ground bearing a grin of triumph. She then mocked Xigbar's defeat by saying this line very playfully, "Did I win?"

Xigbar stood up covering what was his only good eye, "I admit it! That was a fancy move you had there! See you at elimination!"

Larxene and Demyx high-fived each other.

At the elimination ceremony…

Roxas said, "We all know who's leaving!" Everyone looked at Xigbar as he walked away.

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**Axel! You have been avenged!" She then winked, "I guess me and Demyx are in the final two… Demyx may look like easy competition but through out this competition, I have seen that he is a force not to be reckoned with!"**

_**(SERIOUSLY! VOTE! YOU GUYS HAVE TO VOTE! IT'S FRICKEN FINAL TWO SO VOTE! Larxene or Demyx? ALSO, TELL ME IF YOU GUYS WANT A SEASON 2 OR NOT! GOT IT MEMORIZED? :P)**_


	15. Season 1 Finale

_**(Thank you SilentDarkness3211 and Schemer of Oblivion for these awesome ideas. And thank you to all who ever voted! I hope you will be content with the results!)**_

"Welcome back to Organization Survivor!"

Xion was jumping up and down with joy, "We are finally at the Finale!"

Roxas winked, "You know who we are!

Xion smiled, "So let's start the dang episode already! LARXENE, DEMYX, GET OVER HERE! NOW!"

Larxene and Demyx walked in.

Roxas explained the challenges, "Today, it is a best out of three challenges! That means you will play two or three challenges depending on who wins what and when. The first part will be a MAGIC battle! You all know how it works! You are only aloud to use magic!"

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**Easy! I know I won't be losing this one!"**

Xion yelled, "Three, two, one, FIGHT!"

The fight began.

Demyx sent out his water clones and Larxene use thunder to burn them all one by one.

Demyx shot a ball of water at her but Larxene blew that up to pieces.

"STOP BLOWING MY WATER UP, LARXENE!" Demyx was furious.

"How else am I supposed to win?" Larxene snapped.

Demyx grinned, "You don't!" Demyx suddenly turned himself into a Squirtle.

**Demyx's Confessional**

"**WHAT! A squirtle? I was supposed to be a blastoise! "**

Larxene was surprised, "WHAT? A POKEMON?! ARE YOU FRICKING KIDDING ME!"

"Squit-squirt-squirtle!"

Larxne rolled her eyes, "Two can play that way!" Larxene turned into a Pikachu.

Demyx the Squirtle was shocked, pun intended! Larxene used volt tackle and KOd Squirtle.

They transformed back into themselves.

Demyx rubbed his head, "Ow…"

Larxene smiled, "I won!"

Xion nodded, "You did!"

Roxas signalled them to come back to the stage, "This is where two of our challenges ever took place! The fashion show and the talent show! And both of you won one of them! Now let us see who the master of the stage challenges are because we are having a spelling bee for our second challenge!"

**Demyx's Confessional**

"**Doctor Demyx would be nice right now! ****C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" ****Demyx's posture straitened, "Larxene might as well ****relinquish now! But I have to blend in and make me look like… Ugh… Demyx. I'll act like Demyx to throw her off her game!****" Doctor Demyx leaned forward and fart, burped, sneezed, coughed, and picked his nose, "Do you postulate that they'll be convinced?"**

**The camera nodded.**

Xion announced, "Larxene your word is Photosynthesis."

Larxene frowned, "They just had to make it a spelling bee… F-O-T-O-S-I-T-H-E-S-I-S"

Roxas shook his head, "Nope… That's wrong! Demyx you are up."

Doctor Demyx walked on stage, "I prefer to be referred to as Doct- I mean I like to pick my nose and burp and fart all… day?" Doctor Demyx crossed his fingers hoping they would buy it.

Roxas ignored the weird comment, "Pneumonoultramicroscopicsili covolcanokoniosis"

Doctor Demyx coughed and said this really quickly, "Child's play!P-N-E-U-M-O-N-O- U-L-T-R-A- M-I-C-R-O- S-C-O-P-I-C- S-I-L-I-C-O- V-O-L-C-A-N-O- C-O-N-I-O-S-I-S"

Roxas' mouth, and everyone else's, hit the ground, "You got it right…That's correct! Demyx-"

Doctor Demyx frowned, "I prefer to be referred to as Doctor Demyx! Oh oops!"

Larxene rolled her eyes, "So, that explains it!"

Xion laughed, "I guess we will be needing that final round! Everyone, now is your cue!" All the eliminated cast walked in.

Larxene ran at Axel and hugged him.

Zexion standing right next to Axel puked, "Couples… They are so nasty! Especially if on of them is Larxene!"

Larxene slapped him, "Shut up!"

Roxas exclaimed, "Whoever is on team Larxene stand on the right! Whoever is on team Demyx is on the left!"

On team Larxene, they had: Axel, Vexen, and Xigbar.

On team Demyx, they had: Everyone else… (Xemnas, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Luxord, and Marluxia).

Larxene was furious, "Does everyone hate me that much?"

Xigbar shook his head, "Nope, they hate you more. Axel bribed me to be on your team."

Larxene grunted, "Well now, I am going to lose! UGH!"

Xion explained the challenge, "In your teams, you will be attacking the other team! So it's pretty much, Team Larxene versus Team Demyx! Which ever team defeats the other team's leader wins! You will be playing in the maze!"

Everyone entered the maze from two different areas.

Larxene gave orders. "Ok, you guys spread ot at find Demyx! I'll go alone."

Axel shook his head, "No! One of s has to stay with you!"

Larxene was offended, "Are you saying I need protection?!" She kicked Axel in the shins, "GO!"

Everyone left.

_At Demyx…_

Demyx gave orders, "Let's just form a big group and take whoever we run into down! Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

_Xigbar spotted Demyx's group…_

Xigbar aimed his gun at Luxord, "You will pay!" He fired at Luxord's head and his bullet hit him. Luxord was defeated.

**Luxord's Confessional**

"**Is he still not over the fact I beat him in the maze?"**

**The camera man shook his head.**

Everyone spotted Xigbar, "Xigbar defeated Luxord! GET HIM!"

Xigbar face palmed, "Ugh! So stupid!"

Marluxia chucked his scythe at Xigbar and it hit Xigbar in the chin. Xigbar was defeated.

_Meanwhile, Larxene sneaked all over the maze._

"Xigbar's out!? ALREADY! HE IS SCH AN IDIOT!" And that's where she made her won mistake. Demyx's group had heard her scream and had traced it all the way back to Larxene.

Demyx ordered, "THERE SHE IS! GET HER!"

Larxene screamed, "No! WAIT PLEASE!"

Everyone was shocked to hear her say "please".

Larxene started crying, "Do you know how bad it feels to know that everyone hates you? Well, believe me! It feels bad! And I want to say I am sorry for all I have ever done to you guys! You're all I have ever had! Including you, Mansex!"

Xemnas screamed, "Xemnas!"

Everyone was sad when they noticed that Larxene was not a endless void of hate and EVIL.

Larxene continued to cry, "I don't understand what I did that was so wrong to make you guys hate me? But then again…" Larxene looked up smiling at them, "YOU ALL HAVE REASONS! THUNDAGA!" veryone was taken off guard and were all blasted with lightning bolts.

Larxene laughed psychotically, "No one should ever make me angry!" Larxene slashed away at every one of Demyx's team members.

Only Demyx was left standing, "LARXENE! YOU SAVAGE NYMPH!"

Larxene twirled her hair, "That's what they call me!" She lunged at Demyx and knocked him out.

Larxene jumped with joy, "YES, YES, YES! I WIN!"

Roxas was surprised, "You actually won! You just defeated eight people without a single scratch!"

Axel and Vexen came running in, "Sorry it took so long to get here! We heard the noise but Vexen stopped for a potty break!"

Vexen giggled, "Well, it doesn't seem like she needed our help!"

That's when Axel noticed all the people on the ground, "Larxene, you beat every one of them!"

Larxene sighed, "I told you I don't need protection!"

She faced Xion and Roxas, "So! What's my prize?"

Xion smiled, "A heart! And the _Save a Heart Foundation_ donated another heart to you!"

Larxene's mouth took up half her face, literally, "I HAVE TWO HEARTS! YAY!"

Xion handed her two boxes. Larxene snatched them from her hand and opened one of them. The box glowed and Larxene FINALLY HAD A HEART!

Larxen frowned, "Now, that I have a heart, I feel guilt!" Larxene cried, for real, "I am sorry Axel, but you aren't having this second heart because you don't need it! I hope you understand!"

Axel nodded, "I know I don't need one! I'm a special Nobody! I already have feelings."

Larxene walked over to Demyx, "Here! You deserve this the most!" She handed Demyx the box.

Demyx hugged Larxene, "I GUESS YOU AREN'T A DARK VOID OF HATE AND EVIL!"

Larxene pulled away and hugged Axel, "I love you!" Axel didn't reply, "SAY I LOVE YOU BACK! NOW!" She kicked Axel in the kiwis… Again.

Axel fell on the ground, "At least the Larxene I fell in love with is still the same!"

Larxene seemed satisfied, "Hmmph!"

Roxas and Xion looked at the camera, "THANKS FOR WATCHING! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY!"

_**(I am sorry if you were disappointed by the ending but people voted for Larxene to win! Also, people want me to do a season 2! But I want to add, not only Organization VII members, but also any character from Kingdome Hearts! So tell me which characters you want! Whether by poll,review or PM! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER VOTED, REVIEWED, AND JUST READ THE FANFIC! :D)**_


	16. Kingdom Talk With Ventus and Terra!

Terra and Ventus waved, "Welcome to Organization: The Talk!"

Ventus added, "Or should it be _Kingdom Survivor: The Talk_? Since this time there's more than just Organization XII members?"

Terra paused, "Yeah. But instead of _Kingdom Survivor: The Talk_ it should be _Kingdom Talk_ since it has a better ring to it."

Ventus nodded, "I agree! Anyways we are replacing Sora and Kairi, your previous hosts, because they will be participating on season two of _Organization Survivor, _which is now: _Kingdom Survivor_!"

Terra added, "Not only will there be new characters, but there will also be teams this time!"

Ventus smiled, "And WE will be giving you the inside scoop f which characters will be participating AND on which team they are in! They decided to make it Heroes VS Villains!"

Terra exclaimed, "And this is the contestants and their teams!" He turned to a screen behind him. The screen then showed who was in what.

**Team Hero**

**Auron**

**Yuffie**

**Aqua**

**Riku**

**Yen Sid**

**Rai**

**Sora**

**DiZ**

**Zexion**

**Axel**

**Demyx**

**Larxene**

**Team Villain**

**Sephiroth**

**Anti- Sora**

**Kairi**

**Vanitas**

**Xemnas**

**Xigbar**

**Xaldin**

**Vexen**

**Lexaeus**

**Saix**

**Luxord**

**Marluxia**

Ventus laughed, "Kairi is on Team Villain, how!?"

Terra laughed too, "Well, remember her mental break down, where she went completely rogue, threw Saix of the stage, and attampeted to kill her boyfriend on Organization: TheTalk? After that, Roxas and Xion no longer considered her to be a Hero…"

Ventus laughed about it, "Can't argue with that!"

Terra looked at the camera, "Well, the first episode will be released on Friday! So, stay tuned!"


	17. Tests are Pests! Part 1

Roxas and Xion waved, "Welcome to Kingdom Survivor!"

Roxas added, "On this season of Kingdom Survivor, we've added more people!"

Xion rolled her eyes, "Way too many people…"

Roxas frowned, "Xion, I told you, you can't be an angry host! Pus, more people means more TORTURE!" Roxas started to manically laugh.

Xion crossed her arms, "I think that you've been spending way too much time with Kairi…"

Roxas ignored her comment, "Since there's too many people, we won't be able to get them to introduce , if you don't know who one of the contestants is, well then, LOOK IT UP! "

Xion nodded, "Yup, way to much time with Kairi… here come our contestants now!"

All the contestants walked in.

Axel and Larxene were holding hands, "I'm so happy we're back!"

Kairi was jealous that Axel and Larxene were because no one was holding her hand, "Sora, hold my hand, please."

Sora shook his head, "Not now Kairi…"

Kairi's eye twitched, "Must we go through this again? Hold my hand, Sora… NOW!"

Sora quickly grabbed her hand out of fear.

Roxas smiled, "Ohh, Kairi! What a great addition she'll make to our ratings!"

Xion explained the teams, "You guys know the teams," She faced the camera, "But our contestants don't! Here are the teams!" Xion gave them a piece of paper with names on it..

**Team Hero**

**Auron**

**Yuffie**

**Aqua**

**Riku**

**Yen Sid**

**Rai**

**Sora**

**DiZ**

**Zexion**

**Axel**

**Demyx**

**Larxene**

**Team Villain**

**Sephiroth**

**Anti- Sora**

**Kairi**

**Vanitas**

**Xemnas**

**Xigbar**

**Xaldin**

**Vexen**

**Lexaeus**

**Saix**

**Luxord**

**Marluxia**

Larxene hugged Axel, Demyx high fived Zexion's face, and Sora jumped up and down singing… Kairi, was not so happy…

"WHAT!? WHY AM I ON TEAM VILLAIN?"

Roxas smiled, "Because you are an insane psychopath…"

Kairi clawed at Roxas, "TAKE THAT BACK!"

Xion ignored her, "Anyways, at the end of today's challenge, one member of each team will be eliminated! Today's point of the challenge is to see which member of your team is the most helpful and the most useless! But, it's only for today!"

Roxas explained the challenge, "You will pick three people who you are uncertain about their usefulness. And depending on how they perform, you will see what they're worth! Got it?"

Xemnas laughed, "Ohohohoho! This'll be easy!"

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up, Mansex! No one likes you!"

Xemnas burst out crying!

**Sephiroth's Confessional**

"**I see Xemnas already has a weakness. I believe he should be one of the three to be tested! Along with Vexen and Kairi!"**

Sephiroth faced his team, "I believe that Xemnas, Vexen, and Kairi should be the ones to be tested! What do you think?"

Everyone's head nodded except for Vexen, Xemnas, and Kairi.

Kairi smiled, "No worries! I bet I'll do better than Mansex!"

Xemnas cried… Again…

**Xemnas' Confessional**

"**I HATE YOU, LARXENE!"**

**Larxene popped in front of Xemnas, "The feeling is mutual, Mansex!" **

**Xemnas fell backwards since he was caught of guard, "AAH! LARXENE!"**

Meanwhile, Team Hero was choosing who they should test.

Everyone argued except for Aqua. Aqua tried to reason with them but know one listened, "Guys, please listen to me."

Everyone kept arguing.

"Please stop talking,"

Everyone kept talking,.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone stared at her.

She coughed, "Thank you! We all know that Sora, Axel, Larxene, Demyx, Zexion, Rai, and Riku are all great teammates! So if we are going to test anyone, it'll be DiZ, Yuffie, Auron, Yen Sid, and I who should be tested! I volunteer to be one of the tested."

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**I like her! Aqua has an attitude that's rather calm and collected! She won't yell unless she really needs to! Plus, we already know that she is a great competitor! She's a Keyblade Master for a reason!"**

Demyx announced, "I think that Yen Sid should be tested!"

Zexion agreed, "I agree! He's old and I want to see if he's still cut out to be a competitor!"

Axel added, "I think Yuffie should be tested too! She looks a little too young, if you ask me?"

Sora faced Axel, "I don't agree! I saved the world when I was just a kid! I think Auron should be tested!"

Everyone started arguing again.

Aqua tried to calm them down, "Please stop!" She repeated getting louder and louder but still no one noticed, "Triple Firaga!" Three fire balls burst into the air and exploded. Everyone shut up.

**Axel's Confessional **

"**Triple Firaga? I can't even do that and I control fire!"**

Aqua's hair was all over her face. She brushed her hair a side, "Gosh, you guys need to learn how to listen! How about we see if Yuffie or Auron want to be tested? I think that's a great idea!"

Yuffie stood up almost immediately, "I'll do it!"

**Yuffie's Confessional**

"**Why did I volunteer? Because it shows bravery and I need to prove to them that I am NOT a useless kid! I need them to know my skills so that they know that they can rely on me! Mama raised no fool!"**

Auron stood up, "Well, then! We're testing Aqua's, Yen Sid's, and Yuffie's skills!"

_**(Vote on who you want to eliminate on Team Hero and Team Villain! Next episode will be posted over the weekend! Thank you!)**_


	18. Tests are Pests part 2

Roxas smiled, "And we're back to Kingdom Survivor! Or six tests subjects are ready to be tested and to prove their skills!"

Xion added, "There will be three challenges: one to test your agility, one to test your knowledge, and the last to test your power! 1st up, the agility challenge!"

**Yuffie's Confessional **

"**YES! Agility is my thing! The only person that could beat me is Larxene!"**

Kairi, Vexen, Manse- I mean Xemnas, Aqua, Yen Sid, and Yuffie stood in a dodgeball court as everyone else lined up around the court throwing dodgeballs.

Yen Sid was hit first, obviously… Followed by Vexen. Then by Xemnas.

Aqua, Yuffie, and Kairi were dodging very well.

Aqua then got hit, "Aww! I did well!"

Leaving only Yuffie and Kairi.

Kairi got angry, "THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG! GRRRAAAAH!" She then caught one of the dodgeballs that was thrown at her and whipped it at Vanitas' face. Vanitas fell backwards and hit the ground, hard.

Kairi then did a Tarazan, in other words, she slapped her chest repeatedly going, "AYAYAYAYAYAAAAH!"

**Vanitas' Confessional**

"**Wow… Kairi's feisty! Vanitas like!"**

Yuffie jumped up and down, "YES, YES, YES!"

Roxas announced the next challenge, "The next challenge is knowledge! We will ask a series of riddles and you press the buzzer if you think you know the answer!"

Xion said the first riddle, "I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?"

Xemnas pressed the buzzer, "PUPPIES!"

Xion frowned, "Umm… No…"

Aqua pressed the buzzer, "Is it the letter E?"

Xion smiled, "Great job!" Roxas said the next riddle, "What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?"

Vexen pressed the buzzer, "Obviously, it's a river! DUH!"

Roxas nodded, "That's correct!"

Vexen nodded, "Of course it is!"

Xion asked the final question, "Think of words ending in -GRY. Angry and hungry are two of them. There are only three words in the English language. What is the third word? The word is something that everyone uses every day. If you have listened carefully, I have already told you what it is."

Everyone froze except for Yen Sid, "Language!"

Xion's jaw dropped, "That's correct! How did you know? We thought know one was going to guess this!"

Yen Sid explained his logic, "You stated that there is three words in _The English Language. _Then you asked for what the third word is! The third word in _The English Language _is_ Language!_"

Roxas announced the last challenge, "The only challenge left is strength! We want to see how many of these weights you can carry!"

Aqua carried eight weights, Yen Sid carried two, Yuffie carried four.

On team Villain, Vexen carried three and Xemnas carried four.

Xemnas laughed at Kairi, "I'd like to see a feeble little girl like you carry four weights!"

Kairi became angry, uh oh… "YOU SHOULD NEVER MAKE ME ANGRY, YOU IDIOT!" She then carried nine weights at a time throwing them repeatedly at Xemnas!

Xemnas then squealed like a little girl.

Kairi chuckled, "WHO'S THE LITTLE GIRL NOW, MANSEX?!" Xemnas cried… Again?! Seriously?

Roxas yelled, "TO THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY!"

Xion announced the names, "Since there is way too many names, I'll just announced who got eliminated! Yen Sid and Xemnas!"

Yen Sid nodded and hobbled away.

Xemnas on the other hand, did not take it so well, "NO! I REFUSE TO LEAVE! I AM AAZING IN EVERY WAY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!?"

Kairi got angry, as always, "SHUT UP, MANSEX! NOBODY LIKES YOU!" She took off her shoe and threw it at Xemnas. Xemnas avoided it though and it hit Sora in the face.

"AAH! Ow that hurt! KAIRI! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN CAUSING ME PAIN SINCE WE GOT TOGETHER!"

Kairi coughed, "Uhh… Sorry?"

Sora screamed, "WE ARE THROUGH!"

Kairi frowned, "What?! But you can't! leave me! You're the only one who could stand me for over a week!"

Sora just walked away.

Kairi cried, "WAAH!"

**Kairi's Confessional**

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST DUMPED ME! NO ONE DUMPS ME! Except for those other 100 boys I've dated over the passed year! But technically, they never dumped me since they're all in the hospital recovering from a coma!... Which were not caused by me… Hehe…" Her eye twitched as she noticed she was being filmed, "Give me the tape! If you don't you will be joining my other 100 boyfriends!"**

**The camera man ran away screaming with the camera in his hand. You could here Kairi screaming in the background. Suddenly, you hear a big noise and the camera becomes all static.**

_We are facing some technical difficlties! Make sure you vote on who should be eliminated next! Thanks for watching!_


	19. The Dawn of the Traithlon

"Hello, and welcome back to Kingdom Survivor! My name's Roxas!"

Xion waves, "And I'm Xion! And we're your hosts!"

Xemnas turns the camera around to face his face, "And I'm Xemnas! The new camera man!"

All the contestants walk in.

Aqua asked, "Why is it that Xemnas is back?"

Larxene corrected her, "It's not Xemnas, it's Mansex!"

Axel added, "Got it memorized?"

Aqua nodded, "I think I got it! Why is it that Mansex is back? Is that better?"

Larxene and Axel nodded in approval.

Roxas answered her question, "Because one of you injured or camera man!"

Everyone looks at Kairi.

Kairi squeaks, "What? Why you looking at me? Just because you're an unstable psychopath they automatically think I did it! Well guess what?! I didn't! My shoe did!"

Everyone facepalms.

Kairi explains, "I was crying, for an unknown reason, and suddenly my shoe jumped off my foot, into my hand, and somehow, it forced my hand to throw it at his head! Don't blame me! Blame my shoe!"

**Kairi's Confessional**

"**Do you think they bought it?"**

**Xemnas shook his head, "No!"**

**Kairi turn red, "I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION MANSEX!"**

**Xemnas cries.**

Roxas announced the challenge, "Today's challenge is a triathlon! You will be picking one team member for every part of the triathlon! Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

Xion explained the first challenge, "The first part of this challenge is, archery!"

Xigbar jumped, "YES! Guys you have to pick me!"

The people on his team nodded, "I think that'll be a wise decision!"

Rai stood up, "I think I can do it, you know?"

Demyx added, "Why not? It's not like we were going to win this challenge anyways!"

Zexion nodded, "That's true!"

Rai winked, "You'd be surprised of my abilities!"

Xigbar and Rai both grabbed a bow and an arrow.

Xigbar pulled the string back and launched his arrow. The arrow hit the bull's-eye.

Ria laughed, "My turn!"

He pulled back his string and the arrow flew straight up, "Oops…" The arrow then landed in his foot, "OW OW OW!"

Xigbar rolled his on good eye, "Idiot…"

Roxas yelled, "The winner of this challenge is Team Villains!"

Everyone on team villain high fived Xigbar.

Rai sobbed, "Aww!"

Xion told them the next challenge, "The next challenge is race! But not any race! A three legged race!"

Larxene volunteered, "Obviously, Yuffie and I should be in this challenge! We are the fastest in our group!"

Yuffie agreed, "There's no way they'll beat us!"

The group nodded.

On team villain, Anti-Sora and Marluxia volunteered.

The race began and Yuffie and Larxene were way ahead.

Marluxia was screaming at Anti-Sora but Anti-Sora never answered since he doesn't talk.

Clearly, Larxene and Yuffie won that round.

Roxas announced the last challenge, "The last challenge is a tag-team brawl!"

Aqua and Axel screamed, "I'll do it!"

Sephiroth and Vanitas offered that they go and battle.

_The fight started._

_Sephiroth instantly charged at Axel, and Vanitas charged at Aqua._

_Vanitas swung his keyblade but Aqua rolled under it and hit him in his back._

_Aqua exclaimed, "I've beaten you with the X-blade and I can definitely beat you without it!"_

_Vanitas laughed, "Yes but you had the help of the King!"_

_Aqua snapped, "The King is no longer needed to beat you!"_

_Axel, though, was not having that much success._

_Whenever Axel approached Sephiroth, Sephiroth would slash him with that long sword._

_After Aqua kicked Vanitas' big fat butt, she helped Axel but she, too, was having trouble. Axel and Aqua nodded at each other when the noticed that they were going no where. Axelgrabbed Aqua by her legs, spun around, and threw her at Sephiroth. Sephiroth slashed and slashed but Aqua avoid every move. Axel, noticing that Sephiroth was distracted with Aqua,ran towards Sephiroth and knocked him out._

_Aqua and Axel jumped p and down cheering since they won._

Roxas congratulated them, "Great job Team Hero! Team Villain, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony!"

That night…

Xion announced who were going out, "Anti-Sora and Marluxia!"

Marluxia looked at Anti-Sora, "There's no way YOU can beat ME at the tie breaker!"

Xion shook her head, "Actually, there won't be a tie breaker because you guys both piss me off! Bye!"

Marluxia kicked and screamed and Anti-Sora kicked but not screamed.

_**(Sorry, this isn't my best idea for a challenge but I am running out of ideas and I don't want to repeat the previous challenges from the first season! If you have ideas, please tell me! Also, vote. And one last thing, Inu, if you are reading this, I think the idea with Vanitas and Kairi awesome and I hope it's ok with you if I use it! Thanks for reading!)**_


	20. Battle of the Bands

_**(Whatever song you don't know, look it up on YouTube! It's all there! Don't forget to vote! And I typed this on my iPad and that makes me feel proud! So you better like this chapter! Got kit memorized? :P)**_

Roxas and Xion waved, "Welcome back to Kingdom Survivor!"

Roxas smiled, "I'm your host, Roxas!"

Xion waved, "And I'm your co-host, Xion!"

Roxas welcomed the contestants in as he explained the challenge, "Today's challenge is Battle of the Bands!"

Xion said the rules, "Your team will form a band and you will compete! Whoever performs the best wins! Simple? Of course it is! GO!"

Team Hero...

Auron asked, "Who can sing?" Only Aqua's and Rai's hands go up, "OK! Show us."

Aqua sings "Simple and Clean" very well. Rai on the other hand... Sang "I Will Always Love You" not so well...

Larxene took off her shoe and threw it at him, "My ears! Shut it, bird brain! Aqua, you're our lead singer! Rai, PUT A SOCK IN IT!"

Aqua hopped with joy, "Yay!"

Larxene continued, "Demyx, you are the lead guitarist BUT no spandex! Got it?"

On Team Villains...

Kairi screamed, "I'm the lead singer wether you like it or not?!"

It was time for our teams to preform...

Roxas panicked, "Oh no! Xion I forgot to hire a judge!"

Xion laughed, "No worries! O got Naminé to do it for us!"

Roxas smiled, "Great! Wait? Did you say Naminé?"

He heard a voice behind him, "Hi, Roxas!"

He turned around and saw Naminé, "Uhh... H-h-h-hi, N-N-Naminé. You're pretty..." Roxas started to drool.

Xion was furious, "Naminé leave! We have to start!"

Team Villain was up first. They preformed "We Are Never Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift because Kairi was still angry at Sora and she wanted revenge.

Team Hero went next. They preformed "Game Over" by Alexa Vega (Listen to it on YouTube if you've never heard of it).

They were doing great until Rai and his fat mouth couldn't shut it.

He pushed Aqua and took the microphone, "Game over! Game over! Game over!"

Larxene took Demyx' guitar and smashed it on Rai's head, "I SAID: PUT A SOCK IN IT!"

Rai fainted.

Naminé announced the winner but was interrupted by Xion.

Xion walked on stage and sang "Who's that girl" by Hilary Duff.

Naminé finally announced the winner after Xion stopped singing, " The winner is... Xion! Everyone else lost!"

Xion screamed, " No way! I won! I, FRICKING, WON! SEE YOU AT ELIMINATION LOSERS!"

Later that night,

Roxas announced the losers, "Rai and Xigbar! You are going home! Bye!"


	21. Kingdom Talk With Donald and Goofy!

Donald waved at the camera, "Hi folkth! I am Donald! And thith ith Goofy! And thith ith Kingdom Talk!"

Goofy giggled, "Aww, shucks!"

Donald explained why Ventus and Terra couldn't come, "They couldn't come becauthe they got sickth and they don't feel tho good!"

Goofy smiled, "That's right!"

Donald introduced the first people to be interviewed, "Firthed up, Xemnath!"

Xemnas walked on stage, "Donald, my name is Xemnas."

Donald agreed, "That'th what I thaid!"

Xemnas shook his head, "No... You said Xemnath..."

Donald disagreed, "No... I thaid Xemnath!"

Xemnas face palmed, "Donald, say it with me! Xemnas!"

Donald said it with him, "Xemnath!"

Xemnas rolled his eyes,"I give up!"

Donald nodded, "Thee! I told you! Donald can say Xemnath!"

Xemnas screamed, "Just asked me a question!"

Goofy did as told, "How did you feel when you got eliminated first? Again..."

Xemnas' knuckles became white, "Don't push it, Goofy!"

Donald skipped right to the next question, "How do you feel when everyone calls you Mantheth?"

Xemnas tilted his head, "What?"

Donald rolled his eyes, "I thaid! How do you feel when people call you Mantheth?"

Xemnas repeated, "Mantheth?"

Donald corrected him, "No, Mantheth!"

Xemnas screamed, "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A SINGLE THING YOU ARE SAYING! I'M LEAVING! UGH!"

Donald frowned,"It'th a thame that Xemnath hath anger ithuthe! Do you agree, Goofy?"

Goofy followed Xemnas,"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A SINGLE THING YOU ARE SAYING! I'M LEAVING! UGH!"

Donald looked towards the camera,"People thould really take those chill pillth! What do you think Mithter El Camera?"

Suddenly, the camera falls on the ground and becomes all static. Then, at one point, you can see Donald being strangled by "Mister El Camera".

**_(We are facing some technical difficulties (Why can't we ever finish one of these?)! Vote for the next two chracters to be eliminated because I won't be able to update this story until next Saturday (The 20th of October) for reasons hat are none of your business, no offense. Hope you liked today's episode of Kingdom Talk!)_**


	22. The Ruthless Truth

Roxas smiled at the camera, "Hi! I'm your host, Roxas! And this is your co-host, Xion!"

Xion added in,"And you're watching Kingdom Survivor! Here comes our contestants!"

Roxas explained the challenge,"Today's challenge is a... drumroll please!" Nothing happens,"I said, drumroll please!" still nothing happened, "DRUMROLL, NOW!" Finally a sound came out,"Truth or Truth!"

All the contestants tilted their heads.

Xion explained,"You will be standing on little podiums with buttons, we will ask your team a question about their past or their deepest darkest secret! If you know the question is about you, you press the button! Whoever says the truth the most wins!"

Everyone did as she said and walked on a podium, one for each competitor!

Roxas answered the first question, "One of you wet their bed when they were sixteen!"

Sora bit his lower lip.

**Sora's Confessional**

**"Ok... So I wet my bed when I was sixteen, but it's not my fault! I drank to many liquids before I slept! It happens!"**

Sora pressed the buzzer.

Sephiroth laughed,"Some one needs potty training!"

Xion asked the next question,"One of you is afraid of bunny rabbits!"

Sephiroth froze.

**Sephiroth's Confessional**

**"I am not pressing that button! They can't know that I'm afraid of rabbits! It all happened when I was twenty-four! I was outside making some barbecue when the little demon approached me! It just sat there, nibbling on my lawn! Oh, how could he have eaten my well kept lawn!? HOW!?" He looked up at Xemnas, the camera man, "Did I just say that out loud?"**

**Xemnas coughed, "Umm... No?"**

**Sephiroth frowned, "You'll give me the tape if you know what's good for you!"**

**Xemnas smiled and held up the camera as if it was the most valuable thing in the world, "Mother always did call me a stubborn fool..." Xemnas looked at the camera,"NAAAH!" He took the camera and ran.**

**Sephiroth grinned, "Ooh! I just adore it when they run!" He followed Xigbar.**

Sephiroth didn't press the button.

Roxas looked around,"No one? Ok... Next question! One of you still plays dress up with her stuffed animals and has decorated their room with colorful rainbows and unicorns!"

**Kairi's Confessional**

**"There are only four girls in this competition, me, Aqua, Larxene, and Yuffie! That means one of them must still play dress up with dolls and has a girly room!"**

**Xemnas covered in bandages mumbled, "Wait! You don't play with dolls anymore?"**

**Kairi shook her head.**

Nobody pressed the buzzer.

Xion frowned,"You guys aren't making this fun! Last question, one of you guys still watches Dora the Explorer and reads all her books!"

Everyone faced Vexen.

Vexen felled offended,"Why is Dora the Explorer embarrassing?" And Vexen pressed the button.

Roxas announced the winner,"It's a tie! One person on each team lied! They will battle it out to see who wins!"

Sephiroth's and Larxene's pedestal vanished.

They both fell into an arena.

Axel screamed,"WHAT? MY GIRLFRIEND, WHO IS SUPPOSEDLY SUPPOSED TO BE BAD ASS, IS AFRAID OF BUNNIES?"

Larxene yelled back,"Hell no! I'm not a wimp!"

Axel screamed louder,"SHE PLAYS WITH DOLLS? YOU PLAY WITH DOLLS?!"

Larxene started to cry since she has a heart now.

**Larxene's Confessional**

**"My boyfriend doesn't except me for who I am!" She started sobbing,"Just when I finally thought I had found the perfect guy!"**

**Xemnas added,"I'll be your boyfriend!"**

**Larxene looked up and laughed, "Me in a relationship with you? That's more embracing then playing with dolls and having a room filled with unicorns and rainbows!"**

**Xemnas was offended,"I simple "no" would have been better..."**

Xion screamed,"THREE, TWO, ONE, FIGHT!"

Larxene was to busy crying instead of noticing that Sephiroth was going to beat her up.

Sephiroth laughed,"Pff! Easy!"

After Sephiroth started beating Larxene up, Larxene's instinct kicked in,"How dare you attack me when I am clearly emotionally hurt? No one messes with ME!"

She went ballistic and attacked Sephiroth like crazy, everyone around made sounds like,"Ooh, Ouch, That must have been painful, Not in the kiwis."

When she finally calmed down (Which was about an hour later), Sephiroth was curled up in a ball covered in bruises, scratches, bite marks and cuts.

Larxene turned around and faced Axel,"If you don't appreciate me for who I am, than Axel, WE ARE THROUGH!"

Xion announced the winner, "Great job team Hero! Team VillIain, I'll see you tonight!"

Later that night, Roxas revealed who was being eliminated, "Xaldin! You have lost by one vote!"

Xaldin kicked and screamed but as always, he was kicked off anyways.

**_(You know the drill! Vote! Also, tell me if you want Larxel back together!)_**


	23. Chili Out!

Roxas smiled at the camera, "Hi! I'm your host, Roxas! And this is your co-host, Xion!"  
Xion added in,"And you're watching Kingdom Survivor! Here comes our contestants!"  
Roxas explained the challenge,"Today's challenge is a cooking contest!"  
Xion went explained with more details,"You shall be preparing a meal for our judges, Ventus and Terra! Sadly, they've both got the flue! So, your meal should be tasty and should make them feel great! We will give you an hour to prepare the food!"  
The teams ran to the kitchen.  
On team Hero, Aqua took charge since Larxene was to busy crying in a corner, "Ok! This'll be easy! I've been taking care of Ventus and Terra for most of my life! I know what they like and what they hate!" She picked up a knife, threw it in the air, and caught it,"So, here's what we'll do! Yuffie, cute up some jalapeño peppers! Auron and Demyx, boil some water! Riku and Sora, smash some tomatoes! DiZ, you'll handle the beans! Zexion, I know you know how to cook, so, you'll be helping me!"  
Axel was confused,"What do I do?"  
Aqua looked at him angrily, "Isn't it obvious? Fix her!?" She pointed at Larxene and walked away.  
Axel sighed,"Why am I always stuck with the icky jobs?"  
On team Villain, Kairi took charge because she thinks she's the best, "Guys we've got serious competition! We've got to step up our game because we are preforming horribly! And I can't stand losing! I hate losing more then I hate team Sora! Got it? Are you ready to make chicken noodle soup?" The rest of the team cheered.  
Meanwhile on team Hero...  
Aqua and Zexion cheered her team on, "Great job, guys! DiZ, can you put a pinch of spicy powder in the chili? Not to much though, Ventus and Terra don't like their food to spicy!"  
DiZ nodded,"I'm on it!" He took the bag of spicy powder and spilt ALL of it in the bowl of chili.  
Back to Larxel...  
Axel pleaded,"Please forgive me!"  
"Forgive you? I don't think so!"  
Axel screamed, "Stop being so stubborn! I said I'm sorry, ok?"  
Larxene snapped,"Stubborn?! Did your girlfriend scream at you when you told her that you slept with Roxas? NO! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE ANGRY!"  
Axel blushed, "You know I only did that to know how it would feel!"  
Larxene rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease! Spare me your stupid excuses!"  
Axel yelled, "That's it! I'm going to beat your pretty, little face up!"  
Larxene smirked," So, you think I'm pretty, huh?"  
Axel stomped his foot angrily," YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!"  
Meanwhile, on team Villain, Kairi was helping everyone out, "That's HORRIBLE! DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?" She walked up to Vanitas and tasted the broth, "Mmm! that's great,Vanitas! YOU GUYS CAN ALL LEARN FROM HIM!"  
Vanitas smiled, "Why, thank you, Kairi!"  
She looked at him and noticed some powder on his cheek,"Here let me clean it up," she grabbed a napkin and wiped it off his face, "you are the only person on this team that doesn't drive me crazy."  
They looked deep into each others eyes but she quickly pulled away.  
**Kairi's Confessional**  
**"Of course I don't love him! I'm just trying to make Sora jealous!" She looked at Xemnas, " ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"**  
**Xemnas froze, "Uhh... Yes?"**  
**Kairi seemed pleased, "That's what I thought!"**  
**Vanitas' Confessional**  
**"She loves me!"**  
Time to give the food to our judges!  
Kairi's team went first.  
Ventus and Terra seemed to like it.  
Aqua's team went next and... It didn't go so well...  
Ventus and Terra screamed, "IT'S TO SPICEH! HOT, HOT, HOT! MY TONGUE IT BURNS!"  
Everyone looked at Aqua angrily, "Aqua! You made us lose!"  
Aqua freaked, "I did not! I asked DiZ to handle the spicy powder! He must have added to much when I specifically told him not to!"  
DiZ laughed nervously, "Hehe... I'll go pack my bags.."  
Roxas looked at the camera, " No elimination ceremony? Aww! That's my favorite part! Well, we all know that DiZ has been eliminated anyways..."  
**_(You know the drill! Vote!)_**


	24. Granny Granny,What Type of Tale is This?

Roxas smiled at the camera, "Hi! I'm your host, Roxas! And this is your co-host, Xion!"

Xion added in,"And you're watching Kingdom Survivor! Here comes our contestants!"

Roxas explained the challenge,"Today's challenge is a fairy tail reenactment!"

Xion went explained with more detail, "You will reenact a fairy of your choice! Which ever one entertains us the most wins!"

Aqua stood up, "Guys! I've got an idea!"

Riku rolled his eyes, "When do you not have an idea?"

Demyx agreed, "YEAH! GIVE SOMEONE ELSE A TRY!"

Aqua grinned, "Fine! Does anyone have another idea?" They stayed silent, "Well? I'm waiting!"

Auron stood up, "I've got an idea! How about you guys stop complaining and listen to Aqua's idea?"

Aqua nodded,"Thank you! Here's what we'll do!"

Meanwhile on Team Villain...

Saix took control,"How about we do Snow White?"

Luxord shook his head, "There's to many characters..."

Vexen added in, "Why don't we do Hansel and Gretel? Kairi can be Gretel, I can be the narrator, Vanitas can be Hansel, and whoever volunteers as the witch is the witch!"

Vanitas disagreed, "There's too little characters!"

Vexen continued, "The rest of the can be gingerbread cookies!"

Vanitas thought about it, "Fair enough! Now, who's going to be the witch?"

Everyone except Lexaeus yelled, "NOT ME!"

Luxord jumped up and down with joy, "Lexaeus is the Witch! He's the only one not to disagree!"

Lexaeus stayed silent.

During the performances...

Team Villain went first. They were doing horrible! Every time Kairi turned around Vanitas would sniff her hair, Vexen was too nervous and started sweating like a pig, and Lexaeus never said his lines...

**Vanitas' Confessional**

**"Kairi's hair smells Herbal Essences!"**

**Xemnas rolled his eyes, "Cool story bro! You should tell it at parties!"**

**Vanitas just sighed, "I know, right?"**

**Xemnas face palmed, "Ugh! IDIOT!"**

Team Hero went next.

Aqua, dressed up as an old lady, sat on a chair, "Gather around my children!Let Granny Granny tell you a story!"

Everyone but Axel and Larxene gathered around Aqua/Granny Granny!

Granny Granny continued, "Once upon a time, they had an obese prince, named Prince Slimming!," Behind them, Axel dressed up as Prince Slimming walked on stage, "He went on an epic adventure to rescue a princess stuck in a tower! The princess' name was, Rep-needs-to-get- a-haircut-zel..."

Yuffie exclaimed, "Granny Granny! That's not how the story goes!"

Granny Granny smiled, "Don't interrupt, my dear!"

Yuffie sat back down...

Granny Granny continued, "Prince Slimming went through a lot of trouble but he finally got to the tower!"

Prince Slimming yelled,"Rep-needs-to-get- a-haircut-zel, Rep-needs-to-get- a-haircut-zel let down your long hair!"

Larxene in a wig was now on stage, she said her next lines in a I'm going to punch you tone,"Of course..."

She did as told and Prince Fatning started climbing.

Granny Granny continued, "Sadly, Prince Slimming was not slimming and his overly, fat-filled body ended up ripping the head of our poor princess!"

Princess Rep-needs-to-get- a-haircut-zel was not to happy about that, "Excuse me?"

Granny Granny looked at Larxene/Rep-needs-to-get- a-haircut-zel, "As I was saying, the princess's head ripped of her body and Prince Not-So-Slimming fell to his doom!"

Yuffie screamed, "GRANNY GRANNY, THAT'S NOT HOW THE STORY GOES!"

Granny Granny lost it, "Are you telling the story? No? SO SHUT IT!" Granny Granny coughed, "The end..."

Xion announced the winner, "It's fairly obvious who lost... Team Villain, Roxas will see you at elimination!"

That night...

Roxas announced the loser, "Lexaeus it's time to go..."

Lexaeus stood up and coughed, "I'LL GET YOU MY PRETTY! AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!" He stomped away...

Kairi seemed confused, "What... Dog?"

**_(Vote, vote, vote! Also a lot of you have been voting on people who have already been eliminated so I've put the names of all the contestants who are still in the game!)_**

**Team Hero**

Auron

Yuffie

Aqua

Riku

Sora

Zexion

Axel

Demyx

Larxene

**Team Villain**

Sephiroth

Kairi

Vanitas

Vexen

Saix

Luxord


	25. Kingdom Talk with Terra and Ventus 2

Terra waved at the camera, "Hi! You're watching Kingdom Talk!"

Ventus interrupted him, "You know who we are!"

Terra continued, "Today, we have a special guest! The man who got us 25% of our ratings, is here tonight!"

Ventus added, "You guys remembered the camera man who got replaced by Mansex because Kairi raged and injured him. Well, he threatened to sue the show if we didn't let him compete as a contestant..."

Terra started clapping, "Please welcome, Harry Dick!"

Harry walks in waving, "Thank you for interviewing me!"

Ventus mumbled, "It's not like we had a choice..."

Terra giggled, "So... Harry Dick... What gave your parents the idea to name you Harry when your last name is Dick?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Very original! I haven't heard that one before!"

Terra for frowned, "Wow... Sassy!"

Ventus asked,"Are you excited to be on the show?"

Harry smiled, "Of course!"

Ventus grinned deviously, "What if I told you that I borrowed one of the contestants to meet you?"

Harry's mouth took his entire face,"Really? That's so cool! Who is it?"

Ventus yelled,"Oh Kairi!"

Kairi walks on with her face covered with chocolate and was holding too many brownies,"What?! I was eating these brownies! Did you know they had snacks back there? When I was host, all they had was magazines about parenting! And everyone we interviewed wasn't even old enough to marry!"

Harry squealed, " SHE-DEVIL! AAAH!" He jumped behind Terra and offered Terra as a sacrifice,"Don't kill me! Kill him! SACRIFICE!"

Kairi with a mouthful of brownies seemed confused,"Have I seen you before?"

Ventus pushed Harry towards the she-devil, "Aww c'mon Kairi! Don't you remember the man that injured?"

Kairi smiled revealing her brown teeth, "That's right! Sorry about that by the way... Your name is Penis, right?"

Harry Dick shivered,"M-m-m-my name is H-h-h-Harry D-d-d-Dick..."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "That's what I said, Penis! Geez! Get your hearing checked!"

Terra smiled,"Aren't you happy, Harry? You will be spending weeks with our beloved Kairi!"

Ventus repeated,"Weeks!"

Harry fainted.

Kairi stroke a pose, "He must be so happy that he's spending time with, yours truly, that he fainted with joy!"

Terra laughed, "Well, that's it for today! Hope you enjoyed the show!"

Ventus jumped up wearing a party hat and threw confetti in the air, "We just completely finished an episode of Kingdom Talk! We made history!"

Kairi played along,"Let them eat cake!"

They all walked off screaming,"CAKE!"

**_(Vote because it's a tie between Kairi, Vexen, and Auron! Also, if you didn't understand this chapter, the old camera man is competing in Kingdom Survivor.)_**


	26. Nothing To Fear but Fear, and Kairi

Roxas smiled at the camera, "Hi! I'm your host, Roxas! And this is your co-host, Xion!"

Xion added in,"And you're watching Kingdom Survivor! Here comes our contestants!"

Roxas explained the challenge,"Today's challenge is a facing your fear!"

Xion went explained with more detail, "As you know, we made you guys fill a paper yesterday about your biggest fears! Today, you will face them! Whoever faces their fear is safe!"

Roxas smiled, "Also... The teams are changing! Here is the new list of teams!" He handed them a paper...

**Team 1**

Harry Dick

Auron

Yuffie

Luxord

**Team 2**

Aqua

Sephiroth

Kairi

Vanitas

**Team 3**

Riku

Sora

Larxene

Axel

**Team 4**

Zexion

Demyx

Vexen

Saix

Auron was curious, "Roxas, Xion, who's Harry Dick?"

Everyone around him laughs!

Xion rolled her eyes, "Oh! He's the camera man that was replaced by Mansex."

She was interrupted by Xemnas screaming,"IT'S XEMNAS YOU BAFOON!"

And as always, Larxene through her shoe at Xemnas,"SHUT UP, MANSEX! NOBODY CARES!"

Xemnas dropped the camera and ran off crying.

Roxas gave Larxene a look, "Seriously? Now, who's going to hold the camera?" He looked at Xion, "How about we take turns carrying the camera?"

Xion nodded, "Seems fair enough! You go first!"

He gave the camera to Demyx,"Let the challenge begin!"

**TEAM ONE**

**HARRY**

Xion went to team 1, "Team 1 shall start first! Harry, let's start with you!" Harry walked forwards, "Your fear is Kairi! Go and hug her!"

Harry shook his head,"WHAT? NO WAY!"

Kairi screamed,"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HUGGING ME? DO YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME PUNK?"

Harry squealed and ran away...

**AURON**

Xion frowned, "Fine... Auron you're next! You fear spiders!"

Auron laughed, "I do not!"

Xion rolled her eyes, "I know that! But the viewers don't! So, pretend you're afraid of spiders! Got it?"

Auron sighed,"Fine..."

She put a spider on his arm.

He pretended to be scared (I found it very believable).

**YUFFIE**

Xion looked at Yuffie, "You fear clowns!"

A clown walks up to Yuffie, "Hello! I am Pedo! The child molesting clown!"

Yuffie screamed and kicked him in the face, "DIE PEDO! DIE!"

Pedo flied through a wall.

Xion's jaw hit the ground, "Wow... Another point for Team 1!"

**LUXORD**

Xion looked at Luxord, "You fear losing a card game! Therefor, we have invited the best poker player in the world! He is undefeated, by the way!"

Luxord waved it off, "PUH-LEASE! I'm undefeated too!"

They started the game and Luxord was doing horrible. His cards were a 4 of hearts and a 2 of hearts. Luckily, they put down a queen of hearts so now Luxord has a flush!

Luxord smiled, "All in!"

Then the professional did the same, "It's over Luxord! 3 of a kind!"

Luxord chuckled, "LUXORD NEVER LOSES! I got a flush!"

The professional fell over, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! WE RIGGED THE GAME TO MAKE SURE YOU LOSE!"

Luxord waved his finger,"Don't underestimate me!"

Xion shook her head, "Well, Luxord, since you didn't lose, you don't get another point for your team... Sorry! Over all, you guys have 1 point!

**TEAM TWO**

**AQUA AND SEPHIROTH**

Roxas jumped up, "MY TURN! I'm doing Team 2! Aqua and Sephiroth you are both claustrophobic! So, we'll put you in a small closet together! And you have to stay in there for 5 minutes! Good luck!"

5 minutes later, Aqua and Sephiroth walk out laughing and talking to each other.

"We have a lot in common!" said Sephiroth.

Aqua agreed, "Except for the fact that you are a backstabbing villain!"

Sephiroth laughed, "So true!"

They giggled.

Roxas congratulated them, "Great job! I see you have both made a new friend!"

They nodded.

**VANITAS**

"Vanitas, your fear is learning that Kairi doesn't love you... Wow... What a stupid fear!" Roxas look at Kairi and Kairi sighed.

She walked up to Vanitas and said, "I don't love you!"

Vanitas stayed strong for less then a second. He started crying...

Roxas shook his head, "Wimp... Sorry but no points there!"

**KAIRI**

Roxas faced Kairi, "You're last! And you fear people who are better than you! That's why you hate Aqua so much!"

Aqua seemed puzzled, "She doesn't hate me! Right Kairi? Uhh, Kairi?"

Kairi's eye twitched, "I hate you! You goody-two shoes! Everyone LOVES YOU! Why? BECAUSE YOU ARE KIND, PRETTY, INDEPENDENT, STRONG, FUNNY, AND LOYAL! That's why nobody loves me! NOBODY!"

Aqua smiled, "You think I'm kind, independent, pretty, strong, funny, and loyal! Ohh, Kairi!" She looked at Kairi and Kairi looked as if she was about to strangle her, " Not the point! Kairi, have you ever thought that it's your attitude that makes everyone hate you?"

Kairi calmed down, "I never really thought of that..." Then she got angry again, "I FORGOT TO MENTION SMART!" She chased Aqua around threatening to rip Aqua's eyes out until...

"I LOVE YOU KAIRI!" Vanitas screamed at the top of his lungs...

Kairi stopped, "Y-Y-You do?"

He nodded.

Kairi jumped with joy, "In your face, Aqua! Vanitas love me more than you!" She grabbed Vanitas' arm and said, "Let's go, honey!"

Aqua just stood there, "I can't believe that cute little girl I saved in Radiant Garden turned into THAT!"

Sephiroth nodded in agreement.

Roxas continued, "Kairi got the point for your team! And since Vanitas just accomplished his fear... So 4 points for Team 2!.

**TEAM THREE**

**AXEL, RIKU, SORA AND LARXENE**

Xion's turn, "Wow... You all have the same fear! You're all afraid of Larxene!"

Larxene screamed, "THEY SHOULD BE!" They all hid behind a tree.

Xion laughed, "And Larxene has the fear of the dark! So I know how to make this quick! Everyone in a dark room with Larxene! If you guys scream, no points!"

One hour later, Larxene walks it yelling, "UGH, THAT WAS SO BORING!"

Xion smiled,"Full 4 points!"

**TEAM FOUR**

**ZEXION, VEXEN, DEMYX, SAIX**

Roxas announced, "Vexen fears Doctor Demyx, Demyx fears Saix, Saix fears Zexion, and Zexion fears Vexen... Wow... All of you together! You have to stand side by side for the rest of the day!"

8 seconds later, "NO! I CAN NOT!" Vexen runs off...

The rest of them, completed the challenge.

At the Elimination Ceremony...

Roxas named, "Vexen, Auron, Luxord, and Harry Dick! You have all been eliminated!"

Auron screamed, "What?! But that's not true! I did concur my fear!"

Xion shook her head, "You were scared!"

Auron shook his head, "I was not! You said so yourself! I was acting!"

Xion frowned, "Oh sorry... But we have to get rid of more people! Our show has lost most of it's budget! So bye!"

They all ran off crying but then Roxas held Harry, "Not you, Harry! You will be replacing Mansex because he is now joining the competition!"

Everyone yelled, "WHAT! NO! HE CAN'T COME BACK!"

Xemnas walked in, "I can, and I will!"

**_(Sorry for taking so long but this was a fairly long episode and it's the Halloween special too! Anyways, thank you SilentDarkness2311 for proposing this awesome idea for Halloween!)_**

_Larxene_

_Sephiroth_

_Kairi_

_Vanitas_

_Saix_

_Xemnas_

_Yuffie_

_Aqua_

_Riku_

_Sora_

_Demyx_

_Zexion_

_Axel_


	27. Behind The Scenes!

_Roxas and Xion smiled, "Welcome! This is behind the scene foutage of Aqua and Sephiroth and what caused them to become friends! Enjoy!"_

Aqua and Sephiroth were both locked in a tiny room. Sephirtoh was curled up in a ball and rocking back and forth, while Aqua was banging on the walls trying to escape in result that they were both clausterphobic.

Sephiroth's eye was twitching, "Hehe... Join Kingdom Survivor they said! It will fun they said! And guess who's having fun! I'm having fun! Yes,I am! Yes, I am!"He started laughing maniacally!

Aqua was horrified, "I'm not sure wether I should be afraid of the walls craching on us, or if I should be more afraid of you!"

Sephiroth screamed, "DON'T RUIN MY FUN, AQUA!"

Aqua yelped and fell backwards, "Ok! Definitely more afraid of you!"

Sephiroth slowly crawled towards her, "Are you having fun, Aqua? I can assure you that I, Sephiroth, is having tons of fun!"

Aqua stood up and walked backwards, "No! I am NOT having fun right now!"

Sephiroth's grin went crooked, "Why aren't you having any fun, Aqua? Have fun, Aqua! Have fun! Fun, Aqua! Fun. Fun, Aqua! Fun. Fun, Aq-"

She interrupted him by kicking him in the face, "You crazy bastered!"

Sephiroth squealed, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

She argued, "FOR ACTING LIKE A LUNATIC, THAT'S WHAT!"

Sephiroth crossed his arms, "Mother always did tell me I was... Special..."

She rolled her eyes, "More like unstable..."

Sephiroth snapped, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Aqua frowned, "FINE! YOU ARE NOT UNSTABLE! HAPPY?" She sat down crossing her legs.

Sephiroth nodded, "Yes... Yes, I am!" He slowly nudged closer to Aqua, "So... What exactly did I do?"

Aqua told him everything he did while he was afraid.

Sephiroth's mouth was wide open, "Wow... You're right! I am unstable! Even worse than Kairi!"

Aqua disagreed, "Nothing is crazier than Kairi!"

Sephiroth started laughing, "That's so true! Remember the time she bit Sora's nose when he made her angry?"

Aqua giggled, "YES! And now there's her teeth mark perminantly engraved on his nose!"

Sephiroth smiled, "Poor Sora... He lasted most of his life with that crazy bitch..."

Aqua agreed, "So true..."

The both started laughing some more. Then, they both sighed at the same time causing them to laugh some more.

Aqua faced Sephiroth, "You know, you aren't as evil as I thought you were!"

Sephiroth grinned, "And you aren't as kind as I thought you were!"

Aqua was offended, "Why's that!"

Sephiroth frowned, "Because you kicked me in the face!"

Then the both started laughing again. But their laughing was interrupted wen Roxas opened the door to the small room, "Time's up! Congrats, you both earned your team points!"

_**(Hope you enjoyed the behind the scenes of what caused Aqua and Sephiroth to be friends The next episode will be out tommorrow! SO VOTE! :D)**_


	28. Zombies? RUN!

Roxas smiled, "Welcome to Kingdome Survivor! I'm Roxas!"

Xion jumps in, "And I'm Xion! Here comes our lucky competitors! Since more people than we expected were wimps, the four teams we created yesterday are over! From here on in, it's every man and woman for themselves!"

Roxas announced the challenge, "Since, it's called Kingdom Suvivor, we are actually going to make you guys survive in something! Today's challenge is... Zombies!"

Everyone gasped.

Xion explained the rules, "We will lock you guys up in an arena/underground maze. In the underground maze, we will send out an army of Zombies! Whoever lasts the longest wins!"

Xemnas laughed, "Pff! Easy!"

**Xemnas' Confessional**

**"Now that I'm back in the game, I'm going to win!"**

**Harry laughed, "What makes you say that?"**

**Xemnas looked at him as if he was an idiot, "Because! The only reason they voted me off was because they were intimadated! Now, that it's free for all, I am an unstoppable force!"**

**Harry giggled, "Whatever helps you sleep at night!"**

Xion orderd, "NOW!"

Suddenly, people jumped out of no where and hit all the contestants on the head. All the remainting competitors fell to the ground unconscious.

When they woke up, they were in a dark, dome room with barely any lights but just enough for them to see. Around the dark room were eight tunnels. The competitors split up into groups.

Aqua went with Sephiroth. (Obviously!)

Sora went with Riku. (What a surprise!?)

Demyx went with Zexion (No duh!).

Saix went with Xemnas. (Of course...)

Kairi went with Vanitas. (The lovebirds... (-_-))

And Larxene went with... AXEl?! (WHAT!?)

Larxene was talking to Yuffie, "So wanna team up?"

Yuffie shook her head, "No thanks! I don't want any extra baggage!"

Larxene was furious, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Yuffie explained, "I'm sorry, Larxene but you'll just slow me down!" Yuffie hopped away.

**Larxene's Confessional**

**"HOW DARE SHE CALL "BAGGAGE"! I'LL LET THAT B**** KNOW THAT I CAN KICK HER F***ING BIG FAT A** ANYDAY! NOBODY CALLS ME "BAGGAGE"! NOBODY!"**

**"But you ARE baggage!" A couple seconds later, Harry noticed what he said, "Uh oh..."**

**Larxene lost it, "I SAID NOBODY!" She jumped at the camera.**

_(We are facing some Larxene difficulties... The next few seconds have been taken off for harsh and rude behaviour! In other words... We need ANOTHER camera man...)_

Larxene was left standing there with Axel...

Axel coughed, "So... Umm... Since everyone has a partner... I was thinking that... Umm... We should work together because... Umm... That gives us a very big disadvantige..."

Larxene blushed, "Umm... Yeah... But when it's over... I will strangle you!"

Axel smiled, "I wouldn't expect anything else!"

**Axel's Confessional**

**"UGH! I miss her so much! Larxene... Come back to me!"**

Every little group went down a different tunnel.

Lets start with Saix and Xemnas...

Xemnas couldn't stop talking, "I am so happy I am back! Now I can win! And you'll help me, right? Because I'm more important than you! Oh, and by the way, if we run into zombies, I'm pushing you infront of me! I'm positive after eating your big fat butt, they'll be too full to eat me!"

Saix tried to stay calm but he knew that he'll lose it in a matter of seconds of Xemnas doesn't shut up...

"Saix? Are you listening to me? Saix? Saix?"

Saix lost it... "SHUT IT MANSEX!" He punched Xemnas in the face!

Suddenly, they heard groaning coming down from the hall...

Xemnas panicked, "UH OH! SAIX HURRY! I NEED SACRIFICE! I'M PRECIOUS CARGO!"

Saix just smiled, "You want a sacrifice? I'll give you sacrifice!" He carried Xemnas and slowly walked down the tunnel with the zombies.

Xemnas didn't notice Saix's plan, "Phew! For a second, I thought you refused to sacrifice yourself!"

Saix shook his head, "Not at all! You're important... For MY survival!"

Xemnas frowned, "What do you mean?" He looked at where Saix was taking him, "Saix! I'm sorry! Take me the other way! PLease! I didn't mean to offend you!"

Saix shook his head, "No matter! I'm sure after they eat you, I'll be fine! You know why, because you have a BIG, FAT, UGLY, MOUTH!" He through Xemnas into a crowd of zombies, "I'm tired of being pushed around, Mansex! It's your turn to do the dirty work! It's over, Mansex!"

By the time he was done yelling, Xemnas was surrounded by the zombies put still in one piece, sadly...

Xemnas' last words were, "It's Xemnas!"

Saix slowly walked away as the zombies ate Xemnas.

Xemnas woke up in a room.

On his head was a helmet attached to a machine. He took it off and noticed that Yuffie, Kairi, and Vanitas were staring down at him.

Yuffie frowned, "Ooh... What Saix did was cruel..."

Kairi added, "But was fricking hilarious!" Vanitas and Kairi both started laughing.

Xemnas asked, "Am I in heaven?"

Vanitas laughed, "You in heaven?! That's hilarious! You belong in hell!" Kairi and Vanitas chuckled.

Yuffie gave them the SHUT IT look, "No... It's apart of the challenge! It's just a video game!"

Vanitas added, "A very realistic video game!"

Kairi explained, "When you lose, you wake up. Just like we did."

Xemnas started crying, "I LOST?! WAAH! Wait... How did you guys die?"

Yuffie glared at Vanitas and Kairi, "Those two were making... disturbing noises... And I followed the noise to them... When I got there, I was perminatly scarred for life!"

Kairi yelled, "We were only fooling around!"

Yuffie screamed, "I DON'T CARE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WRONG THAT IS!?"

**Kairi's Confessional**

**"What's Yuffie's problem? We were just kissing! Seriously! Nothing too inappropritate!"**

Xemnas seemed puzzled, "What does that have to do with you losing?"

Vanitas frowned, "Kairi and I caused... A little too much noise and the zombies found us..."

Meanwhile...

Demyx was getting tired! What a surprise? (-_-)

Zexion was getting annoyed but he was still very calm, "Demyx hurry up."

Demyx was walking way too slow, "But I'm tired!"

Zexion rolled his eyes, " Demyx, if you don't hurry, when the zombies find us, I'm leaving you behind."

Demyx wasn't to happy about Zexion said. "ZEXION! You aren't actually going to do that, are you?"

Zexion facepalmed, "Shh! Don't make too much noise!"

Then they heard groaning coming down the hall way, "Oops..."

Zexion and Demyx both woke up, "DEMYX YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST MADE US LOSE THE CHALLENGE!"

"Sorry, Zexion! But I was tired!"

Zexion snapped, "Tell me something I don't know!"

Demyx frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Zexion glared at him, "You know exactly what's that supposed to mean!" Zexion calmed down, "Sorry, Demyx, but you made us lose and you know I have a perfectly good reason to be angry."

Demyx nodded.

Riku and Sora woke up right afterwards, "God! Those zombies cornered us! Stupid zombies!"

That left Axel, Larxene, Aqua, Saix, and Sephiroth... Who just conveniantly happened to run into each other in the same room everyone woke up in.

"You guys are still alive?" Larxene asked.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Why do you sound so surprised?"

Larxene bit her lip, "No reason..."

Aqua glared at her, "Mmhmm..."

Axel asked, "Are we the only ones left?"

Aqua nodded, "Seems so..."

Then they heard moaning.

Saix sighed, "Of course..."

They all got ready to fight.

Together, they fought and killed many zombies.

Suddenly, they all woke up.

Axel seemed puzzeled, "Why are we here?"

Larxene agreed, "Yeah! We didn't lose!"

Roxas walked in clapping, "You guys didn't lose! You just annihilated all the zombies! Congrats to you, you guys are safe!"

Xion added, "See the rest of you at elimination!"

Later that night...

Roxas announced the loser, "The loser is... XEMNAS!"

Everyone but Xemnas corrected him, "MANSEX!"

Roxas nodded, "Oh right! Sorry about that!"

Xemnas screamed, "WHAT! BUT I'M THE STAR! THE JEWEL OF THE SHOW! THE HEART OF ALL THINGS FABULOUS IN THE WORLD! THE-"

Saix interrupted, "Most annoying person in the universe! NO ONE GIVES A DAMN! Now, walk away!"

Everyone started cheering!

**Sephiroth's Confessional**

**"Finally! Saix has a back bone! He just told Mansex! He isn't gettin pushed around anymore!" Sephiroth smiled deviously, "All the more reason for him to go next!"**

_**(Hoped you liked today's episode! Thank you Trainer Crimson for this great idea! Sorry for everyone who expected someone else being eliminated but Mansex had to go! It's a tradition! As always vote! Also, if anyone needs a beta reader, i just created a beta reader profile... So... Umm... Yeah! VOTE! :D)**_


	29. BOOK!

Roxas smiled, "Welcome back to Kingdom Survivor! You know who we are!"

Xion agreed, "So, let's cut to the chase! Today's challenge is... My personal fave... Tag Team Battle!"

Roxas didn't need to explain, "You guys all know what a tag team battle is! I don't need to say anything! Except for the teams... The teams are..."

Larxene and Sora

Sephiroth and Kairi

Vanitas and Saix

Yuffie and Demyx

Aqua and Axel

Riku and Zexion

Larxene was furious, as usual,"Why am I with Big Foot?"

Sora snapped, "Hey! Big Foot, over here, beat your butt!"

Larxene turned red, "Nu-uh! You would have died if it wasn't for your lame friends, Donald and Goofy!"

Sora argued, "At least I have friends!"

Larxene chuckled, "I have many friends! Right guys?" Everyone stayed silent, "I said... RIGHT, GUYS?"

Everyone started nodding and agreeing with her.

Sora rolled his eyes, "They aren't friends! They're just scared of you!"

Larxene was about to yell but she thought about it, "You know what, you're right! I am going to be as kind as possible to make friends."

Sora smiled, "Why don't you start of by telling me thank you for showing you the errors of your ways?"

Larxene gritted her teeth, "Thank you, Sora! Because of you I see the errors in my ways..." She tilted her head, nodded, and attempted a smile that looked more like she was about to eat you...

Sora laughed, "Now give me a hug!" He walked towards her and tried to give her a hug.

She just put her hand out in front of her and Sora couldn't move forwards,"Don't push it, Big Foot! Don't forget, I can snap you like a twig!"

Roxas announced, "Let the games begin!"

First up... **Larxene and Sora VS Yuffie and Demyx**!

Sora took on Demyx while Yuffie took on Larxene.

Sora was beating Demyx badly because Demyx thought fighting was too much work.

Yuffie and Larxene, though, we're having an epic battle.

Yuffie ordered, "DEMYX! FIGHT YOU IDIOT! FIGHT!"

Demyx shook his head, "You kidding me? Do you know how much effort I would have to out into fighting? I'm already tired!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes as she ducked under one of Larxene's jabs, "WHAT ELSE IS NEW? YOU ARE A LAZY IDIOT!"

Demyx started to cry... He ran off saying, "Yuffie's a meanie!"

Everyone gave Yuffie a stare.

Yuffie was annoyed, "You guys too? Seriously! Am I the only sane one?"

Aqua walked up to Yuffie, "No, but you do seem to be the only mean one here!"

Xion shook her head, "Shame... Yuffie... How could you? I thought you were a KIND person!"

**Larxene and Sora win!**

Yuffie just stomped away...

Next up... **Riku and Zexion VS Vanitas and Saix.**

The battle ended fairly quickly...

Vanitas pummeled Riku and Zexion had an interesting battle with Saix...

Zexion teleported every where saying, "I'm over here! Nope! Over here! You missed me! Are you even trying?" Finally, he appeared in front of Saix and hit him with his book saying, "BOOK!"

Saix sighed, "You seriously should not have picked a book as your weapon..." Then he punched Zexion in the face and Zexion fainted just like that...

**The winner is... Saix and Vanitas.**

Aqua went up to Sephiroth, "I guess it's you versus me now..."

Sephiroth kissed her, "Good luck."

Next round is... **Sephiroth and Kairi VS Axel and Aqua!**

Axel made the commands, "I'll take Coo-Coo, you take Sephiroth!"

Aqua did as followed.

Axel was doing very well... But the he insulted Kairi... And then he started not doing so well... But after a while... Axel got the best of Coo-Coo...

"Oh look! There's a sale at Macy's!"

Kairi fell for it, "There is?! Where?!"

Then Axel knocked her out...

Aqua was dodging all of Sephiroth's attacks because of her flexibility! And Sephiroth was losing his temper... He started swinging faster and faster, but as always, Aqua's flexibility got the best of him! Slowly, Sephiroth got tired and Aqua went for the strike. She rolled under neath his sword and did a handspring over Sephiroth's head and landed behind him.

"Sorry!" She said as she slashed him. Sephiroth was knocked out!

**The winner is... Aqua and Axel!**

Sephiroth was furious, "HOW COULD I HAVE LOST? I WILL NEVER LOSE TO A PATHETIC AND WEAK PERSON LIKE YOU!"

Aqua tried to calm him down, "It's ok Sephiroth... It's just a game..."

"A GAME? OF COURSE A BITCH LIKE YOU WOULD THINK IT'S A GAME!"

Aqua slapped him in the face, "YOU KNOW WHAT, SEPHIROTH? IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN OUT OF THIS DUMB COMPETITION A LONG TIME AGO! I HAVE BEEN ASKING PEOPLE NOT TO VOTE FOR YOU EVERY TIME! WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT!? YOU'RE WORSE THAN MANSEX! HAVE FUN BEING ELIMINATED, ASSHOLE!"

Everyone stood there surprised, "Worse than Mansex? Is that even possible?"

Roxas announced, "I will see, Sephiroth, Kairi, Riku, Zexion, Demyx, and Yuffie and the elimination ceremony!"

That night...

Roxas announced the safe people, "Kairi, Demyx, Zexion, and Riku! Good bye, Sephiroth and Yuffie!"

Sephiroth frowned, "I had this coming for a long time..."

Yuffie started to cry, "I'm sorry, Demyx... This competition has made me go a little crazy... I hope you forgive me."

Demyx hugged her, "It's ok... I get yelled at by Zexion all the time!"

Yuffie left waving good bye.

**_(Aww... How touching? :3 I found that last scene with Yuffie and Demyx adorable! As always vote! Also, I'm making a poll on "Who's Your Favorite Character?" of season two. It doesn't mean voting for who gets eliminated, I just want to know. So please do fill it out, it won't take long!)_**

Larxene

Kairi

Vanitas

Saix

Aqua

Riku

Sora

Demyx

Zexion

Axel


	30. Fear Mansex! Kindom: Talk

Ventus and Terra smiled, "We have a special episode today! Sephiroth is backstage… And we can't wait to interview him!"

Xemnas walks in nodding, "You want to talk to me! I am THE star!"

Ventus yelled, "Xemnas, we were supposed to interview Sephiroth!"

Xemnas brushed his comment away, "Who cares! I am what the viewers want! I AM THE HEART OF THIS SHOW! I AM-"

Sephiroth hits Xemnas on the head and Xemnas faints, "God he's annoying… Why was he aloud on season two anyways?"

Terra raised his shoulders, "I have NO idea… Anyways… Did you actually have feelings for Aqua or was it all an act?"

Sephiroth laughed, "Please… I'm evil for a reason! Aqua was only a pawn in my plan… Sadly, my plan failed miserably when I lost my temper…"

Ventus asked, "Did you know that Aqua was making sure you got as far as possible? Also, she convinced everyone to vote off Mansex…"

Sephiroth nodded, "Of course! She's like a love sick puppy! But, I felt very offended when she called me worse then Mansex."

Terra agreed, "Who wouldn't be!"

Ventus pointed at Xemnas, "Seriously, look at it! How did THAT thing become the leader of Organization XIII?"

Terra chuckled, "A mystery that no one will ever know!"

Xemnas stood groaning, "I'll show you how!" He summoned his ethereal blades, "I'm not as pathetic as you think!" Suddenly, Xemnas went on a rampage. The camera went all static and then Xemnas picked it up and everything went back to normal. Behind him, Sephiroth moaned on the ground.

Xemnas smiled, "I'm coming for you, Aqua! Your next! That's right! Fear Mansex! I mean- Ugh! You know what I meant!"

_**(Hope you enjoyed this episode!)**_


	31. 20 Favourites Extravaganza

Roxas smiled, "The final ten! How exciting!"

Xion agreed, "I know! We started off with twenty-four contestants now we only have ten!"

Roxas added, "Also, we finally got twenty favourites! So, this is the 20th favourite extravaganza!"

Xion pointed, "Here come our contestants!"

Roxas announced the challenge, "Today's challenge is… Dodgeball! AGAIN! Except this time, it's every man-"

Kairi interrupted, "And woman!"

Roxas glared at her, "For themselves! Got it?"

Everyone looked at Xion.

Xion sighed, "The rules are… Everyone throws dodgeballs at each other. Last one standing wins. Seriously? I thought you knew how to play dodgeball!"

Roxas yelled, "START!"

Instantly everyone aimed for Zexion because Zexion was just reading his book. Luckily, Demyx got in the way, because he thought the point of the game was to get hit from the dodgeballs, and saved Zexion… Genius, right?

Axel then grabbed a dodgeball that bounced off Demyx's face and threw it at Larxene. But Larxene ducked and found out that Vanitas was going to hit her from behind. So, Axel saved her.

Axel winked, "Your welco-"

Then he was hit in the face by Kairi, "HOW DARE YOU HIT MY CUDDELY BEAR!?"

Aqua then did a hand spring, caught a ball that was on the ground, and sniped Kairi in the back of her head, "That's how!"

Sora and Riku were arguing over who should hit who because they were too close of friends and didn't want to hit each other!

_**(Pukes)**_

Larxene noticed her chance and whipped the ball at there groin. Both Riku and Sora were eliminated.

Aqua then hit Saix in the back.

That leaves Larxene, Aqua, Zexion, and…

"Hello, duckies! Guess who's back!" Xemnas stood behind them with a ball in his hand.

Xemnas' Confessional

"I made a deal with Xion and Roxas that if I won I would join… Again… I'm not losing this time! FEAR MANSEX! I meant Xemnas! FEAR XEMNAS!"

He caught Larxene and Aqua off guard and hit them both

He then faced Zexion but Zexion was too busy reading his book to notice.

Xemnas laughed, "This'll be easy!" He threw the ball at Zexion but it hit Zexion's book instead. The ball then flew off the book and hit Xemnas in the face.

Zexion screamed, "WHATCH IT, MANSEX! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M READING?"

Xion announced the winner, "The winner is… ZEXION!"

Xemnas was outraged, "WHAT?! I HIT HIM!"

Xion shook her head, "No, you hit his book! You're out! See you guys at elimination!"

That night…

Roxas announced, "OK, Xemnas, you lost the bet so your out!"

Xemnas got dragged away, "NO! YOU MUST FEAR ME! FEAR MANSEX! I MEANT XEMNAS! FEAR ME! FEAR ME!"

Zexion rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right! Like I would ever fear that loser…"

Roxas turned back to the contestants, "The following people are safe! Larxene, Demyx, Aqua, Sora, Riku, Zexion, Vanitas, and Kairi! Axel and Saix, you must battle it out! Whoever-"

Saix interrupted him, "Wins the battle is safe! We got it!"

Saix and Axel fought very well.

Saix swung, Axel ducked. Axel threw a chakram, Saix blocked it. And so on. But then, Saix hit the back of Axel's knee and Axel tumbled to the ground. Axel was going to stand up but Saix's sword was pointed at Axel's neck.

Saix grinned, "You lost!"

Xion corrected him, "Actually, you lost!"

Everyone was puzzeled, "What?"

Roxas explained, "I never said you were safe if you won! That's why you gotta listen!"

Saix couldn't believe it, "NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR!" He ran off crying.

Larxene hugged Axel, "Yeah! You're safe! I mean… Aww… You're safe…"

Axel smiled, "I know what you meant!" And he kissed her.

_**(Thanks for the 20 favourites guys! I'm so happy! As always vote because we're at the top 9 competitors! So it's very important! Like I've mentioned before, please tell me your favourite character of season two! I'm curious to know!)**_

Larxene

Kairi

Vanitas

Aqua

Riku

Sora

Demyx

Zexion

Axel


	32. If a Quiz is Quizical, What's a Test?

Roxas smiled, "Guess what?"

Xion asked, "Chicken butt?"

Roxas seemed confused, "No… My favourite character is back on the show!"

Xion sighed, "And that's?"

Roxas exclaimed, "DOCTOR DEMYX!"

Xion smiled, "Here come our contestants!"

Roxas announced the challenge, "Today's challenge is… Facts!"

Xion explained, "As always, we ask you a series of questions! Except, if you answer one wrong, you lose!"

Roxas asked Larxene, "True or Flase: If there's more suicidal people in the world, isn't there less suicidal people in the world?"

Larxene paused, "False?"

Roxas thought about it, "Explain."

Larxene did as told, "Just because they're suicidal, it doesn't mean they're going to commit suicide."

Roxas nodded, "Good! Kairi your next! True or Flase: Everyone loves you!"

Kairi laughed, "Of course! I'm perfect."

Roxas shook his head, "Nope! Bye!"

Kairi screamed, "WHAT!?" A trap door opened under her and she fell.

Xion faced Vanitas, "How do you spell _at_?"

Vanitas grunted, "That's so hard! Umm… _U_- No, _O_! Umm… _D_! Yeah! _Od_! That's how you spell _at_!"

Xion yelled in Vanitas' ear, "I hear an echo… Is that normal?" A trap door opened under Vanitas, "Ok… Aqua, your turn! What caused Joan of Arc to lead the French army?"

Aqua frowned, "Didn't she hear angels or something telling her to do it?"

Xion nodded, "Yup!"

Aqua smiled, "Joan of Arc is cray-cray!"

Roxas looked to Sora, "What's better. Cats or dogs?"

Sora grinned, "Easy! Cats!"

Riku argued, "NO WAY! DOGS ARE SO MUCH BETTER!"

Sora snapped, "Cats are cuter!"

Riku and Sora debated over what was better until Roxas interrupted them, "WRONG! THE BOTH OF YOU! It's a matter of opinion." A trap door opened under Sora and RIku and they fell.

Roxas rubbed his hands, "Doctor Demyx! This'll be fun… What's the fear of the number 666?"

Dr. Demyx sighed, "Child play! Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobi a!"

Axel and Larxene fainted. And Aqua started to cry… Zexion just sipped apple juice from a juice box.

"Seriously? They're still not used to Dr. Demyx? Huh…" Zexion took another sip.

Roxas smiled, "Yup! And I guess that Axel and Larxene can't continue… Zexion your turn! If you drop a trumpet and a flute down a cliff, which one will hit the ground first?"

Zexion rolled his eyes, "Who gives a damn?"

Roxas looked at his answer sheet, "Not possible! That's the answer! _Who gives a damn_ is the answer! Great job, Zexion!"

Xion asked Aqua, "0The following remaining three of you will be safe if you answer the next questions correctly. What does pi stand for?"

Aqua frowned, "You've got to be kidding me! I learned this in grade seven! 3.14159265359."

Xion mumbled, "Party pooper!"

Aqua exclaimed, "Excuse me? Did I hear something?"

Xion answered quickly, "NO!"

Aqua added, "That's what I thought!"

Roxas pointed to , "Dr.D! What's the square root of pi?"

Doctor Demyx frowned, "Do not refer to me as Dr.D! For your pathetic question, the answer is 1.77245385091!"

Roxas nodded.

Xion seemed excited, "Zexion, if you answer this, you're safe! The fear of horses is…"

Zexion threw away his juice box, "Equinophobia or hippophobia. We done here?"

Xion nodded.

That night.

Roxas named, "Zexion, Dr.D-"

Demyx interrupted him, "It's just Demyx now."

Roxas sighed, "Aww… Aqua, Larxene, Axel, Vanitas, Riku, and… Kairi!"

Sora seemed puzzeled, "Why am I eliminated? I'm the kindest one here!"

Larxene added, "Exactly! You're too kind! No one likes a goody-goody!"

Sora agreed, "You're right… Meh! I made it this far! And that's an accomplishment! Thank you for-"

Axel exclaimed, "GET ON WITH IT AN LEAVE!"

Larxene hugged Axel, "Oh Axel! You're so hot when your mad!"

_**(THANKS FOR WATCHING! We're at the final 8 now! So… You know!)**_

Larxene

Kairi

Vanitas

Aqua

Riku

Demyx

Zexion

Axel


	33. Uh, Oh Kairi Lost It!

It was midnight.

Roxas smiled, "Today's a special episode!"

Xion agreed, "That's right! Today's a double elimination!"

Roxas commanded, "GET OVER HERE, YOU LAZY CONTESTANTS!"

Everyone groans.

Kairi walks in with what seems to be a bush on her head, "Seriously? I never got to brush my hair!"

Riku seemed disgusted, "That's your hair? I thought that was a bush!"

Vanitas hugged Kairi, "It's ok, Kairi! I still love you!"

Kairi frowned, "I don't need your love! I need THEIR respect!"

Vanitas nodded, "RESPECT HER!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

**Zexion's Confessional**

"**They have got to go!"**

Roxas announced, "The challenge is… Dance Party!"

Xion explained the rules, "Pretty much, you dance! If you stop dancing, you're out!"

Roxas yelled, "BEGIN!"

Demyx started groaning, "I'm tired…"

Zexion rolled his eyes, "Well! You're going to keep dancing whether you like it or not!"

Demyx sighed, "Fine…"

Larxene and Axel slow danced, "They never said what dance we had to dance! This will waste less energy!"

Vanitas grabbed Kairi's arms and spun her around like crazy, "VANITAS! STOP IT! I'M GETTING DIZZY!"

Eventually, Kairi puked. Since she was being spun around like crazy, she got puke everywhere…

First, it hit Riku, then Axel, and then Demyx. Demyx was grossed out and stopped dancing, same with Axel. But Riku kept going. Finally, she puked on Vanitas. Then Vanitas stopped and let Kairi go. Vanitas was eliminated and Kairi got a small concussion… So she was eliminated too.

**Aqua's Confessional**

"**EWW! That's so gross!"**

All that remain is Aqua, Larxene, Zexion, and Riku.

After some time has passed, Larxene fell on Zexion, and they were both eliminated; all that remained was Aqua and Riku. Aqua slowly slowed down. Ten she fell down but Riku caught her before she hit the ground to make it look like a dance move. E then helped her back up and they slow danced.

"Why are you helping me?" Aqua was curious.

"Umm… Well… That's what friends are for?"

She nodded.

The continued to slow dance. After a while Riku spoke.

"You're very pretty…" He slowly leaned in for a kiss but then Aqua tripped him. "OW! What was that for?"

Roxas announced the winner, "Aqua wins!"

"You betrayed me!"

Aqua looked down, "I'm sorry… But… I can't do it!" She ran of crying.

**Riku's Confessional**

"**Oh right… I forgot Aqua is still recovering from Sephiroth…"**

That night…

Roxas announced the name's of all the safe people, "Aqua, Axel, Zexion, Demyx, and Riku! Good bye Kairi and Vanitas!"

Vanitas frowned and walked away but Kairi… She… Umm… Smiled, "Can you repeat that?"

Roxas nodded, "Sure! Good bye Kairi and Vanitas!"

Her eye started twitching, "Well, you see, Roxas… I ain't going anywhere."

Roxas shook his head, "Umm… Yes, you are! You were eliminated."

Riku face palmed, "Uh oh…"

"You know what, Roxas? I'm not going anywhere because someone has to host this show when you get injured!" She then lost control and tackled Roxas.

The camera went all static.

_**(Uhh… Oh… I guess Kairi's our new host of the show… This is going to get ugly! As always, vote! We're at the final 6! Also, sorry I didn't write this earlier but I had end of the term exams so I was studying.)**_

Larxene

Aqua

Riku

Demyx

Zexion

Axel


	34. Not Terra Too Kingdom Talk

"Welcome! This is Kingdom Talk!" Terra waved.

Ventus introduced himself, "I'm Ventus, and this is Terra! And today, we're interviewing, Roxas, Kairi, and Vanitas!"

Terra explained, "As we all know… Kairi is considered to be psychotic…"

Ventus argued, "Psychotic? I believe she's at least 2 times worse than psychotic!"

Terra continued, "Well, last time she lost it when Roxas told her she was eliminated. And she tackled him and slapped, punched, kicked, and even bit him."

Ventus added, "Not only did Roxas get broken bones, a slight concussion, and perhaps even rabies, the x-ray showed that one of his organs, to be more clear, his kidney, has gone missing since that little incident…"

Terra gestured that Roxas comes in, "Please welcome, Roxas!"

He rolled in on a wheel chair, "Hi! Oww! It hurts to talk! Oww! I should probably stop talking now. Oww! I'm going to shut up! OWW! This is a very viscous cycle! OWW! That's it! OWW!" Roxas just covered his mouth.

Terra handed Roxas a white board to write what he would usually say, "So, Roxas, how do you feel?"

Roxas wrote…

_I'm in a wheel chair, my leg is broken, I can't talk, I have a concussion, and Kairi stole one of my kidneys and you bother asking me if I'm ok?_

Terra thought about it, "Yes!"

Roxas' face went red…

_OF COURSE I'M NOT OK! KIDNEYS DON'T GROW ON TREES, YOU KNOW!?_

Ventus agreed, "It's true! So, when are you going to host the show again?"

Roxas wrote…

_After two episodes. The doctor said I'll be able to talk then._

Ventus nodded, "Cool! It was nice seeing you Roxas."

Ventus looked at the camera, "We'll be right back to interview Kairi after these messages!"

**Have you ever wanted to learn how to use the Keyblade? Well, too bad! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!** **But that's ok! Instead, you can have any member of the Organization XIII teach you how to use their weapons. Except for Demyx. He says, "Teaching people how to use the sitar is WAY to much work!" Sign up! And you can learn from the masters!**

Terra smiled, "Welcome back! Now welcome, Kairi!"

Kairi walked on while the audience booed and threw fruits at her. She, then, hissed and they started clapping out of fear, "That's more like it!"

Ventus asked, "So, we heard you aren't hosting the show. Is that true?"

Kairi frowned, "Yes, apparently, Xion is the Co-Host so she's hosting the show instead. I should've killed her when I had the chance!"

Everyone gasped.

"Did I say that outloud? Oops! I was just kidding!"

Terra ignored her comment, "Did you steal Roxas' kidney?"

She smiled, "No comment…"

But Terra insisted, "You didn't answer my question…"

Her eye started to twitch, "Nothing you can prove."

Terraa tilted his head, "So that's a yes?"

And as always… "I'M NORMAL!" And she tackled Terra and the camera went static. What else is new?

_**(Thanks! And vote!)**_


	35. I BIT MY TONGUE!

_**(WARNING: My personal favourite character is going to be eliminated!So, if you find him/her awesome, I feel your pain!)**_

Xion frowned, "Welcome… I'm your host Xion… And Roxas would be here if-" She started sobbing, "If Kairi didn't beat him up! We have a special episode today! CONTESTANTS! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!"

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**I know… I feel sorry for her too! I wish I didn't have a stupid heart! THEN SYMPATHY WOULDN'T BE AN EMOTION! Who am I kidding? I love having a heart!" She bit her tongue, "Ow! I bith my tongue!"**

Xion continued, "Anyways, sniff, today, you're doing a monologue! Got it? I SAID GOT IT!?"

Every nodded and said yes.

"Good… I'll give you ten minutes to prepare!"

5 minutes later…

Demyx went up, "Hello, Xion!"

Xion screamed, "NEXT!"

Demyx went of groaning.

Axel came up, "To be or not to-"

"I've heard that like ten times in my life! NEXT!"

**Axel's Confessional**

"**No I'm not angry. She's replacing Roxas and she's clueless."**

Larxene want up, "Thorry I bith my tungue! Tho, if you don'th underthand me, then thorry! Thith ith for all you girlth who have ever been hurt by-"

Xion shook her head, "That was dreadful! I understood nothing!"

Larxene pointed to her tongue, "That'th becauthe I bith my tongue!"

Xion tilted her head, "What? NEXT!"

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**THO NOT FAIR! IT'TH NOT MY FAULTH I BITH MY TONGUE! THTUPID TONGUE!"**

Zexion went up, "Today, I thought I saw an angel… It was a pigeon… Thank you." He walked off reading.

"What the hell?" Xion called up Riku.

"I was captured by the darkness! A prisoner! A hostage! A kidnapped little-"

Xion screamed, "NOBODY CARES!"

Riku walked off mimicking her, "Nobody cares! Well I care!"

"Excuse me?"

Riku started running, "NOTHING!"

Last but not least, Aqua.

"Xion! I feel you! I know how it feels to be ditched by people who are close to you! In fact, three people who were important to me, abandoned me! First, Terra. Followed by Ventus. And lastly, Master Eraqus just decided to die! Actually, Terra killed him!" Aqua started hyperventilating, "NOT ONLY THAT, YOU SAVE THEIR USELESS LITTLE NAGGING BUTTS AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DON'T EVEN GET A THANK YOU! NO… INSTEAD I FALL DOWN TO A REALM OF DARKNESS! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Riku walked on stage trying to calm Aqua down.

Xion clapped, "I feel you! AQUA WINS! Oh also, I forgot to mention the person who does the worst would be eliminated… Bye Larxene."

Larxene fell over, "WHATH? THATH'TH THO NOT FAIR! I BITH MY TONGUE!"

Xion shook her head, "Yeah, still understand nothing…"

Axel came up to Larxene, "No! You can't go! I love-"

But then Larxene slapped him, "WIN THITH THTUPID COMPETITHION, GOT ITH?"

Axel nodded.

**Axel's Confessional**

"**Umm… Do any of you have an idea of what she said?"**

_**(Thank you for watching! I mean reading! I'm taking Kingdom Survivor as an actual show now… Anyways, this idea was proposed by hopefuldreamer1991! BTW for all of you who think I don't consider your ideas and comments. Trust me I do! Vote! We're at final five now!)**_


	36. Demyx Runs! What Happened!

_**(WARNING: All that remain are awesome characters. So, I'm sorry for your loss!)**_

Xion tried to smile but her smile was crooked, "Roxas is still not here? That's just great… Anyways! We're at the final five! Here they are! Sadly, they have cheesy poses and lines… First up, Axel."

Axel summoned fire, "My name's Axel! Got it memorized?"

Xion rolled her eyes, "Sigh… Awesome… Aqua's next."

Aqua twirled, "There's always a way when your name is Aqua!"

Xion stayed unimpressed, "Demyx is next."

Demyx was sleeping on a chair, "Zzzz… Zzzz… Zzzz… MY NAME'S DEMYX! Zzzz… Zzzz…"

Xion pointed to Zexion.

Zexion just kept reading.

Xion yelled, "ZEXION!"

Zexion sighed, "Fine… My name is Zexion! Happy?!"

Xion screamed back, "YES! RIKU! YOU'RE UP! NOW!"

Riku winked, "Hi! My name's Riku!"

Xion smiled, "FINALLY! WE'RE DONE! LET THE CHALLENGE BEGIN! Today's challenge is an obstacle course! Who ever gets across first, wins!"

**Aqua's Confessional**

"**YES! I'M GOING TO WIN THIS! JUST WAIT AND SEE!"**

Xion walked over to each of the obstacles explaining what you have to do, "First, you must jump over each one of these walls. As you can see, they get higher and higher as you go. Then, you have to avoid the moving bars. Afterwards, you have to climb out of this tube. Finally, run to the finish line! If you fail, you lose! GO!"

Everyone ran! EVEN DEMYX!? Everyone succeeded at the wall jumping. But people started losing at the 2nd obstacle. Demyx and Zexion were out first. When they got to tube climbing, everyone started tp panic.

Riku tried to climb but fell, "WHY ISN'T THERE A LATTER!?"

Aqua grinned, "Because it would be to easy!" She bounced off the sides of the tube until she was out, "See you later!"

Riku smiled, "Fine! I didn't want to do this." He double jumped.

**Riku's Confessional**

"**Hey! I never said it would be as cool as Aqua's escape! She's so pretty…"**

Axel was stuck, "NOO! HELP ME OUT!"

Leaving Aqua and Riku running for the finish line.

Aqua was in the lead until Riku opened his mouth, "AQUA! I LOVE YOU!"

Aqua tripped out of surprised and Riku passed her.

Riku jumped with joy, "YAY! I WON!"

Aqua stood up, "I can't believe you did that!"

Riku smiled, "It's all a part of the game!"

**Aqua's Confessional**

"**I admit! That was well played, Riku!"**

Xion announced the safe people, "Riku, of course, Aqua, Axel, and… Zexion! Demyx, you're out!"

Demyx frowned, "Again… I never win this thing!"

Zexion smiled, "It's ok, Demyx. You go furthest every time! I'm sure you'll get even further if there's a next season."

Demyx smiled, "Aww! Thanks, Zexy!"

Zexion screamed, "MY NAME IS ZEXION! Z-E-X-I-O-N! ZEXION!"

Demyx laughed, "Mmhmm! Whatever! Goodbye, Zexy!"Demyx walked away while Zexion insisted to call him Zexion.

_**(Thank you for reading! We're at the final 4 now! As always, I insist to vote!)**_


	37. Shh! It's a Secret!

Roxas gestured the camera to move closer, "Before the next episode, I have to tell you a secret. In celebration of my return, Xion agreed that we will save any member that has been eliminated to be switched out with any other member who is still in the game!"

Xion added, "So tell us who you want eoxas and Xion said together, "Have a nice day!"

_**(Thank you Trainer Crimson for this awesome idea!)**_


	38. Roxas is Back? HUG HIM! NOW!

Roxas smiled, "Today's episode is special!"

Xion jumped and hugged Roxas, "ROXAS IS BACK!" She looked at the contestants, "EVERYONE HUG ROXAS, NOW!"

They squealed and did as told.

Xion smiled out of satisfaction, "That's more like it! Roxas, it's all yours!"

Roxas nodded, "The reason that today is a special day is because who ever wins the challenge gets to choose who one of the eliminated contestants to be eliminated AND they get to choose who gets eliminated!"

**Axel's Confessional**

**"LARXENE! I'LL GET YOU BACK! I PROMISE!"**

Roxas smiled, "But it's not going to be that easy!"

Xion explained the rules, "You will spin two wheels. The first wheel is the minigame, the second wheel is the person. Every eliminated contestant is behind the curtain. You must compete whoever succeeds in their challenge will battle it out in the end and we'll have our victor."

Zexion went first. The first wheel landed on _Out-Smart_. The second wheel landed on _ ._

Everyone gasped.

Zexion sighed, "I forfeit!"

Aqua next. _Out-Sing Rai._

Aqua laughed, "No offence but this'll be easy!"

Of course, Aqua won since Rai has a horrible voice.

Axel went next. _Out-Beat Kairi._

Axel shrugged, "Uh oh..."

The fight went on. Kairi jumped on Axel's shoulders pulling out his hair, while saying, "I AM NORMAL! NORMAL I TELL... Mmm... Axel's hair tastes like Head and Shoulders..."

Axel screamed, "Are you eating my hair?!"

Kairi coughed the hair out of her mouth and put it back on Axel's head, "No..."

Axel raged, "That's it!" He grabbed her legs and threw her into a wall. She was knocked out, "DAMN, GIRL! YOU CRAZY!"

Larxene yelled from behind the curtain, "Axel! That's wrong. It's: DAMN, GUUURRRRRLLLL! WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO CRAY-CRAY?!"

Axel smiled, "Aww! Larxene, I love you!"

Larxene blushed, "I love you too, Hot Stuff!"

Axel turned red, "How many times have I told you not to use stupid puns?"

Larxene panicked, "Uhh... Not enough times for me to stop? Yeah, that's sounds believable... Right?"

Axel chuckled and sat back down.

Last but not least, Riku. He got _Make some one throw up before Mansex._

Riku didn't know how to respond, "Umm... Ok?"

**Riku's Confessional**

**"Darn! I'm screwed. The second Mansex shows his face everyone will puke!"**

Rikue went first, "I hate all the letters in the alphabet but I love U"

Everyone just sighed.

**Xemans' Confessional**

**"Riku's going to win! There's no way anyone can be disgusted by this perfection!"**

**The camera man puked.**

**Xemnas smiled awkwardly, "Probably ate some bad shrimp or something..."**

Xemnas walked in front of the curtain, "BEHOLD SUCH BEAUTY!"

Everyone lost it. It was like a fountain of vomit! _**(I'm going to stop describing this because I'm eating... You get the point, right?)**_

"Riku loses! Leaving Aqua and Axel to battle it out!"

They were so evenly matched, that they both used triple firaga and they both lost at the same time.

Roxas' jaw hit the ground, "I don't know how to respond to this... YOU BOTH WIN! Who do you want back?"

It was obvious who Axel picked. Larxene ran from behind the curtain and hugged him.

Aqua picked Demyx.

**Aqua's Confessional**

**"Umm... I don't know! Demyx was one of the few people I actually enjoyed having around..."**

"Who do you want eliminated?"

Axel picked Riku. Riku started to sob. _**(I know. I'm sad he's leaving too. :'( )**_

Aqua asked, "Can I pick ANYONE to eliminate?"

Roxas nodded.

**Larxene's Confessional**

**"She was going to pick my Axel... I'm sorry but I had to do this..."**

Larxene interrupted Aqua, "Hey... What was your name again?"

Aqua was furious that Larxene forgot her name, "AQUA! DUH!"

Roxas was surprised, "You want to eliminate yourself? Ok..."

Aqua's eyes were wide open, "No! I WAS JUST ANSWERING LARXENE'S QUESTION!"

Roxas sighed, "Sorry, I can't hear you! Ever since Kairi attacked me my hearing hasn't been all there..."

"I WANT TO CHANGE MY MIND!"

Roxas ooh-ed, "Sorry! But no takesies-backsies!"

Riku smiled, "At least we have each other."

Aqua grunted, "Riku, I'm too old for you! Get over it. Us, it's never going to happen."

Riku puckered up his lips, "Wanna bet?"

Aqua screamed and ran away and Riku followed her.

_**(I'm sorry. It was a tie between bringing Demyx and Larxene back. AND a tie between Aqua and Riku leaving. I didn't want to disappoint so... Yeah. I'm sorry Hopefuldreamer since I know you love Riku. We're at the final 4 so vote.)**_

FINAL 4:

-Axel

-Larxene

-Demyx

-Zexion


	39. Poor Aqua :'( Kingdom Talk (Fixed)

Terra smiled, "Welcome to Kingdom Talk! Today, we'll interview Aqua and Riku!"

Ventus laughed, "Together!"

They walked on stage.

Aqua was annoyed by Ventus' comment, "What do you mean by _Together?_"

Ventus explained, "Well, you are a couple now, right?"

Aqua shook her head, "We will NEVER be a couple!"

Terra laughed, "Wow! Calm down, Aqua!"

Aqua chuckled minaiacly, "Did he just tell me to calm down? Ok... Let's see why I'm pissed! So, my brothers left home and I had to get them to return. But, they were too stubborn to listen and the refused to do as told. Ultimatily, I had so save their lousy butts and I had to fic all the messes and problems they started in the worlds. And do I get a thank you? Nope. Instead, the younger one calls me a jerk and says that being a master is getting to my head. Then, the older brother goes ahead and decides to kill the man whom I consider to be my father. Oh it gets worse! I save the younger brothers butt three times in a row by saving him from falling to certain doom, risking my life to save him from the x-blade, and put him somewhere safe to recover! I THEN GO ON AND SACRIFICE MYSELF TO SAVE THE OLDER BROTHER AND I FELL INTO A PIT OF DARKNESS!? DO I EVER GET A THANK YOU!? NOPE! INSTEAD, PEOPLE WHO HAVE PLAYED OUR GAME DECIDED THAT I WAS TOO CALM AND COLLECTED AND SHOWED BARELY ANY EMOTION! HOW ABOUT NOW!? AM I TOO EMOTIONLESS FOR YOU!? ANSWER ME!"

Aqua started to hyperventilate as Riku attempted to calm her down.

Terra backed off offended, "Sorry I asked..."

Ventus pointed out, "You do know we aren't your actual brothers, right?"

Aqua asked, "Riku, can I kill them?"

Riku nodded, "Sure! They're assholes anyways."

Aqua grinned, "Thank you!" She looked at Ventus and Terra, "DIE!"

**_(Sorry for the inconveniance! I posted the wrong doc! xD As you can see I feel bad for Aqua since no one actually showed her the respect that she clearly diserves. She was the true hero of BBS and I was disappointed that she was voted off. Now, I ask that you take a moment of silence to thank her. Oh and vote.)_**


	40. I Volunteer As Tribute!

Roxas smiled, "The final four... How exciting! It is time for their signature poses and quotes."

Xion named, "Axel!"

Axel threw his chakram in the air and caught it, "Hi! The name's Axel! Got it memorized?"

"Demyx!"

Demyx played his guitar, "WOOHOO!"

"Zexion!"

Zexion, still reading his book, did a fist bump in the air and said with no emotion, "Zexion. Woo..."

"Larxene!"

Larxene threw her shoe at Xion, "THEY KNOW WHO WE ARE! GET ON WITH IT!"

**Larxene's Confessional**

**"Remember that quote? Episode 1, season 1! Aww... I miss season 1..."**

Roxas clapped, "Great one, Larxene! That was just like the first time you said that!"

Xion announced the challenge and explained the rules, "Today, we're playing paintball! We all know how to play paintball. So, yeah."

Roxas screamed, "Start!"

Everyone ran for their paintball gun. Well, except for Demyx who walked.

Larxene got her's first, then Axel, followed by Zexion, and lastly, Demyx.

Larxene did a back flip and shot Demyx in the crotch.

Larxene felt guilty, "Sorry! It's hard to aim when you're in the air! How does Xigbar do it?"

Axel laughed, "Like this."

He attempted to do what Larxene did. He aimed for Zexion but Zexion, still reading his book, pointed the gun randomly and fired. The paintball hit Axel right on the forehead and Axel fell backwards.

Zexion looked up, "Ooh... Did I do that? Sorry but the Hunger Games is such a great book.

Larxene dropped her gun and ran besides Zexion, "OMG! What part are you at? I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE THAT BOOK!"

Zexion grinned but covered his mouth with his book, "At the part when Katniss volunteers as tribute. Oh and by the way, you're out."

Larxene seemed puzzled, "What? OW!"

She caved in over her gut as Zexion shot her with a paintball gun.

**Zexion's Confessional**

**"OK, Larxene. You have to admit, that was very clever of me."**

Larxene held out her hand, "Congrats. You win, Zexy!"

Zexion's face turned red, "WHAT!?"

Larxene patted him on the back, "I'm kidding, Zexion. That was very clever than you."

Zexion smiled.

That night...

Roxas announced the safe people, "Zexion, Demyx, and... Larxene!"

Axel frowned.

Larxene pushed Zexion and Demyx out of her way and said, "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Roxas titled his head, "You mean to get eliminated?"

Larxene nodded.

Zexion stood up of the floor, "Woah, woah, woah! Are we cos-playing now?"

**Larxene's Confessional**

**"I've always wanted to say that!"**

Roxas thought about it, "Ok... I guess. Axel, you are safe. Larxene is being eliminated!"

Axel ran up to Larxene, "No. You can't do this."

Larxene looked down, "But I must."

Axel frowned, "At least win it for the both of us! Katniss, please try!"

Larxene pushed Axel, "Hey! Don't call me that!"

Axel and Larxene did a secret handshake which was: One of them fist bumps, while the other one high fives. Then they yell Thanksgiving! (Because when you fist bump and High 5, it looks like a turkey without a head.)

Larxene smiled, "Win it, ok? I've won before. Now it's your turn." She kissed him and ran off.

Axel's Confessional

"Such a great girlfriend!"

_**(This awesome idea was suggested by o0ForeverFantasy0o. Sorry it took so long to finish this chap. You have NO idea how many projects I had to finish this week. 2 for Social Studies, 1 for English, and 1 for French. Anyways, vote. We are at the final 3 now. And, I wasn't planning on doing a season 3 but some of you have asked for a final season. so tell me that too.)**_


	41. Zexy is Sexy

Roxas smiled, "Final Three! Axel, Zexion, and Demyx."

"We have a special episode for you!" Xion added.

Roxas agreed, "That's right. Our remaining competitors have to create a theme song. Whoever has the best theme song, wins."

**Zexion **

Xion walked over to Zexion, "So, what do you have so far?"

Zexion sat cross legged and read what he wrote down:

_Zexion rhymes with... Xion._

_Xion rhymes with... Zexion._

_That's why Zexion should win._

Zexion sighed, "Well, it's fairly obvious who's going to lose..."

Xion nodded and walked away.

**Axel**

Roxas went up to Axel, "What do you have written down?"

Axel read it out loud:

_Dada dada dada dada,_

_Dada dada dada dada, _

_Dada dada dada dada,_

_Dada dada dada dada,_

_Dada dada dada dada, _

_Dada dada dada dada,_

_Axel!_

Roxas shook his head, "That's the Batman theme song. You just changed Batman to Axel..."

Axel frowned, "You never said it had to be a original theme!"

Roxas put his hand on Axel's shoulder, "Make it original or you won't win."

**Demyx**

Xion went up to Demyx.

Before she asked him, he said, "It's a surprise."

**Judging Time.**

**Axel's Theme**

_I already have a theme!_

_It makes every girl scream!_

_Why am I writing another?_

_I want to eat a burger!_

_AXEL!_

Roxas was surprised, "You should have sticked with your first theme..."

Xion was crying on how bad it was, "Why, Axel?! WHY!?"

**Demyx's Theme**

_Demyx is lazy all the time._

_But he knows how to make a rhyme._

_And if you think that this song is a crime,_

_Well, tell that to the Optimus Prime!_

Roxas shook his head, "That was horrible..."

Xion was still crying, "That was beautiful! The way that you randomly added Optimus Prime into your theme makes it all the better! TRANSFORMERS FOR THE WIN!"

**Zexion's Theme**

_Zexion is cool._

_He is no fool._

_He makes you want,_

_Too drool!_

_He his so hot._

_You love him a lot._

_And he call's,_

_all of the shots._

_He is so handsome,_

_You won't believe!_

_He won't ever make you,_

_WANT TO LEAVE!_

_He is so sexy,_

_He hates it when,_

_They call him Zexy,_

_My song makes no sense,_

_But you'll let me,_

_WIN ANYWAYS!_

Roxas stayed speachless.

Xion commented on it, "Well, since this is a theme song. And all you said in it was true. I guess Zexion is our winner! 10 bonus points for being so sexy!" She winked.

That night...

Roxas named the safe players, "Zexion and Axel!"

Demyx jumped up, "What? Zexion you voted for me?"

Zexion was just as surprised as Demyx, "No... I voted for Axel."

Demyx tilted his head, "Then, how am I eliminated?"

Roxas laughed, "Because you voted yourself off! You checked off your name on the elimination ballot!"

Demyx was too surprised to speak.

**Axel's Confessional**

**"I've seen Demyx do stupider things... I wouldn't even have placed it on his top 100."**

_**(As always, vote! WE ARE AT THE FREAKING SEASON FINALE! So, vote. And tell me if you want a season 3 (Final season).)**_


	42. Season 2 Finale

Roxas stared dramatically, "This is it. The top 2... The season finale..."

Xion did the same, "2 great competitors have made it this far... But only 1 of them can be the best..."

Roxas added, "They have over come terrible things-"

Larxene interrupted him, "GET ON WITH IT! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

Roxas mumbled something under his breath.

Larxene yelled, "I HEARD THAT!"

Roxas squealed, "Don't hurt me!"

Xion rolled her eyes, "Anyways, please welcome, Zexion and Axel!"

Everyone clapped.

Xion pointed to the bleachers, "As always, there's the eliminated cast cheering their favorite contestant."

Xemnas jumped up with pompoms in his hands, "XEMNAS! XEMNAS! XEMNAS!"

Vexen pulled him down, "You know you aren't in the game anymore, right?"

Xemnas laughed, "Of course, silly. But they said to vote for your favorite contestant, which just happens to be MOI!"

Everyone groaned and face palmed.

Roxas explained the rules, "Anyways, the first part of the challenge is, spin the wheel!"

Xion explained, "You will have to spin the wheel to see which Dream Eater you will get to use for the following challenge."

Zexion went first, "Come on, give me the giant t-rex! Please, please, please..."

It landed on the little bunny.

Zexion fell to his knees crying, "That stupid bunny is going to get me killed!"

Axel went up and spun, "Calm down, Zexion! I'm sure that I'll get a horrible Dream Eater too!"

As soon as he finished, it landed on the t-rex.

Zexion glared at him, "You were saying?"

Axel coughed.

Roxas announced the next part, "You will now have to name, train, and then battle your Dream Eaters. We will judge the name of your new found partner in 5 minutes."

5 minutes later...

Axel went up, "I named my t-rex George."

The judges talked about it, "Not bad. But we've seen better.

Zexion walked on gloomely. He then said without emotion, "I named my little rabbit... Bubbles... Thank you..."

The judges talked about it and announced the winner of the first challenge, "The winner of the 1st challenge is, Zexion!"

Zexion clapped slowly, "Woop-dee-doo..."

**Zexion's Confessional**

**"My rabbit is adorable but Bubbles is weak. I might have won this round but I'm still going to lose..."**

Now it was training time. According to the rules, whoever shows most team work wins this challenge.

Axel was training t-rex very well. In fact, George was able to smash a wall with his tail without showing any difficulty.

Zexion though...

"Come on, you stupid rabbit! Slap that dummy with your ears!"

The rabbit just sat there.

Zexion grunted, "Do something!"

The rabbit stood up and slapped Zexion in the face, "Haha... very funny, Bubbles. I'm the dummy..."

Fairly obvious who won that round.

Xion announced, "This is it. It's a tie between Axel and Zexion. Whoever wins the fight, wins."

Roxas screamed, "3-2-1- START!"

George's roar was intimidating.

Bubbles cutely hopped towards George.

Zexion sighed, "I'm screwed..."

Bubbles scratched his ear. He started to shake... Then a bright light blinded everyone and Bubbles was replaced by what seemed to be an enormous bunny with a chainsaw the size of a bed.

**Axel's Confessional**

**"You are fucking kidding me!"**

The bunny laughed maniacly as he slowly walked towards George. Bubbles held the chainsaw to the sky and then-

**(I am sorry but the following couple of seconds are too graphic for people of all ages.)**

Axel cried over George... Or what remained of George... Which was like a foot.

Zexion jumped up and down, "BUBBLES YOU ROCK!"

Roxas walked up to Zexion, "As we all know, we like to keep our prizes a surprise. Except last year, 2 idiots ruined it all!" Everyone started at Vexen and Xemnas.

Roxas continued, "This season, the prize is special. It's anything you want that we can afford!"

Zexion squealed, "A life time supply of books!"

Roxas frowned, "A little too much."

Zexion continued, "A book?"

Roxas shook his head.

Zexion asked, "A sandwich?"

Roxas smiled, "Nope! You get... ONE MUNNY!"

Zexion fainted.

Xion walked over, "... Roxas, you asshole. Stop lying and give sexy Zexy a life time supply of books."

Roxas frowned, "Party pooper..."

Zexion woke up, "I WON!"

Everyone, except Larxene and Axel ran to Demyx.

Axel frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't win."

Larxene hugged him, "Well, you get a better prize!"

Axel hugged her back, "You!"

Larxene slapped him, "No! You idiot! WE get to host season 3!"

Axel nodded, "Oh right... It's because Xion and Roxas are in the final season, right?"

Larxene smiled, "That's right, Hot Stuff!"

They turned towards the camera, "Stay tuned for season 3! THE KEYBLADE WAR!"

_**(Hope you enjoyed season 2. Quick shout outs to: CrimsonColbat since it's his birthday today. Hopefuldreamer1991 for this awesome idea. And finally, Nick (Guest) who noticed that the only reason Xion and Roxas were not included in the Survivor series were because they had keyblades. Which no longer makes any sense because Aqua, Vanitas, Kairi, Riku, and Yen Sid were all in season 2 and they all have keyblades. The next chapter will be posted with all the characters in the final season when I come up for a few ideas for challenges to last me a certain amount of episodes. Thank you for watching! You guys are awesome! I never thought any of my fanfics would be this successful!)**_


	43. Keyblade Talk with Sexy Zexy and Demyx!

Demyx smiled while Zexion kept looking down, "Welcome to Keyblade Talk! I'm your host, Demyx!"

Zexion waved.

Demyx kept smiling, "Zexion... That's your entrance."

Zexion looked up and then back down.

Demyx's smiled was starting to get creepy...

Zexion sighed, "And I'm Zexion."

Demyx continued, "And today, we'll be talking about the start of season 3!"

Zexion threw his book behind him, "That's right. We'll be talking about some challenges, competitors, and about the new hosts."

Demyx clapped his hands together, "I've heard that there will be new challenges. Like for example, a challenge where every contestant is unable to speak and is only aloud to sing for as long as possible."

Zexion seemed unimpressed, "I heard they're making a cos-play challenge."

Demyx chuckled, "I can't wait to see that! I bet you at least ONE person will dress up as Tife Lockheart!"

Zexion agreed, "Fine. But I bet it's going to be a guy!"

Demyx shook his head, "No way! That's never going to happen."

Zexion nodded, "Then its a deal?"

Demyx smiled, "Yup. Now talking about the competitors."

Zexion continued, "Larxene and Axel sent us the list yesterday. Here it is."

_-Aqua_

_-Terra_

_-Ventus_

_-Master Eraqus_

_-Mickey_

_-Master Xehanort_

_-Vanitas_

_-Yen Sid_

_-Kairi_

_-Riku_

_-Sora_

_-Lea_

_-Roxas_

_-Xion_

Demyx laughed, "Kairi's back?! Shit! We're screwed!"

Zexion explained, "Apperently, she went to rehab. Now, she's normal-ish..."

Demyx didn't believe Zexion, "No way, man. She will do anything to get what she wants. I bet you she lied about rehab."

Zexion thought about it, "Yeah, you're probably right. But we don't need to worry. Larxene is hosting now. You know how easily she can break a man's bone. If Kairi loses it, Larxene will surely stop her."

Demyx agreed, "That's true. Speaking about Larxene, what do you think of the hosts."

Zexion finally showed emotion! HE'S NOT A ROBOT! "I think it's a great idea that Xion and Roxas are finally in the competition! Larxene and Axel will make great hosts!"

Demyx asked, "Aren't disappointed that we aren't hosting the competition? I know I wish I was the host"

Zexion shook his head, "You? Wanting to be host? You know hosting would take a lot of time, work, and EFFORT?"

Demyx seemed scared, "E-e-effort?"

Zexion nodded, "That's right. I'm happy I'm not hosting. It would take way to much time and I have better things to do. Such as finishing the Hunger Games." Zexion started to cry, "Oh Rue! Why? WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DIE?"

Demyx pointed it out, "Umm... Zexion. How are you crying? You don't have a heart..."

Zexion froze, "Oh right... I forgot to tell you that Roxas and Xion gave me a heart too. Apperently, a heart is always a prize in this competition."

Demyx smiled, "Cool!"

Xemnas bursts into the room, "YOU KNOW YOU HAS MISSED MOI!" Xemnas twriled, "THAT IS RIGHT, BABY! THIS GUY IS NOW A SUPERMODEL!"

Demyx and Zexion fell on the ground, "MANSEX? A SUPERMODEL!? NO WAY! THAT'S LESS BELIEVABLE THAN KAIRI BEEING SANE!"

Zexion pointed out, "By the way, you have horrible grammer. Go back to 4th grade."

Then Demyx and Zexion bursted out laughing again.

Xemnas walked away mocking Zexion and Demyx by mimicing them but they were to busy peeing their pants laughing to care.


	44. Cosplay? No Way!

Larxene and Axel were making out as the camera man walked closer. Larxene noticed thet camera man and she slapped him, hard.

The camera man yelled, "Oww... What was that for!?"

Larxene put her hands on her hips, "For not telling us that the show was starting, nimrod!"

Axel agreed, "She's right, Cloud. You can't just do that."

**_(That's right, Cloud is this seasons camera man! Not many people liked Harry Dick anyways.)_**

Larxene smiled, "Welcome to season 3 of Organization Survivor! This season is called Keyblade Keyblade Survivor!"

Axel stood besides her, "I'm Axel and this is Larxene! We haven't decided who's the host and co-host..."

Cloud turned to Larxene, "For obvious reasons..."

Larxene, offended, slapped Cloud again, "Shut up! Why do you think it's me anyways?"

Cloud just rubbed his cheek, "No reason..."

Axel introduced the old competitors, "This season we have brought a whole new cast. Except for some of our previous contestants who all own the keyblade. Please welcome all our old Keyblade wielders!"

Sora, Riku, Aqua, Vanitas, and sadly, Kairi all walked in. Yen Sid followed them but he wasn't walking. It was more of a hobble.

Larxene introduced the new cast, "Please welcome, all the others!"

Ventus, Master Eraqus, Mickey, Terra, Master Xehanort, and Lea walked in.

Axel looked at Lea, "Hello, handsome! You seem awfully familiar..."

Lea nodded, "I know, right?"

Larxene face palmed, "You look like each other, you idiots! Lea, Axel's your Nobody!"

Together, Axel and Lea both say, "Ooh... That makes sense..."

Axel introduced the special people, "Now, welcome the original hosts!"

Roxas and Xion walked in holding hands.

Roxas was so excited, "Oh, it's so good to be participating!"

Xion agreed, "I know, right!? I can't wait to get started!"

Larxene clapped he hands together, "Then we shouldn't wait too long? But too bad because you have to wait for a 5 minute commercial to end first!"

_Speaker: Do you suffer from an itchy scalp? Well then wash your problems away with Demyx Shampoo!_

_(In a very fast voice)_

_We are not responsible for any of the following side effects:_

_Nausia, headaches, blindness, cramps, diharia, blatter problems, loss of hair, rotting of toe nails, loss of muscle control, loss of hearing, kidney failure, occasional spasms, loss of hair color and/or hair, wrinkles, dry skin, the peeling of skin, blotchy skin, unable to speak, temporary gas, and death._

_Demyx: I DO NOT APPROVE! DON'T-_

_Speaker: So buy today!_

Axel explained, "Anyways, we're doing a cosplay episode! If you guys do not know, cosplay means you dress up as a video game character. We'll give you 10 minutes to get ready. Whoever does the best wins."

10 minutes later...

**Aqua**

Aqua walks in dress up as Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII _**(I know a lot of people hated this game but it wasn't THAT bad. It was bad, but not THAT bad.)**_

Larxene leaned back into her chair, "Lightning! I love it! Did you die your hair pink or is it a wig?"

Axel answered, "Clearly, it's a wig! She wouldn't die her hair pink for one episode!"

Larxene thought about it, "Yeah, true."

**Terra**

Terra was dressed up as Solid Snake.

Axel looked at Larxene and nodded, "Next!"

**Terra's Confessional**

**"Next?! Did I pick the wrong costume?!"**

**Ventus and Roxas**

Roxas walks on as... Roxas?

Larxene seemed confused, "Umm... Roxas... You aren't dressed up as anything.

Roxas spun around, "That's because I am actually Ventus!"

The real Roxas comes on in a Ventus outfit, "TADAA!"

Axel nodded, "Cool! That's funny."

**Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort**

Master Eraqus walks on as Master Chief, "I am MASTER Chief! Get it because MASTER Eraqus and MASTER Chief!"

Master Xehanort slowly walks as Master Chief on too, "No... I am Master Chief!"

Then both of them started arguing.

**Mickey**

Mickey walks on as... a banana?

**Mickey's Confessional**

**Mickey put his hands up, "I AM A BANANAAAAAA!"**

Larxene frowned, "Mickey, what game are you from?"

Mickey started sweating since he had no answer...

Axel thought out loud, "Maybe he's the bananas from Donkey Kong?"

Mickey started nodding franticly.

Larxene shook her head, "But that's not a character... Mickey you failed..."

**Vanitas**

Vanitas walked on with a long black wig, black short shorts, and a tank top...

Axel was disgusted because Vanitas' hairy legs were showing, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE!?"

Larxene fell off her chair, "I CAN'T SEE! MY EYES! THEY BURN!"

Vanitas acted as if it were obvious, "Tifa Lockhart! DUH!"

_Meanwhile, Zexion had won his bet with Demyx._

Axel covered his eyes, "YOU FAIL! AND YOU LOSE THE NEXT CHALLENGE EVEN IF YOU WIN IT BECAUSE YOU TEMPORARILY BLINDED MY GIRLFRIEND!"

**Yen Sid**

Yen Sid hobbled on as Gandalf.

Larxene smiled, "That looks great! You resemble Gandalf a lot!"

Yen Sid just grinned and slowly hobbled away...

**Yen Sid's Confessional**

**"I was supposed to be dressed up as Princess Peach..."**

_**(I'm ending this part of the first chapter here because I forgot to ask you who you wanted eliminated! So vote, the next chapter finishing the 1st challenge will be out as soon as possible)**_


	45. Cosplay? No Way! Part 2

**Kairi**

Kairi wore the Organization XIII coat, a yellow wig, and held knifes in between her knuckles.

Cloud laughed, "I wonder who she'd supposed to be."

Larxene seemed puzzled, "I agree. Who ARE you supposed to be?"

Kairi acted as if it were obvious, because it was, "I'm you! DUH!"

Larxene shook her head, "I look nothing like that! I am much hotter than that."

Kairi put her hands on her hips, "Excuse me?"

Axel interrupted them, "TWO LARXENE'S? IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!" He hugged them both.

Kairi pointed out, "It's not Christmas..."

Axel snapped, "NOBODY ASKED YOU!"

**Lea**

Lea wore a black t-shirt and dark jeans with a pink towel around his neck, "I AM, pause for dramatic effect, BATMAN!" He ran around the room with singing the Batman theme song.

Larxene was disappointed, "You failed."

Lea, surprised of her reaction, tripped and face planted, "What?"

Axel nodded, "I agree. You look NOTHING like Batman."

Larxene added, "Where's your mask, symbol, belt, cape-"

Lea stopped her, "Hello! It's right here!" He pointed to his pink cape.

Larxene sighed, "That's a towel, nimrod! And it's a black cape!"

Lea just walked away sadly.

Larxene faced Axel, "Was I too... Mean?"

Axel held out his fingers, "Maybe a little..."

**Xion**

As soon as Xion walked in, Larxene ran up and hugged her, "OMG! YOU'RE DRESSED UP AS YUFFIE! I LOVE YUFFIE!"

Xion, surpised, thanked her and left.

**Riku**

Riku looked EXACTLY like Sephiroth.

Axel put out a thumbs up, "Great job! You look exactly like that asshole who broke your wannabe girlfriend's heart!"

Riku noticed that and started to panic, "UH OH! What if I just offended her? Then, we'll never get married, live in Twilight Town, get two children, a boy and a girl. One named Samantha and the other one named Joe! Then, we'll never go to Destiny Island every winter vacation!" He started to hyperventilate.

Larxene groaned, "I'm surrounded by idiots..."

Axel looked at her offended.

Larxene added, "No offence."

Axel turned his head away, "Sure! Just cause you add "No Offence" afterwards, it doesn't make it any less offensive!"

Larxene kissed him, "I'm sorry!"

**Sora**

Sora was Mario. As soon as he walked in, Larxene took off her boot and threw it at Sora.

Sora squealed and ran away.

Axel seemed confused.

Larxene explained, "I hate Mario. He keeps hogging the spotlight and Luigi never gets any credit!"

**And the winner is...**

Axel smiled, "They were a lot of awesome costumes!"

Larxene frowned, "But they were also very horrible costumes."

Axel continued, "As you all know, the first episode, two people are always eliminated. But the person, or should I say people, who are safe are... Aqua, Xion, Riku, Ventus, and Roxas! Congrats you guys! see the rest of you tonight!"

**That night...**

Larxene announced all that were safe, "Mickey, Terra, Vanitas, sadly..."

Vanitas, clearly offended, jumped up, "HEY!"

Larxene glared at him and continued, "The Eraqus and Xehanort, Kairi, and Sora! Leaving the two to be eliminated, Lea and Yen Sid!"

_**(Hope you like today's episode. As always, vote. And I am sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter. I rewrote it 2 times. The first time because it was boring. The second time because my laptop crashed. And after that, I was too annoyed to rewrite it but I finally forced myself to do it. Sorry for the wait.)**_


	46. Predictable Riddle

Larxene smiled, "I LOVE HOSTING! Anyways, welcome our competitors!"

Axel shook his head, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Larxene didn't catch on, "We have to announce who we are!"

Larxene brushed it off, "NAH! They know who we are! We're to famous not to be recognized!"

Axel crossed his arms, "How about the time when you ran into the old lady in the convenience store? She didn't know who you were."

Larxene shook her finger, "She was blind! That doesn't count!"

Axel sighed and turned to the contestants, "You know how EVERY season there's a trivia challenge? Well, this season is no different! Except for the fact that WE don't ask the questions, YOU DO!"

**Aqua's Confessional**

**"NO! I'M NOT GOOD AT TRIVIA!"**

**Cloud handed Aqua a piece of paper, "Call me!"**

**Aqua looked at it, and it had his number on it, "YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"**

**Cloud seemed puzzled, "Who?"**

**Aqua slapped him, "TIFA!"**

_**(That's right! I'm a CloudxTifa kind of guy!)**_

Larxene explained the rules, "Every round everyone will say a riddle. Whoever answers the riddle incorrectly, loses. But be careful. If everyone answers the riddle correctly, the person who asked the riddle is out of the game!"

And the game began...

**Kairi**

Kairi went first, "Uhh... Which month has 28 days?"

Sora, Master Eraqus, Terra, and Ventus all said February.

But everyone else said every month, which was the correct answer.

Leaving:

_Roxas_

_Xion_

_Aqua_

_Kairi_

_Riku_

_Vanitas (Surprisingly)_

_Master Xehanort_

_Mickey_

**Roxas**

"What runs but never walks. Has a bed but never sleeps. Moans but never screams. Has a mouth but never eats?"

Everyone groaned, "Seriously? That's the best you could come up with!? Everyone knows that riddle!"

Vanitas exclaimed, "YEAH! THE ANSWER IS CATERPILLAR!"

Everyone turned to Vanitas, "No... It's a river."

Vanitas didn't agree, "No, I'm fairly sure it's a caterpillar..."

Roxas jumped with joy, "YES!"

Only Vanitas was eliminated.

**Mickey**

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

Everyone said in synchronization, "As much wood as the woodchuck would if a woodchuck could chuck wood!"

Mickey laughed, "Aww shucks!"

Laxene frowned, "Mickey, you're out!"

**Riku**

**Riku' Confessional**

**"HA! They won't stand a chance! My riddle is too awesome!"**

"A red house has red bricks. A blue house has blue bricks. What bricks does a green house have.

**Kairi's Confessional**

**"I know that riddle! There's 2 possible answers! Green bricks or glass! But the problem is, which is the one he'll choose?"**

**Cloud was still rubbing his cheeks, "Stupid Aqua! Slapping me in the face like that! It stings!"**

**Kairi yelled, "DING!"**

**Cloud looked at her, "You sure you're not crazy?"**

**Kairi put her hands on her hips, "Well sorry! But do you see a floating light bulb? Well I sure don't! Anyways, I'll just pick whatever Aqua picks! Riku likes Aqua anyways!"**

Xion and Roxas picked green bricks. And Kairi, Aqua, and Xehanort picked glass.

We all know what Riku would've picked. Leaving only 4 contestants. Riku, Aqua, Xehanort, and Kairi.

**Xehanort**

"What's grey, has a tail, has big ears, and has a trunk?"

Aqua replied, "A mouse going on vacation?"

Kairi laughed, "NO WAY! THAT'S STUPIDER THAN VANITAS' CATERPILLAR!"

Aqua sank into her chair since she was embarrassed.

Riku jumped up trying to defend her, "Oh, shut it Kairi! Your the one who dated that idiot!"

Aqua smiled.

Xehanort shook his head, "Actually, Aqua's right."

Kairi fainted.

**Aqua**

"What can you catch but not throw?"

Xehanort quickly said, "BACON!"

Everyone looked at him.

Xehanort, "I'm hungry!"

Everyone replied with, "Oh... That makes sense... I'm actually hungry myself... I want bacon..."

Aqua shook her head, "That's wrong."

Riku answered, "I don't know... The Moon?"

Aqua smiled, "No! A cold, silly! And I win!"

**Riku's Confessional**

**"Of course I know the answer! But I knew Aqua would be so happy to win! So I said the Moon."**

That night at elimination...

Axel announced the safe people, "Aqua, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, Mickey, Eraqus, Terra, Ventus, Sora, and Vanitas. Leaving Riku and Xehanort... Riku... It's time to say good bye... TO Xehnaort! Because you're safe!"

RIku yelled, "YES!"

Xehanort excepted defeat and left.

Later that night...

Riku ran into Aqua, "Hi, Aqua!"

Aqua turned around and kissed him, "I know you knew the answer to my riddle. Thank you. But don't get used to me kissing you! I'm still too old for you!"

Axel popped out of no where, "Actually, you aren't! TIme stops in the ealm of Darkness! Therefore, both you and Riku are both 18!"

Riku grew a smile that was the size of his entire face, "We're made for each other!"

Aqua looked at the camera, "Shit!"

_**(Hope you liked this chapter! You know what to do!)**_


	47. Aqua! Merry Me!

Larxene yelled, "CONTESTANTS! GET YOUR LOWSY BUTTS OVER HERE! NOW!"

Everyone ran on.

Axel announced the challenge, "Today, we will be working on battle cries. Then, when you've come up with a battle cry, YOU will attempt to mock the person's battle cry. Whoever has a battle cry that you can't make fun of wins!"

Everyone did as told.

**Aqua**

"Let's dance? No, overdone... This'll be easy? No, too obvious... There's always a way? I like that one! THERE'S ALWAYS A WAY! When your me!" She twirled and winked. "I'll take it out the last bit!"

**Sora**

"Pff! I'll just say something and I have myself a battle cry! My friends are my strength! There! I have myself a battle cry!"

**Roxas**

"Bring it on! No... lame... Uhh... YOUR HEAD WILL BE MINE? A little evil... Stupid battle cry!"

**Xion**

"Roxas! Kiss me? No that's the stupidest battle cry I have ever heard..."

**Riku**

**Riku's Confessional**

**"I'm trying to find a way to propose to Aqua! Since we're the same age, there's no reason to say no! Right?"**

**Cloud said sarcastically, "Sure..."**

"Aqua! Merry me! I love it!"

**Terra**

"BLARG! I don't like this!" He started to smash his face repeatedly.

**Ventus**

"I need something that screams me... Oh I know!"

Ventus was interrupted by Aqua, "I am an stubborn idiot who cares for only himself!"

Ventus crossed his arms, "Why are you so mean to me?"

Aqua laughed, "Haha! Do you want me to rant about what happened to me because YOU refused to listen to reason?"

Ventus sighed, "Aqua, get over it!"

Aqua snapped, "GET OVER IT!? I WAS LIVING IN THE REALM OF DARKNESS FOR MORE THAN A HALF OF MY LIFE! 10 FREAKING YEARS! TEN! GET OVER IT IS WHEN SOMEONE INSULTS ME. OR WHEN SOMEONE BUDGES IN LINE WHILE WAITING! THAT IS A GET OVER IT!"

Terra ran in when he heard what was going on, "Aqua! Stop being such a bitch!"

Aqua slowly walked away, water filling up her eyes, "Yes, cause I'm the one being a bitch..."

**Aqua's Confessional**

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM! WHAT HAPPENED!? THEY USED TO BE SO KIND!" She continued sobbing.**

**Cloud saw this as an opportunity to make a move, "It's ok! You know, if you hade me for a boy-"**

**Aqua shut him up with another slap to the face.**

Kairi walked over to Aqua, "It's ok, Aqua! I've got your back! Those guys are jerks anyways! Us girls gotta stick together!" She smiled and walked away.

Aqua stood alone, "Like always, I end up alone..."

**TIME'S UP!**

People complained that they haven't got time to figure it out but Axel and Larxene didn't care. Here were the battle cries...

_-Aqua: There's always a way!_

_-Terra: Darkness will never have me!_

_-Ventus: I'm not a child!_

_-Master Eraqus: Light always wins._

_-Mickey: I'm a BANANAAAH!_

_-Vanitas: Don't be afraid of the dark! ;)_

_-Kairi: I'm normal!_

_-Riku: Aqua! MERRY ME!_

_-Sora: My friends are my strength._

_-Roxas: {Insert battle cry here}_

_-Xion: I might simply be memories, but I'm memories that can whoop you' ass anyday!_

Here were the arguments and the person who said it...

-Aqua: Then tell me why were you stuck in the Realm of Darkness?-Terra and Ventus.

-Terra: You were possessed, idiot!-Aqua

-Ventus: Tell that to the person who babysat you for most of your damn life!-Aqua

-Master Eraqus: No! Every played the game God of War? Kronos wins and he's the bad guy!-Riku

-Mickey: Just plain odd... -Everyone

-Vanitas: None.

-Kairi: No you're not- Everyone.

-Riku: I'm too young for marriage!-Aqua

-Sora: You don't have any!- Kairi

-Roxas: None.

-Xion: So true- Roxas.

The winners are... Vanitas, Roxas, and Xion!

That night...

Larxene announced all that were safe, "Mickey, Kairi, Riku, Sora, Roxas, Xion, and Vanitas. Leaving Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Master Eraqus... Terra and Ventus, you're safe!"

Riku jumped up, "WHAT!? Aqua can't go!"

Larxene glared at him, "Sorry, Aqua. You have to say goodbye to your Master!"

Aqua hugged him. And Master Eraqus left.

**Aqua's Confessional**

**"I'm going to win this competition and show Ventus and Terra's big fat-"**

_**(Sorry. The next minute is too inappropriate for young viewers... Thank you!)**_

**"-That they're wrong! I am NOT a force to be reckoned with! Hmm... Maybe that should be my battle cry! What do you think Cloud?"**

**As soon as Cloud opened his mouth she slapped him, "Shut it! You have a girlfriend!"**

_**(Hope you liked it!)**_


	48. Memories :)

Zexion smiled, "The so-called-End-Of-The-World is approaching, We've decided not to interview anyone today and play our top ten favorite memories!"

Demyx smiled, "That's right! Here's our number 10! If you'd look at the screen behind us..."

**10- Discovering that Lexaeus had verbophobia!- Episode 2**

Zexion explained, "We've always wondered why Lexaeus never spoke. We were amazed to discover the truth."

**9-** **Mister El Camera strangles Donald- Episode 21**

Demyx sighed, "Donald's voice pissed me off. He had it coming!"

8- **Xigbar is eliminated- Episode 14 **

Demyx grinned, "I adore this moment because Xigbar caused Zexy and Axel to be eliminated! And they say revenge is bad!"

**7- Kairi goes crazy- Episode 9**

Demyx laughed, "I love this one! It would have been higher on the list but, sadly, we have to deal with her..."

**6- Demyx runs!- Episode 36**

Zexion said, "I believe this is self explanatory!"

**5- Sephiroth goes crazy- Episode 27**

Zexion laughed histarically, "Seeing the man whom everyone thought to be intimidating and calm become so weak and crazy was a sight to see! Now for our number 1 memory..."

**4- Larxene kicks Axel in the crotch.- Episode 6**

Zexion smiled, "I loved this moment so much! Larxene was truly a force not to be reckoned with during the first season! It was obvious she was going to win!"

**3- Harry Dick gets injured by Kairi- Episode 18**

Demyx fell on the ground laughing, "GOT I HATED THAT GUY! Seeing him getting slaughtered was an amazing feeling!"

**2- The creation of Mansex- Episode 12**

Demyx started crying out of joy, "This is what started it all! Xemnas being called Mansex! Thanks to Larxene, Mansex will always be Mansex!"

1- Zexion wins- Episode 42

Zexion smiled, "I think this is self explanatory too!"

Together, Zexion and Demyx exclaim, "AND THIS WAS OUR FAVORITE MEMORIES!"

_**(I don't think the world will end. Don't worry. Also, I want to know what your favorite part of the entire series is! Thank you guys for the support. You guys rock!)**_


	49. The Unwanted Gift

Larxene and Axel wore Santa hats, "Merry early or late or right on time, depending on when and where you are watching this! Today, we are having a Christmas special!"

All the contestants walked in smiling.

Axel continued, "You have to make a gingerbread cookie! Who ever cooks the best gingerbread cookie wins!"

Everyone ran off.

**Aqua**

Aqua was doing great, since she's been cooking for Terra and Ventus for quite a while.

**Riku**

Riku was also doing great because Aqua agreed to help him out if he would vote for Terra or Ventus.

**Mickey**

I have no clue what Mickey is attempting to make because their is no bananas, broccoli, cheese, beef, and crackers in gingerbread cookies.

**Kairi**

Kairi was doing very well too, since she made gingerbread cookies with her grandmother.

**Vanitas**

Vanitas threw dirt and rocks in a mixing bowl... So... Umm... Sounds delightful...

**Roxas and Xion**

Roxas was unable to make them so he decided to wing it. Xion did the same.

**Sora**

Sora was cooking greatly.

Cloud went up to Sora and asked, "Dude! This looks amazing!"

Sora laughed, "Of course! I won season three of _So You Think You can Cook Destiny Island!_"

Cloud just nodded and slowly backed away.

**Terra and Ventus**

Finally, Terra and Ventus were having LOADS of trouble. They were mixing it with the giant electronic whisk until the whisk started sending batter every where. Not only that, Ventus poured salt instead of sugar into the mixing bowl...

**Judging Time!**

Larxene and Axel tasted and puked the gingerbread cookies.

Larxene announced the winner, "The winner is... Mickey!"

Mickey jumped up, "Yes!"

Sora lost it, "WHAT? HE THREW BEEF INTO HIS MIXING BOWL!"

Mickey shook his head, "No... I threw beef into your mixing bowl!"

Sora lost it... He started strangling Mickey, "WHY YOU LITTLE RAT!"

Mickey coughed, "MOUSE!"

Sora snapped, "SHUT UP!"

Larxene calmed them down, "It doesn't matter! No one is being eliminated today!"

Axel looked around cautiously, "That's right... Santa is watching."

Larxene smiled, "And I hope of being on the kind list this year! On the bright side, I'll never run out of coal!"

Riku laughed, "Santa doesn't exis-"

Axel interrupted him, "Shh!" He started to whisper, "Larxene doesn't know that."

Larxene twirled, that's right, twirled, "So instead, I have a present for you!"

Everyone smiled, "REALLY!?"

Larxene nodded, "Yup! Should be here any second now."

Xemnas ran in, "MISSED ME!?"

Everyone screamed, "WHAT!?"

Mickey, sadly, looked right at Xemnas' face and is now in a coma...

Axel added,"Well... I guess a contestant is getting eliminated... Mickey is no longer able to paricipate..."

Aqua covered her eyes, "WHY IS HE HERE! HE DOESN'T HAVE A KEYBLADE!"

Xemnas grinned, "I believe the proper term is _didn't have a keyblade._" He summoned his keyblade right afterwards, "Get ready, ready, peasants! This time, Xemnas isn't going anywhere but to the top!"

_**(I'm sorry! But I just had to bring Mansex back. Why? Because I can.I'm sorry I didn't post it up earlier but Christmas and all that... I will try to put up one more chapter before the 26th because after that, I'll be gone until the 3rd of January! So, vote! ASAP! And in case this is the last chapter, Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate! And a Happy New Year! Thank you, Hopefuldreamer1991 for this awesome idea!)**_


	50. REMEMBER ME!

Larxene squealed, "I DIDN'T GET COAL FOR CHRISTMAS!"

Axel patted her on the back, "Great job!"

Larxene yelled at the contestants to come where she was, "Since it's Christmas, today, you will be doing a snowball fight! Get hit by a snowball and you are out! We will give you 10 minutes to build a fort and make snowballs. GO!"

Everyone ran off.

**Aqua's Confessional**

**"NO! I stink at making snowballs. Whenever I try, they fall a part..."**

**Cloud smiled, "I have snowBALLS."**

**She slapped him in the face, again... "God, why hasn't Tifa dumped you yet?"**

**Cloud added, "Because I'm irresistible."**

10 minutes later...

GO!

Everyone ran throwing snowballs at each other except for Aqua who hid behind her pathetic fort.

A couple minutes later, only Aqua _**(surprisingly)**_, Riku, Xemnas, Vanitas, Kairi, and Terra were left.

Xemnas was about to throw a snowball at Vanitas until Kairi threw the ball at Xemnas, "NOT MY BOYFRIEND, MANSEX!" Before Xemnas could throw the snowball, he was hit in the face by Kairi.

Xemnas was knocked out. Seriously, he fainted.

Kairi slowly walked up to him, "Oops... It seems that my snowball was actually a rock... Oh well!" She skipped away and hugged Vanitas. Then, Vanitas spotted Aqua hiding. He slowly walked towards her.

Aqua panicked, "Oh no, oh no, oh no! Umm... Snowball, make a snowball!" She made a snowball and threw it, "TAKE THIS!" As soon as she threw it, the ball separated and became powder, "Aww..." She looked at Vanitas, "Yeah, yeah, I'm out..." And she gloomily walked away.

Meanwhile, Riku and Terra were having an epic duel. But at the end, Terra hit Riku in the chest.

Riku quickly ran up to Aqua, "At least we lost together!"

Aqua said sarcastically, "Whoopie."

Vanitas and Kairi teamed up against Terra.

Terra was freaking out, "Shit, I'm almost out of snowballs." He took a snowball and threw it at Vanitas. And it hit him in the forehead.

**_(It is now in slow motion)_**

Kairi screamed, "VANITAS!" She grabbed a snowball and dove towards Terra.

Terra squealed, "NO!"

And of course, Terra lost.

_**(Slow motion is over.)**_

Kairi quickly ran to Vanitas, "Talk to me! Vanitas please!"

Vanitas woke up, "Who are you?"

Kairi laughed, "That's funny, Vanitas."

Vanitas frowned, "Who's Vanitas?"

Kairi looked up in the sky, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Kairi's Confessional**

**"He has amnesia!"**

Later that night...

Axel announced all people who were safe, "Kairi, Vanitas-"

Vanitas looked around, "Who's Vanitas?"

Kairi burst into tears, "You!" When she calmed down, her eye started twitching _**(Uh oh...)**_, "Terra... Terra made him forget me... TERRA!" Kairi tackled Terra to the ground.

Aqua smiled, "Finally. He gets what's coming to him."

Riku asked her, "Aren't you going to stop her, "Nope!"

Axel looked away and continued, "Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Xion. That means that-"

Xemnas just walked off, "Yeah, yeah, I'm eliminated. I don't get it?" He turned to face the rest of the contestants, "Why'd you vote me off?"

Everyone replied, "Uhh... No reason!"

And Xemnas continued to walk away.

_**(YAY! Kairi is crazy again! Entertainment to all! Merry Christmas! The idea was also given by Hopefuldreamer1991. Seriously, Hopefuldreamer1991, stop giving great ideas. This is my Fanfic! xD Just kidding. Anyways, vote, and the next episode will be posted on the 4th of January! Thanks for reading!)**_


	51. Zero to Hero!

Larxene wore a cape and a mask, "Hello! You know my secret identity!"

Axel wore the same, "They know mine as well!"

They took off their masks, "Hope you had a Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year!"

Cloud pointed out, "I believe you got the terms mixed up. It's Merry-"

"SHUT UP! NO ONE ASKED YOU!"

The contestants walked in, "Today, you will have to create your very own superhero. We will be judging your originality, power, and costume. May I remind you that superheroes where spandex. So for you to get a 10/10, you will have to where spandex! Haha! GO!"

**Aqua**

"Hello! I am Ember!" She used triple firaga while doing a backflip. She wore a black and red cape, black tights, and an orange shirt.

Axel yawned. Larxene just looked at her nails.

Originality: 6

Power: 7

Costume: 6

Total: 19/30

**Riku**

He walked in wearing a tuxedo, "Hello."

Larxene waved back awkwardly, "Who are you supposed to be?"

He helled a flower, "I AM AQUA'S BOYFRIEND!"

Aqua screamed off stage, "WHAT!?"

Larxene ignored Aqua scream, "And your super power?"

Riku smiled and held up his finger, "Wait for it..."

Aqua stomped in all angry, "HOW DARE YOU NAME YOUR SUPER HERO _AQUA'S BOYFRIEND_? YOU EMBARRASSED ME! I AM SO MAD! I WANT TO PUNCH SOMETHING BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT!"

Riku pointed to the wall, "How about the wall?"

She nodded and punched a hole threw it, "I feel better now!" She happily skipped away.

Riku grinned, "And that was my super power. Aqua's Rage!"

Axel nodded in approval, "Awesome!"

Originality: 10

Power: 10

Costume: 7

Total: 27/30

**Vanitas**

Vanitas ran into a wall. He wore a ? on his head, "Hello! I am Clueless! I make people forget things."

Axel tilted his head in doubt, "Oh really? Would you like to show us?"

Vanitas pulled a sludge hammer out of a bag, "Ok!"

Larxene screamed, "NO! NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Originality: 10

Power: 0

Costume: 4

Total: 14/30

**Sora**

Sora wore bright pink spandex with red speedo over top. They had a red heart over his chest, "I am Hope! And I have the power of friendship!" Sadly, his clothing was a _little_ too tight.

Larxene squealed and fell of her chair, "MY EYES! THEY BURN!"

Axel covered his eyes, "YOU GET A 0 FOR BLINDING MY GIRLFRIEND! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Originality: 0

Power: 0

Costume: 0

Total: 0/30

**Roxas**

Roxas looked the same as always.

Larxene coughed, "Hello, you need a costume."

Roxas shook his head, "You can't cover this perfection."

Larxene frowned, "What's your name..."

Roxas twirled, "Roxas!"

Axel sighed, "What's your power?"

Roxas laughed and pointed to a group of girls, "Them!"

Axel added, "That's not a super power!"

Roxas smiled, "Oh really?" He faced the girls, "Whoever gives me Larxene's boots gets a kiss from ME!"

All the girls screamed and ran towards Larxene. Larxene sprinted away cursing at Roxas.

Axel nodded, "Impressive! I love the fangirl super power. I wish I had that."

Originality: 10

Power: 10

Costume: 0

Total: 20/30

_**(Sorry I didn't finish this. I promised it would be done by January 3rd but I'm too tired. I just came back from California. It will be continued on January 4th.)**_


	52. Hero To Zero

**Xion**

She walked in in a cat suit, "I am The Fox and I can sneak around without being noticed."

Larxene laughed, "But I can see you..."

Xion was going to disagree but, "Touché..."

Originality: 7

Power: 0

Costume: 8

Total: 15/30

Terra

Terra wore spandex as well. But it was WAY too tight. Even tighter than Sora's.

Axel fell off his chair, "MY EYES!"

Larxene covered her eyes this time, "WHAT IS UP WITH GUYS AND SUPER TIGHT SPANDEX!? GO AWAY! YOU GET A 0!"

Originality: 0

Power: 0

Costume: 0

Total: 0

**Larxene's Confessional**

**"At least he had a big package!"**

**Cloud gagged.**

**Larxene yelled, "Shut up!"**

**Ventus**

"I AM THE MANIPULATOR!" Ventus wore 3D glasses and his normal clothing.

Axle suggested, "And you use your magical powers to get people to do what you want."

Ventus nodded, "Yeah! Check this out! Breath!"

Larxene looks around, "What?"

Ventus laughed, "You breathed! See!"

Originality: 9

Power: 3

Costume: 2

Total: 14/30

Kairi

Kairi stomped in wearing her usual dress, "I am Kairi."

Larxene sighed, "Why is everyone so unoriginal!?"

Axel asked, "What's your super power?"

Kairi crossed her arms, "I use fear against people."

Axel laughed, "Is that true? Well I'm giving you a 3/30."

Kairi laughed, "No. You're going to give me a 30/30. Or else some one is going to end up missing a leg or two. If you know what I mean." She pulled a chainsaw out of no where."

Larxene and Axel nodded together, "WE HAVE A WINNER!"

Kairi smiled.

Later that night...

Larxene announced everyone who's safe, "Kairi, Riku, Sora, Ventus, Roxas, Terra, Xion, and Aqua. Meaning, Vanitas you are leaving."

Kairi cried, "Good bye! I love you!"

Vanitas looked away awkwardly, "I still don't know you..."

Kairi sobbed louder.

**Sora's Confessional**

**"I feel so bad for her. It shows that she still has a heart of some sort."**

**(I'm sorry this wasn't the best chapter. I'm not really proud of it. xD I promise the next one will be better. Don't forget to vote!)**


	53. Happy Anniversary!

Larxene hugged Axel, "Guess what, viewers?"

Axel smiled, "It's our 3 months anniversary?"

Larxene kissed him on the cheek, "That's right!"

Axel continued, "So, our contestants will be coin the challenge that brought Larxene and I together!"

Larxene finally let go of him, "CONTESTANTS! GET YOUR LOUSY BUTTS OVER HERE!"

They all ran in.

Larxene point to a maze, "That is your challenge! Whoever gets out of there first wins invincibility! Watch out for traps and other things! And as always,you can eliminate other players by knocking them out! GO!"

Everyone ran in.

**XION AND VENTUS**

Xion followed Ventus thinking he was Roxas, "This is going to be easy! We designed this maze!"

Ventus raised his finger but stopped himself in his tracks, "I didn- Forget a single turn in his maze!"

**Ventus' Confessional**

**"Xion thinks I am Roxas! That's PERFECT! Now I can pretend that I am Roxas and when she leads me to the exit, I'll get rid of her and win!"**

**ROXAS AND TERRA**

Roxas was going to find Xion but then Terra pulled him back, "So, Ven, are we going to work together to get out of here?"

Roxas was about to mention that he wasn't Ventus but he was interrupted by Terra, "Of course we're going together! Us bros have to work as a team! Come one, Ven! Let's go this way!"

Roxas shook his head and point to the other direction but Tera dragged him in the direction he wanted to go in.

**SORA AND KAIRI**

Sora was exploring until he heard a noise. He slowly traced the noise and he discovered Kairi, stuck in a trap door, sobbing and complaining that bad stuff always happen to her.

Sora heisted but eventually spoke, "Kairi?"

Kairi, noticing him, turned around, "Sora? I suppose you're going to eliminate me… Since bad stuff always happen to me!" And she continued to sob.

**Sora's Confessional**

**"Don't judge me for what I'm about to do…"**

Sora reached out his arm, "Her. I'll help you out."

Kairi stopped crying and slowly grabbed his arm. When he pulled her up she asked, "Why did you help me?"

Sora shrugged, "Because I know how it feels to be sad over a break up."

Kairi tilted her head.

Sora explained, "When we broke up, I instantly regretted it. I was depressed for a 3 days. But, I never cried in front of everyone else because Sora is supposed to be the optimistic and happy boy."

Kairi slowly stopped frowning, "You… wanted us back together?"

Sora nodded, "Come on, let's win this challenge!"

Kairi smiled and followed Sora.

**RIKU AND AQUA**

Aqua was walking through the maze.

Suddenly she stopped, "Riku, stop following me."

Riku cautionsly walked out of his hiding place, "But Aqua! We were made for each other!"

Aqua shook her head, 'I don't know what gave you that idea. We aren't getting together."

Riku looked down at his shoes, "Can we at least team up for this challenge?" Aqua started walking again until Riku said, "Please? I don't like being alone."

Aqua sighed, "Fine. But don't even talk about us having a relationship."

Riku looked up with an enormous grin upon his face, "YAY!"

**Aqua's Confessional**

**"I let him come with me because I know how it feels to be alone. I was alone in the Realm of Darkness for half of my life. And I know a maze isn't half as bad as the what I've been through. But he has always had a friend or something wit him."**

**Cloud let to a breath of relief, "Good! SO, you're still on the market!"**

**Aqua slapped him for the like 4th time, "TWO SYLLABLES! TI-FA!"**

**XION AND VENTUS**

Xion and Ventus were nearly at the end.

"I can't remember whether we have to go right or left," admitted Xion. "Do you know which direction it is?"

Ventus panicked, "Umm… Right! Right is always right, right?"

Xion nodded, "Ok!"

**TERRA AND ROXAS**

Terra led Roxas and him into the 24th dead end, "Oops! Let's go back and take the right."

Roxas shook his head, "No, we have to take the-"

Terra interrupted him, "Trust me, Ven. It's the right!" He dragged Roxas away, again.

**SORA AND KAIRI**

They were doing fairly well. Until now, they've only ran into 3 dead ends.

Kairi held Sora's shoulder, "Hey, Sora…"

Sora turned around, "Yes?"

Kairi smiled, "You have a beautiful butt."

Sora was slightly weirded out and laughed awkwardly, "Haha. You too? Umm… Let's keep going."

**AQUA AND RIKU**

After going to their 18th dead end, Aqua gave up, "I GIVE UP! THIS IS TOO EXHAUSTING!" She lied down on the floor looking at the ceiling.

Riku lied down next to her, "I know…"

Aqua asked, "Riku, how long do you want to live?"

Riku turned to face her, "Why do you want to know?"

Aqua sighed, "When I was lost in the Realm of Darkness, I was losing hope and I thought of when my life would end."

Riku asked the same question, "Well, how long do you want to live?"

Aqua thought about it, "About 70 years."

Riku said, "Then I want to live 69 years."

Aqua tiled her head, "And why's that?"

Riku grinned, "Because I don't want to leave a day without you." _**(I know it was cheesy! Don't hate me. But what's a FanFis without romance!?)**_

Aqua blushed. Instantly, she elbowed him in the groin.

He squealed, "What did I do?!"

"You were flirting!" She stood up and kept walking.

**Riku's Confessional**

**"Ha! I knew I could get her to love me! Now I just need to get her to get married to me at Destiny Islands! Afterwards, we go on a honeymoon to Twilight Town! Then, we'll get 2 babies, a daughter and a son. One will be named Georgia and the other will be named Jeremy!"**

**Cloud looked at him funny.**

**"What!" Riku said, "I'm not crazy!"**

**XION AND VENTUS**

They had FINALLY found the exit.

Xion jumped with joy, 'YAY! We found it! Let's go!"

Ventus pretended to trip, "Ow. Xion, help me please."

Xion skipped over to him and offered her hand.

Ventus sneakil summoned his key blade, "Thank you… But now, I win!" He swung at her but before he knew it, she already blocked it.

Xion smiled.

"What!? How did you react so quickly?"

Xion chuckled, "I knew you were Ventus when you said the right was always right!"

Ventus tried to hit her again but failed, "How?!"

Xion did a fancy move and disarmed Ventus, "Because, Roxas wouldn't panic at a simple question like that! Unlike you."

Ventus tried to get his key blade but Xion stepped on his hand, "Don't think so! Night, night!"

Xion knocked him out and ran for the exit.

Larxene and Axel waited at the exit smiling, "Congrats, Xion! You won! Now, we have to wait for the other contestants."

Sora and Kairi made it to the exit afterwards. Followed by Aqua and Riku.

After 4 hours and 3 quarters, Roxas and Terra found the exit. They started to run to it.

Terra laughed, "See, Ven! I told you we would find the exit!"

Roxas punched him.

"Ow, Ven! What was that for?"

Roxas summoned his key blade, "I am not Ventus!" And Terra was eliminated.

Roxas happily walked to the finish line.

Later that night…

Axel named the safe people, "Xion, Roxas, Aqua, Riku, Terra, Sora, and Kairi! Good bye, Ventus!"

_**(As always vote! And did I break my promise? Or did you prefer the other chapter? Also, I hope you like AquaxRiku.)**_


	54. Technical Difficulties

Zexion smiles at the camera, "Hello! And welcome to Keyblade Talk! I'm Zexion!"

No reply.

Zexion repeats, "I'm Zexion!" He whispers, "Demyx, that's your cue!"

Still nor reply.

Zexion looks around, "Where's Demyx?"

A woman with a writing board and a pen walks on stage and whispers in Zexion's ear.

Zexion exclaimed, "What!? He's still in bed!?"

The woman yells, "What's the point of whispering if you're only going to repeat what I say to THE WORLD!?"

H takes out his cellphone and calls Demyx, "Demyx! WHERE ARE YOU!? WHAT DO YOU EAN YOU CAN'T COME!? OH, YOU'RE TOO TIRED…. TELL ME SOMETHIG I DON'T KNOW! DEMYX!? DEMYX!?" Zexion is now yelling into the phone, "He hung up on me…. HE HUNG UP ON ME!"

Zexion looks at the camera ma and laughs awkwardly, "We can cut that out, right?"

The camera man shook his head. While doing so, he drops the camera on the ground and everything goes static.

Over the static, Zexion curses, "SHIT! SOME ONE FIRE THE CAMERA MAN! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T?! IT'S MY SHOW!" Slowly, Zexion's voice gets quieter and quieter as if he was walking away.

_**(Hope you liked it! Anyways, for people who didn't vote, vote.)**_


	55. Love Sucks

Axel and Larxene smiled, "HELLO! How's it going! You know who we are so let's get on with it."

Larxene waved for the contestants to come in, "We have a special contestant returning after being eliminated."

Axel nodded, "That's right. Just wait and see his transformation!"

Everyone started mumbling asking each other if they knew who it was and stuff like that.

Suddenly, behind a curtain, a silhouette stood. Slowly, the curtains raised and standing there, was a man and he was very attractive. Attractive enough to give all the guys looking at him a boner.

Aqua looked at Terra, "Who the hell is that?"

Terra simply raised his shoulders.

The man grinned, "I AM XEMNAS!"

Everyone gasped.

**Xion's Confessional**

**"Mansex? Hot? NO! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?"**

**Cloud frowned, "He's not hotter than me, right?"**

**Xion put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Cloud."**

**Cloud simply started crying.**

**Xemnas' Confessional**

**"That's right… I am… HIDEOUS!" He started crying as well, "Get plastic surgery, they said! You would look nice, they said! DO I LOOK NICE TO YOU!?"**

**Cloud looked down at his pants and repeated to himself, "I like girls. I like girls. I like girls. I like girls…"**

**Xemnas sobbed louder, "I KNEW IT!"**

Axel coughed, "Anyways, today's a couple's challenge! The guys will spin this wheel. Whoever they land on, is their couple. But since there are more guys than girls, two guys will have to be a couple…"

**ROXAS**

Roxas spun first. he landed on Xion, of course. And they happily skipped away.

**RIKU**

Riku went after. He spun and landed on Kairi.

Riku screamed, "I WANT AQUA! NO NO NO!"

Kairi was pissed.

Sora smiled, "That's ok. Riku can take my spin! Kairi will be my partner."

Riku nodded happily.

Kairi grabbed his arms and walked away still offended.

He spun again. It was about to and on Aqua when… "Come on! I want Aqua! GIVE ME AQUA!" The wheel landed on Xemnas, "MANSEX!? NO NO NO NO NO NO! I FORFEIT! I QUIT THE SHOW! I'M AN EARLY ELIMINATION!"

Riku started to run away until Larxene stopped him, "Haha! No. It doesn't work that way! You're stuck with Mansex!"

Xemnas grabbed Rik's hand as Riku walked away crying.

**TERRA**

Terra looked around, "Wait… That means I'm stuck with-"

Aqua screamed, "NOOOOOOOO!"

**Aqua's Confessional**

**"My hate for Terra never really did exist. In fact, we used to date. That was until he dumped me by text because apparently, I was too ugly for him. First of all, he dumped me by TEXT! Second of all, I AM NOT UGLY! And if you think I am, TELL THAT TO THE FANBOYS!"**

**Cloud made a move on Aqua, "That's right, sugar mama! I want to lick your-"**

**She slapped him again, "TIFA! Seriously, girl! Dump him!"**

**Cloud smiled, "Yes! Then, I'll be available! And then we can kiss all day long!"**

**Aqua gagged, "Actually, don't dump him!"**

_The couples are..._

_Terra/Aqua_

_Roxas/Xion_

_Sora/Kairi_

_Riku/Xemnas_

Larxene explained the second part of the challenge, "Now, we will ask a question. Whoever answers the question correctly, goes to the 3rd part."

**QUESTION- What is you're partner's favourite colour?"**

**AQUA AND TERRA**

Aqua laughed, "Easy! It's a dark yellow!"

Terra laughed awkwardly, "Haha… I know her favourite colour… It's… Pink!"

Riku shook his head, "No it isn't, nimrod! It's blue! Specifically, royal blue. She loves that colour because when she was a girl, she fell in love with this royal blue dress she saw while walking through the mall!"

Aqua was surprised, "Do you stalk me!?"

Riku went silent.

Incorrect. The answer was blue.

**SORA AND KAIRI**

Sora answered instantly, "Her favourite colour is pink!"

Kairi replied, "His favourite colour is red!"

Correct.

**RIKU AND XEMNAS**

Riku guessed, "Umm… Purple?"

Xemnas nodded, "That's right! And you're favourite colour is yellow!"

Correct.

**XION AND ROXAS**

They both said the same thing, "GREEN!"

Axel explained the 3rd part, "You guys will have to work together to get across this gorge. Whoever makes it over gets a special prize…"

Xemnas laughed, "Easy! I can fly!" He goes on to the other side and returns after he notices that Riku can't fly, "Grab my arm! I'll fly us to the other side."

Riku sighed and did as told. Luckily for Riku, Xemnas didn't drop him and they made it to the other side.

Sora and Kairi went next. Sora had an idea. Sora ran to the edge of the gorge with his key blade. Sadly, he tripped and fell. Eliminating both him and Kairi for the chance to win.

Larxene laughed cruely, "HAHA! I mean, well, they lose."

Finally, Roxas and Xion went. They used graviga to float across. It's sad how non of them came up with that…

Larxene explained the final part, "For you to get your prize, you guys have to KISS!"

Riku yelled, "WHAT?"

Xemnas agreed, "YES, WHAT!? I CAN'T KISS THAT THING! EVEN THOUGH I AM UGLIER NOW, I AM STILL OUT OF HE'S LEAGUE!" And he stomped away.

Roxas and Xion looked at each other. Xion blushed. And Roxas lifts her off her feet and kisses her. Aww! So sweet! Until…

Larxene and Axel clapped, "Congrats, you win! Your special surprise is… NAMINE!"

Roxas dropped Xion. Xion screamed in pain.

Roxas stuttered, "N-n-n-n-n-Namine?"

Nadine walked behind Roxas and tapped his shoulder, "That's right! I learned how to use the key blade as well!"

Roxas fainted.

Later on that night…

"Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Roxas, Terra, Xion, and… Mansex?"

Xemnas laughed, "I MADE IT THROUGH A CHALLENGE!?"

Axel shook his head, "I can't believe it… Mansex passed a challenge… WHAT HAS THE WORLD BECOME!?"

Larxene wrote on a piece of paper.

Axel looked at her, "What are you doing?"

Larxene replied, "Writing my will. If Mansex is hot and has made it passed a challenge, it's fairly obvious the world is about to end! So, I'm writing my will to any surviver!"

Axel nodded, "That makes sense!" And did the same.

Leaving Sora to be eliminated.

Kairi hugged Sora, "Thank you. For everything. You won't be forgotten!"

Sora chuckled, "Of course not! I'm the main character from KH anyways!"

Kairi slapped him, "We're having a moment! Don't ruin it!" And she continued to hug him.

Sora pointed behind him, "Umm… I have to leave-"

"Hush, my sweet!"

**Xion's Confessional**

**"DID YOU SEE HOW ROXAS WAS GOOGOO EYEING LITTLE MISS PERFECT!? HE BELONGS WITH ME!"**

**Taylor Swift randomly came on and started singing "You Belong With Me".**

**Xion looked around confused, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"**

**Taylor laughed, "Taylor Swift! DUH!"**

**Xion screamed, "GO AWAY! NOBODY LIKES YOU!" ****_(I like Taylor Swift actually.)_**

**Taylor just walked away with her guitar mumbling.**

**Xion continued, "Anyways… NAMINE MUST GO!" And Xion started crying.**

_**(Idea for Namine coming in goes to BigBangYingYang62. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And as always. I don't need to tell you what you need to do.)**_

_CHARACTERS_

_Kairi_

_Namine_

_Riku_

_Aqua_

_Roxas_

_Terra_

_Xion_

_Xemnas_


	56. Are You Sure Kairi is the Crazy One?

"We're bring back the old!" Larxene twirled.

Axel nodded, "That's right! We have the classic challenge back!"

The contestants walk in. Roxas, staring at Namine, tripped. Xion quickly reacted and stopped him from falling.

Xion smiled, "Close one, wasn't it?"

Roxas ignored Xion and kept walking. Xion's face turned red with hate and anger.

**Xion's Confessional**

**"You'll see me a lot in confessionals! I need to let out my anger somehow!"**

Larxene explained the challenge, "The challenge is simply a battle. 1 vs 1. Simple. Here's how the tournament goes..."

_Kairi vs Aqua_

_Namine vs Roxas_

_Xion vs Xemnas_

_Terra vs Riku_

__**KAIRI VS AQUA**

Kairi summoned her keyblade, "Bring it on!"

Aqua did the same, "Sersiouly? Best you could come up with?"

Kairi snapped, "Shut up!" Kairi threw her keyblade on the floor and sprinted at Aqua. She dove for Aqua's face but Aqua ducked and Kairi flew over Aqua.

Aqua turned around smiling, "Ha! You-"

She was interrupted when Kairi jumped at Aqua's head and started biting her nose and forehead.

As any normal person would have done, Aqua started flailing her arms and cursed, "SHIT SHIT SHIT! GET HER OFF ME! DOES SHE HAVE RABBIES OR SOMETHING! OW! THAT WAS MY EYE!" Aqua finally threw Kairi off her, "DAMN, GIRL! WHY ARE YOU SO CRAZY?"

Kairi calmed down, "You taste like chicken!"

Aqua, obviously pissed, through her keyblade at Kairi's head. It hit Kairi and Kairi fainted.

**XEMNAS VS XION**  
Xion laughed, "This'll end quickly!"

Xemnas shook his head, "Don't be so sure, ducky!"

Xion looked at him funny, "Ducky?"

Xemnas attacked Xion and actually did some damage to her. Loads of damage. Before Xion was able to react, she was struck again, and again, and again... Xion fell on her butt and dropped her keyblade. Xemnas looked down at her. With his kayblade, he swung down. Xion quickly reacted and rolled away and stood up. She looked around for her keyblade and noticed something else. Roxas kissing Namine. Instintly, Xion lost it.

As Xemnas ran towards her, Xion was screaming, "HE'S MINE!" Xemnas was about to finish Xion off but Xion simply punched him in the face and Xemnas was knocked out... She must really get strong when se's angry, "NOT NOW, MANSEX! HE'S MINE, NAMINE! MINE!" But Namine and Roxas were behind sound proof glass.

**Xion's Confessional**

**Xion laughed maniacally with her eye twitching, "Hehe! I'm going to kill- I mean get ****_rid_**** of Namine. She'll be off to a ****_better_**** place..."**

**Cloud was slightly disturbed, "Umm... You ok?"**

**Xion laughed harder, "Haha! I'm fine! That's what I am! Fine! In fact, I've never been better! Haha. Hahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Cloud backed away slowly, "Damn girl. You're crazier than Kairi ever was."**

**Xion turned her head to face him, "NOBODY ASKED YOU!"**

**Cloud ran away.**

**Xion started petting herself. That's right. You read correctly. She was petting herself, "Everything will be fine... No boyfriend stealing stealer here! Nope! Hehe..."**

TERRA VS RIKU

Riku started doing a weird a pose, "FOR AQUA!" He ran towards Terra but failed miserably because Terra put swung his keyblade like a baseball bat and Riku was knocked out.

**Riku's Confessional**

**'I'm sorry, Aqua... Forgive me!"**

**Aqua's Confessiona****l**

**"Poor, Riku... Terra was a little bit harsh on him. And I never really did appreciate him. He's done so much for me as well. And I repay him by insults. Riku! I promise you! I shall help you!"**

**Cloud flirted with her, "Or you can ****_help _****me! If you know what I mean."**

**I think you know what happened next...**

**ROXAS AND NAMINE**

Namine just hit Roxas repeatedly as Roxas stared at her.

**Xion's Confessional**

**"HOW DARE SHE HIT MY LITTLE HONEY BEAR!? I'M GOING TO PUNCH THAT UGLY FACE- I mean... RIP THAT UGLY FACE OFF WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS! I'D LIEK TO SEE HER TRY AND KISS ROXAS NOW!"**

Axel clapped for everyone who has passed round one, "Congrats, these are the new teams!"

_Aqua vs Terra_

_Xion vs Namine_

__AQUA VS TERRA

This battled started fairly well for Aqua. Actually, very well. She avoided every hit Terra tried to lay on her while hitting Terra repeatedly. That was until Terra used their relationship against her.

"You're weak! I'm so happy I dumped you! You're hideous and you will never be as good as any man! You deserve to be lost in the realm of darkness! That's all you'll ever deserve!"

That threw Aqua off her game.

And actually started to make her cry since it hurt her personally, "TAKE THAT BACK!" Aqua did a lousy swing and Terra launched her key blade across the stadium.

Aqua ran back for her key blade but Terra intercepted her. Terra laughed, "Nice try. Riku sin't here to help you this time!"

Aqua quickly reacted and hit him in the balls. He fell on the ground squealing and she continued running.

When she got her key blade she turned around and started striking Terra repeatedly while saying, "Riku's a better person than you ever were! You risked the lives of you're friends! Ventus', Master Eraqus', Mickey's, and mine! Riku corrected his mistakes! He saved his friends and sacrificed himself! YOU'RE JUST AN ASS! THIS IS FOR RIKU!" Aqua knocked Terra unconscious. As Terra was knocked out cold, darkness left him. ANd he returned to his old self.

**Aqua's Confessional**

**"I can't believe I won... Well, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"**

**Kelly Clarkson randomly came on and sang ****_What Doesn't Kill You._**

**"Who the hell are you!?" Aqua screamed.**

**Kelly Clarkson replied, "Kelly Clarkson! DUH!"**

**Aqua yelled back, "YOU DON'T EVEN HAVEA KEYBLADE!"**

**Kelly smiled, "Don't I?"**

**Aqua replied, "NO! YOU DON'T!"**

**Kelly Clarkson mumbled as she walked away.**

**Kelly Clarkson's Confessiona****l**

**"First, Taylor Swift, now me! What does this show have against celebrities?"**

**NAMINE VS XION**

Xion was never planning on going easy on Namine. Nor did she ever. Namine lost in 3 seconds flat... After she was knocked out, Xion started swing her key blade vertically repeatedly at Namine's face. That was until she was automatically eliminated for unnecessary violence. Meaning Aqua won the competition! But Xion was fine with that since at the end of the day, she still got to crush Namine.

Later that night...

Axel announced the safe people, "Aqua, Riku, Xion, Roxas, Kairi, Terra. Leaving Namine and Mansex!"

Xion crossed her fingers.

When Axel said Xemnas' name, Xion jumped up and yelled, "YES!"

Axel continued his sentence because Xion interrupted him, "Anyways... Xemnas, say good bye! Because YOU WILL NEVER BE COMING BACK! NO MATTER WHAT!"

Xion yelled, "NOOOOOOOOO!"  
_**(I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And of course, Mansex leaves for hopefully the last time. And as always vote!)**_


	57. NOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo OOOoooOOO...

Zexion smiled, "Don't worry! Demyx is back and he's going to stay!"

Demyx laughed, "Yeah…"

Zexion stared at Demyx like he was going to kill him.

Demyx corrected himself, "I meant OF COURSE!"

Zexion looked away satisfied, "Anyways, today we will be interviewing Sora!"

Sora walked on, "Hello."

Demyx waved back, "Hi! Anyways, is it true that you have a thing for Kairi."

Sora bit his lip, "Yes…"

Zexion clapped his hands together, "Did you actually cry for week after you broke up with her?"

Sora shook his head, "No, I just said that to cheer her up. I broke up with her, not the other way around…"

Demyx grinned, "What if I told you that Kairi was here and heard everything you just said?"

sora freaked out, "Then I would KILL you!"

Someone yelled from off stage, "SORA!"

Demyx frowned, "Uh oh…"

Kairi walked on stage, "I'M GOING TO-"

Sora faced Kairi, "Please! I only did it because I cared about you!"

Kairi stopped, "You didn't let me finish my sentence… I was going to say… I'M GOING TO HUG YOU!"

Sora seemed surprised, "What?"

She ran to him and hugged him. "YOU SAID YOU LIKED ME!"

Sora hugged back, "Yes, I did!"

Demyx laughed awkwardly, "Haha… What if I told you Vanitas got his memory back and he was backstage…"

Vanitas walked on with his key blade, "GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!"

Kairi hugged Sora's arm, "NO! I'M NOBODY'S WOMAN!"

Zexion stood up and grabbed her, "Ok. If you're Nobody's womb. I'm a Nobody!"

She sapped him, "That's not what I meant!"

Vanitas turned to Kairi, "Kairi, say it isn't so!"

Kairi put her hand on her head, "Oooh, Vanitas! I'm sorry! But I no longer love you!"

Vanitas ran to her and held her hand, "But Kairi!"

Kairi tilted her head, "NoooOOOOoooOOOOooooOOOOooooO OOO!"

Zexion stopped them both, "WHat is this? A soap opera!? DUDE! IT'S OVER! GO AWAY!"

Vanitas mumbled and walked away.

_**(Thanks for reading! I have mid terms and I've been studying like crazy. So, I won't be updating for the next week and a 1/2.)**_


	58. Make Up Disaster!

Larxene waved, "Hi!"

Axel waved as well, "We have a special episode for you!"

Larxene sighed, "Why do you always say that?"

Axel tilted his head, "Say what?"

Larxene laughed, "Repeat the same thing! We have a special episode for you!"

Axel thought about it and laughed as well, "I'm pull a Roxas and Xion!"

Larxene hugged him, "That's right!"

Axel announced theca challenge, "Anyways, today, you guys will work in teams that WE created just to entertain our viewers! The challenge is you will gave a make over to your partner. You guys get to chose which partner gets the make over! Here are the teams."

_Kairi and Vanitas_

_Namine and Xion_

_Terra and Aqua_

_Riku and Roxas_

Kairi shook her head, "NO! VANITAS IS BACK!?"

Vanitas walked back in, "And I'm going to get you to remember the amazing times we had together!"

Kairi fell on her knees, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Larxene added, "And this will be the LAST person returning this season! This season is taking WAY too long than it should have!"

**KAIRI AND VANITAS**

As Kairi was doing Vanitas' make up, Vanitas kept talking about their memories. Kairi was getting pissed because he was making her mess up his make up because he kept moving.

"WILL YOU EVER SHUT UP!?" Kairi finally snapped.

Vanitas said sadly, "I will if you ditch Sora and come back to me."

Kairi just gave up, "URG! YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" She continued to do his make up.

Vanitas sat their awkwardly.

After a while, Kairi apologized, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have overreacted. I'm just trying to control myself but it hasn't been working out lately…"

Vanitas asked, "Why are you so normal now? What happened to the Kairi I knew and loved?"

Kairi frowned, "Crazy Kairi? She was dangerous."

Vanitas added, "And wild, feisty, sexy, and, most importantly, fun! Just how I like girls!"

Kairi smiled very faintly trying to hide it, "Well, I'm done!"

**NAMINE AND XION**

**Xion's Confessional**

**Xion's hair was a mess and her eyes were blood shot as if she hasn't slept in days, "FINALLY! I'LL MAKE NAMINE LOOK AS UGLY AS POSSIBLE SO WE LOSE THE CHALLENGE! SINCE EVERYONE LIKES ME BETTER THAN HER, SHE'LL BE ELIMINATED AND I WILL GET MY PRECIOUS ROXAS BACK TO MYSELF! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Cloud was REALLY started to get scared, "Geez, Xion! You seriously need some sleep! And is that a squirrel in your hair?"**

**Xion quickly out her hands on her head, "NO! I mean… There's no squirrel named Nutty in my hair! Hehe! Right, Nutty?"**

**Cloud looked away in shame, "Nutty isn't the only thing here that's nutty."**

After a while, Xion turned Namine into a clown.

**TERRA AND AQUA**

Aqua and Terra argued over who should have a make over.

"I'm a MAN! I won't wear make up!"

Aqua chuckled, "You sure you're a man? Plus! They don't get any hotter than me!"

Terra added, "NUH-UH! Haven't you seen Lightning? From Final Fantasy? You may be hot but she's like the Sun!"

Aqua ignored the first part, "You think I'm hot?"

Terra blushed, "Stop twisting my words!"

Aqua put her hands on her hips and smiled, "I didn't you said, and I quote, You may be hot!"

Terra screamed out of frustration, "UGH!"

And they just kept arguing…

**ROXAS AND RIKU**

It was surprising to discover that Roxas knew how to put make up. He gave Riku an amazing look even when Riku was crying out of disappointment over the fact that he wasn't with Aqua. But at the end, Roxas did an amazing job.

**JUDGMENT TIME!**

Larxene and Axel spoke.

**Xion's Confessional**

**"MUAHAHAHA! SAY GOOD BYE NAMINE!"**

Larxene announced the winners, "The winner is… XION AND NAMINE!"

Xion freaked out, "WHAT!?"

Namine hugged Xion, "You're amazing!"

**Xion's Confessional**

**"WHAT!? WE WERE SUPPOSED TO LOSE!"**

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

Axel explained, "We never said we wanted the make up look good! We wanted it to be as hideous as possible. As hosts, we need a good laugh every once and a while."

Xion fainted.

Later that night…

Axel named all the safe contestants, "Xion, Namine-"

Namine cheered and Xion growled.

Axel continued, "Aqua, Riku, Roxas, Kairi, and Vanitas! Good bye, Terra!"

Aqua tried to hide her face because she was smiling.

**Aqua's Confessional**

**"Yes! He's gone! That asshole is gone! BYE TERRA!"**

_**(Sorry for taking so long but my midterms are this Friday. Wish me luck ;). Thank you TheEightLight for the reverse challenge idea. But next time, you only have to post you're ideas once. Also, what do you guys think of a season 4?)**_


	59. 3rd Time's The Charm )

Larxene smiled, "WE HAVE A CHALLENGE!"

All the contestants ran in.

Axel explained the challenge, "We are having another race! That's right! Episode 3! Exact same EVERYTHING! Same bombs, same mines, same logs falling out of no where. The only difference is it's just one big race and Larxene isn't competing so you have a chance."

Everyone lined up.

**Xion's Confessional**

**Xion seemed a little more calm. No squirrel. No blood shot eyes. **

**But her hair was still a mess,"What's the strategy today? I'm going to let Namine win! But I can't make it too obvious."**

**Cloud looked at her normally side he's used to thinking she was crazy, "Isn't the point that she gets eliminated?"**

**Xion nodded, "Yeah!"**

**Cloud looked away, "Never mind…"**

GO!

Everyone ran.

She acted horribly pretending that she had no idea that there was a bomb,"I'm going to win!" She then stepped on it and flew away.

Larxene seemed confused, "Uhh… That was weird…"

While Vanitas and Kairi ran, Vanitas tried to convince Kairi to forget Sora, "C'mon Kairi! Forget about Cora!"

Kairi grunted, "It's Sora!"

Vanitas ignored her, "We belong together! Remember all those memories! WHen I first comforted you! Or when we first kissed! Or…"

Kairi eventually ended up getting pissed and she closed lined him, "SHUT UP!"

Vanitas fell on the ground, rolled on to a mine, and flew away.

Kairi smiled, "Finally! Some piece and quiet!"

Xion ran backwards and started running in front of her, "Hey! What do you think of Namine?"

Kairi lost it, "UGH!"

Riku jogged and Aqua skipped next to each other. Riku and Aqua laughed as they told each other stupid things that they did when they were young.

Riku said, "I remember once, I thought that every rock had a diamonds. So one day, I decided to pick the biggest rock I could find and tried to break it. Eventually, I thought of throwing it against a wall to break it but the rock was too heavy and I ended up missing and breaking a window!"

Aqua laughed, "Oh yeah! When I was a kid, I was too short to reach the sink so whenever I brushed my teeth, I would stand on the toilet, which happened to be right next to the sink. Sadly, this happened like 2 times by the way, I forgot to close the cover of the seat and my foot ended up falling into the toilet drenching my sock with toilet water!"

Riku chuckled, "Fine! You win!"

**Aqua's Confessional**

**"This does not mean I love him! He's just a nice guy. Since Terra is gone now, I jut seem so much happier! Which is the reason why I'm skipping."**

**Cloud pointed out, "Are you happy enough to go out with me?"**

**Aqua slapped him, "NO! NEVER!"**

Namine ran and Roxas just drooled while running.

One by one, they got eliminated.

Aqua and Riku were knocked out by a log that they didn't notice was there because they were too busy laughing.

And Roxas was fairly obvious how he got eliminated…

The way Xion got eliminated was kind of funky…

She gave up on Kairi because Kairi refused to answer. And Xion seemed to walk straight into the first unusual bump in the ground that she saw. It would have been normal if it was right in front of her but she ended up sprinting to a mine that was located on her right… Nope. Not obvious at all…

Leaving only Namine and Kairi who were still running. Sadly, Xion slowed Kairi a lot so Namine was in the lead. Seems that Xion had this all planned out…

As Namine approached the finish line, a random shriek came out of no where. Namine's first instinct was to look up. There, she saw Xion falling. And she was headed right for her. Xion fell on Namine and Namine fell.

Xion stood up, "Wow! Not even a bruise!" She looked behind her and saw Namine. Xion whistled and kicked some dirt on Namine's face. And then proceeded to simply kick Namine. Way to be Xion! But when she saw Kairi coming, Xion ignored Namine and sprinted for the finish line which was only 50m away.

Of course, Xion won.

Xion twirled, "YAY! I WON! BYE BYE, NAMINE!"

Xion's Confessional

"And you thought I was crazy, Cloud!"

Cloud just muttered something under his breath.

Later that day… **_(Not night because… Well, you'll see.)_**

Axel announced all the safe contestants, "Xion, Riku, Aqua, Kairi, Vanitas, and Roxas! Sorry, Namine!"

We all know how Xion reacted.

Roxas started crying as Namine was eliminated.

Xion thought that he would stop, but he didn't…

He cried for a long time. A LONG time.

Later that day… More like sunset time.

Roxas cried on a bench.

Xion walked over and sat next to him with ice cream in each hand, "I know this isn't our usual spot, but it'll have to do for today."

Roxas stopped crying when Xion gave him ice cream, "Is that sea salt ice cream?"

Xion patted him on the back, "You know it."

Roxas wore a little smile on his face, "Thanks, Xion."

Xion stared at the sunset, "Only the best for you. Ok maybe not EVERYTHING because we aren't in our usual spot."

Roxas laughed, "Xion, you're the best!"

Xion punched him lighty on the arm, "And don't you ever forget that! Got it memorized?"

Roxas punched her lightly back and they both laughed!

Axel walked by them, "Are you guys at our spot without me?!"

Xion and Roxas grinned, "This isn't the first time!"

Axel acted mad though they knew he wasn't, "Then I'll eat you!" And messed up their hair.

Axel went and bought ice cream and returned. And they all sat together, watching the sunset, eating ice cream, like old times. But this time, Xion and Roxas were holding hands. :)

_**(Huh? What do you think? Of course Xion isn't going to remain crazy! She was the only video game character that ever made me cry! She's amazing. Any way, this will be the last chapter for this week. Possibly one on Sunday. As always, vote! And wish me luck for my Social Exam!)**_

_All remaining characters:_

_Kairi_

_Aqua_

_Roxas_

_Xion_

_Vanitas_

_Riku_


	60. Do You See Swiper?

Larxene smiled, "Hi there! Let's skip tight to the challenge shall we?"

Axel gestured for the contestants to enter, ""Come here, my victims- I meant contestants… We have a fun challenge for you!" Axel pointed to a room filled with chairs, "In there!"

The contestants listened and walked right in a sat down. The door looked behind them. They quickly stood up and banged on the door. But their efforts were useless.

They heard Larxene's voice from the speakers, "HAHA! We got you! Anyways, this challenge is about how badly you want to win. We will put on some obnoxious music, a boring movie, and other annoying things. Whoever stays awake or can no longer stand the music being played, got it? We shall start off with… Justin Beiber's Baby!" (I'm sorry all you Justin Beiber fans but I absolutely hate this song. Justin Beiber is meh. But Baby is horrible. My mom punched the TV when they played that song…)

Through the speaker, Baby was being played. Almost immediately, Aqua said, "Oh hell no! LET ME OUT!"

Meaning, Aqua lost that challenge.

Midway, Kairi was singing a long to it, "And I was like baby, baby, baby! OHHHH! Like baby, baby, baby! NOOOOO!"

Riku covered his ears as he yelled at Kairi, "WHY ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS!?"

Kairi started to dance, "HellOOOooo! I'm a Belieber!"

Riku asked, "A what!?"

Kairi facepalmed, "It's what us Justin Beiber lovers call ourselves! DUH!"

Vanitas, standing right next to her, couldn't stand the thought of his "girlfriend" loving Justin's music said, "That's it! Kairi we are breaking up! Have fun with Sora!" Then he quit.

When he was gone, Kairi plugged her ears.

Riku looked at her funny, "I thought you liked Justin Beiber?"

Kairi laughed, "Me? Like Justin Beiber? Pff- That's a good one!"

Riku pointed it out, "Wait, that means you go Vanitas to lose…"

Kairi smiled, "Exactly! Vanitas won't get over the fact that we are over. So, I came up with this master plan!"

Riku was going to give her a high five but he didn't want his ears to be exposed to that music.

When the song was done, only Riku, Kairi, Xion, and Roxas remained.

Larxene clapped over the speaker, "Congrats! You've survived… Now, you will be forced to watch 20 episodes of Dora The Explorer! If you get angry or raise your voice, you're out!"

Every started out happy or not really caring. But it wasn't until Swiper appeared that people started getting annoyed.

Dora said, "Where's Swiper?"

Riku said normally, "He's behind you."

Dora asked again, "Do you see Swiper?"

Riku's voice got louder, "He's behind you!"

And since they had to watch 20 episodes, people started to get pissed, very quickly…

Dora sang, "Backpack backpack. Backpack backpack. YEAH!"

Her backpack said, "We need something to use so we can climb that wall! Would a spoon help?"

Riku yelled, "NO PICK THE DAMN LADDER!"

Backpack continued, "No? How about a plastic bag?"

Kairi couldn't resist, "NO! YOU STUPID BACKPACK! IT'S THE LADDER! PICK THE LADDER!"

Backpack continued, "How about a ladder?"

Kairi and Riku said together, "YES!"

Backpack said, "No? How about a mirror?"

Kairi and RIku started to go crazy, "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?! YOU USE THE STUPID LADDER TO CLIMB UP THAT STUPID WALL1!" Kairi and Riku completely lost it and they broke the TV they were watching and the speakers all around the room.

Obviously, they lost.

Leaving Xion and Roxas.

Axel opened the door, "Congrats, Xion and Roxas! There was going to be another round but somebody broke our sound system and TV system so… You win!"

Xion and Roxas hugged, "Yay!"

Axel screamed, "GET OUT!"

Xion and Roxas scrambled away.

Later that night…

Axel announced all that made it to the final 5, "Xion, Roxas, Aqua, Riku, and Kairi! Good bye, Vanitas! We'll miss you! Who am I kidding! No one will! BYE!"

_**(I'm sorry this isn't the best episode but I have midterms going on for the next week and last week and I haven't really had time to plan things out. As always, vote since you know, it's the final 5! The next episode will be a Keyblade Talk. Since those don't take very long to write, it will probably come out mid next week. So, this Wednesday or Thursday. Thanks for reading!)**_

CHARACTERS

Kairi

Aqua

Roxas

Xion

Riku


	61. Guess That Pokemon! I meant Person!

Zexion waved, "Since there's a season 4, we have decided to show you 3 new contestants appearing in the new season. So now it's our new segment... WHO'S THAT POKEMON! I MEANT PERSON!"

Demyx explained, "We're going to give you a quote, a on word description, and a gender. You will have to figure the rest out!"

Zexion announced, "Person number 1!"

**Quote:** No one lives in the slums because they want to. It's like this train. It can't run anywhere except where its rails take it.

**One Word:** Oblivion

**Gender:** Male

Demyx smiled, "Person number 2!"

**Quote:** Words aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel.

**One Word:** Boobs.

**Gender:** Female

Zexion clapped his hands together, "Finally! Person number 3!"

**Quote:** I'll show you how lightning strikes!

**One Word:** HOT!

**Gender:** Female

Zexio added, "That's all! Tune in next week as we interview person number 2 and 3!"

Demyx turned to face Zexion, "Tune in?"

Zexion nodded, "Yeah! That's what all the COOL CATS say! Right, Chilly Cheese!?"

Demyx was starting to get scared, "Chilly Cheese and Cool Cats? Yeah, that's what ALL "Cool Cats" say… Anyways, bye!"

_**(Can you guess who they are?)**_


	62. If I was as Ugly as Mansex

Larxene waved, "Hello! We have a 2 part challenge for you today!"

Axel nodded and gestured for the contestants to enter, "We will start wight he 1st part. So contestants, we have 10 boxes right in front of you. Half of them contain an advantage that you want for the 2nd part of the challenge."

Everyone stood in front of a box.

Axel gestured them to open their boxes.

Xion prayed that she got something but her box was empty.

Riku and Aqua got nothing as well.

Roxas, though, found heat vision goggles so he can see in the dark.

Finally, Kairi got 2 pistol sized guns, "What?" She thought in the air, "Nothing is happening?"

Larxene explained, "That's because that's a laser gun! That's right. This challenge is Laser Tag!"

Axel added, "Pretty much, you aim your laser gun at the front o back of these vests which you will be wearing, "He held up a heavy grey vest with glow in the dark spots on it. "Whoever gets the highest points after 10 minutes wins."

Everyone entered a dark maze like chamber wearing vests and holding laser guns.

Though the speakers, Larxene's voice was projected, "You have 30 seconds to spread out in the maze. You aren't aloud to follow anybody or else you lose."

After 30 seconds the game began.

Roxas saw his first victim. He was getting ready to shoot until he discovered that it was Xion.

He tapped her on the shoulder and she squealed, "EEK!" She jumped and turned around and shot Roxas out of reflects, "OH MY GOSH ROXAS! I'm SO sorry!"

Roxas brushed it off, "No, it's ok." Then he shot her back and smiled, "Well, now I'm really ok!"

They both laughed.

They teamed up to cover more ground.

Aqua wasn't as lucky as Roxas. She couldn't see anything and she kept crashing into walls, "Ow! Ow! OW! I'm going to need a nose job…"

Riku was rolling around and doing awesome tricks. He was beating everybody. He has shot Xion and Roxas 3 times each but refused to hit Aqua for obvious reasons…

He was doing great until, "I AM A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH!" Then he was shot in the chest by Kairi.

Kairi smiled and twirled 1 of her duel guns with her fingers, "You were saying?"

Riku was pissed, "It is ON!"

They ignored everyone else and teamed up against each other.

Riku and Kairi were going full out. Riku shot but Kairi easily dodged. Sadly, Kairi had much better accuracy and she shot him 3 times in a row. Riku knew he had to step up his game.

After some awesome dodging and shooting he managed to hit her just as many times as he was hit. meaning that they were tied.

Aqua was now lost, "UGH! I HATE LASER TAG!"

Finally, she spotted Roxas and Xion. She raised her gun and fired and she hit Roxas. Xion, out of instinct, retaliated and fired back but Aqua cartwheeled out of the way and crashed into a wall… Again.

"GOD DAMMIT! These walls are everywhere! How can they think I can win this challenge if I keep crashing into things!" Right afterwards, the walls fell on Aqua, "I hate my life…"

Riku and Kairi were still at it.

Out of the speakers, they heard Larxene's voice, "1 more minute!"

Riku evaded another shout, "It ends now!" He dove towards Kairi wit his gun held towards his face. It was like the Matrix. Except he was the only person in slow motion. No like seriously. He was moving very slowly.

Kairi stared at him, "Umm… Hello?"

Riku was still in the air.

Kairi was getting annoyed "Anyday now…"

Riku was moving slowly.

"Screw this!" Kairi shot Riku out of impatience.

Riku stood up and shook his head, "What was THAT for?"

Kairi put 1 of her guns on her hip and pointed the other at him, "YOU were taking to long!"

Riku rolled his eyes, "I wanted to look AWESOME!"

Kairi put her hand on his shoulder, "Oh sweetie, you need more than slow motion to make you look awesome."

Riku gasped, "Did you just call me UGLY!? YOU'RE UGLY!"

That's when she lost it, "NOBODY CALLS ME UGLY! GRRRAH!" She jumped on Riku and punched him repeatedly, "I AM BEAUTIFUL!"

A long buzzer went off indicating that the challenge was over, "Congratulations to Kairi! See you all at the elimination ceremony!"

Later that night…

Axel announced the safe contestants, "Kairi, Aqua, Roxas, and Xion!"

Leaving only Riku…

Riku stood up, "WAIT! BEFORE I GO! I NEED TO KNOW! Aqua, will you go out with me?"

Aqua paused, "Everyone, leave me and Riku alone, would you?" No one listened at first but then Aqua yelled at them and they obeyed.

She took Riku's arm and they sat on a bench.

She faced Riku, "Riku, if I looked like a female version of Mansex, would you still want to go out with me?"

Riku just smiled at the thought of the words Go out with me, "Old Mansex or New Mansex?"

Aqua added, "Old Mansex but that's not the-"

"But you don't look like Mansex."

Aqua said, "No. I'm saying IF."

"But you don't look like Mansex."

Aqua was annoyed, "Look. That's not the poi-"

"But you don't look like Mansex."

Aqua gave up, "URG! You're impossible."

Riku smiled, "Impossibly hot?"

Aqua face palmed and said sarcastically, "Sure… "

Riku poked her, "I don't hear any arguments!"

Aqua grunted, "Fine! Let's try a different approach! Look, Riku. I know you say you love me but the truth is, no matter how much you want us to happen, I'm afraid it will never happen."

Riku started to listen.

"Riku, we aren't meant to be."

Riku frowned.

She hugged him, "Somewhere, there's a girl who will absolutely fall in love with you. But I'm not her."

Riku smiled, "I know! I'll go on eHarmony or something! Maybe I can date some of the viewers!" He stood up quickly and ran.

Aqua stood up as well, "No, that's not what I-" She grinned and noticed, it was useless, "You are impossible!"

Riku turned and ran backwards. He yelled and winked so she could hear, "Impossibly hot!"

Aqua stared at him as he left the competition, "Thank you, Riku. Thanks for everything."

_**(Ha? What do you think? I'm sorry but I'm a romantic. Also, I'm so happy midterms are OVER! WOOHOO! I'm sor So, as always, vote! Seriously, vote.)**_


	63. Fashion is MY Passion

Larxene waved, "Hi! We're at the final 4! Isn't that exciting?"

Axel nodded, "You know it is! Anyways, today, the challenge is a 3 part fashion show!"

Larxene explained, "We have 3 judges…"

One of them waved, "Hi! I'm Elizabeth!"

The 2nd one didn't bother looking at them, "Howdy, I'm Eleanor."

The last one was too perky, "HI! I'M JENNY! DON'T YOU JUST LOVE THAT NAME? I LOVE THAT NAME! YU KNOW WHAT'S COOL? POSSUMS! OR IS IT POSSIE? YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IS AWESOME? FASH-"

Larxene interrupted her, "Anyways… We gave our remaining contestants, Roxas, Aqua, Xion, and Kairi, 10 minutes to get ready for part 1 which is Prom!"

10 minutes later…

**AQUA**

Aqua came on wearing a blue dress that went up to her knees. It had a white ribbon that went around her hip.

Aqua's Confessional

"I can't believe I made it this far! Last time I made it this far, Larxene tricked me into getting eliminated!"

Cloud didn't even open his mouth and Aqua slapped him.

"Shut up!"

Cloud opened his mouth but was slapped again.

"Nope!"

Elizabeth went 1st, "I love the colour but the dress is too plain!"

Eleanor went after, "I couldn't agree more! Maybe next time you could make your dress a little bit shorter."

Jenny went last, "OMG OMG OMG OMG! I HEART YOUR DRESS! LOVE IT! IT'S SO PLAIN IT'S AMAZING! I WANT THAT DRESS!"

**ROXAS**

Roxas wore a baby blue tux.

Elizabeth gagged, "UGH! HORRIBLE! What is wrong with you!? The colour is off and the suit just looks nasty!"

Eleanor smiled, "On the contrary! If he simply unbuttoned his shirt and revealed more skin he would look very sexy…"

**Roxas's Confessional**

**"Is she horny or something?"**

Jenny went next, "YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES… YES!" (I bet you that you didn't read all of the "Yes"s)

**XION**

Xion wore a black sleeveless dress that went down to her knees. It had a silver bow in the back.

Elizabeth went, "NO NO NO! What are you? At a funeral!?"

**Xion's Confessional**

**"Elizabeth? More like Elizabitch!"**

Eleanor smiled, "I like it but it isn't perfect. It can't be longer than mid-thigh."

**Xion's Confessional**

**"Eleanor? More like Eleanwhore!"**

Jenny went last, "I L-O-V-E LOVE IT!"

**Xion's Confessional**

**"At least she knows how to spell love…"**

**KAIRI**

Kairi walked in wearing a pink gown. Not dress. Gown. She looked like a sphere. She wore too much make up and her gown had too much ribbons and sparkles on it.

Elizabitch- I meant Elizabeth, surprisingly loved it, "Finally! A person with a sense of style! Bravo! Magnificent!"

Eleanor puked, "GURRL! WHAT IS WRONG YOU YOU!? WHY IS YOU DRESS SO UNREVEALING?!"

Finally, Jenny, "I-"

Kairi interrupted her, "I get it! You love it!"

Jenna seemed offended, "Uhh… No. I hate it!"

Kairi's face turned red, "WHAT!?" Kairi proceeded to strangle Jenny. Jenny died- I meant slept a long long long long long long long sleep.

Xion's Confessional

"DAMN GURRRRLLLLL! WHY YOU AKIN' SO CRAY-CRAY?"

Behind Larxene, the ambulance carried Jenny away, "Meh. I know I'm not going to miss her right? Right? Anyways… Kairi has automatically lost this challenge. Part 2 is swimsuits!"

**ROXAS**

Roxas wore a bright red Speedo.

**Roxas' Confessional**

**"I couldn't find anything else…"**

**Cloud laughed, "Gayyyyyy…"**

**Roxas blushed, "That was once, ok!?"**

Eleanor put her finger in her mouth, "2 syllables: Perfect!"

Elizabeth sighed, "You seriously need to get laid Eleanor…"

Eleanor inched closer to Elizabeth, "I agree."

Elizabeth barfed in her mouth.

**AQUA**

Aqua wore a gorgeous blue bikini.

**Aqua's Confessional**

**"I like the colour blue."**

**Cloud said, "You know what I like?"**

**You know what happened next. THEY MADE OUT! Of course not she slapped him.**

Elizabeth liked it, "Not bad."

Eleanor liked it as well, "Same here. "

**XION**

Xion wore a black bikini which was less revealing than Aqua's.

**Xion's Confessional**

**"I like the colour black."**

Elizabeth loved it, "It looks great on you!"

**Roxas' Confessional**

**"And I thought Naminé was hot…"**

Eleanor nodded, "I agree! Except, it could have been more revealing."

Xion snapped, "LIKE WHAT!? YOU WANT ME TO GO NAKED OR SOMETHING?!"

Eleanor thought about it, "That would be lovely!"

Xion lost it, "YOU ARE ONE TWISTED LADY, ELEANWHORE!"

And Eleanor died too. I meant fell into a long long long long long long long slumber…

Axel added, "Well she's gone too. And Xion is lost as well. Well, part 3 is Casual!"

Aqua

Aqua walked in with a black skirt and a white t-shirt.

Elizabeth smiled, "That screams casual! Perfect."

**ROXAS**

Roxas walked in with his KH2 outfit.

Elizabeth adored it, "BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY! Great job!"

And the winner of the fashion show is…

Elizabeth smiled, "You all did great. Especially, Kairi and Xion since you guys got rid of my obnoxious fellow judges. Sadly, they aren't dead and have a mild concussion… Oh well. We'll get them next time, right? But over all… Aqua is the winner since she preformed fairly well during the entire competition while Roxas was a little unpredictable."

During elimination…

Axel announced all that were safe, "I was surprised by the results today… So, here they are. Aqua and Kairi."

Leaving only Xion and Roxas.

Xion fought on, "Wait… That means Roxas and I will be separated…"

Roxas held Xion's hand.

Axel continued, "Anyways, Xion, say good bye to Roxas since you are safe."

Xion hugged Roxas.

Roxas pulled away and kissed her, "You can win this. But until then, I'll be rooting for you."

Xion smiled and hugged him back, "You know it!

_**(Yeah. I know. Roxas?! HOW!? Well, I didn't chose. So, don't get pissed at me. As always, vote. We are at the top 3 so… Also, I am sorry if you are offended by the names Elizabitch and Eleanwhore. Luckily, if you have a mean person you know called Elizabeth or Eleanor, feel free to use these insults. I made up Elizabitch to one girl in my grade xD...)**_


	64. Lightning and Tifa

Zexion smiled, "Hi guys! As promised, we will reveal the mystery people and interview person number 1 and 2."

Demyx giggled, "You said number 2."

Zexion rolled his eyes, "So mature! Anyways, the 3 new contestants are Cloud, Tifa, and Lightning!"

Tifa and Lightning walked over and sat down on the couches.

Tifa waved, "It's a pleasure to be here."

Lightning facial expression stayed the same, "I don't see anything great about it."

Demyx asked the 1st question, "TIfa, we all know you are dating Cloud. So, how does it feel to know that he's been flirting with Aqua since he first started working as the camera man?"

Tifa laughed, "Oh that? That's nothing! As much as Cloud flirts with any pretty girl he sees, I know he would always pick me over any of them."

Zexion couldn't stop staring at her chest, "I can see why."

Lightning punched him, "Eyes on her face! Women aren't just toys! We aren't weak!"

Zexion rubbed his face, "Speaking about women being weak, what do you think about the top 3 being all girls?"

Lightning sat back, "I say it's about time those Kingdom Heart girls stand up for themselves!"

TIfa agreed, "That is SO true! All of them can't defend themselves!"

Lightning added, "Except for Larxene and Aqua. They know how to fight. But Aqua is a little too cheesy to be badass."

Tifa pointed out, "Xion could defend herself fine."

Lightning put her finger up pointing out she had an answer to it, "But she died. Then, came back to life."

TIfa nodded, "Fair enough…"

Demyx asked, "So, you two are considered to be the hottest girls in the world by many! How do you feel about that?"

Tifa smiled, "Flattered!"

Lightning raised her shoulders, "I don't need their opinions."

Zexion rolled his eyes, "Ok… Now, Lightning, a lot of people hated Final Fantasy XIII but yet most of them adored you. Why do you think that is?"

Lightning finally seemed interested, "Because I don't need anyone to defend me. I am fast, strong, flexible, agile, and simply badass! Everyone loves badass girls!"

Zexion considered her answer, "Fair enough. Also, what do you think of Snow?"

Lightning's face seemed a little angry, "Snow?"

Zexion nodded.

"He's a naïve childish boy who can't defend anyone or himself! He was not worthy of my sister!"

Demyx pointed out, "But you said you accepted their marriage."

Lightning snapped, "I only did that for Serah! Otherwise, I would have gotten rid of him a LONG time ago."

Demyx asked Tifa a question, "How did it feel when Sephiroth killed Aerith?"

Tifa laughed, "Play my game and you'll see."

Zexion asked the final question, "Before we wrap this all up, are you guys excited to be in the competition?"

Lightning yelled, "YES! I mean- Pff, I don't care…"

Tifa nodded, "HELL YEAH!"

Demyx and Zexion waved good-bye, "Well, that's it for today! Have a good night!"

_**(VOTE!)**_


	65. LEGO MY LEGO!

Larxene stared dramatically at the camera, "This is it… The final 2… Our contestants can't mess this up if they want to win the secret prize. Which we forgot to reveal…"

Axel corrected her, "Actually, we're at the final 3."

Larxene blushed, "Oh… Well, that's embarrassing…"

Axel patted her on the head, "It's ok. Here come our top 3 contestants!"

Larxene explained the rules, "So, today's challenge is LEGO! Whoever builds the best LEGO figure wins!"

**Aqua's Confessional**

"**Shit… I have had horrible experiences with LEGO…"**

Axel yelled, "You've got 1 hour! GO!"

Everyone ran off.

**10 minutes in…**

Xion was in pain, "OW! OW! OW! DAMN YOU LEGO! OW! GEEZ I HAVE TO STOP STEPPING ON THESE! OW!"

Aqua nodded, "I know, right? Those things are painful!"

Kairi shook her head, "Hell no! Those things are fine. You guys are just wimps and sissies!"

Aqua laughed, "Says the girl who has been rescued in EVERY game she has been in!"

Xion added, "Yeah! And if it isn't painful, I'd love to see you walk on one and not scream."

Kairi nodded, "Deal!" Kairi stepped on the LEGO and squealed, "OK. You win…"

Xion grinned, "That's what I thought!"

**15 minutes in…**

Aqua built feet of whatever she was building.

Xion was builing… Something tall…

Kairi was nearly done what seemed to be a rainbow.

**30 minutes in…**

Aqua built the lower body of whatever she's building.

Xion was done ¾ of her project. It was a tall slender man in a suit. All that was missing was his head. Does that sound familiar?

Kairi had less than 1/8 of her LEGO structure left.

**45 minutes later…**

Aqua finished the upper body of her structure which seemed to look exactly like herself, "Hey sexy me! You're looking good!"

Xion was in deep shit. She built Slenderman! Until right after she place the last block, Slenderman fell on her, "AAAH!" She was buried in Slenderman pieces, "SHIT! I GOT SLENDERMAN IN MY SHIRT!"

Kairi laughed, "That's what she said!"

Xion, pissed, tripped Kairi and Kairi fell on her rainbow and it collapsed, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Kairi! It was a accident! I didn't-"

"XION! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH!"

Xion was offended, "GO STEP ON A LEGO BLOCK!"

Kairi gasped, "How dare you!?" Kairi punched Xion and Xion fell backwards and broke Aqua's sculpter.

Aqua screamed, "NO! ME! I LOVE YOU!" She proceeded to cry.

**Cloud's Confessional**

"**Damn, I was looking forward to that LEGO Aqua! Since she won't slap me…"**

They all proceeded to punch, kick, slap, and even bite each other…

**TIME'S UP!**

Larxene and Axel waited in another room waiting for the remaining contestants to enter, "I can't wait to see what they built!"

Aqua, Kairi, and Xion walked into the room looking like crap and without a single piece of LEGO.

Axel asked, "What the hell happened?"

Aqua explained, "Well, Xion's sculpture fell on her and broke. Then, Kairi pissed her off so Xion kicked her. Kairi fell on her sculpture and it broke as well so she got mad and punched Xion who fell on my sculpture. And we have been trying to kill each other since."

Larxene frowned, "I can see that happening but one problem. Nobody has a sculpture."

Kairi held up her finger and pulled out a piece of LEGO from her boobs, "Here. I call it, LEGO."

Axel smiled, "Smells like boobs- I mean: Nice work, Kairi!"

Larxene gave him a look, "Nice save. Anyways, Kairi is the only one who submitted something so she wins. See you at elimination ceremony."

Later that night…

Axel announced the final 2, "This is it. This will chose who the final 2 is. Kairi, you made it obviously. Leaving Xion and Aqua. Aqua, you made it through."

Xion frowned, "Well… It happens and I guess I deserve it. Look Kairi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that big mess to happen. Will you ever forgive me?"

Kairi awed, "Aww… That's so sweet! No."

Xion rolled her eyes, "You are impossible!"

Kairi snapped, "No I'm not!"

Xion nodded, "Yeah! Everyone believes it!"

And it went on… And on… And on…

The camera went black, and Kairi's scream was heard, "OW! SHE BIT ME!"

_**(If it wasn't clear, Xion has been eliminated. Sorry for the bad chapter but I had no ideas… But it's ok since I have an idea for the season finale. And seriously, VOTE!)**_


	66. Season 3 Finale!

Larxene stared dramatically, "This is it… The top 2 has been chosen…"

Axel did the same, "Aqua and Kairi battle it out for the mystery prize…"

Larxene added, "This is a big deal."

Axel pointed out, "As always, there's the eliminated contestants voting for their favourite contestant!"

It's split up in 2 groups except they have Xemnas randomly a lone wearing a Xemnas RULZ t-shirt, a flag in his right hand with his face on it, a foam finger on his left saying #1, and a sign around his neck saying,"Xemnas is the best screw the rest!"

Larxene rolled her eyes, "And you can't vote for yourself, Mansex! What is thi? The 3rd time?"

Xemnas awkwardly walked over and joined a group.

The groups were…

**Team Kairi**

_**-Terra**_

_**-Ventus**_

_**-Master Xehanort**_

_**-Vanitas**_

_**-Xemnas**_

_**-Sora**_

_**-Naminé**_

**Team Aqua**

_**-Master Eraqus**_

_**-Mickey**_

_**-Yen Sid**_

_**-Riku**_

_**-Lea**_

_**-Roxas**_

_**-Xion**_

Axel continued, "Anyways, the challenge will revolve around previous challenges."

Larxene winked, "That's right! It's all been leading to this moment."

Axel added, "The challenge is a mix of the superhero challenge, the catchphrase challenge, AND the battle challenge."

Larxene pointed to Aqua and Kairi who walked in, "Here comes our finalists!"

**Kairi's Confessional**

"**She is NOT taking my prize! IT MINE!"**

**Cloud corrected her, "I believe the proper term in it's mine."**

**Kairi looked at him, "What did you say?"**

**Cloud looked away, "Nothing…"**

**Aqua's Confessional**

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE MADE IT THIS FAR! It feels so GREAT!"**

**Cloud flirted, "You know what else would be good?"**

**Aqua played a long, "Yes, yes. I believe I do know what it means. Does it start with the letter S and that I'll enjoy?"**

**Cloud nodded.**

**Aqua smiled, "Sure!" She slapped him across the face.**

**Cloud held his cheek, "OW! That's not what I meant!"**

**Aqua laughed, "You should have seen that coming!"**

Larxene asked, "Do you guys remember the superhero challenge?" Aqua and Kairi both nod, "How about your catchphrase?" They nod again.

Axel clapped his hands together, "Perfect! Today, you two will battle each other in your superhero costumes. Not only that, but you have to say your catchphrase, and you can only use your superpowers and hand to hand combat!"

Kairi freaked, "WHAT! I CAN'T ONLY USE THE POWER OF FEAR! I'T DOESN'T EVEN DO DAMAGE!"

Larxene laughed, "Oh well!"

LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!

Aqua walked in wearing her superhero costume, "There's always away!"

Kairi wore her same outfit, "I'm normal!"

BEGIN!

Aqua's first move was triple firaga.

Kairi dodged one, "HA! LAME!" Then, she was hit by the other 2, "SQUEAL!"

Aqua tiled her head, "Did you just say squeal?"

Kairi threw her shoe, "SHUT UP!"

Aqua used triple firaga again.

Kairi failed to dodge anything.

Riku yelled from the bleachers, "WOOHOO! GO AQUA!"

**Riku's Confessional**

"**I'm over Aqua Thanks to her, I'm on eHarmony now!"**

Kairi's eye twitched, "You are afraid that I will go crazy and eat your face off!"

Aqua's face was covered in fear.

**Kairi's Confessional**

"**Wow… I can't believe it worked."**

Kairi ran towards to Aqua and tried to punch her but Aqua side stepped.

Kairi was furious, "Not fair! I don't actually have a power!"

Aqua punched Kairi.

That's when Kairi lost it, "FEAR ME!" Kairi went completely nuts and jumped on Aqua's face and started eating her face.

Aqua was screaming, "OW! WHY THE FACE! GET OFF!" Aqua threw Kairi on the ground.

Kairi said, "You are afraid!"

Aqua stared at her as if she was nuts, "No! I'm pissed!" Aqua used firaga burst and every fireball hit Kairi.

Kairi started crying, "This isn't fair!"

Aqua sighed, "Oh well." She use fira and it hit Kairi. Making Kairi's hair burn.

When Kairi noticed her hair was burning, she freaked out, "Now… IT'S PERSONAL! GRRRAAH!"

Aqua threw a series of fire attacks but Kairi avoided them all slowly getting closer to Aqua. When Kairi got close, she pushed Aqua and then slammed Aqua to the ground.

Kairi screamed as she punched Aqua repeatedly, "NOBODY TOUCHED THE HAIR! NOBODEH!"

Aqua was able to push Kairi over, but Aqua's face seemed slightly deformed and blue, "Damn girl! You're crazy!"

Kairi howled, "NO! I'M NORMAL!" She attempted to attack Aqua but she failed miserably since Aqua finally managed to KO Kairi with triple firaga.

Aqua was champion.

Aqua danced out of joy since she has won the Keyblade War.

Riku ran up to her, "YOU DID IT! YOU TRIPLE FIRAGAED KAIRI'S ASS!" Then he saw Aqua's face, "Uhh… And you looked amazing while doing it. I need to go now." Riku ran off holding his mouth. From out of the camera's view, the sound of somebody barfing could be heard.  
Larxene gagged when she saw Aqua, "Congrats! You won!"

Axel patted Aqua on the back, "And your prize is… A new make over!"

Aqua tilted her head, "That's lame! I already look great. Why would I need a make over?"

Axel held up a mirror as Aqua shrieked, "Is that me?"

Everyone nodded.

Aqua tried to absorb everything, "Ok… Thanks for your generosity. When will it be?"

Axel said, "Anytime you want."

Aqua replied quickly, "How about, like, now?"

Aqua walked away with Axel and Larxene.

Kairi approached Sora, "Hey. I'm sorry that you saw crazy Kairi."

Sora hugged her, "Why would you be sorry? I love you just the way you are."

Vanitas cursed, "Damn! I'll never win Kairi over!"

Larxene and Axel stood in front of the camera, "Well that's the end for Season 3! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for watching! Bye!"

_**(Well, that's it! Season 3 has FINALLY ended. I hope you liked it. As always, thanks for all the supporters. The characters and the season will be announced with The Talk episode.)**_


	67. Enix Talk

Zexion smiled, "Welcome!"

Aqua sat next to him looking the way she looked before, "This is Enix Talk!"

Zexion announced, "As promised, we're going to tell you the competitors, the teams, and the hosts."

Aqua revealed the teams, "The teams are Team KH and Team FF. Here are their members."

**TEAM KH**

_-Roxas_

_-Xion_

_-Riku_

_-Axel_

_-Demyx_

_-Kairi_

**TEAM FF**

_-Sephiroth_

_-Cid_

_-Lightning_

_-Cloud_

_-Tifa_

_-Yuffie_

Zexion revealed the hosts, "Since none of the previous winners can enter this season, the hosts are Larxene and," Zexion gagged when he said his name, "Mansex."

Aqua bit her lip, "That's right. You heard correctly, Mansex is hosting this season! Poor Larxene is stuck talking to him for who knows how long."

The room went black with one beam of light on Zexion, "So please, if you have a heart, donate now to save a Larxene. With every donation, 1 Larxene shall be spared from the hideous Mansex."

Dramatic music started playing as another beam landed on Aqua, "Call 1-800-267-2001. We stole this off Alarm Force."

Zexion pleaded, "Please. Call today."

_**(If you don't know what Alarm Force is, look it up on youtube. Anyways, vote!)**_


	68. Lovy Dovy

Xemnas was hogging the camera, "Hello, viewers!"

Larxene yelled from off the camera, "Mansex move! Stop hogging the camera!"

Xemnas ignored her, "Nobody wants to see you, Larxene! Anyways, in celebration of Valentine's Day, our contestants must- AHH!"

Xemnas got punched in the side of his face and flew off the screen.

Larxene walked on grinding her teeth, "YOU FORGOT TO ANNOUNCE THE SEASON, NIMROD! And I'm stuck with that thing! Anyways, welcome to Enix Survivor! I'm your host Larxene, and what you just saw was the annoying ass rash that never goes away. This year, we only have 12 contestants! Why? Because we're being shut down. That's right. This is the final season. We're being replaced with _So, You Think You Can Dance Enix_." _**(I have decided to end the series at Season 4. This will be the final season.)**_

Xemnas walked back in front of the camera, "It's okay, folks! I'll be auditioning for that show as well so that you'll never have to forget this gorgeous face!"

Larxene punched him again, "Oh, God. If you exist, kill me now!" Larxene looked at the ground, "It's not fair. I worked so hard on this show and now we've been canceled…"

Larxene actually started to cry, but quickly stopped herself, "Anyways, please welcome, our contestants!"

All of them walked in.

Xemnas walked back holding his head, "Geez. In celebration of-"

Larxene punched him again, "Who knows? Maybe if I keep punching him he'll finally go away. Anyways, in celebration of Valentine's Day, which is coming up, or happening or has passed depending on where and when you are reading this, today's challenge will be related to Valentine's Day."

Some people groaned some people cheered.

Larxene explained, "You will have to write a LOVE poem for anyone you like."

Demyx raised his hand to ask a question but he was interrupted by Larxene, "Fine Demyx. You can write a poem about your stupid sitar. Hurry everybody! You have 10 minutes!"

Xemnas stood up, "You heard her, 10 min-" I think you know what happened here…

**GO!**

Most people were done before 5 minutes, but they had 2 people who were having trouble. Demyx and Lightning.

Demyx sat away, and never noticed Lightning wasn't done either. That was until…

"Ugh! Love is useless. It's just make belief for little kids!" Lightning was pissed.

Demyx looked up and finally saw her.

In the backround, the chorus of "I Want to Know What Love Is" by Foreigner was playing.

Demyx couldn't take his eyes off her. And he literally started to drool.

He quickly scribbled something down, and finished his poem.

**10 MINUTES LATER…**

Larxene waited as, one by one, people would read their poem's to her. Xemnas was passed out on his chair beside her.

**CID**

Cid smiled, "Hi, Larxene."

Larxene yelled, "Get on with it!'

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Some poems rhyme._

_But this one doesn't_

Larxene rolled her eyes, "I said love poem! LOVE!"

**CLOUD**

Cloud walked up to Larxene looking down at his poem. The second he looked up, a scared look formed upon his face.

Larxene looked at Xemnas and then looked at Cloud, "That's right, kid. I can do this to you. Now read!"

Cloud listened.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Will you allow,_

_Me to love you?_

Larxene was unimpressed, "Next!"

**TIFA**

Tifa coughed before she read her poem.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Can't you say,_

_I love you?_

Larxene walked up to Tifa and patted her on the back.

Oddly, Larxene spoke trying to imitate a British accent, "It's because of Cloud, isn't it? Well, life is a bitch sometimes… Just look at me, I'm stuck with that ugly thing…"

Tifa asked, "Why are you talking in a British accent? You aren't even British."

Larxene glared at her, "Get out of my face! NOW!"

**ROXAS**  
Roxas looked at the unconscious Xemnas and nodded, "Great job, Larxene. You finally shut him up!"

Larxene hushed at him, "Don't jinx it!"

Roxas read is poem.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_My love is pure,_

_And only for you._

Larxene awed, "Aww… You disgust me! NEXT!"

**AXEL**

Larxene layed back and tried to act sexy.

Sadly, her attempt to be sexy failed miserably when she leaned back to far on her chair and fell over, "Hey, Axel. How's it going?"

Axel laughed, "Smooth."

Larxene did the same, "Shut up!"

Axel read his poem.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Life is a joy,_

_When I'm with you._

Larxene smiled trying to act sexy, "Someone's getting lucky tonight-AAH!" She feel over again, "DAMN IT!"

Axel laughed as he walked away.

**DEMYX**

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I think that,_

_I love you!_

**Demyx's Confessional**

"**If only Lightning knew that was directed to her…"**

Larxene leaned back, "Ooh. Demyx has a crush!"

Demyx blushed and ran away.

**LIGHTNING**

Lightning pointed to Xemnas, "What happened to him?"

Larxene laughed, "I shut him up."

Lightning remained unamused.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You'll be dead,_

_When I kill you._

Larxene seemed afraid.

Lightning stayed emotionless, "I don't do love…"

**KAIRI**

Kairi grinned.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_God made me gorgeous,_

_What happened to you?_

Larxene got pissed, "Excuse me? Who are you to judge?"

Kairi looked at her nails, "Let me win, or I'll wake Mansex up."

Larxene gasped, "You wouldn't"

Kairi tried to wake up Xemnas, "Mansex –"

Larxene stopped her, "No! Ok, you win! Challenge over!"

**Later that night…**

Xemnas awoke and was hiding behind a tree, "Is Larxene here? No?"

He walked away from his protection cautiously and was quickly punched by Larxene, "Why me?" Anyways, here are the people who won't be eliminated. Lightning, Cloud, Tifa, Roxas, Xion, Riku, Axel, Demyx, Yuffie, and Kairi. Meaning, Cid, you're out."

Cid walked away slowly.

_**(That's a shame. I liked Cid but meh. I didn't chose. Anyways, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Depending on when and where you're reading this… It took me a while to come up with this many poems. But I admit, I didn't come up with Kairi's poem… Otherwise, the rest are mine. And if you need a poem for a special somebody, feel free to use some! VOTE!)**_


	69. Hide and Go Creep

Larxene smiled, "Good news! Mansex is in the hospital! Apperently, he has internal bleeding because somebody punched him too much… Cough. Cough, Harry Dick Cough. Cough."

Harry yelled from off the camera, "I did no such thing! I have it all on tape! Stop hating on the camera man!"

Larxene ignored him, "Today's challenge is a unique challenge and I don't think we've done it before. It's Hide and Go Seek Tag!"

Everybody groaned, "What are we? 5 year olds?"

Larxene snapped, "You guys may not look like 5 year olds but you sure whine like them!"

All the contestants went silent.

Larxene grinned out of satisfaction, "Good. Anyways, here are the rules. I will pick your name out of this hat. If your name is picked, you're it. Got it?" She picked from the hat, "Kairi, you're it."

Kairi mumbled under her breath, "Shit…"

LArxene explained the rules, "So, for all the hiders, your goal is to get to the safe zone. Which is this pole. If you get to the pole before Kairi tags you, you're safe. That's pretty much all the rules. Oh right! You guys have to hide at least 25 meters away so it's fair for Kairi. If Kairi catches over half of you, she wins. If she fails to do that, whoever made it to the pole wins. GO! I'll give you 1 minute to hide!"

**1 minute later…**

Kairi walked around, "Pff- No one's getting passed me!"

A voice was heard from behind Kairi, "Oh really?"

Kairi turned around and spotted Yuffie.

While her back was turned and facing Yuffie, Cloud and Tifa both ran into the safe zone.

Kairi cursed, "You are kidding me!"

Yuffie laughed, "Nope. Keep searching!"

Kairi walked around cautiously now.

**RIKU**

She spotted a head with white hair hiding behind some crates, "Riku…" She walked around the crates and stood behind him, "Boo."

Riku jumped out and squealed, "AAH! Shit…"

Kairi poked him on the head, "Got you."

**XION**

Xion slowly crept to the safe zone, "I'm gonna make it."

Kairi tapped her on the back, "Nope."

Xion walked away all gloomy.

**ROXAS**  
Kairi then spotted Roxas running towards the pole.

Kairi yelled, "NOT TODAY!"

Everything went in slow motion as Kairi tackled Roxas.

Kairi screamed in trumph, "HELL YEAH!"

"Ooh… But you missed me." Sephiroth was standing at the safe zone.

Kairi cursed.

**AXEL**

Axel didn't even get close to making it. He was too lazy to run so he just walked his way over to the pole. About 10 meters away from the pole, Kairi was walking next to him.

Axel waved, "Hey, Kairi."

Kairi was confused, "Well, aren't you going to run?"

Axel shook his head, "Nope, cause that's what you want me to do."

Kairi nodded, "Ok, but, you're out."

She kicked him and walked away.

**DEMYX AND LIGHTNING**

From the safe zone, all the survivors, which were all Final Fantasy people, gossiped, "Those stupid KHers! If Lightning and Demyx don't make it we're screwed! Lightning is going to let herself get caught, it's Demyx I'm worried about." And it went on.

Lightning hid behind a tree.  
Demyx popped up behind her, "HI, LIGHT-"

Lightning covered his mouth, "Are you crazy? Are you trying to give us away?!" Lightning spotted Kairi walking towards the tree, "Crap. Here's the plan, when she gets about half a meter to the tree, you run to the right, and I'll run to the left. Since you're slower than me, I'll distract her while you get to the safe zone. Got it?"

Demyx nodded.

Lightning turned back to see Kairi, "… NOW!"

Demyx did as instructed, and Lightning's plan worked perfectly. Kairi chased Lightning and since Lightning is much faster than Kairi, Lightning easily beat Kairi.

Lightning made it to the safe zone and saw Demyx.

She patted him on the back, "Not bad, kiddo."

Larxene announced the winners, "And the winners are the hiders! See you all tonight!"

Later that night…

Only Roxas, Xion, Riku, Axel, and Kairi had to be at the elimination ceremony since they failed to get to the safe zone.

"Roxas, Xion, Riku, and Axel! Congrats! You guys are safe. Kairi, you've been eliminated."

Kairi stayed calm for a change, "Aww…"

_**(I hope you enjoyed! As always, vote! The teams will be created next chapter.)**_


	70. Loop holes

Larxene stood in front of the camera and gagged, "It's back…"

Xemnas jumped up in front of the screen, "Yup! And you are welcome!"

Larxene cried, "Why?" And she walked away.

Xemnas smiled, "Aww… She's so happy to see me, she's crying!" He faced the camera, "Anyways, today, you will be split up into 2 teams! Teams FF and Team KH! I believe the team members are fairly obvious."

Everyone went into their teams.

_**Team FF**_

_Lightning_

_Cloud_

_Tifa _

_Yuffie _

_Sephiroth _

_**Team KH**_

_Roxas _

_Xion _

_Riku _

_Axel _

_Demyx _

Larxene walked back in, "The challenge is classic dodgeball. Everyone knows the rules…"

So, a massive, dangerous, terrifying, crazy, deadly, round of dodgeball commenced. And it finished in 10 seconds flat…

Tifa looked at her watch, "Well, that was quick…"

Cloud said cheerfully then noticed that he was too happy and said it in his emotionless voice, "We won! I mean- Of course we won…"

Lightning patted him on the back as she walked by, "Drop the act. Tifa knows. We ALL know."

Tifa nodded, "Yup. We all know that you aren't as emotionless as you try to be."

Cloud blushed.

Larxene smiled as if an idea popped into her head, "None of you win since I never said start. Meaning that the game never began in the 1st place!"

The FF members all groaned as the KH members cheered.

Larxene walked over to Xemnas, "How about you join Team KH? With you on their team, they aren't going to lose!"

Xemnas smiled, "What a great idea!"

Now, the FF members cheered as the KH members groaned.

Larxene yelled, "START!"

So, a massive, dangerous, terrifying, crazy, deadly, round of dodgeball commenced. And it finished in 5 seconds flat…

Cloud cheered, "NEW RECORD!"

Yuffie laughed, "We're awesome!"

Team FF walked away laughing.

Larxene chuckled maniacly as her eye twitched, "Muahahahaha!"

**Larxene's Confessional**

"**Did my eye just twitch? So unatrractive…"**

Later that night…

Larxene named everyone who was safe, "Roxas, Xion, Riku, Axel, Damyx!"

Axel pointed out, "But that's all of us…"

Larxene nodded, "Nope! You're forgetting one… thing. Cause it is NOT human."

Everyone turned to Xemnas.

Roxas tilted his head, "Mansex? He's being eliminated?"

All of Team KH cheered in unison, "HE'S BEING ELIMINATED!"

Xemnas laughed, "You can't eliminate me! I'm the host!"

Larxene shook her head, "Nope, according to our contract, if you participate in a challenge, you are no longer host. Instead you become a contestant!"

Xemnas' face turned red, "That means… YOU TRICKED ME INTO PARTICIPATING!"

Larxene leaned back against a wall, "Duh! Betraying people is what I do best!"

Xemnas yelled some swears as he got dragged away.

Larxene clapped her hands together, "Well, now it's gone so… Ready for our date, Axel?"

He took off his cloak to reveal jeans and a white t-shirt, "Yup!" He offered his arm and Larxene grabbed it and they walked away.

_**(HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! MANSEX IS GONE! Vote.)**_

Remaining contestants:

_**Team FF**_

_Lightning_

_Cloud_

_Tifa _

_Yuffie _

_Sephiroth _

_**Team KH**_

_Roxas _

_Xion _

_Riku _

_Axel _

_Demyx _


	71. Stop Slobbering! Enix Talk

Zexion waved, "Hi! Welcome to Enix Talk! You know who I am! In fact you probably have a picture on your wall!"

Aqua face palmed, "No they don't."

Zexion nodded, "Yeah. They do."

Aqua sighed, "Why would they have a picture of you?"

Zexion smiled, "Why? Because I'm Sexy Zexy!"

Aqua paused, "Fair enough. Anyways, we are going to interview the most annoying, obnoxious, ugliest, oldest, nastiest, self-absorbed, brattiest, whiniest, wimpiest, and creepiest person to ever exist! PLEASE KILL- I MEAN WELCOME, MANSEX!"

Xemnas stomps on stage.

Zexion asks the first question, "So, how does it feel to have Larxene trick you into getting eliminated?"

Xemnas cracked his knuckles, "She's going to pay!"

Zexion nodded, "So, I'm guessing you aren't very happy about the results?"

Xemnas frowned, "Why would I be happy? WHY!? ASNWER ME, BASTERD! ANSWER ME! ONE DAY, LARXENE WILL PAY! AND ANYONE WHO HAS EVER VOTED ME OFF WILL TOO!"

Aqua tilted her head, "So, everyone?"

Xemnas' eyes opened, "Everyone?"

Zexion and Aqua nodded.

Xemnas faced the camera, "Then be it! YOU WILL ALL PAY! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

Zexion called the bodyguards, "Security! He's crazy! Get him away!"

Xemnas got dragged away.

Aqua was speechless, "… Please welcome Kairi."

Kairi smiled as she walked in, "Hi!"

Zexion leaned back, "You seem very calm and relaxed."

Kairi nodded, "Yeah, my amazing boyfriend is helping me control my anger. Isn't that right, Sora?"

Sora walked in and hugged Kairi, "You know it!"

Aqua awed, "Aww… That's so cute."

Zexion put his hand over his mouth, "I think I'm going to puke."

Aqua punched him lightly on his arm as she laughed, "Shut up!"

Zexion laughed as well, "I'm just kidding. Anyways, how's it going for you?"

Sora explained, "Well, we're going to a psychiatrist for help and it seems to work very well for us."

Kairi kissed him, "Yup!" Kairi and Sora started making out.

Aqua nodded, "That's nice. So, has Vanitas been a problem?"

They continued kissing.

Zexion asked, "Has Vanitas been a problem?"

They kept making out. Slobber was flying everywhere.

Zexion and Aqua were starting to get grossed out, "This is the end of today's episode. Tune back next time to see us… Do stuff. Good night!"

Before the camera stopped filming, you could see Aqua and Zexion dragging Kairi and Sora away from each other.

Aqua's voice could be heard from far away, "Stop slobbering all over our couches!"

Zexion agreed, "Yeah! They're leather!"

_**(Haha. Anyways, my writing has been a little lazy. Sorry about that. xD So, the next chapter will not be lazy. I promise you! Vote if you haven't voted yet!)**_


	72. Insult-a-thon is Back, Baby!

Larxene had a smile the size of a basketball upon her face, "MANSEX IS GONE! WOOH! Anyways, today, we're bringing back the Indult-a-Thon! Why? Because last time we got high ratings and reviews. Here are the rules. Everyone of you will be facing one member of the other team. Whoever has the best insult wins a point for their team! Which ever team has the most points wins! Check this piece of paper to see who you're facing!"

_Lightning vs Roxas _

_Cloud vs Demyx _

_Tifa vs Xion _

_Sephiroth vs Axel _

_Riku vs Yuffie _

**LIGHTNING VS ROXAS**  
Roxas went 1st but he was having troubles, "You're so ugly that even Hello Kitty said goodbye!"

Lightning stayed emotionless, "That was probably the worst insult I've ever heard, nimrod."

Roxas frowned, "I can't insult others! I'M TOO NICE!" And ran away crying.

Larxene announced the winner, "Well, Lightning made Roxas cry, so… Lightning wins!"

**CLOUD VS DEMYX**

**Demyx's Confessional**

"**If I'm going to let my team win, I need to go Doctor Demyx on everyone."**

Cloud laughed, "How about you go 1st Demyx?"

Doctor Demyx stayed emotionless, "I prefer to be called Doctor Demyx."

Cloud stared at Demyx confused, "What? Just insult me already."

Doctor Demyx was offended, "I knew people could live without a heart, but I never thought that someone could live without a brain. But I guess you proved me wrong."

Cloud didn't have time to think of a comeback, "Shut up, idiot!"

Doctor Demyx responded sarcastically, "Great thinking, carbon based life form referred to as Cloud Strife. That damaged my non-existent heart."

Larxene yelled, "Doctor D wins!"

Doctor Demyx bowed, "Thank you. But do refer to me as Doctor Demyx."

**TIFA VS XION**

Tifa went 1st , "You look different today… It's your outfit. No? Your shoes? I got it! It's the hair… Above your lip!"

**Tifa's Confessional**

"**Is this my first confessional!? EEK! I'm SO EXCITED!"**

**Harry Dick talked from off the camera, "Hey, Sweet Thing… Would you like a lollipop?"**

**Tifa was creeped out from him, "Are you a child molester or something?"**

**Harry Dick went silent.**

**Tifa continued, "Anyways, I know. Not the best insult. But I couldn't come up with ANYTHING!"**

Xion freaked out, "Yeah! Well, I have a flat chest!"

Tifa looked down at Xion's chest, "Wow… I never noticed that."

Xion flipped her hair, "I know, right? It's just cause my eyes are gorgeous!"

Tifa nodded, "OMG I know! You've got SUCH pretty eyes!"

Xion smiled, "And Tifa, your hair is perfect!"

Tifa looked at it, "OMG! IT IS!"

Xion laughed, "I TOLD YOU!"

Tifa and Xion went into their own little girl talk.

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Pathetic…"

Larxene was a little weirded out, "Umm… The point was to have the best insult. And Xion had the better insult but she insulted herself… But Tifa had a not so great insult but insulted Xion… So, Xion wins?"

**SEPHIROTH VS AXEL**

Axel went 1st, "Dude, you sure you're a guy? Because you seem more like a flat chested bitch to me."

Sephiroth grinned, "Hey, at lest I'm not a child molester!"

Axel blushed, "That was only once, people! GET OVER IT!"

Larxene congratulated Sephiroth, "Congrats, Sephiroth! You win this round. Meaning that the points are even. 2 to 2! Riku, Yuffie, whoever wins this wins it for the team."

**YUFFIE VS RIKU**

Riku went 1st, "Your lucky to be born beautiful, unlike me, who was born to be a big liar."

Yuffie was pissed, "I may not be gorgeous like Tifa!" Tifa jumped up and down with Xion giggling, "But at least my parents didn't abandon me!"

Everybody went silent.

Riku frowned and walked away.

Lightning went up to Yuffie and punched her, "Don't ever say something like that again." Lightning, then, followed Riku.

Riku sat on a bench crying..

Riku asked, "What do you want?"

Lightning sat next to him, "To ask if you're doing alright."

Riku yelled, "Of course not! You weren't abandoned at birth!"

Lightning snapped, "No! I wasn't abandoned! Instead, my parents were killed right infront of my eyes! Not only are they dead, but I had to toughen up to protect and provide for my sister! Spent years training with the army! But she ended up dead anyways!"

They both went silent.

It was awkward at until Lightning broke the silence, "Look, I'm not very good at comforting people but I'm trying my best."

They stayed silent.

Lightning sighed, "You know, you're lucky."

Riku replied bitterly, "And how's that?"

Lightning replied, "You have great friends that would do anything for you and that you can depend on. I grew up learning how to defend myself. And I was the only person I could rely on."

Riku pointed out, "But you have friends."

Lightning smiled, "But they're all messed up."

Riku named her friends, "No. That's not true. You've got Vanille-"

Lightning cut him off, "No way. That girl is WAY to happy. Over a hundred people die and she's laughing and giggling. Not only that, but she's constantly being rescued by Fang."

Riku continued, "Ok then, Fang-"

Lightning interrupted him again, "No… She's awesome but she wouldn't do anything if it risked hurting Vanille in any way."

Riku asked again, "Snow?"

Lightning laughed, "Don't you ever mention his name!"

Riku laughed as well, "Hope?"

Lightning replied immediately, "Cry baby."

Riku implied one more time, "Sazh?"

Lightning thought about it, "Ok. Sazh is awesome. He's like a father to me. But point is, you've got friends; don't take them for granted."

Riku smiled, "Thanks for making me feel better, Lightning."

Lightning stood up, "You're welcome, Riku. But don't expect any more kindness from me. Don't forget, we're still against each other."

Riku nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Riku's Confessional**

"**Do I like Lightning? Yes. But not love. I'm not going to obsess over her. I like us being friends anyways."**

Lightning and Riku walked back to where the challenge was being held.

Lightning announced, "The winner is Team KH! Team FF, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony!"

Later that night…

Larxene clapped her hands together, "We all know who's leaving tonight."

Everybody turned to Yuffie.

Yuffie sighed, "I had this coming. Again. But do me a favor before I go. Tell Riku I said sorry. Ok?" And Yuffie lost her chance at winning the prize.

_**(Sorry it took so long to write this. I'm just lazy. Anyways, vote!)**_


	73. Dare Scare!

Larxene was no where to be found.

Instead Xemnas stood in front of the camera, "Hello! Xemnas is back and is here to stay."

Harry Dick asked from off the camera, "Where's Larxene?"

Xemnas paused, "Uhh… She's sick? So, I'm substituting for her!"

Harry asked again, "You sure? Cause you don't seem to be sure at all."

Xemnas nodded quickly, "YES! I'm positive… Anyways, please welcome our remaining competitors!"

Everybody walked in, "Mansex? What are you doing here? Where's Larxene?"

Xemnas replied quickly, "Larxene quit! So, I'm taking her place."

Harry stared at him, "I thought you said that she was sick."

Xemnas argued, "No, I said she quit."

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm sure you said she was sick."

Xemnas snapped, "No, she quit."

Harry pointed to the camera, "I have the tape if you want to check it."

Axel nodded, "Plus, Larxene would have told me if she was sick or if she quit."

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "Call her if you don't believe me."

Axel did as told and pulled out a cellphone, "Strange, no reply."

Xemnas smiled, "Well, then, ask why the next time you see her."

Everybody stopped arguing.

Xemnas continued, "Anyways, today, we'll be doing a Dare challenge! Here are the rules, I pick a name out of a hat, one for each team, and for some dares two names shall be picked. Then, I'll pick a dare from this other hat. Every dare accomplished is a point for your team, got it?"

Everybody nodded.

Xemnas rubbed his hands together, "Great let's begin!"

**LIGHTNING**

Xemnas went over to the FF hat first. He pulled out a piece of paper with Lightning's name on it.

Xemnas walked over to the other one.

Xemnas chuckled, "Lightning, you have to wear this dress with this crown and wand," He held up a big girly and pink princess dress with a wand and a tiara, "For the end of this challenge."

Lightning stayed emotionless like the way I like her, "I don't do _girly_."

Xemnas looked at the rest of Team FF.

Tifa jumped up, "Look Lightning, if you don't wear that dress, you will be eliminated."

Xemnas shook the dress, "Well?"

Lightning sighed, "Fine. BUT NOBODY TAKE PICTURES!"

Lightning snatched the dress out of Xemnas' hands and walked into a change room. She walked back out looking… Hilarious.

Sephiroth snickered, "Pff- Lightning, you look adorable."

Lightning jumped on him, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Sephiroth croaked, "Nothing."

Lightning shook her head and laughed, "You said something. I want to know!"

Sephiroth begged, "Please! I'm sorry!"

Lightning stood up and walked away, "Yeah. You better be." She sat down, crossed legged, on the ground trying to cover her face.

**Lightning's Confessional**

"**Why I hate dresses? Because these things are so girly. I look like a freacking princess! And do you know what princesses are? Weaklings and useless. Plus, this dress is very uncomfortable."**

Xemnas moved on.  
**RIKU**

He picked another 2 pieces of paper from team KH's hat.

He said sarcastically, "Well, that's lame… Riku has to wear this!" Xemnas started to laugh as he held out a bikini.

Riku's jaw dropped, "You wouldn't dare!"

Xemnas started to laugh, "You know you want to."

Demyx walked up to Riku and said, "If you don't want to do it, that's ok. I wouldn't do it either."

Riku faced Xemnas, "No. I'm not wearing that."

**CLOUD**

Xemnas sighed, "Fine." Xemnas walked over to the team FF hat, "Cloud has to eat THIS!" Xemnas held up a plate with some nasty food on it.

Cloud waved his hand, "Easy! I have a stomach of steel!" Cloud quickly ate it. He gagged the second he put it in his mouth. Then, he puked in his mouth but quickly swallowed it.

Everyone said things like, "Eww… That's just nasty… Haha, I guess he's not going to kiss Tifa anytime soon."

He took a moment to calm his stomach, "Done."

Xemnas clapped, "Congrats! You just ate toe fungi, worms, hair, dog shit, and I think a little bit of dead cockroaches!"

Cloud instantly puked,

Xemnas nodded, "That's what I thought. The score until now is 1-0 with Team FF in the lead!"

**AXEL AND ROXAS**

He picked another 2 pieces of paper, and started to laugh, "Roxas… and Axel... You guys have to… kiss for 10 seconds…. HAHAHAHA!"

Axel quickly shook his head, "Haha no way! Larxene won't approve!"

Xion jumped up, "Larxene? How about me!?"

Roxas agreed, "Yeah! Xion and I have a thing now!"

Demyx sighed, "Look. We ALL know that you've kissed before. So, just kiss."

Axel shook his head, "But we didn't have girlfriends at the moment!"

Riku begged, "PLEASE! If you don't do this, we'll be eliminated for sure!"

Axel and Roxas looked at each other and then looked at Xion.

Xion rolled her eyes, "Fine. But after it's over, IT NEVER HAPPENED."

Axel and Roxas did kiss. And somebody was excited.

**Roxas' Confessional**

**Roxas looked down at his pants and gulped, "Crap… Still love you, Xion."**

**Axpgiel Confessional**

"**I'M SORRY LARXENE! DON'T RIP MY HAIR OUT!"**

Xemnas congratulated them, " You did it! The points are now 1-1!"

**SEPHIROTH**

He picked again, "Sephiroth, you have to… Cut your lushes hair? Who wrote this?" Everyone stayed silent.

Xemnas sighed, "Well, I'm not coming up with a new one." He tossed Sephiroth a pair of scissors.

Sephiroth brought the scissors to his hair but quickly pulled away, "I CAN'T! The hair is my trademark! Everyone knows that! Plus, do you know how long it takes to get your hair to get this long?"

Xemnas couldn't help it but smile, "Well, you gonna do it or not?"

Sephiroth tried again but chickened out, "Please?"

Xemnas shook his head.

Sephiroth tried one more time but he simply couldn't do it, "NO! I WILL NEVER!"

**DEMYX**

Xemnas frowned, "Party pooper. Anyways, next up is… Demyx! And you have to smash your sitar!"

Demyx gasped, "NO NEVER! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK ME THAT!?"

Xemnas sighed, "You people suck!"

Demyx quickly replied, "And you swallow!"

**XION AND TIFA**

Xemnas glared at him and faced Xion and Tifa,"You two have to do the same dare. I brought a port-a-potty that's been used for a full year WITHOUT cleaning. And you guys, whoever stays in there the longest wins! Xion, you may go first."

Xion let her head down, "Aww… That ain't fair."

Xion walked in the port-a-potty and instantly gagged.

Before the door closed you could hear her scream, "HELP ME!"

Her team cheered when she reached 1 minute. After 3 minutes in the port-a-potty, people became suspicious. After 5 minutes, Roxas became worried. After 10 minutes, Roxas ran for the door of the port-a-potty. When he opened it up, he discovered that Xion had passed out because of the fumes.

Roxas ran to her, "XION! ARE YOU OK?"

Xion giggled, "A yellow hippopotamus is yodeling…" She waved, "Hello, Mr. Hippopotamus!"

Roxas let out a breath of air, "It's ok! She's alive! Just… A little delirious."

Xemnas clapped his hands together, "Ok, Tifa! You need to stay in there for over 10 minutes if you want to earn your team a point. AND, just to make things interesting, if you get over 10 minutes, I will in fact give you 2 points instead of 1! That means you're team will win!"

Tifa turned to Cloud, "I can't do this."

Lightning stood up with her fairy princess dress and wand, "Yes, you can. There is no impossible. So long as there is breath in you, that long you will persist. For now I know one of the greatest principles on success; if you persist long enough we will win!"

Tifa just laughed, "I'm sorry. But I can't take you seriously in that dress."

Lightning cursed and walked away.

Cloud turned to Tifa, "You can do this."

Tifa shook her head, "No way! Look at what that port-a-potty did to Xion!" She pointed to Xion while Xion was flirting with a wall.

"Damn, you're one GORGEOUS wall…"

Cloud looked at Xion and then back at Tifa, "Yup, you're screwed. BYE!"

Cloud ran away as she yelled, "WOW, ASSHOLE! THANKS FOR THE MOTIVATION!"

Tifa stood in front of the port-a-potty door. As soon as it opened, Tifa sniffed the fumes and fainted.

Cloud ran to her.

Xemnas clapped, "Congratulations. Team KH wins! See Team FF tonight at the elimination ceremony!"

Later that night…

Xemnas named all the people that made it to the next round, "Cloud, Lightning, and Sephiroth. Tifa is OUT!"

Tifa got pissed, "Go die, Mansex! Nobody likes you!" She walked away without even saying good-bye.

After Tifa left...

Harry Dick was walking home alone at night. Little did he know, he wouldn't be making it home...

_**(Sorry it took so long! This is my longest chapter ever. :D Anyways, hope you enjoyed and vote!)**_


	74. BRAAINS! Part 1

Xemnas waved at the camera, "Hello! You know who I am, right?"

Sora's voice could be heard off the screen, "Mansex?"

Xemnas glared at the camera, "Sora, if you want to stay camera man, I suggest you shut up!"

Sora went silent.

Xemnas gestured the participants to walk in.

The first thing people noticed was that Harry Dick was gone, "Where's Harry? Why's Sora here?"

Xemnas looked at the participants, "Well, Harry quit because he wasn't getting any credit for anything he did. He was bored and he resigned. So, Sora is his replacement."

Everyone went like, "Ooh…" Except for Lightning who just crossed her arms.

**Lightning's Confessional**

"**Ok. It's official! Something is up."**

Xemnas explained the challenge, "Anyways, teams are done because of how uneven they are. Meaning every man for them selves. Today's challenge is ZOMBIES! Pretty much, don't die. Now, good night!" Xemnas knocked them out.

Everyone woke up in an enormous underground maze.

They slowly stood up holding the back of their heads, while groaning, "Ugh. Where are we?"

Demyx frowned, "No… NO! Not this place again! Anything but here!"

On the speakers, Xemnas' voice could be heard, "Ok. We'll give you 5 minutes to spread out before we release the zombies. GO!"

These are the alliances they made:

_Lightning_

_Cloud and Sephiroth _

_Xion and Axel and Roxas _

_Demyx and Riku _

After 5 minutes, everyone spread out and the zombies were released.

**LIGHTNING**

Lightning followed Demyx and Riku.

And while they turned the other way, she pushed them against the wall."

They both screamed.

She hushed them both, "Shh! Are you two crazy? Zombies are attracted to sound." She let them go.

They replied, "Well then, I guess you shouldn't have attacked us!"

She sighed, "I'm trying to warn you."

They stared at her, "What do you mean?"

She went close up to them and whispered, "Look. Xemnas is up to something. And apparently, I'm the only one to notice."

They chuckled, "Mansex? He's an idiot."

She shook her head, "I don't think he is. I think this is all a setup."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "And how's that?"

She gave them her reasons, "Think about it. Everybody hates him. So, why would anyone make HIM the host. Second of all, Larxene apparently quits or gets sick and he takes her place. Then, Harry quits, who, by the way, just kept insisting that Xemnas was lying."

They went silent.

After a couple of seconds, Demyx replied, "Why us? Why did you only tell us?"

Lightning smiled knowing that she convinced them, "You two are the only ones I can trust. Cloud and Sephiroth hate because they consider me to be the worst thing that ever happened to Final Fantasy. If I had told Xion she would've told Roxas and Axel. And vice-versa. You two are reasonable."

Riku asked, "Ok then. What do you have in mind?"

Lightning was about to answer but she stopped herself. She raised her finger implying that she's listening.

"Moaning. Zombies are coming. Come on. We better start moving." Lightning pulled her gun blade from the pocket and started walking in the opposite direction of where the moans could be heard.

Riku and Demyx followed her cautiously.

**CLOUD AND SEPHIROTH**

Cloud and Sephiroth walked together with their weapons pulled out in silence.

Cloud spoke, "You know, isn't it funny how I paired up with you? My mortal enemy. Out of all the people I could have paired up with, I chose you."

Sephiroth chuckled, "Yeah, I know. But she changed me."

Cloud asked, "Who changed you?"

Sephiroth smiled, "Aqua did."

Cloud laughed but quickly stopped himself, "Zombies."

Sephiroth looked down the tunnel and saw shadows moving, "Let's go."

They started to run in the opposite direction.

**XION, ROXAS, AND AXEL**

They cautiously jogged around the maze.

Axel commented, "We need to find a place with one way in and two ways out since it's easier to defend and if we fail to protect ourselves, we can always escape."

Roxas sighed, "Axel, this is a maze. Not a military base."

Axel mumbled, "Well, it could be. Just not with that attitude…"

Xion gestured them to hush up, "Did you hear that?"

Axel replied, "Hear what?"

Xion pointed to silhouettes down the hall, "That." She turned to run back but only saw another group of zombies there, "Shit. We're surrounded. You two just had to argue."

They all summoned their weapons and got ready to fight.

**RIKU AND DEMYX**

They whispered to each other.

"Demyx, I don't think we should trust her."

Demyx smiled, "Why not? She's hot and she smells like roses."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Seriously? Now?"

Demyx gave Riku a look, "I'm just stating the facts."

Demyx frowned, "Fine. I don't think we have a choice right now. Lightning is tough and quick. She has a big chance of surviving this challenge so I suggest we stick with her for now. And plus, I thought you were friends."

Riku nodded, "Well, she told me that just because we're friends, it doesn't mean this isn't a competition."

Demyx grinned, "You got a point there."

Lightning stopped walking, "It's a dead end."

Demyx cursed, "Shit!"

Riku shook his head, "No, there's that." He pointed to a hole in the wall 6 meters off the ground.

Demyx curled up in a ball, "But there's no way to get up there."

Lightning shook her head, "Not necessarily…"

They heard the zombies approaching.

Lightning acted quickly, "Demyx, give me a boost." Demyx did as told and Lightning jumped off Demyx's hands and barely made it in the hole.

She reached her hand, "Demyx, grab my hand! And hurry!"

Demyx had to jump twice before he was able to get hold of her hand. Lightning groaned as she slowly hauled him up.

Lightning commanded, "Riku, you're next!"

Riku jumped and grabbed her hand. As she was pulling him up, a zombie caught hold of his foot and started to pull him down.

Riku screamed, "Lightning! HELP!"

More zombies started to pull him down.

Lightning's arm will give out soon, "Demyx! Get me my gunblade!"

Demyx hustled to grab it and tossed it to Lightning.

Lightning switched it to gun mode and shot the zombies that were trying to pull Riku down in the head.

Demyx then came to help them out and Demyx and Lightning managed to carry Riku up, in one piece.

Riku let out a breath of relief, "I'm alive!" He turned and looked down at the savage zombies, "Take that, bitches!"

Lightning stood up, "Come on. We have to get going before more find us."

As she started to walk away, Riku thanked her, "Thanks, Lightning. I owe you one."

She tried to hide a smile, "Don't count on it."

They heard screams.

_**(Sorry. This took a while. I'm in my school musical and I'm going to be busy all week. I don't want you to wait that long for the next chapter so I'm just going to post up part 1. I'll try to post up part 2 as soon as possible.)**_


	75. BRAAINS! Part 2

**Cloud and Sephiroth**

Cloud and Sephiroth heard screams down the hall. They ran towards the screams and spotted Xion and Axel screaming over the zombies. Roxas was no where to be found.

Cloud ran to help them but Sephiroth held his arm, "Cloud, what are you doing?"

Cloud looked at him, "We have to help them!"

Sephiroth shook his head, "No, this is a competition! We need to leave."

Cloud looked at Sephiroth in disappointment, "I thought you changed. Sephiroth, these are our friends. If you aren't going to do anything, I will."

Cloud pulled his weapon and started to slice through the zombies. After a dozen slices, he reached the middle where Xion and Axel were fighting off the zombies.

Xion and Axel lit up with hope, "Cloud!"

Cloud nodded and smiled, "Come on."

They all started to fight off the zombies together. But the zombies kept coming. No matter how many zombies they killed, more would appear.

Cloud noticed that if he didn't do something, none of them would escape, "Get ready to run."

Cloud used omnislash, giving Xion and Axel an opening. Xion and Axel were able to escape. Cloud was able to slash through most of the zombies. Sadly, when omnislash was over, he was too weak to move. Slowly, the remaining zombies approached him. Xion and Axel noticed what was happening to Cloud, so they ran to help him. But, they simply collapsed on the ground.

Sephiroth stood behind their motionless bodies… Smiling.

Cloud looked at him with pleading eyes. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Sephiroth did it. Sephiroth ruined everything.

Cloud begged, "Sephiroth… Help…"

Sephiroth turned his back to Cloud and walked away, leaving all of them to be eliminated.

Cloud screamed in anger.

**Lightning, Demyx, and Riku**

Demyx and Riku shivered at the sound of Cloud's scream. Even Lightning was terrified.

Riku suggested that they kept moving, and that's exactly what they did.

Demyx asked, "What's going to happen when we're the only ones left?"

Riku replied, "What do you mean?"

Demyx tried again, "When it's only us that remain, which one of us is going to win?"

Lightning answered, "Well, when it's only the three of us, we won't be in a truce anymore. Then it becomes everyman for themselves."

Demyx nodded.

Riku and Demyx slowed down so that Lightning would get ahead of them.

Riku whispered, "Ok, Demyx, we have got to take her down now while she's not expecting anything. It's fairly obvious that when it's just us three that remain, she'll be the one that wins."

Demyx nodded, "Ok."

With his fingers, Riku counted down.

3-2-1.

Riku and Demyx tackled Lightning while she was caught off guard to the ground.

Out of retaliation, Lightning kicked them both off her and drew her gunblade, "What are you doing!? I thought we were friends!"

Riku tried to explain, "Well, you could've betrayed us."

Lightning was pissed, "Betrayed you? I saved your asses from those damn zombies! I could've just left you there to die! Does friendship mean anything to you?"

Riku added, "But-"

Lightning cut him off, "You know what? You two are on your own! I'm leaving."

As she started to walk away, Riku yelled, "Fine! We don't need you! We can handle zombies!"

She stopped moving and turned her head to face him, "Zombies aren't what you should be worried about." After that, she walked away.

Demyx admitted, "Riku, I'm a little worried about the last thing she said…"

Riku sighed, "She's just trying to mess with us. Let's go."

**Sephiroth**

Sephiroth watched as Lightning yelled at Riku, "Zombies aren't what you should be worried about."

Sephiroth was puzzeled, "Now what did she mean by that?" Sephiroth shook it off, "The plan shall begin..."

**Riku and Demyx.**

Riku and Demyx walked in the opposite direction that Lightning went in. Though Demyx insisted that they should go back and apologize, Riku was to stubborn to listen.

Riku stomped, "I can't believe her! She told me that it was a competition!"

Demyx tried to calm him down, "Well, you know what they say. Women are very difficult to understand…" Followed by an awkward laugh.

"Actually, you're just stupid."

Demyx and Riku turned around to see Sephiroth standing there.

Riku crossed his arms, "Oh yeah. Why's that?"

Sephiroth chuckled, "Because, Lightning is Lightning. She never likes getting close to other people. And it's natural, she's been through a lot. She's used to it. And she excludes herself from others by saying and doing things she doesn't mean."

Everyone went silent.

Demyx looked around, "Where's Cloud?"

Sephiroth explained, "The zombies got to him."

Demyx asked, "Really? I didn't think Cloud would be so easily beaten."

Sephiroth tried to hide a smile, "He isn't. But the problem is, he tried to help Xion and Axel while zombies surrounded them. He had to take care of himself and two other people. He fought bravely but he ended up losing the challenge."

Riku nodded, "Oh ok. Well, I know I wouldn't have tried to help them out."

Sephiroth chuckled, "I agree."

Riku and Sephiroth laughed together but Demyx had doubts, "Riku, get away from him."

Riku asked, "Why?"

Demyx said, "Remember what Lightning said? Zombies isn't we should be worrying about. He is."

Riku sighed, "That's ridiculous! For all we know, she could've meant that we should be worrying about her!"

Demyx pointed out, "Oh really? Then, Riku, tell me why his hand is on his sword."

Riku turned around and realized that what Demyx said was, in fact, true. Sephiroth's hand was on the handle of his sword.

Sephiroth grinned, "Oh, you caught me Demyx. How did you know?"

Demyx rolled his eyes, "It's Doctor Demyx!"

Sephiroth nodded, "That explains it. Well, now that you know, I guess I'm going to have to get rid of you both."

**Lightning**

Lightning furiously walked away. How could he have done such a thing? She thought he was her friend but she was wrong. Just like the rest of them, they all betray her. She stopped at a intersection. It had three paths. The one she was just on, one on her right, and one on her left.

She heard some movement in the right tunnel, so she decided to go to the left one. That is until she heard the screams.

Riku and Demyx ran into trouble. Quickly, she turned around and ran back to where she last saw them. She continued down the tunnel and found Sephiroth. Demyx and Riku no where to be found.

"Where are they!?"

Sephiroth raised his shoulders, "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me all that bullshit, Sephiroth! I know you did something to them."

Sephiroth sighed, "You're no fun. They've been eliminated from this challenge."

Lightning drew her gunblade, "I guess it's just you and me."

Sephiroth nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Sephiroth tried many approaches but Lightning was too quick and avoided every attempt. And vice-versa.

Sephiroth was smiling, "Ooh, you're quick."

Lightning stayed emotionless and focused, "Why do you think my friends call me Light?" _**(Get it? Because light is the fastest thing in the world.)**_

Sephiroth laughed, "Fair enough."

As Lightning and Sephiroth fought, zombies started to follow the noise of the clashing swords.

Sephiroth slashed and Lightning ducked and shot a bullet at Sephiroth. The bullet pierced Sephiroth's arm in which he held his sword. Out of reflex, he dropped the sword giving Lightning a wide-open target. Lightning shot some more bullets at Sephiroth. Mostly at his legs to make sure he couldn't run.

Sephiroth screamed, "My plan failed! NO! I'M SO PATHETIC!"

Lightning couldn't resist but smiled, "You're not bad. In fact, you're probably have one of the best chances of winning this stupid competition."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Then why did I lose?"

Lightning put her gunblade back in it's socket and started to walk away, "Because, I'm just that great."

The zombies then attacked Sephiroth. Lightning has won the zombie challenge.

**END!**

Xemnas congratulated Lightning for her victory, "Congratulations, Lightning! You win! I guess you won't be seeing her in the elimination ceremony!"

Lightning nodded and walked away but Riku held her arm, "Lightning wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just paranoid with the whole conspiracy. I couldn't trust anyone! Please forgive me!"

Lightning pulled his hand off her arm and started to walk away.

But she suddenly stopped, "And, by the way, my friends call me Light."

Riku smiled.

Later that night…

Xemnas was surprised by the results, "You for real? Well, ok. Here are the people who make it until the next challenge: Xion, Axel, Lightning, Roxas, Demyx, and Sephiroth. Riku, you've been eliminated…"

Riku smiled even if he was eliminated, "Hey, Light! I'll be rooting for you! You better win."

Xion, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx all yelled back stuff like, "Wow! I'm feeling the love, Riku!... Why the hell is he rooting for her? I'm his friend... Thanks a lot, Riku!..."

Lightning laughed, knowing that today she made an ally. She made someone smile. She made a friend.

**(I was a little surprised by the results but it doesn't matter. As always, vote!)**


	76. Secrets Enix Talk

Aqua and Zexion argued.

"What do you mean we have no guests?"

Zexion explained, "We can't contact any of the previous eliminated competitors! They all just disappeared!"

Aqua put her hand on her forehead, "This is just perfect! How about Riku? Can we contact him?"

Zexion shook his head, "No! I'm telling you! All the eliminated cast has gone missing! Even some people who were'nt even in the competition like Harry Dick or Larxene have gone missing!" Zexion spotted the cameraman with the camera pointed at them, "Are we on air?

The cameraman nodded.

Zexion tackled the cameraman and everything went static.

When everything returned to normal, Zexion and Aqua sat on couches smiling.

"Welcome to Enix Talk! Today, Zexion and I will be talking over our opinions about the show!" Aqua waved.

Zexion turned to face Aqua, "Well, Aqua, what did you think of the previous challenge?"

Aqua replied, "Well Zexion, I thought it was exciting. For the most part, I was scared. Though, at one point, I peed myself laughing."

Zexion tilted his head, "And when was that?"

Aqua answered, "When Sephiroth said _Aqua changed me _because I didn't change shit. Cloud should've known that he was trouble from the moment that he walked in. So, shame on him now."

Zexion paused, "Why does that sound familiar?"

Aqua raised her shoulders, "I don't know."

Zexion continued, "Anyways, Aqua, who do you think is going to win? Who do you want to win this competition?"

Aqua thought about it, "I think Lightning is going to win, but I want Xion to win. How about you?"

Demyx didn't even think about it, "Cloud is going to win in my opinion and I want Demyx to win."

Aqua asked, "Why Demyx? I know he's your friend but if I remember correctly, he got a heart at the end of season 1."

Zexion nodded, "True… I guess I want Lightning to win."

Aqua was curious, "Why's that?"

Zexion smiled, "Surely! Lightning is the only hot girl left in the competition!"

Aqua face palmed, "You're pathetic."

Zexion laughed, "Thanks!"

"Ok, Zexion. Who do you want to get eliminated the most?"

"I want Sephiroth to leave. He's a backstabber and he should leave. How about you?"

"Promise not to get angry?"

Zexion nodded.

"I want Demyx to leave. Not that he's a bad person. Just because he's already gotten something out of this competition and I think someone else should win."

Zexion shook his head, "No, it's fine. It is your opinion after all."

Aqua smiled, "Good." She looked at the camera, "Anyways, we're adding a segment on Enix Talk!"

Zexion nodded, "That's right! Now, we'll answer any of the questions you have about the show every three episodes! Even questions that have absolutely NO relevance to the show! For example, Aqua, what's your favourite ice cream flavour?"

Aqua replied, "Easy! Maple!"

Zexion pointed at her, "Now you know Aqua's favourite ice cream flavour!"

Aqua laughed, "Make sure you ask your questions now!"

Zexion waved, "Until next time!"

_**(Hoped you enjoyed this times Enix Talk. Make sure you ask questions. Anything you want to know. Also, I'm sorry for all of you that want Xemnas to be eliminated. It's not gonna happen. I still need him. So, for all of you who did, recast your vote! Thanks for reading!)**_


	77. I Don't Do Fashion

Xemnas waved, "Hello. Welcome to Enix Survivor! We have a funny challenge for you! Or at least it's supposed to be… Please welcome our remaining contestants!"

Everyone walked in.

Xemnas clapped his hands together, "Ready to find out what the challenge is? A fashion show!"

Lightning acted calm but truly, she was thinking…

**Lightning's Confessional**

**"WHAT! HE HATES ME!"**

Xemnas explained, "I'll give you 20 minutes to come up with an outfit. You will be judged by our three judges."

The three judges introduced themselves.

The tallest and hottest one went first, "Howdy, I'm Eleanor. I see we meet again Xion."

Xion shifted her weight and crossed her arms, "Yeah, and you better not push my buttons, Eleanwhore."

Eleanor slowly backed away.

**Xion's Confessional**

"**Yeah. Remember, Eleanwhore? I do. I strangled her in episode 63."**

The shortest and youngest one went next, "HIA! MY NAME IS JENNY! Is, umm, Kairi still here?"

Roxas shook his head, "No, she was eliminated at the start."

Jenny let out a sigh of relief, "PERFECT! NOW WE CAN ALL BE FRIENDS!"

Finally, the eldest one went, "It's a pleasure seeing you all. I don't know of you remember me. My name is Elisabeth."

Roxas and Xion smiled, "Of course, Elisabeth! We actually liked you! Unlike those two…"

Elisabeth smiled.

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "Ok! You have 20 minutes! GO!"

During those 20 minutes, Sephiroth went around sabotaging people.

He switched Xion's make up, cut a hole in the back of Roxas' pants, he switched Axel's outfit with some hideous clothing, drew some nasty things on Demyx' shirt, hid Cloud's outfit, but, surprisingly, left Lightning alone.

**Sephiroth's Confessional**

"**Why did I leave Lightning alone? Because, we both know that Lightning is not one of those girls who have a sense of style. She's more of those You-Mess-With-Me-I'll-Kick-Your-Ass types of girls."**

20 minutes later…

**Sephiroth**

He walked in wearing a black tuxedo.

Elisabeth nodded in satisfaction "Not bad. It's classy. But your hair doesn't work for that outfit."

Eleanor put her finger in her mouth, "I've always had a thing for men in suits."

Elisabeth rolled her eyes, "She's horny."

Eleanor got closer to Elisabeth, "I'm ALWAYS horny."

Elisabeth puked in her mouth.

Jenny jumped up and down, "YAY! I LOVE IT! LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE! LOVE IT!"

**Axel**

Axel WAS planning on wearing a pair of khaki pants with a unbuttoned blue plaid shirt with a white T underneath, but, thanks to Sephiroth, Axel came out wearing a pink ballet tutu.

Elisabeth nodded awkwardly, "Umm… I never knew you liked cross dressing, Axel."

Eleanor started licking a pencil, "Mind turning around and bending over?"

Axel didn't notice what he was wearing until he looked down, "WHAT THE HELL!?" Axel ran off embarrassed.

Jenny smiled, "I want a tutu…"

**Roxas**

Roxas walked on with jeans and a plain white v-neck.

Elisabeth liked it. Eleanor hated it. Jenny loved it. But when Roxas turned around, everything changed. There was a GIANT hole in the butt area of his jeans. Exposing Roxas' underwear.

Eleanor couldn't take her eyes off of his butt, "Oh my god… He wears briefs! I LOVE men who where briefs!"

Jenny didn't like it, for once, "Uhh, I don't like it."

Elisabeth's jaw fell, "Umm, Roxas. Did you check those jeans before you put them on?"

Roxas tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Elisabeth pointed at his butt, "There's a hole in the back of your jeans."

Roxas turned around and squealed, "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED!" Roxas ran off.

Eleanor was disappointed, "Aww… Elisabeth! Why'd you ruin all the fun!"

Elisabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm stuck with idiots…"

**Cloud**

Cloud was going to wear a black t shirt with dark jeans but, thanks to Sephiroth, his clothing was stolen and Cloud had no time to look for them. Cloud was forced to go out without a shirt or pants. Only boxer shorts.

Elisabeth turned her head, "Put some cloth on!"

Eleanor yelled, "NO! STAY LIKE THIS!"

Cloud explained, "I would put some cloth on, Elisabeth, but I can't find my old outfit!"

Jenny shook her head, "Jenny isn't prepared to see this."

Cloud just walked away.

**Demyx**

Demyx walked on with camouflage pants and a white T. Little did he know that Sephiroth wrote, "I like penis" on the front with a picture of one too.

Eleanor nodded happily, "Yes! I love them too!"

Elisabeth turned her head away, "Demyx, what's on your shirt!"

Demyx looked down and yelled, "HOW DID THAT GET THERE!? AHH!" He ran off stage.

Jenny asked, "What is pen?"

Eleanor replied, "What do you mean?"

Jenny explained, "On his shirt, it said, I like pen is."

Eleanor face palmed.

**Xion**

Xion wore jean short shorts with a white T and a pink hoody over it. The outfit looked great on her. The only problem was the make up… Since Sephiroth mixed her make up, she looked like a clown exploded all over her.

Eleanor frowned, "For once, I am not turned on."

Elisabeth looked at the sky, "THANK YOU, JESUS!"

Jenny nodded, "You look gorgeous…"

Eleanor looked at Xion, "Are you trying to go to clown college or something?"

Xion looked offended.

Elisabeth jumped in, "What she's trying to say is, don't you think you over did the make up?"

Xion tilted her head, "What do you mean? All I put was a bit of eye shadow and a bit of foundation."

Elisabeth held up a mirror.

Xion gasped, "WHAT THE- SEPHIROTH!"

She stomped off stage.

**Lightning**

Lightning was going to walk on stage until, Xion, Roxas, Axel, Cloud, and Demyx stopped her.

"Lightning, wait!"

Lightning turned around exposing her horrible outfit: A pink flowery shirt, a pair of blue flowery capris, and a pair of pink flip-flops.

Lightning put her hand on her hip, "What?"

Xion screamed, "MY EYES! THEY BURN! LIGHTNING, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?"

Lightning looked, "My outfit."

Axel added, "That seems like something my grandma would wear…"

Lightning replied coldly, "I don't do fashion…"

Xion still covered her eyes, "I know! I can see that."

Lightning was embarrassed but she acted like she wasn't bothered, "What do you want?"

Roxas explained, "Sephiroth has sabotaged all of our outfits. So, we don't want him to win. So, we were hoping that you would give us a fighting chance."

Demyx added, "But clearly, that's not going to work. So, we're going to give you a make over!"

Xion corrected Demyx, "Correction. Axel, Cloud, and I are giving her a make over. You and Roxas are going to stall because, " She looked at Lightning's grandma outfit, "This my take a while…"

Roxas and Demyx nodded and ran on stage, while Lightning was forced to change.

Roxas and Demyx tried to stall, "So, Roxas, why'd the chicken cross the road?"

Roxas raised his shoulders, "I don't know. Why?"

Demyx replied, "To get to the other side!"

They both awkwardly laughed.

Elisabeth asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Roxas answered, "We're… Umm… Trying to steal Lightning's spotlight?"

Demyx went along with it, "Yes, that's… umm… Correct. We're just SO jealous because she looks gorgeous while we looked horrible."

Eleanor looked at Roxas and started licked her finger, "That's not true! I loved your outfit!"

Demyx got an idea and whispered it into Roxas' ear.

Roxas yelled, "WHAT!?"

Demyx jumped up and down, "Trust me! This'll work!"

Roxas sighed, "Fine. But if it doesn't, I'm going to personally strangle you." Roxas turned and face Eleanor, "So, Eleanwhore. I mean Eleanor."

Eleanor shook her head, "No, it's fine. I'm going to ask my friends to call me Eleanwhore."

Elisabeth joked, "What friends?"

Eleanor gave Elisabeth a dirty look, "Jenny's my friend! Right?"

Jenny laughed, "Nope. I don't like you at all."

Elisabeth smiled.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Anyways, you were saying, Roxas?"

Roxas lifted up his shirt revealing his six-pack, "Do you like this?"

Eleanor nodded frantically, "Yes! I do! I love it!"

Roxas gulped and took off his entire shirt, "How about this?"

Eleanor started to drool, "Yes, yes!"

He was unzipping his pants until he heard Xion whisper, "Get off, Roxas! Lightning is ready."

Roxas let out a breath of relief, "Thank god! Oh look! Lightning is going to kill us, Demyx."

Demyx nodded, "Yeah! We better run!"

They both ran off crazily.

Xion and Axel shoved Lightning on stage.

Lightning nearly tripped because she was wearing heels.

She turned to the judges.

She wore a light blue cocktail dress that went up over her knee and blue high heels, "I don't do heels."

Elisabeth shook her head in disagreement, "That's not true! You look amazing."

Eleanor agreed, "Yup! Totally matches your eyes."

Jenny jumped up and down, "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I WANT THAT!"

Lightning tried to cover her joy, but a little smile appeared on her face.

Elisabeth looked at her watch, "Is that everyone?" Eleanor and Jenny nodded, "OK. Well it's time to announce the winner."

Eleanor stood up, "Thanks for today. It was very… Interesting? But at the end, only one person truly stood out, and that's Lightning! Congratulations, Lightning! You win!"

Lightning stayed emotionless.

Everyone except Sephiroth ran and hugged her, "Yeah! Lightning! You did amazing!"

Demyx yelled, "MARRY ME! I mean you looked gorgeous?"

Later that night…

Xemnas didn't even bother saying who got eliminated, "We all know who's leaving today."

Everyone looked at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth sighed, "Fine. I'm leaving."

As he walked away, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Demyx, and Cloud all cheered.

**Lightning's Confessional**

"**This feels amazing. This entire competition! I've made new friends that I don't feel like punching whenever they speak with their annoying voices. Cough, Vanille, cough. Not only that, but for the first time in my life, I FELT PRETTY!" She cheered but then slowly stopped. Her smile slowly faded away into a frown. She added glumly, "But who cares?"**

_**(Hoped you liked this episode! I sort of googled what was considered to be hot for the outfits since I have no sense of style… But that's our little secret. And as always vote!)**_


	78. Cooking With the Stars!

Xemnas wore a pink rabbit suit, "Hello and welcome to Enix Survivor! I'm your host, Xemnas and please welcome our remaining contestants!"

They all walked in and instantly looked at Xemnas with the funniest expressions, "WHAT THE…"

Cloud asked, "Mansex, what-"

Xemnas interrupted, "It's Xemnas!"

Cloud shook it off, "Yeah yeah, Mansex. No one cares. Anyways, why are you in a pink bunny suit?"

Xemnas snapped, "BECAUSE I WANT TO!" Xemnas coughed, "Anyways, today's challenge is a cooking challenge! And in celebration of Easter, you will have to cook a dish that is related to this day. You will work in pairs. The team that preform the best wins! You have one hour and a half! Here are the groups!"

_Cloud and Lightning_

_Axel and Demyx_

_Xion and Roxas_

Immediately, everyone ran off into their teams.

**CLOUD AND LIGHTNING**  
Cloud ran to Lightning, "Do you know how to cook?!"

Lightning looked puzzled, "No! You?"

Cloud frowned, "Shit. No. I can't either."

Lightning sighed and grabbed a pot.

Cloud tilted his head, "So what are we making?"

Lightning looked at him, "We're hard boiling eggs."

Cloud asked, "I thought you said you didn't know how to cook."

She shook her head, "I don't." her face lit up with a devious grin, "I guess we're just going to have to wing it."

**Cloud's Confessional**

"**Is it just me or did Lightning just become very hot…"**

**AXEL AND DEMYX**

Axel rolled his eyes, "Do you know hot to cook?"

Demyx shook his head, "Nope sorry! I never wanted to learn."

Axel sighed, "Never wanted to learn, or too lazy to learn."

Demyx replied, "Haha! You got me!"

Axel chuckled a bit, "It's ok. I know how to bake a cake."

Demyx asked, "How's that?"

Axel thought about it, "Larxene and I tried to bake together once."

**(FLASHBACK)**

Larxene looked at the recipes, "Umm, we're sort of out of baking soda, Axel."

Axel walked over to her, "We are?"

Larxene nodded, "Yup… But we've got cream soda…"

Axel smiled, "Perfect! This cake is going to taste AMAZING!"

Larxene laughed.

**(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

Axel nodded, "Yeah, it didn't really work…"

Demyx looked around, "Was I supposed to see something?"

**XION AND ROXAS**

Roxas hugged Xion, "Yeah! We're partners!"

Xion smiled, "Yeah! Too bad none of us can cook…"

Roxas chuckled, "We'll throw some random ingredients here and there and hope it works."

Xion giggled, "Haha. OK."

**CLOUD AND LIGHTNING**

Cloud asked, "So how do you hard boil an egg?"

Lightning got some water, "Well, there's the word boil in there. My best guess is that you throw an egg in hot water until it becomes hard."

Cloud coughed, "That's what she said."

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Just because there's the word hard in a sentence it doesn't automatically become a that's what she said moment."

"That's what she said."

Lightning snapped, "I swear, you say that one more time, I will dump this boiling hot water all over your fat ass."

Cloud shut up.

**AXEL AND DEMYX**

Axel asked, "Demyx, can you take the sugar bag and pour a tablespoon of sugar in the chocolate mix?"

Demyx groaned, "But that's too much work!"

Axel glared at Demyx.

Demyx sighed, "Fine… What does it look like?"

Axel replied, "It's a white bag with-"

Demyx interrupted him, "Nevermind! I found it." Little did Demyx know, he didn't find the sugar bag he found the salt bag. He took a tablespoon and poured the salt in. He tasted it and hated it. It tasted to salty. So, Demyx poured half of the salt bag thinking that it would sweeten it a bit.

**ROXAS AND XION**

Xion took random stuff out of the fridge, "Potatos?"

Roxas yelled, "Potato!" Xion threw the potato to Roxas and Roxas threw it in a blender.

"Tomatos?"

"Tomatos!" Roxas threw the tomato in the blender.

"Celeri?"

"Celeri!" Roxas threw that in there too.

"Fish?"

"Fish!"

"Beef?"

"BEEF!" Roxas laughed maniacally, "THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST ICE CREAM EVER!"

**CLOUD AND LIGHTNING  
**Lightning pulled the eggs out of the water, "Ready to decorate them?"

Cloud nodded, "YEAH! This is going to be so cool!... But exactly how do we decorate them?"

Lightning stood there looking at the warm eggs, "Uhh… I don't know…"

Cloud looked around and grabbed 4 little different coloured bottles, "How about food colouring?"

Lightning nodded, "Great idea!"

Cloud opened a bottle of food colouring and poured some on the egg, "The colour isn't sticking on…" every drop just slid off the egg.

Lightning thought about it, "Maybe we're supposed to mix it in with glue?"

Cloud smiled, "OF COURSE!"

**AXEL AND DEMYX**

"You done the chocolate mix?"

Demyx nodded, "Yup! I put it in the cake mould!"

Axel grinned, "Perfect! Time to put it in the oven."

**ROXAS AND XION**

Roxas turned the blender on held down the lid, "This ice cream is going to be amazing!"

Xion nodded, "Yeah! We put in five tomatos, five potatos, one stick of celery, two fish, one pound of beef, three cabbages, two strawberries, and a pinch of cinnamon! What could possibly go wrong?"

Roxas nodded, "Exactly! But it feels like we're missing something…"

Moments later, both Xion and Roxas said in unison, "CHEESE!"

Xion took out some cheddar cheese from the fridge and tossed it to Roxas, who put it in the blender.

**CLOUD AND LIGHTNING**

Cloud and Lightning had, in total, six eggs. All of them coloured differently.

Lightning looked at them, "Well now what? We have all of our eggs. There's still like another half an hour left…"

Cloud raised his shoulders, "I don't know… We can play rock, paper, scissors."

"Meh, why not?"

Both of them yelled, "Rock, paper, scissors!"

Lightning laughed, "Haha! I win!"

Cloud shook his head, "No way does a rock beat paper! I win!"

Lightning tilted her head, "Well then, how the hell does a paper beat rock?"

Cloud explained, "Obviously, the paper covers rock!"

Lightning argued, "That isn't going to beat a rock! It's a god damn rock!"

Cloud rolled his eyes, "That's just how the game is played!"

Lightning crossed her arms, "Well, that's a stupid game!"

**AXEL AND DEMYX**

Axel and Demyx waited for the cake to bake.

"Axel! This is taking too long!"

"Demyx, stop whining. Only ten more minutes and we're done."

Demyx whined, "But Axel!"

**ROXAS AND XION**

Roxas took out the tomato potato cinnamon celery fish beef strawberry cheese liquid and poured it into a little box. How the hell did they manage to turn it into a liquid? I have no clue…

Xion opened the freezer, "So, now we put the box in the freezer and wait for it to freeze, right?"

Roxas nodded, "Yup! This ice cream is going to HEVEANLY!"

**CLOUD AND LIGHTNING**  
"Lightning! It's no a stupid game! You just don't understand how rock paper scissors works!"

Lightning shifted her weight, "I understand perfectly! But it doesn't work! In life, a rock would not be able to lose to a lousy piece of paper! It's like saying I would be defeated by a blanket!"

Cloud rolled his eyes, "You're impossible!"

**AXEL AND DEMYX**

Axel took the cake out of the oven. It looked amazing! Too bad it tasted horrible…

But Axel didn't know that, "This cake looks amazing! I hope Mansex likes chocolate though."

Demyx asked, "And you said you couldn't cook."

Axel smiled, "Well, I guess we'll find out. Plus, now we have to decorate it!"

The end result was a chocolate cake with a rabbit frosted on it.

**XION AND ROXAS**

Xion took the ice cream out of the freezer, "I think it's frozen…"

Roxas opened the lid of the box, "It is. Shall we give it a taste?"

Xion nodded, "Yeah, though I'm starting to doubt that it will work…"

Roxas shook his head, "Why?"

Xion lifted her shoulders, "Just because…"

Roxas handed her a spoon and they both took a bite out of the ice cream.

Roxas screamed, "EWW! This tastes horrible!"

Xion smiled, "No way! This tastes like chocolate!"

Roxas wiped it tongue with his shirt, "I know! I HATE chocolate! It was supposed to taste like vanilla!"

Xion grinned, "Oh well!"

**TIME'S UP!**

Xemnas started with Lightning and Cloud, "I see you made Easter Eggs! Smart." He tapped the egg with a spoon to crack open the shell, but nothing happened. He tried to crack it open again but nothing happened. Xemnas, then, threw it at the ground but the egg refused to crack, "Lightning, Cloud, why can't I break the shell?"

Cloud and Lightning looked at each other, "I don't know. All we did was put the egg in hot water, took them out, and coloured them with food colouring and super glue."

Xemnas asked, "Why did you use super glue?"

"Because we wanted to make sure the colour would stay on the egg."

Xemnas chuckled, "That's really smart except for the fact that now, we can't EAT the egg."

Cloud bit is lips, "Wow… Oops."

Lightning chuckled awkwardly, "You know, in retrospect, we really were stupid…"

Cloud laughed, "Oh well!"

Xemnas ate Axel and Demyx's cake and instantly puked it out, "ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME!? IT'S SALTY CAKE!"

Axel tilted his head, "What do you mean? We barely added any salt."

Demyx scratched the back of his head.

Axel turned to face Demyx, "Demyx what did you do?"

Demyx coughed, "I might have accidently spilt salt instead of sugar."

Axel's hands caught on fire "WHAT!? DEMYX!"

Demyx squealed and ran away.

Xemnas ate Roxas and Xion's ice cream, "This is delicious!" Xion and Roxas high fived each other, "Too bad it's not Easter related. So, you disqualified."

Xion and Roxas' smiles quickly turned up side down, "What!?"

Xemnas explained, "I specifically told you that it had to be Easter related, and I hate to point it out, but this isn't related to Easter."

Xion lost it, "You know what Mansex? Screw you! Roxas and I worked REALLY hard on this!"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah! Do you know how difficult it is to make beef and fish a liquid!? Our blender broke fifteen times!"

Xemnas frowned, "What?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I said-"

Xemnas interrupted him, "So, there's beef in this."

Xion nodded, "Yup."

Roxas added, "And tomatos, potatos, cinnamon, celery, strawberries, and cheddar cheese."

Xemnas spit it out, "Then, why the hell does this taste like chocolate!?"

Xion and Roxas lifted their shoulders, "I don't know… It just did…"

Xemnas shook head, "Anyways, since I wasn't able to taste Lightning and Cloud's food, I hated Axel and Demyx's cake, and since the only good food wasn't related to Easter, everyone loses! See you all at the elimination ceremony, bitches!"

Axel turned to face Demyx, "I'm going to strangle him…"

Xion and Roxas joined the conversation, "Yeah, I know! Clearly, we were supposed to win! But nope! I guess we don't."

Demyx nodded, "Yeah, that was really unfair. On the bright side, we all know that none of us will be voting each other off."

Roxas agreed, "Yeah, guys. I think we should all vote for the same person. Either Lightning or Cloud have to go."

Axel answered, "Easy! Lightning's gotta go! She's way to big of a threat!"

Demyx yelled, "NO! I mean, she's really nice. She's done a lot for Riku and I."

Xion shook her head. "No way. She's quick minded, fast, and tough."

Demyx begged, "PLEASE! At least let her last one more round!"

Axel, Roxas, and Xion all looked at each other.

Later that night…

Xemnas named all the remaining contestants, "Ugh, I still have the taste of your horrible food stuck in my mouth… Anyways, Roxas, Axel, Xion, and Demyx! You're all safe! Leaving Lightning and Cloud left… Lightning, I'm sorry… You still have to suffer through one more challenge because you're safe! Cloud, good bye!"

Cloud frowned, "Aww… Bye guys!"

Lightning waved good-bye, "You'll be missed!"

Cloud nodded, "Yeah. Thanks. Make Team FF proud since you're the last one left."

And with those last words, Cloud was eliminated. And just like all the eliminated cast, he never made it home…

_**(OK! I just want to say HAPPY EASTER! That is depending on where you live, when you read this, and if you celebrate Easter at all. Sorry it took so long to post up this chapter. I was sick all week with the flue and I never had the time to write this chapter. On, the bright side, this is my longest chapter yet with over 2100 words! HELL YEAH! Also, big thanks to Bella163327 for not only being my best friend, but for giving me this idea! Anyways, as always, VOTE!)**_


	79. Five Minutes Part 1

The contestants woke up in the middle of a forest with a headache.

Axel groaned, "Where are we?"

Demyx looked around, "In a forest."

Xion stood up and brushed the dirt off her knees, "Is this a challenge or something?"

Roxas stretched, "Yeah, I think so."

Lightning unsheathed her gunblade, "Xemnas must have drugged us."

Axel summoned his chakrams, "Let's get out of here; I have a horrible feeling about this…"

Demyx shook his head, "No thanks. I'm going to go back to sleep."

Everyone yelled, "DEMYX!"

Demyx sighed, "Fine…"

Xemnas' voice was projected from an unknown place, "Good morning everyone! Today's challenge is I'm not telling you."

Demyx tilted his head, "That's an odd challenge…"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Xemnas continued, "I'm not going to tell you what the challenge is because that won't be any fun! So, you people have to figure out what your challenge is and how you're going to complete it. But… I can't have you working together cause that would be WAY to easy! So, you people are all standing on teleporters! Good bye!"

Less than a second later, everyone was transported to a different place in the forest.

**Axel**

Axel found himself surrounded by trees alone.

All his friends were gone, "Ugh! I swear I'm going to kill that guy…" Axel decided that he should go exploring and try to meet his friends.

After a five-minute walk, he heard a groan, "Hello? Is anybody there?"

He heard more groaning, "Ugh, where the hell am I?"

Axel instantly recognized that voice, "Larxene?"

Larxene walked out of some bushes covered in mud and leafs, "Axel?"

Axel's face lit up with joy, "LARXENE!" He ran to her and hugged her, "OH MY GOD! Where have you been? I haven't been able to contact you for over a week!"

Larxene just scratched the back of her head, "I… Don't know. I just woke up here about a week ago without my cellphone or anything. I've spent over five days trying to find my way out of this forest, but it seems to never end…"

Axel hugged her once more, "Either way, I'm glad to see you!"

"Yeah, me… too..."

**Demyx**

Demyx, being Demyx, decided to sleep instead of looking for all of his friends. He was having a dream, a marvelous dream…

_Demyx was on stage preforming with his sitar. The crowd loved it. They were all cheering and doing crazy shit trying to get his attention. But only one person had his attention, only one girl._

**Roxas**

Roxas immediately started to look for Xion and Axel, since they were his best friends. He eventually arrived to a little lake with a sandy shore five minutes later. He decided to take a little rest. He sat on a rock that he had found not too far away from where he was previously standing. Roxas looked around and analyzed his surroundings. He didn't find anything too interesting until something caught his eye. In the water, he spotted a body of a girl… With black hair. Roxas' instincts kicked in. He instantly through off his shirt and his shoes and socks and ran into the lake. He swam as quick as he could to the girl who was floating in the river.

"Xion! Xion!"

As he approached the floating body, he was sure that the person he saw was his best friend. He grabbed her arm and started swimming back to shore. Though it took a lot of effort, the adrenalin kept him going. Finally, he reached the shore and dragged Xion's motionless body on to the sandy beach.

He quickly turned his attention to Xion, "Come on, Xion. Wake up!" He attempted to preform CPR even though he didn't know how to do it.

Moments later, Xion started to cough, "Roxas?"

Roxas smiled, "You're awake! Are you ok?" He checked Xion's arm and face.

Xion brushed him off, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Roxas let out a sigh, "Great! I was so worried." Roxas looked Xion in the eyes, "Huh, that's funny. I always thought you had blue eyes…"

Xion laughed, "Haha, you're too funny. Roxas, I've always had brown eyes."

**Xion**

Xion was teleported into a tree.

Her coat was caught in a branch so the only way for her to get down was to take them off, but if she did, she would probably break something, "Shit! How the hell am I supposed to get down?" She looked around, "Hello? Anyone? Can anybody help me!?" Xion just gave up after a while.

Five minutes later, "Xion? XION!?" Roxas walked underneath the tree that Xion was dangling in.

Xion smiled, "Oh my god! Roxas! I'm up here!"

Roxas looked up, "Xion? How did you get up there?"

Xion yelled, "Does it seriously matter?

Roxas nodded, "You're right. Here, take off your coat."

Xion shook her head, "No! I'll fall!"

Roxas smiled, "No, I'll catch you."

Xion rolled her eyes, "Please don't let me die…" She took off her coat and fell. Luckily, Roxas managed to catch her… Without any trouble.

Roxas winked, "I told you."

Xion sighed, "Stop rubbing it in." She was still in his arms when she noticed something, "Hey… I never knew your eyes were green. Weren't they blue?"

Roxas shook his head and laughed, "Do they seem blue to you?"

Xion still couldn't get that out of her mind, "Yeah, sure. Just, umm, let me down."

Roxas put her safely on the ground and grinned.

**Lightning**

Lightning didn't even think. She just walked in a random direction, hoping she would run into someone she knew. Five minutes later, she spotted footprints in some mud. Like most people would, she followed the tracks. As she cautiously followed them, she started to hear some noises. She unsheathed her weapon as she got closer. She dived through a bush and saw something she never thought she's ever see again. Lightning saw Serah, her dead younger sister...

"Lightning?"

Lightning backed away, "Who are you?"

"Lightning, it's Serah, calm down."

Lightning shook her head, "You are not Serah."

The girl who claimed to be Serah pointed to her body, "I look like Serah, I sound like Serah, I-"

Lightning still shocked just yelled, "That's not what I mean! Serah's dead. I saw her die with my very own eyes. So don't start telling me you're my little sister."

The girl sighed, "Lightning, stop being so crazy. If I was dead, why am I still here. Breathing?"

Lightning eyes began to water, "What's the name of your fiancé?"

Serah opened her mouth, "Lightning, listen-"

Lightning screamed, "What's the name of your fiancé?!"

Serah hesitated.

Lightning instantly tackled the so-called-Serah, "Snow! Your fiancé is Snow! That idiot that I never liked!"

"Listen, Lightning-"

Lightning started to cry, "YOU'RE NOT SERAH!" Lightning shot the fake in the head. Moments later, the fake vanished and revealed a robot. Lightning curled up in a ball and cried.

She started to think out loud, "This can't be the only robot here… There's probably more… More out there…" Slowly, she noticed the connection, "There's more… And if that thing showed me the person I love the most, that means." Lightning stood up hastily and grabbed her gunblade. She started to sprint in a random direction in the forest. She screamed as she wiped the tears for her eyes, "AXEL! XION! ROXAS! DEMYX! DEMYX!"

**Demyx**

"It's time to wake up, Demyx."

Demyx opened his eyes and gasped.

_**(So? What do you think? What's going to happen? Well, you're going to find out! I hope you're enjoying this season since clearly, I've put the most effort into this season. As always, vote if you haven't yet!)**_


	80. All Gone Enix Talk

Aqua and Zexion were freaking out off set, "HOLY SHIT! EVERYONE'S GONE!? Zexion! What are we going to do? We should just continue like always, Aqua. We can't scare the viewers. You're right, Zexion."

Aqua and Zexion walked on set, "Hello, and welcome to Enix Talk! You know who we are, so let's hop right to it!"

Aqua announced, "In the last Enix talk, I mentioned us doing a new segment where we answer all your questions!"

Zexion nodded, "That's right. So, _starlightanhel823 _asked: If you could pick any former competitor and put them back in, who would you pick?"

Aqua answered, "Well, I would put Riku back in." Aqua then mumbled something afterwards but it was too quiet to hear.

Zexion's smiling face quickly turned to a frown and then he suddenly smiled again when noticing that he was frowning, "Well, I would put you back in, Aqua."

Aqua gasped, "HELL NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO THAT TORTURE PLACE! I'M PERFECTLY HAPPY HOSTING ENIX TALK!... Sorry, I lost my cool there..."

Zexion laughed, "What cool?"

Aqua glared at him, "You may be my friend, but that's not going to stop me when I'm about to rip you to SHREDS!"

Zexion quickly apologized, "Sorry!"

Aqua continued to glare at him, "Mmhmm..." Aqua read the next question, "_FromSoraXWithLove_ asked, where can I find the place where these challenges take place?"

Zexion explained, "Well, all our challenges take place in a world called Mystic Island. It's a big island covered in forests near the Destiny Islands. It's fairly big."

Aqua agreed, "Yup, sadly, it's not as tropical and as gorgeous as Destiny Islands so it's fairly deserted. Most people prefer living in the Destiny Islands for that reason."

Zexion chuckled, "Yup! Anyways, a question from _Anonymous_, what's going on to all the contestants?"

Aqua hesitated, "… I don't know…"

Zexion's face became all gloomy, "They've disappeared without a trace. Even the contestants who weren't in this season are gone."

Aqua added, "We have no clue either. But we're guessing that it's Xemnas."

Zexion corrected her, "Mansex."

Aqua nodded, "Sorry. Anyways, it just seems tha-" Aqua was interrupted by static.

Her voice could be heard now and then, "ZE…ION! WAKE… SH…T! HE'S FOUN… US! NO! STAY… WAY… ROM… ME!" After those words, she was gone. All that was left was static. He's gotten to them too…

_**(Sorry this one is so short and I'm sorry it's been taking me a LONG time to finish PART 2 of Five Minutes… Sadly, I've been having tests and projects all week long. Not only that, I have 3 exams I need to study for for next week as well. So, I decided to put up an Enix Talk instead cause those take less time to make and I didn't want you people to wait too long. I'll post up part 2 as soon as possible! Thank you! AND VOTE!)**_


	81. Five Minutes Part 2

**Demyx**

"You!"

**Axel**

Axel and Larxene sat on a rock.

"So, Larxene, why didn't you just use a dark portal?"

"What do you mean?"

Axel laughed, "You know… Like teleporting for people who use dark magic?"

Larxene hesitated, "Ooh… I was really weak. Like, umm, I can't even use thunder. Watch." Larxene turned to a tree, "THUNDER!" Nothing happened. "See?"

Axel nodded, "Ok. I understand." Axel stood up, "Come on, let's find the others."

Larxene stood up as well. As Axel began to walk away, Larxene summoned her weapon. But it wasn't her normal weapons, such as the knives.

She summoned two daggers, one for each hand. She mumbled to her self, "Good night, Axel."

**Roxas**

Xion and Roxas remained on the sand of the lake, "So, Xion, how did you get into the lake?"

Xion paused, "Well, when Xemnas separated everyone, I was transported right on top of the lake. Since, I can' swim… You know the rest."

_Roxas thought in his head, "That's weird... Xion never calls Mansex Xemnas…"_

Roxas nodded still not sure, "Oh, that explains it."

Xion nodded, "Great, shall we get going?"

Roxas hesitated, "Sure…"

They stood up and walked towards the forest.

5 minutes later, the bushes began to rustle.

Another Xion fell out of the bushes screaming, "Ow! God damn stupid ass thorny bushes." Xion patted her clothing. After thoroughly making sure she wasn't too badly scratched, she looked up.

The first thing Roxas saw was that she had blue eyes, just like he always remembered, "Xion?"

The Xion with blue eyes noticed Roxas, "Roxas! How did you get here so quickly?" She paused when she saw the other Xion, "Roxas, why is there another me?"

**Xion**

5 minutes before Xion ran into the real Roxas…

She still had an odd feeling in her stomach. Xion couldn't help but get the feeling that something was wrong. Suddenly, she heard some noises.

"Roxas, can you hear that?"

Roxas nodded.

Xion turned to where the noise was coming from, "I'm going to go check it out."

Roxas hesitated, "I'm coming too then. It might not be one of your friends…"

Xion bit her lip, "They're your friends too, you know."

Roxas paused, "Yeah, I know."

Xion stared at him curiously. Roxas is acting strange… She shook it off her mind and followed the noise. As she got really close to the sound, she tripped into a thorny rose bush, "OW!" Xion fell on the ground and brushed off her clothing. Making sure that there was no severe cuts.

"Xion?"

Xion looked in the sound of the noise. It was Roxas. The first thing she noticed was that he had blue eyes. Just like she always thought, "Roxas! How did you get here so quickly?" She spotted a person that looked like her. It was like looking in a mirror, "Roxas, why is there another me?"

Moments later, the Roxas with green eyes ran out of the bushes.

The real Xion exclaimed, "TWO ROXASES? "

The fake Roxas muttered, "Shit."

A gunshot could be heard and suddenly, the fake Xion collapsed on the ground with a hole in her foreheard. Moments later, the emotionless body of the fake Xion revealed itself to be a robot.

The fake Roxas tackled the real Roxas right afterwards.

Roxas screamed, "Xion! Do something."

Xion just stood there in awe, "There's two Roxases! TWO!"

The real Roxas was beginning to get strangled by the fake Roxas, "Xion, don't just stand there."

Xion argued, "But there's-"

The real Roxas croaked, "XION!"

Xion rolled her eyes, "Ugh, fine." She summoned her keyblade and slashed the robot in half. The fake Roxas collapsed on the ground.

Roxas slowly stood up from off the ground and hugged Xion, "I'm so glad you're safe."

Xion laughed, "Of course I am! I can defend myself."

Roxas smiled, "True. Anyways, I wonder who shot the fake you."

A voice was heard from behind them, "I'm pretty sure I'm the only one with a gun."

Roxas and Xion turned around and smiled, "Lightning!"

Lightning's face showed a bit of worry but she tried her best to hide it and make herself seem calm and relaxed, "Great to see you're safe."

Roxas asked, "So, what was that thing?"

Lightning answered, "Robots created by Xemnas. He created robots that would recreate the person we loved the most by copying some of our memories." Lightning paused. "Great plan actually. The only problem with it is that it wasn't able to recreate the person perfectly."

Xion nodded, "So, what did you see?"

Lightning hesitated, "I don't want to talk about it…" Lightning instantly changed the subject, "Anyways, I'm going to look for Demyx. You two can look for Axel."

Xion questioned Lightning's plan, "Are you sure that's a good idea? Shouldn't we all stick together?"

Lightning shook her head, "No, we need to find them and make sure they're safe as soon as possible."

Xion didn't argue, "Ok. Be careful."

Lightning nodded and walked away.

**Demyx**

"But, you're dead!"

A girl stood in front of him, "No, I was turned into a dusk, remember?" She had long blood red hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She was near the exact same height as Demyx. She was beautiful.

Demyx rolled his eyes, "They're the same thing."

The girl shook her head, "No, I can come back if I were turned into a dusk. Death is permanent."  
Demyx thought about it, "So, you're… You, again?"  
She nodded, "You know it."

Demyx smiled and hugged her, "Naxla! I'm so glad you're back! I missed you SO much!"

The girl, apparently named Naxla, grinned and hugged him back, "I did too." She pushed herself away, "So, did I miss anything?"

Demyx laughed, "You missed a lot."

She sat down on a log near by, "Well then, tell me everything."

Demyx walked over to her and sat down and began to talk.  
**Axel**

"Can you remember what brought you here." Axel was walking ahead of Larxene.

"No, sorry. All I have is a pounding headache."

Axel nodded, "That sucks. But it will go away eventually."

Larxene stopped walking, "I'm sorry. I haven't been much of use, have I?"

Axel turned around and saw Larxene with a frown on her face, "It's ok. It happens. People forget things ALL the time. For heaven's sake, I forgot that Xion ever existed."

Larxene shook her head, "But that wasn't your fault."

Axel walked over to her and gave her a hug, "Neither is this."

Little did Axel know, the girl he's hugging has knives hidden underneath her sleeve; she's planning on killing him. Right here, right now.

She whispered in his ear, "I love you, Axel."

She was interrupted by a yell, "Fira!"

Larxene screamed. Axel's eyes were wide open. Larxene fell on the ground motionless.

Axel looked up and saw Xion standing there, "Xion! How could you!?" Axel, furious, summoned his chakrams. "You're going to pay for this Xion!" He instantly attacked her.

**Demyx**

"So, you're telling me that a little boy with a key as a weapon kicked your ass?" Naxla giggled.

Demyx smiled, "In my defense, he beat nearly everyone in the organization!"

Naxla asked, "Did you give him any trouble?"

Demyx nodded, "Yup. My water clones were all over the place."  
Naxla grinned, "That's the Demyx I know!" Moments later, a gun shot was heard. Naxla fell off the log.

Lightning walked out of the bushes, "Demyx! Thank god, you're safe!"

Demyx was flabbergasted _**(Love that word). **_He hugged Naxla's body, "Naxla! Wake up!" He began to cry. Then, anger kicked in, andhe stood up and yelled, "You just killed the woman I loved!"

Lightning shook her head, "No, I didn't, Demyx. Look at her again."

Demyx did as told, "What the hell?" A robot replaced Naxla's body.

Lightning nodded, "Demyx, she isn't the girl you thought she was. She's a clone sent by Xemnas."

Demyx sat back down on the log, "But…"

Lightning took a seat next to him, "Demyx, who was she?"

Demyx faced Lightning, "Her name was Naxla. She used to be a part of the organization before Larxene joined. Naxla was the 12th member. Believe it or not, I used to be a stuck up brat. She taught me how to be the Demyx you know today. She taught me how to let loose and have fun. I loved her. Even if I didn't have a heart, she made me feel like I had one. Sadly, we both hated the organization. So, one day, we decided to run away together. Stupid, I know, but I couldn't help but feel hope. I was finally going to escape and live a normal life with the girl of my dreams. Naxla never made it. She was turned into a dusk by Xemnas the day before we were planning to run away. I cried. The girl I fell in love with was gone thanks to the stupid ass leader."

Lightning asked, "Why doesn't anyone else remember her?"

Demyx explained, "Xemnas erased her from all our memories. It wasn't until now, when I saw her face again, did I remember she ever existed. I swear, I'm going to kill him."

Lightning frowned, "Xemnas is stronger than we thought, Demyx. He knows how to mess with our heads. He knows our weaknesses and how to exploit them. Not only that, he knows our secrets. There's no chance you can beat him on your own."

Demyx nodded, "I know. But I won't be alone, will I? You'll help me, right?"

Lightning paused, "Demyx, I don't think I will."

Demyx sensed that something was bothering her, as well, "Lightning, what did you see?"

Lightning had troubles saying what she saw, "I saw my dead sister."

Demyx hesitated, "Well, then, I guess we both have something to fight for."

Lightning slowly stood up, "You know what? You're right, Demyx. You won't be alone because I'm going to help you. Mansex messed with the wrong people and he's going to pay!"

Demyx stood up as well, "Great! Let's find the others." He began to walk into the forest. He added, "Thank you, Lightning.

_**(By the way, Lightning and Demyx are only friends. I don't want Lightning to be in a relationship. So, yeah.)**_

Lightning smiled, "My friends call me Light."

**Xion**

Xion dodged rolled away from one of Axel's attacks, "Axel, just look at her!"

Axel didn't listen. The rage controlled him. He kept attacking and attacking. Xion didn't want to hurt him so she was constantly dodging.

"Axel, listen! She isn't Larxene!"

Axel was still too stubborn. He was about to throw one of his chakrams at Xion but he was tackled by Roxas, "Roxas?! What the hell?"

Roxas pinned Axel against the ground, "Trust me, and look at Larxene."

Axel paused but did as told. He noticed that his so called girlfriend was a robot, "What the…"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, she's a fake. I'll explain what truly happened when we find the others."

Axel nodded.

Xion helped Axel up as Axel apologized for not listening to her. They all shared a smile as they went and searched for Lightning and Demyx.

**Xemnas**

"God damn it!" Xemnas was staring into a computer screen, which seemed to be showing everything that's currently happened to the contestants, "I was SO close. Lightning just had to ruin it all… Oh well. As long as they think they know what they're up against…"

**Roxas, Xion, Axel, Lightning, and Demyx**

After 10 minutes of walking, they finally met each other. They were glad to know they were all safe. After a few hugs, Xemnas' voice could be heard, "Congratulations, contestants! You have successfully defeated your challenge. Sadly, only two of you are safe. Those two are Lightning and Xion, since they were the only two people to kill their own robot. So, it comes down to Roxas, Demyx, or Axel! Who's going to be voted off? You may decide."

Roxas cursed, "Shit!"

After that, it became complete chaos.

Demyx volunteered, "I'll go."

Axel shook his head, "No way. We all know that Mansex is up to something. You won't stand a chance!"

Demyx argued, "Don't underestimate me!"

Roxas agreed with Axel, "I'm sorry, Demyx, but Axel's right."

Demyx yelled, "No way! I should go because I'm the most useless person out of all of you!"

Lightning and Xion gave each other a worried look and commanded, "Shut up!"

Demyx, Roxas, and Axel quieted down.

Xion spoke calmly, "How about we talk like civilized people. Everyone name his reasons to leave."

Demyx went first, "Let's face it guys. Either way, I'm not going to make it far. We need tough people to make it the furthest to beat Mansex's lousy ass. Let's be honest, I don't fit the bill. We'll have a greater chance of saving the others if I'm the one to leave."

Everyone turned to Axel to see what he's got to say, "Look. I need to go. It isn't much to go on, I know, but Larxene is there. She's in trouble and she has been for a LONG time. I need to know she's all right. Not only that, I have the best chance of escaping. Please, let me make sure she's fine. She needs me and I need her."

Everyone nodded, "Axel, are you sure?"

Axel smiled trying to seem calm, "Yeah. I'm sure. I want to do this."

Everyone frowned, "Ok."

Moments later, Xemnas' voice vould be heard again, "So, it's been decided? Axel is leaving?"

Axel nodded.

Xemnas' voice seemed cheerful all of a sudden, "Ok! Well, say good-bye, Axel!"

Axel turned around and hugged everyone, "I'll be waiting. Don't take too long! Got it memorized?" Axel winked. With those final words, Axel was teleported out of the forest.

_**(Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took so long. School and friends got in the way and I had no time but at least I got it done! Anyways, vote! Only 4 contestants remain! Sorry if there was any confusion, by the way.)**_

**Axel**

Axel woke up in a dark cell, "Where am I? Where's Larxene? Larxene? Larxene!?"

He heard a groan from the other side of the cell, "Axel?"

Axel exclaimed out of joy, "Larxene! Are you ok? Where are you?"

Larxene replied, "Over here."

Axel summoned fire, "Fire!" He lit up the room. It was a prison cell with bars preventing him from escaping. As he searched, he spotted Larxene covered in blood. He gasped and ran to her, "Larxene! What happened?"

Larxene had trouble but she pointed to many silhouettes standing behind the bars, "They happened."


	82. A Meeting With Death

Everybody woke up in a dark room.

Xemnas' voice was projected by speakers, "MOVE YOUR ASSES!"

Every groaned.

**Lightning's Confessional**

**Lightning looked like a mess. Her hair was a bush, her eyes had bags under them, and she seemed exhausted.**

"**Yeah, waking up to Mansex's beautiful voice not my first choice." She said as she yawned. So, actually, sounded more like this… "Yeah, waking up to maex's booyfuu voith, nah mhy firh choice." **

"Great, you're awake." Xemnas said cheerfully.

Xion rolled her eyes, "No thanks to you. Where are we anyways?"

Roxas added, "And you better not be making discover our own god damn challenge again!"

Xemnas chuckled, "Of course I'm not. Oh, and you people are in a little… game."

Everyone just groaned, "Just give us a god damn answer!"

He sighed, "Ok… You people are in a giant facility."

Everyone yelled, "Of course! That's just perfect! Why can't you just give us a NORMAL challenge!?"

He chuckled again, "You guys are just unpleasable today…"

Lightning lost it, "That's it! GET YOUR UGLY FAT ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN FUCKING RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

Xemnas laughed some more, "Calm. Not a morning person, are you?"

That just made Lightning even madder.

Xemnas ignored her, "Anyways, today, your challenge is to escape with your lives. There are three rooms. Every room with a deadly challenge. Your goal is to work as a team to escape every room. Some will have a time limit. Some might not. Have fun!" As soon as he finished, a giant door opened.

Since everyone had nowhere else to go, they were forced to go through the door.

When they walked into the first room, they were all in awe. It was a room filled with balloons… a lot of balloons. There was also a door on the other side.

Xemnas' voice gave instructions, "In one of these many balloons, there's a key. If you don't escape in time, than you all die. How? It's a surprise. Anyways, you have five minutes."

Demyx looked around, "Five minutes?! There's about 300 balloons in this place!"

Xion frowned, "Then we better begin searching…"

Everyone except Lightning began popping balloons crazily. They had no time to waste. Lightning just stared at the door.

"Lightning!" Demyx's voice became really high pitched because of the helium in the balloons.

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Ugh, you sound just like Vanille."

Roxas commanded, "Don't just sit there. Do something."

Lightning shook her head, "Guys, we never bothered to see if the door was locked."

Suddenly, every one stopped moving, "Wait what?"

Lightning stood up, "We never checked if the door was locked. For all we know, it's unlocked." Lightning walked over to the door and twisted the doorknob. As she predicted, it was unlocked. The door swung open, "You see?"

Xion paused, "Oh my god! The key was a diversion."

Roxas nodded, "He's playing mind games…"

Demyx added, "Except for the fact that this isn't a game anymore. This is life and death, guys."

Lightning walked out the door and into the second room, "Come on! We don't have time for this. It's nearly been five minutes."

Everyone followed her in. The door closed shut and locked itself after them. Moments later, they all gasped at what they saw.

**Axel**

There were exactly nine silhouettes. Six of them seemed to be female. The other two seemed to be male.

"Who are you!?"

The smaller silhouette of a man replied, "Aww, poor Axel! We hurt his stupid girlfriend."

Axel repeated himself, "Who are you!?"

They hesitated, but after a while, they did as told. They walked out of the shadows and revealed themselves. The mysterious figures turned out to be all the remaining Organization XIII members (Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Saix, Marluxia, and Luxord.) and Sephiroth.

Axel's eyes filled with more hatred, "How could you!? I thought we were friends!"

They nodded. Then, Vexen added, "That was until you betrayed us!"

Larxene had troubles speaking, "He betrayed me as well, idiots. You don't see me complaining! So, stop being such pussies and get over yourselves!"

Axel couldn't help but smile. Seeing Larxene act as vicious and as bad-tempered in her current state made him realize she was going to be all right.

They simply smiled, "Larxene, your words aren't going to do us any harm. With the help of Xemnas, we'll get Kingdom Hearts and more!"

They all walked away, except for Vexen. He stayed behind to add in one more comment, "By the way, we'll be back in fifteen minutes to finish our business with Larxene." He laughed as he walked away.

Axel turned to face Larxene, "What did they do to you?"

Larxene swallowed and brought up whatever energy she had to talk to Axel, "Stuff. Axel, I don't want to talk about this." Her eyes began to tear up.

Axel understood. Whatever they had done to her, it had scarred her, "You know, Larxene. When all I could see was their silhouettes, I thought they were all girls."

She laughed, "It's because they all are." She stopped, "How are the others?"

Axel replied, "Last time I check, they were all great."

Larxene smiled, "Good."

**Xion Roxas, Lightning, Demyx**

They all gasped when they saw a bomb in the middle of the room. It was ticking down with only five minutes left before it explodes.

Xemnas' voice was heard, "I think the challenge for this room is obvious. Stop the bomb from exploding. There are some scissors and some tweezers right next to the bomb, by the way. Oh wait, I forgot to put them there, my bad."

Demyx panicked, "SHIT! What are we going to do!? Anyone know how to defuse a bomb?"

Xion replied sarcastically, "Yeah, I learned how to do it in girl scouts!"

Demyx replied, "I could've done without the sarcasm."

Xion apologized, "Sorry, I become really sarcastic when I'm nervous…"

Roxas intervened, "This isn't the time for this!"

Lightning agreed, "He's right."

Roxas smiled, "Of course I am." He walked over to the bomb, "Now, how do we do this?" He picked up the scissors and looked at the wires. They were five blue wires.

Demyx sat down next to him, "Well, in the movies it's usually the blue wire."

Roxas glared at him, "They're all blue."

Demyx frowned, "Oh."

Roxas rolled away, "How about you. Light? Got any ideas."

Lightning shook her head, "No clue."

Roxas sighed, "Well, we're screwed."

Xion asked, "What if we cut them all at the same time?"

Lightning thought about it, "I don't see why not."

Demyx argued, "I do! If we cut them all at the same time, we might trigger it to explode! Bombs are smart!"

Roxas agreed, "He's got a point."

Two more minutes until the bomb explodes.

Xion grew impatient, "Well, we have to do something or else we're all going to die and Mansex wins!"

Everyone stayed silent.

Xion got annoyed and grabbed the scissors out of Roxas' hand, "For goodness sakes! We don't have time for this!" She walked over to the bomb and randomly cut a wire.

Everyone yelled, "No!"

Suddenly, the bomb stopped counting down. Xion had managed to defuse the bomb.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, "We did it."

Xion shook her head with a smile, "You guys didn't do anything."

Everyone laughed, "Yeah… I guess."

Demyx asked, "How did you know it was that wire."

Xion began to exit the second room, "I didn't."

Demyx's jaw fell wide open.

Everyone followed Xion into the third room.

**Axel**

Axel held Larxene in his arms. A few moments later, Vexen walks in along with Lexaeus and Sephiroth.

Vexen commanded, "Lexaeus, hold Axel back. Sephiroth take Larxene away from him."

Lexaeus did as told and he pinned Axel to the ground. Axel tried to fight back but Lexaeus was too strong. Axel tried to protect Larxene but he was unable to do so. Sephiroth grabbed Larxene and placed her in the center of the cell. He

Vexen looked over at Axel, "Pay attention. This is why you never double cross us." Vexen turned to face Larxene. He punched her in the face and she fell on the ground. He, then, began to kick her in the stomach. Axel screamed at them to stop, but they never listened. He then continued to kick her until blood came out of her mouth. Then, he was done. He signalled Sephiroth and Lexaeus, and they all walked out of the cell and closed the door. Leaving Larxene's motionless body on the floor.

**Xion, Roxas, Lightning, and Demyx**

In the third and final room, all there was was a crank on the side of the wall. Otherwise, there weren't anything else in the room. The main thing that stood out in this room was the door. The door was ten meters off the ground and the only way to get to it was a ladder attached into the wall, sort of like in a swimming pool. Not only that, the door had no handle.

Xion looked around, "What the…"

Xemnas explained this room, "Just escape the room before it floods. It isn't that difficult. The crank on the wall opens the door."

Suddenly, water begins to fall out of the ceiling. After a few seconds, the water already covered the sole of the shoes.

Xion ran towards the crank and began to crank it _**(I couldn't come up with the proper verb, ok?)**_, "GO! Hurry up! I'm right behind you!"

Demyx climbed up the ladder first, Lightning followed and Roxas was last. Both Demyx and Lightning managed to escape, but when Roxas tried to enter, the door closed.

Roxas looked around, "What the fuck?" But then it suddenly opened again, "Why did it do that!?"

"Uhh… Roxas…" Xion said.

He looked down at her, "What?"

She let go of the crank and the door closed again, "For the door to stay open, one of us has to stay and crank the crank…"

Roxas' eyes widened in realisation of what that meant. Roxas quickly slid down the ladder, "Go, I'll stay."

She shook her head, "No, you go."

He argued, "You can't." he shoved her aside and began to turn the crank.

She asked, "Why not?"

"Because."

She insisted, "That's not a good enough answer!"

Roxas yelled back angrily, "Because I love you!"

Xion didn't know how to respond. The water had gotten to their knees.

"I can't let you stay because I love you. I need you to live, Xion." His eyes began to tear up.

She held his hand, "I can't let you stay here." She tried to pull his hands off the crank but he didn't budge. She let in a deep breath, "Roxas, you need to let me go. If anyone should die it should be me."

He shook his head, "No. No. No!"

She paused, "When I die, you'll forget me and all the pain will go away. But if you die, I remember you perfectly and the pain will haunt me for the rest of my life. Please, let me do it. If you love me, don't make me suffer."

Roxas began to full out cry.

The water was up to their waist.

Xion hugged him, "Thank you, Roxas. You have given me so much... So much love that I feel like I'm about to overflow. Even if I'm not ready, I have made this choice. I love you, Roxas. Though you may forget me, I hope that you never forget how much I love you." Xion began to cry as well, "Good-bye, Roxas. I'm glad I got to meet you and of course, Axel, too. You're both my best friends."

She let Roxas go and he began to walk to the ladder, but suddenly he turned back and kissed Xion, "You'll always have a place in my heart. Xion, I love you."

She backed away. Her face was soaking wet from all the tears but she was smiling, "Now go! Leave! Tell the others I said good bye, ok?" Roxas nodded with a smile on his face. She turned back to the crank.

Roxas climbed up the ladder and escaped. The door closed shut behind him. By the time the door had closed, the water had already risen above Xion's head.

Lightning and Demyx hugged Roxas, "There you are! We were worried sick!" They backed away, "Where's Xion?"

Roxas frowned.

Lightning and Demyx automatically figured out what had happened, "Oh no… She's dead?"

Roxas nodded.

Lightning leaned against the wall unable to stand, "She's gone…"

Roxas shook his head, "No, she's in here." He pointed to his heart.

Later that night…

Roxas asked Lightning and Demyx a question, "Do you guys remember who got eliminated tonight?"

Lightning shook her head, "Nope."

Demyx smiled, "I don't think any of us got eliminated! Since, you know the goal was to make it out alive."

Lightning agreed, "Yeah. We're all here, right? So we all won."

Roxas thought about, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyways, any plans against Mansex?"

Lightning nodded, "Yup! I have a few."

Demyx smiled, "Yeah! I came up with one too!"

Roxas chuckled, "Yeah, right!"

They all walked away together laughing.

**(Aww… Poor Xion. Not many people voted so Xion got eliminated. But I wanted her to go down as a hero. Let's all take a moment of silence to pay our respects… So, as always, vote! Like for real, VOTE!... By the way, did you cry? I hope you did. Also, you'll see in the next chapter, Xion isn't gone for good! I have everything planned out.)**

**Axel**

"Larxene! Are you ok?" Axel ran to her.

She didn't reply but she still had a pulse and she was still breathing.

Axel sat next to her and thought out loud, "I promise you, Vexen. One day, you'll pay."


	83. Plans Revealed Part 1

"Welcome back to Enix Survivor! All that remain are three contestants! Lightning, Demyx, and Roxas!" Xemnas smiled in front of the camera. "Today, we've got a special and… safe challenge!" He pointed off the camera, "Please welcome, the top three!"

They all walked on mumbling.

Xemnas clapped his hands together, "Anyways, today, we will be competing in a tag team battle!"

Lightning asked, "What do you mean by we?"

Xemnas grinned deviously, "I will be participating."

They all yelled, "WHAT!?"

He nodded, "Yup! Since there are only 3 of you, we need an extra participant. I just happen to fit the bill!"

They groaned, "You have got to be kidding me."

Xemnas smiled, "Anyways, the teams are Demyx and Roxas and Lightning and me!"

Demyx and Roxas high fived, "Yes!"

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Ugh… Kill me now."

Xemnas just grinned in satisfaction.

"Black!" Roxas randomly exclaimed out loud.

Everyone stared at him, "What?"

He clarified, "Black hair! The girl in the final four had black hair!"

Everyone's face didn't change, "Uhh, Roxas… What girl? The final four was You, me, Lightning, and Axel."

Roxas bit his lip, "You sure?"

They all nodded.

**Roxas' Confessional**

"**Lately, I've been having random flashbacks going through my head. I don't know what they are because my memories all seem so blurry. All I know is that there was a girl with black hair in everyone one of those memories. Sadly, I have no clue who she is. No one believes me either so that doesn't help."**

They all entered a giant arena. Both teams stood opposite of each other.

**Start**

Everyone, except for Lightning, summoned there weapons and attacked each other. Lightning just sat in a corner and watched as Roxas and Demyx overpowered Xemnas.

Xemnas yelled, "Lightning, just stand there!"

She replied coldly, "I'm not standing, I'm sitting."

Xemnas rolled his eyes and pushed Demyx and Roxas back. He shot out some lasers out of his ethereal blades. Demyx and Roxas easily blocked it and they went back onto the offense.

Xemnas was dodging there attacks as best as he could but he was hit everyone in a while, "LIGHTNING!"

She sighed, "Fine…" She pulled out her gunblade and switched it to gun mode. She pointed it upwards to the sky and pulled the trigger, "Oops, I missed."

Xemnas grew angry, "That's it! Time out!" He walked over to Lightning and pulled her off the ground, "Stop being such a bitch and help me win this thing! After all, there is no _I_ in team."

She replied coldly, "There's no _We_ in team either."

His face grew red with frustration, "Look! I have to win this thing, ok?"

She grinned deviously, "Why? Because if you don't we can eliminate you?" his face's expression drastically changed, "That's right, Mansex. I didn't forget. I know that we have the chance to get rid of you."

Xemnas hesitated and whispered someth

While Xemnas and Lightning were arguing, Roxas and Demyx were having their own talking into Lightning's ear.

Demyx asked, "What do you think Lightning told Xemnas to make him so angry?"

Roxas ignored the question, "X!"

Demyx looked at Roxas funny, "…"

Roxas explained, "The girl's name began with an X."

Demyx rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Roxas? We've been over this! There is no girl!"

Roxas insisted, "Yeah there was! She used to be a part of the organization!"

Demyx put his hand on his forehead, "The only female members to ever be a part of the organization was Naxla, who's dead, and Larxene! Only them!"

Roxas tilted his head, "Naxla?"

Demyx began to explain but stopped himself, "She used to be my girlfriend but then- Ugh that's another story."

Xemnas walked by them, "We're continuing."

Everyone walked back onto the arena. Demyx instantly noticed that Lightning seemed a little scared, "Lightning, are you ok? You seem very pale."

She looked over at Xemnas and he gave her a look, "I'm fine."

Xemnas yelled, "Begin!" Another clash began but this time Lightning was in it.

Lightning and Xemnas were dominating. Roxas and Demyx were having troubles simply staying on their feet.

"Time out!" Roxas demanded.

Xemnas argued, "No time outs!"

Demyx insisted, "You got one, so we do too!"

Xemnas sighed, "Fine…"

They split up again. Demyx and Roxas tried to collect themselves together and tried to make a plan.

Xemnas had an inspirational talk with Lightning, "We can't lose, with your swift attacks and my strength, we're a force to be reckoned with!"

Lightning just nodded.

Moments later, Demyx and Roxas come up and say, "Let's finish this."

As they all pulled out their weapons, Xemnas said, "No more time outs. From here on in, ok?"

They began to fight again.

Demyx and Roxas were doing much better this time but still not good enough. They were still taking hits but not as many as before.

All Lightning could think about while fighting them was what Xemnas told her. His words echoed through her head.

_With your swift attacks and my strength, we're a force to be reckoned with!_

She suddenly stopped fighting.

**Lightning's Confessional**

"**It all made sense now… He made sure he would partner up with me so that we would win and that Demyx and Roxas would lose. When they would lose, one of them would have to be eliminated. Which, knowing that I would want to keep Demyx in, would get Roxas to be eliminated. He's been out for Roxas the entire time. Sadly, I don't know why…"**

Xemnas commanded, "Lightning, come on and fight!"

Lightning smiled, "Ok" She turned her gunblade back to gun mode and shot Xemnas in the leg, "Oops, I missed!"

Xemnas collapsed onto the ground, "Ow! Lightning, what are you doing?" Since he had no heart, no blood poured out of his wound. _**(Just common sense)**_

"I'm fighting, like you told me too!" She fired another bullet into his other foot, "Oops. I seem to be on one of my off days."

He commanded, "Stop it!"

Demyx and Roxas just stood watching.

"Why? You told me to fight." She fired another one right next to him, "Ugh, I really need to focus. Demyx, Roxas, now!"

They took no time to hesitate. Roxas, Demyx, and Lightning all slashed at Xemnas.

Xemnas, being wounded, was unable to stop them, or so they thought… After a few seconds of attacking Xemnas, Xemnas began to glow. Energy flowed all around him and suddenly, all attacks against him showed no effect. It was like a force field. The force field grew bigger and bigger. The 3 contestants walked away backwards since they had no clue what was going on. Xemnas' wounds were all healed, including the bullet wounds from Lightning. Eventually, the magical wall disappeared leaving Xemnas standing there glowing without a single scratch.

"What the…" Fear took over their minds.

Xemnas chuckled, "You can't defeat me! I've been holding back from the start!" The following happened so quickly, that no one had time to react. Xemnas vanished and all of a sudden Roxas and Demyx were on the ground screaming in pain. Moments later, Xemnas reappeared standing right over them, "Game over. I win. See you at elimination." He walked away still glowing.

Lightning didn't know what happened, she ran over to Roxas and Demyx and shook their bodies, "Guys! Are you ok?"

They slowly stood up in pain, "Yeah, fine."

Lightning frowned, "What was that…"

Roxas frowned as well, "I don't know. It seems we've seriously underestimated him."

Demyx nodded, "Whatever it is, I'm still happy I'm still breathing."

They suddenly became really quiet until Roxas broke the silence, "Xion…"

"What?"

"Xion! That was her name! Xion!" He randomly ran off.

**Roxas' Confessional**

"**I remember it all! How we first met, the ice cream, our kiss, her death! I remember it all! That means… She's not… Dead! She's still out there! Somewhere! I have to go and find her!"**

Later that night…

Xemnas was no longer glowing but everyone kept their distance, "Since, Lightning and I have won, the only people aloud to be voted off are Roxas and Demyx. In this envelop, there is the name of the person who has been eliminated." He opened it up and read it, but he frowned and ripped it in half, "Luckily for you two, I won't eliminate either of you today!"

Lightning and Demyx hugged each other and cheered.

Roxas cursed, "SHIT! Why didn't I get eliminated?"

Everyone stared at Roxas.

Roxas just ran off, "Never mind!"

**Roxas' Confessional**

"**The only way I'll leave this god damn competition is if I get eliminated, ok? How else am I supposed to find Xion! I'm not crazy!"**

**Xemnas' Confessional**

"**They voted off Demyx! FREAKIN DEMYX!? How the hell am I supposed to kidnap Roxas and force him to do the keyblade ceremony if he doesn't get eliminated!... Did I just say that out loud?"**

**The camera went up then down as if it were nodding.**

**Xemans cursed, "Shit… GIVE ME THE TAPE!"**

_**(Hope you enjoyed. Also, this is a two part episode so you don't need to vote again! But if you haven't voted yet… VOTE!)**_


	84. Plans Revealed Part 2

Xemnas waved, "Hello! Welcome to Enix Survivor! You all know who I am!"

Lightning's voice could be heard off the camera, "And they all want you to die…"

Xemnas yelled back, "Shut up, Lightning! At least I have friends!"

Lightning replied, "If you can't see them, they don't count."

Xemnas' face turned red but he calmed himself down, "Anyways, we have an interesting challenge today! All our contestants have to write a song and preform it on live TV!"

Roxas and Demyx both cheered.

Lightning on the other hand… "WHAT!? YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO THIS!"

Xemnas smiled evilly, "I won't. But unless you want to get eliminated, you'll sing."

**Lightning's Confessional**

"**This isn't going to go very well… You see, I have a problem. I am tone deaf."**

"Please change the goddamn challenge!" She demanded.

Xemnas couldn't stop smiling, "Calling me Mansex isn't going to help your case."

Lightning just grunted and walked off angrily.

**Roxas' Confessional**

"**This is PERFECT! I'll just write a bad song and then preform horribly! Then**, **I'll get eliminated and I can find Xion! I CAN'T LOSE! I mean… I CAN'T WIN!"**

Xemnas clapped his hands together, "Well, I'll give you a day because a song can be pretty difficult to write. Also, there will be an interviewer, her name is Shanna by the way, going around asking you people questions as you write your songs. We begin… NOW!"

Everyone ran off his or her own ways.

**Lightning**

Shanna walked into Lightning's room and saw her freaking out.

"I'm going to lose! Crap, crap, CRAP!" Lightning ran all over the place. She looked like a complete mess. Her hair was a bush, her eyes were bloodshot, and she looked crazy. "What will my song be about? UGH! Life? No. Love? Overly dine! I can't do this!"

Shanna looked away with a scared look on her face, "How about we leave her alone?" she pointed to the door and left.

**Demyx**

Shanna walked in to find Roxas playing his sitar, "Hello, you must be Demyx."

Demyx smiled, "Yeah, that's me. You must be Shanna!"

She nodded, "Yup, would you mind if we were to ask you some questions?"

He shook his head, "No, not at all."

**Demyx's Confessional**

"**Finally! I can show my RAW talent! I am destined to become a rockstar! This is my chance!"**

She asked, "Are you worried about this challenge?"

Demyx replied in song, "NOOOOooooOOOo! I feel PERFECTLY FIIIIiiiiIIIINE!"

Shanna looked a little confused, "Uhh… Ok? Why's that?"

Demyx sang again, "BeCAUuuuuse I was MEEEannnt to be a rockstar, YYeeeeaaAH!"

Shanna walked away awkwardly, "Umm… Thank you for your, umm, time…"

**Demyx's Confessional**

"**Nailed it."**

**Roxas**

Shanna found Roxas on a couch sleeping. She clasped her hands together and looked at the sky, "Please, Lord, make this one normal!" She cautiously walked over to him with a stick in her hand and poked Roxas with it.

Roxas talked in his sleep, "Daddy… It's a monster. We should bury it.

Shanna looked up back to the sky and said, "Asshole."

Roxas woke up.

Shanna waved, "Hello."

Roxas grabbed her hand, "SUSAN! I haven't seen you since first grade! How's life been treating you?"

Shanna smiled awkwardly, "My name is actually Shanna."

**Roxas' Confessional**

"**I don't know a girl named Susan. I'm jut trying to creep the living hell out of her. Why? Because it'll make me laugh."**

Shanna asked, "Umm, may I ask you some questions?"

Roxas nodded, "After pondering your inquest most thoroughly I have come to the conclusion that one most certainly could participate in the question of your concern."

"Uhh… Is that a yes?"

"Fo shizzle, my nizzle." Roxas replied.

"I'm just going to take that as a yes. So, what's your song about?"

Roxas looked into the distance, "Life."

She smiled, "And what gave you-?"

Roxas randomly yelled, "I imagine waves of blood rushing over me! OH THE WAVES! THE WAVES!"

Shanna stood up and backed away slowly, "NO! NO! NOBODY IS NORMAL AROUND HERE! HELP ME, JESUS! HELP!" Shanna ran out the door screaming random gibberish about holiness and shit like that.

Roxas chuckled, "That was fun."

**Presentation time!**

Xemnas stood on a stage with all the contestants standing in front of him, "You guys really disappointed me."

Lightning added, "Good."

Xemnas gave her a glare, "Anyways, you people scared the living hell out of poor Shanna."

Roxas cheered, "Mission accomplished."

Xemnas gave him a glare, "I hope you're happy. Now you will present! Demyx, you go first."

Demyx smiled and ran off.

**Demyx**

Demyx began to sing his song, "They call me lazy! They call me crazy. Though that's all true, I just have to say to you! Don't ever judge a book by its cover cause one day you will see! I'll surprise you, cause it's me! It's my specialty! Don't ever judge a book by its cover! I have things to prove! When I get into the groove, then you will see! Then you will SEE!"

Xemnas stayed speechless, "…"

Demyx bowed and walked off stage.

**Demyx's Confessional**

"**Nailed it!"**

**Roxas**

Roxas walked on stage laughing, "This song is dedicated to cheese."

He began to sing, "Cheese!" He bowed and left.

Xemnas looked confused, "That was your song? Well, we all know who's getting eliminated tonight."

Roxas was walking away but Lightning stopped him, "What was that, Roxas?"

Roxas smiled, "My ticket out of here!"

Lightning asked, "Why do you want to leave SO BADLY!?"

Roxas stopped smiling, "I need to find Xion. I know you can't remember her and you probably think I'm crazy but I need to get eliminated. I love her, Lightning."

Lightning stayed silent.

Roxas added, "Haven't you ever fallen in love?"

Lightning hesitated, "You can't do this..."

Roxas' face seemed angry.

She continued, "Without any help."

Roxas began to smile.

She explained, "Ok, there's a problem. The entire eliminated cast is disappearing, right? So, you have no chance to make it out to find whatever your imaginary girlfriend is."

Roxas asked, "Well then how am I supposed to leave?"

Lightning grinned, "Leave that to me. I have a plan. Just make sure you and Demyx cover your ears." Lightning began to walk away but stopped. "Oh, and Roxas. I don't think you're crazy."

**Lightning**

Lightning walked on the stage.

**Lightning's Confessional**

"**Please sign this contract so that I am no longer responsible for any loss of hearing… Or deaths."**

**Lightning handed a piece of paper to the cameraman.**

Lightning coughed. She said to Roxas and Demyx before she sang, "Sorry about this guys." She turned to Xemnas, "Not you, Mansex. I hope your ears bleed!"

Music started to play, and Lightning opened her mouth. I cannot even describe the noise that came out of her mouth. Her singing sounded like a dying donkey with a sore throat giving birth to a cow when it is constipated.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to, do this to your ears! Don't blame me! Blame Xemnas! He was an ass to me! He wouldn't let me skip the challenge now I'm singing as your ears begin to ring! I am hoping, that Xemnas will DIE! I HOPE YOU GO BURN IN HELL XEMNAS! NOBODY LOVES YOU AND YOUR NAME IS MANSEX! DON'T GO DENYING IT CAUSE YOU KNOW IT'S TRUEeeeEEEEEEOOOOOOOOO! YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!"

Xemnas' ears began squirting blood, "STOP IT! MY EARS!"

She continued to sing, "NEVER! YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH OOOOoooOOOOOH! AIAIAIAIAIAI!"

After a minute of Lightning's horrid singing, Xemnas passed out.

She stopped singing, "YES! Perfect! Roxas! It's your chance! Find your girlfriend!"

Roxas nodded, "Thank you, Lightning!"

She smiled, "Don't sweat it." Lightning watched Roxas run away until Roxas was out of sight.

**Later that night…**

Xemnas woke up, "Ugh… My head. What happened?"

Demyx and Lightning stood over him, "You fainted."

Xemnas rubbed his head as he sat up, "Ugh… Where's Roxas?"

Lightning pretended not to know, "I have no clue. He must have left after you fainted."

Xemnas stood up urgently, "SHIT!"

Demyx tilted his head, "Is something wrong?"

Xemnas shook his head, "No! Not at all!"

Lightning smiled, "Good."

_**(YAY! Roxas is on his way to find Xion! Sorry it took so long, but I'm currently writing a fanfic on my alternate account and I needed to post up my chapter. Anyways, I have a birthday shout out to my BFF whose birthday is this Tuesday. You people probably don't care, but she reads my fanfic even though she's never played the games. Happy Birthday, Zoie! Anyways, back on topic, make sure you vote since this is the FINAL TWO! Demyx and Lightning… Huh. I wasn't expecting Lightning to make it this far, haha. Sorry, just so many people hate her. So, make sure you vote! VOTE! Also, if you have any EPIC ideas for the final challenge, that would be nice. I came up with an idea but I would like to hear some of yours. THANK YOU!)**_

**Xemnas**

Xemnas paced around a dark room.

Vexen walked into the room.

Xemnas asked, "Did you find him?"

Vexen shook his head, "No, Sir. Roxas is gone."

Xemnas frowned, "Crap! My plan is falling apart."

Vexen pointed out, "Xemnas, quick question. Why do you need Roxas to do the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony when you've already kidnapped the rest of the keyblade wielders?"

Xemnas explained, "Roxas is the only keyblade wielder in history to ever have two keyblades. If he does the Inheritance Ceremony, I'll be able to wield two keyblades as well and I'll be unstoppable."

Vexen nodded, "Good point." He began to walk away until Xemnas spoke.

"I'm sorry, Vexen, but I can't have you know my secret."

Vexen turned around, "Don't worry, Xemnas. I won't tell."

Xemnas walked over to Vexen, "You see, Vexen. Don't take this personally but two can keep a secret… if one of them is dead."


	85. Climax Part 1

Xemnas stood in front of the camera, "This is it! The finale 2! After 4 seasons, it all comes down to this moment. Please welcome our finalists!"

**Demyx's Confessional**

"**Mansex wants Lightning and I to do a… Umm… Intro?"**

Demyx summoned his sitar and played it, "Be afraid of the water!"

**Demyx's Confessional**

"**Was that nice?"**

Lightning sat there… Doing nothing.

"Uhh, Lightning. Do your intro." Xemnas commanded.

Lightning gave him a look, "Fuck no! I'm not doing that shit! It's stupid!"

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it!"

"No!"

"DO IT!"

"NO!"

The screen turned blue and the words "Technical Difficulties" came on.

A minute later, Lightning stood there with an annoyed look on her face. She said very lazily and annoyed, "Lightning… Wooh."

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "Good enough!" Xemnas clapped his hands together, "Now for your challenge! Please stand on a circle!" Xemnas backed away and pointed to two white circles on the ground.

Demyx asked, "Uhh… Why?"  
Xemnas explained, "Well, it's your challenge. It'll teleport you to a virtual world."

**Lightning's Confessional**

"**I don't trust him…"**

Lightning shook her head, "I'm not going in that thing!"

Demyx nodded, "I agree! You're a crazy… Umm… Crazy…. A crazy poop! That's what you are!"

Lightning sighed, "Nice one."

Demyx smiled, "Thank you!"

Xemnas frowned, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this…"

Moments later, Sephiroth and Lexaeus knock Lightning and Demyx out.

Xemnas grinned, "Good job, boys! Put them in the circles."

Xemnas began to walk away but Sephiroth stopped him, "What's going to happen to them?"

Xemnas explained, "Like I said, it'll transport them to a virtual world. That'll give me enough time to finish my plans." Xemnas continued to walk away.

"Wait!" Sephiroth asked."… What happened to Vexen?"

Xemnas stopped walking when he heard Vexen's name, "He asked too many questions." Then, Xemnas left.

Meanwhile in virtual land…

Lightning and Demyx woke up with a pounding headache.

Lightning groaned, "Ugh… What happened?"

Demyx answered, "Mansex happened. He must have had people knock us out."

Lightning slowly stood off the ground and analyzed her surroundings. She saw funny multi-coloured mountains, green pipes, random floating brick blocks floating in the sky, and… Giant walking mushrooms with faces.

Lightning looked really weirded out, "Demyx, where are we?"

Demyx paused and looked around, "We're in Mario."

She looked at him puzzled, "As is the video game or the character. I don't want to be in some fat Italian dude."

Demyx gave her look, "The game! Hopefully… "

She looked around, "So… Now what?"

Demyx answered, "We're supposed to get to the flag." He pointed to a pole in the distance with a green flag on it.

Lightning crossed her arms, "What about the giant walking mushrooms?"

Demyx asked, "You mean the goombas? ... Have you ever played Mario?"

Lightning shook her head, "No, never really had a childhood. I spent all of my time trying to earn enough money for my sister and I so we could have a place to stay."

Demyx hesitated, "Well, all you have to do is jump on its head. Watch." Surely enough, Demyx jumped on the goomba and the monster got flattened and turned into smoke. "Your turn."

Lightning, very unenergetically, jumped on a goomba. Lightning frowned, "Ugh. That's going to take forever!"

Demyx said, "Well you don't really have a choice…"

Lightning gave him a look, " Fuck that shit! That's going to take forever!"

"What are you going to do? Didn't you hear me? You don't have a choice."

She pulled out her gunblade and changed it to gun mode, "Don't have a choice my ass!" She ran towards the flag shooting every goomba she sees.

Half a minute later, she got to the flag, "That's how you do it!"

Demyx slowly walked over to her with his arms crossed, "Fine. If you want to do it that way…"

"Demyx, what do I do now?" Lightning yelled.

Demyx yelled back as he slowly approached her, "Jump on the pole!"

Lightning was offended, "Excuse me?"

Demyx apologized, "Ooh… That came out wrong. Just touch the pole."

Lightning nodded, "Oh, ok." Lightning did as told and poked the pole. Moments later, the scenery around Demyx and Lightning changed.  
**Xemnas**

Xemnas walked into a dark corridor with many cells. At the end of the corridor was a big metal door. He was in the building where he kept all the cast. You could see heads of familiar people sticking their heads out of their cells. Some would be cursing at Xemnas while others would be begging for him to let them out.

Axel stook his head out of the cell bars, "Let us out, Mansex! Larxene's going to die if you keep her in here!" Axel turned and looked at Larxene. She was sitting in a corner curled into a ball. Her skin was pale and her eyes were red. She had lost a lot of blood.

Xemnas stopped and faced Axel, "Isn't that the point?" He chuckled and continued to stroll down the hallway. He ignored the other people's voices. He stopped in front of Aqua's and Zexion's cell. He turned around to look at it and noticed something was wrong. The cell was empty. Aqua and Zexion were gone.

Xemnas began to scream, "WHERE ARE THEY!" He sprinted down the hallway and went into the big metal door at the end of the hallway. He saw Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord playing poker.

Luxord chuckled as he put down his cards, "Full house."

Xaldin and Xigbar cursed.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?"

They all looked at Xemnas, "What?"

Xemnas' eyes were wide open, "Aqua and Zexion aren't in their cell!"

The trio asked, "How!?"

Xemnas snapped, "I don't know! You tell me! You know, since YOU were in charge of the PRISONERS!"

Xigbar stood up, "Don't worry, Xemnas! We'll find them!"

Xemnas put his hand on his forehead, "Ugh! Hurry!"

Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxard quickly ran out the door.

**Demyx and Lightning**

Their surroundings had altered. Everything in this place was green. Filled with life… and robots?

"Green Hill Zone…" Demyx muttered.

Lightning raised a brow, "What?"

Demyx explained, "We're in a Sonic game."

"Is Sonic the blue monkey?"

"Blue monkey?" Demyx facepalmed. "Sonic is a hedgehog, hence Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Oh…"

**Demyx's Confessional**

"**I know I might have seemed annoyed with Lightning but I felt great. For the first time I have all the answers!"**

"Well, what do we do here?" Lightning asked.

"Just run forward and avoid all the enemies and obstacles. Oh, and get the rings. Those will save your life."

Lightning asked again, "Is it a race?"

Demyx thought about it, "Yeah, I guess."

"Ok!" Lightning instantly began to sprint.

Demyx yelled, "HEY!" By the time he began to run, Lightning was already ahead of him by a few meters.

Lightning had no troubles. She was swift, agile, and strong. She easily avoided all the enemies. Demyx had not much trouble, though. He never ran into any obstacles yet but he seemed to nearly trip a lot.

Lightning suddenly stopped when she saw water. Her face was covered in fear. She backed away from the water.

Moments later, Demyx dived right into the water.

He turned back and saw Lightning standing at the coast of the water, "What are you waiting for?"

Lightning gulped, "Nothing."

"Well then, why are you- Oh. You're afraid of the water, aren't you?"

Lightning shook her head, "No, not afraid. I just don't know how to swim."

Demyx paused, "Wait… Lightning, the great and smart warrior doesn't know how to swim."

Lightning nodded, "Yeah…"

Demyx began to laugh, "Haha! You don't know how to swim!? Didn't you live near a beach or something? How do you not know how to swim?"

Lightning blushed, "Nobody ever taught me."

Demyx asked, "Your parents never taught you how to… Oh, right." Demyx stopped himself mid-sentence when he remembered that Lightning's parents died when she was a child. "Lightning, I'm sorr-"

She cut him off, clearly hurt, "Just go. I'll be fine."

"Lightning, I didn't mean to-"

"Just go! I'll be fine. I'll find a way to pass this."

Demyx hesitated but he began to swim away.

**Demyx's Confessional**

"**Ugh! I felt horrible for what I had said. Her entire family is dead! How could I be so insensitive?"**

Demyx swam away and left Lightning alone. Demyx went through the entire green hill zone. When he reached the end of the level, the scenery changed once more.

_**(Thanks for reading and I hope you like this season. Part two will be posted up as soon as possible. A lot of planning went into this chapter which is why it took so long to write it... Anyways, vote!)**_


	86. The End

**Demyx and Lightning**

Demyx looked around. Demyx was in a funky dojo…

Moments later, Lightning appeared next to Demyx, "Where are we?"

Demyx told her, "I have no clue… I'm sorry about before."

She shook her head, "Don't be. I have better things to do than to feel sorry for myself."

Demyx nodded, "How did you cross the lake without swimming?"

"I ran around the lake."

"Oh…"

Suddenly, a robotic voice began to speak, "Here are the rules. Fruits will begin to fly at you. You will have 60 seconds to slice them in half. For every fruits sliced, you'll get one point."

Demyx realised what game they were in, "Ooh… We're in Fruit Ninja?"

"What?" Lightning was confused.

"Just do what the robotic voice says."

The robotic voice began to speak, "3-2-1. GO!"

Right afterwards, fruits started flying out of the wall.

Lightning had no problem slicing through the flying fruit but Demyx, on the other hand, was having loads of trouble considering the fact that his weapon was a sitar…

"LIGHTNING! HELP! I'M BEING PUMMELED BY FRUITS!" Demyx screamed.

Lightning, too concentrated to notice that his sitar can't slice anything, replied, "Just cut the fruit. It's not that hard."

"Easy for you to say! You have a sword! I don't!"

Lightning realised what his situation was, "Oh... What am I supposed to do?" She said as she cut through a peach.

Demyx yelled, "PROTECT ME FROM THE FRUITS!"

Moments later, a watermelon came and hit Demyx in the head.

The robotic voice said, "TIME'S UP! LIGHTNING WINS!"

Lightning walked over to Demyx, "You ok?" She offered a hand.

Demyx nodded as he accepted her help, "Yeah…"

She smiled, "Good."

Seconds later, Lightning and Demyx were transported back to the real world.

"Welcome back, Lightning… Demyx…" Lightning and Demyx turned around and saw Xemnas standing there… With a keyblade…

**Xemnas: 10 minutes ago**

Xemnas ran around giving orders, "FIND THEM! CHECK ALL OVER THE BUILDING! I CAN'T HAVE THEM RUIN MY PLANS! GO! HURRY!"

Members of the Organization and Sephiroth ran around the building searching everywhere. Some members looked in the fridge…

"I'm sorry, sir." Sephiroth said.

Luxord continued, "We can't find them anywhere."

Xemnas cursed, "SHIT! YOU IDIOTS!"

Xigbar chuckled.

Xemnas went up to Xigbar, "What's so funny? Aqua and Zexion are gone!"

Xigbar grinned, "No, they aren't gone. Have you forgotten that Zexion has the power of illusions? He can implant any image he wants into our brains and we'll never know. Zexion and Aqua never escaped. They're still in their cell."

Xemnas smiled and patted Xigbar on the back, "This is why you are the 2nd member of Organization XIII!" Xemnas walked over to their cell, "I know you're in there. Don't bother. Your plan won't work. You are never going to escape."

They revealed themselves, "We'll escape. Just you see."  
Xemnas laughed, "Ha, good one. Xigbar, Lexaeus, Xaldin, get me Kairi, Aqua, Riku, Ventus, Terra, and Sora. It's time for the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony."

XIgbar. Lexaeus, and Xaldin nodded and walked away.

5 minutes later, the three walked in with Sora, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Riku, and Aqua.

Xemnas clapped his hands together, "Perfect! Time for the ceremony!"

Riku argued, "No way are we going to do the ceremony for you!"

Kairi nodded, "Yeah! Why should we do it?"

Xemnas grinned, "Because, if you don't I'll delete Lightning and Demyx."

Aqua asked, "Delete?"

Xemnas walked over to his computer screen. On it, Lightning and Demyx were arguing over the fact Lightning can't swim, "You see, my little keyblade givers, I downloaded Lightning and Demyx into my computer. So, if I want to get rid of them, all I need to do is press the delete button." Xemnas rubbed his hands together, "Ready to cooperate?"

Kairi answered immediately, "No."

Everyone else yelled, "KAIRI!"

"Ugh… Fine. Yes."

Xemnas smiled, "Good." Everyone summoned his or her keyblades. He walked over to each one, and touched the keyblade while saying, "Kairi's keyblade for her uncontrollable power. Terra for his strength. Ventus for swift attacks. Riku's keyblade for his power over darkness. Aqua's keyblade for her agility and grace." He skipped over Sora.

Sora looked confused, "Aren't you going to say something about my keyblade?"

Xemnas shook his head, "Nope, cause I want to show you how useless you truly are."

Xemnas smiled, "Now, I am able to summon the ultimate weapon! Put them back into their cell! It's time to fight"

**Lightning and Demyx: 10 minutes later…**

Demyx asked, "How did you get the keyblade!?"

Xemnas flipped it in the air and caught it, "How do you think?"

The keyblade's handle was black but the actual blade part of the keyblade was made out of white lasers to represent Xemnas' ethereal blades.

Xemnas continued, "Anyways, congrats, Lightning. You've preformed the best in the three-part challenge. So, you win the season finale… If you beat me." Xemnas snapped his fingers, "Tie Demyx up."

Demyx yelled,. "Wait, what? What's going on?" Lexaeus came and dragged Demyx away, "Lexeaus? What happened to you? I thought we were friends."

Lexeaus got angry and said, "…" Lexeaus tied Demyx to a chair.

Lightning took out her gunblade and switched it to sword mode got into her battle stance, "What happens if I lose?"

Xemnas grinned, "Clever girl, you are. If you lose, Demyx falls into a pit of lava."

Suddenly, a giant hole appears behind Demyx's chair.

Demyx's eyes became bloodshot, "WHAT!? I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Xemnas smiled and got into his battle stance, "Ready?"

Lightning nodded, "Do I have a choice?"

He chuckled, "Nope." He lunged forward and began to attack Lightning. He was quick. Lightning went on to the defense. She had a lot of trouble dodging and blocking because Xemnas' attacks were faster, swifter, and stronger. After a few hits Lightning fell on the ground, her face was sweating, "I don't understand! How did you get so strong!?"

Xemnas pointed to his keyblade, "This keyblade is a mix of the best keyblade wielders. It contains the best traits of every wielder. Aqua's grace and agility, Ventus' swift attacks, Terra's mammoth strength, Riku's power over darkness, and Kairi's-"

Lightning attacked him while he was bragging over his keyblade. She caught Xemnas off guard so she managed to make a very large combo. Xemnas didn't have time to react and block or dodge because every time he would try, Lightning would manage to hit him. She slashed as fast as she could and as strong as she could. Xemnas kept getting hit but he, sadly, he had a trick up his sleeves. Xemnas vanished.

Lightning swung her sword but only hit air. She turned around, "Where are you?" Right then, she was struck on the back repeatedly. Lightning had no way to stop the strong hits. Eventually, Lightning collapsed unable to withstand all the amount of pain. She lied on the floor motionless.

Xemnas smiled, "I guess I win then. Throw Demyx into the lava."

Lexaeus nodded he picked up Demyx's chair and was about to throw him in but all of a sudden Lexeaus got hit with a lightning bolt. Lexeaus collapsed and dropped Demyx safely on the ground.

"You haven't won yet, Mansex." Xemnas turned around to where he heard the noise.

He saw Roxas with his two keyblades. By his side a dark haired girl with blue eyes smiled. She had her very own keyblade.

She spoke, "Remember me, Mansex? Thought you killed me, didn't you?"

When Xemnas saw her, everything clicked, "Xion!? How are you-"

"Alive?" She finished her own sentence, "Long story."

Xemnas brushed them off, "No worries. I can easily take the both of you on."

Roxas nodded, "Maybe, but can you take all of us?"

Moments later, every single eliminated member of the Survivor series walked on stage. From Aqua to Donald. From Tifa to Yuffie. They were all there.

"You're an idiot, Mansex! You actually thought you could win?" Larxene walked out of the crowd. She was bruised and in pain but she was smiling. "You should never have been the leader of the Organization. You stand no chance, Mansex."

"Got it memorized?" Axel walked out of the crowd and over to Larxene.

Xemnas started to panic, "What!? This isn't fair!"

Lightning stood up slowly with her hand around her waist, "Neither is life."

Everyone smiled and charged at Xemnas.

I don't think I need to explain what happened to Xemnas during that massive battle.

By the end of this massive battle, Xemnas was on the ground. He would've been bleeding but he has no heart so…

Xemnas yelled, "NO! I couldn't have lost! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

Lightning walked over Demyx and freed him from the chair, "Well face it, Mansex. You've lost. I've won. Now, it's time to claim my prize."

Xemnas frowned after he accepted defeat, "Fine, what do you want?"

Lightning smiled, "I want Naxla back."

Demyx was surprised, "Wait, what?"

Lightning turned to him, "I said, I want Naxla back."

Demyx smiled but frowned right afterwards, "Are you sure? You could wish for anything, why Naxla?"

Lightning explained, "The truth is, I can't really come up with anything more than what I already have. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Demyx hugged Lightning, "Thank you, Lightning."

She smiled, "No problem."

**Lightning's Confessional**

"**As a child, I grew up thinking that I didn't need anyone. I did everything on my own. I never asked anyone for help. The only person I needed was me. Now, I realise how wrong I was. The truth is, I already got my prize. I came to this competition expecting to win then go home, but I came back with so much more." She was smiling, "These people that helped me today, aren't just people. They aren't just friends. These people are my family. My new family. And that's more than I could ever ask for."**

_**(I can't believe it's over. I spent 10 months working on this fanfic and now it's done. I just want to say thank you for reading this. Never did I ever think that I would get this many story favourites and story followers. Seriously, thank you. Now I ask three questions: **_

_**1-What was your opinion on this fanfic. **_

_**2-What's your favourite season and character. **_

_**3- Any tips to help improve my writing?**_

_**With these final words, thank you for reading. **____** )**_


End file.
